Black Cat Means Good Luck
by lil' n3ko
Summary: He heard a rustling noise from above. He scanned the branches of the tree and saw her holding an ebony cat. This feline begins to make an important ride in their lives. What do you think will happen to the four? Will something bloom?
1. Cold Heart

Chapter One: Cold Heart 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I do have a heart, Ruka." Natsume whispered to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shone brightly that autumn Friday morning. The Academy was filled with a peaceful aura. In the school building, nobody was present there except for an auburn-haired youngster whose footsteps echoed throughout the corridors.

Mikan: I'm late! I'm late!

She ran faster and faster unaware that she was heading for something - or somebody. A loud thud was then heard. She landed on her bottom and placed her hand on it to soothe the pain. She looked upon the figure just in front of her. Obviously, it was the notorious raven-haired pervert she had known since 10, Natsume Hyuuga.

Mikan: Natsume! You baka!

Natsume: Watch where you're going daisy-printed undies girl! For Pete's sake! Do we have to bump into each other all day?

Mikan: You saw my..Natsume! You hentai!

Natsume: Stop screaming you noise machine! You make my ears bleed!Stop crying you crybaby!

Mikan: I'm not a crybaby!

Natsume: Yes, you are.

Mikan: No, I'm not!

Natsume: Yes, you are.

Mikan: No, I'm not!

Natsume: No, you're not.

Mikan: Yes, I am! Uhh..

Natsume made his famous smirk. Mikan stood up silently and went towards the door of what seems to be her classroom and slammed it hard. Natsume just stared at it for a few moments.

Natsume: I think I really got into her nerves.

He sighed and stood up. He dusted his clothes and picked up his manga books. He opened the door slowly and saw her crying.He really felt guilty of his actions. But, hello! This is THE Natsume Hyuuga! He doesn't ask for repentance. He never says the S-O-R-R-Y word.Yuu, Anna, and Nonoka were comforting her. As his eyes gazed at the crying figure, a stampede of fangirls ran towards him.

Natsume: What the..

Fangirl 1: NATSUME! I MADE THIS LITTLE CARD FOR YOU!

Fangirl 2: NATSUME! MY FINGER HAS A BOO-BOO. wILL YOU KISS IT FOR ME?

Fangirl 3: NATSUME! DID ANYONE SAY THAT YOU LOOK EXTREMELY HOT TODAY? NO ONE? THEN, I THINK YOU OWE ME A KISS.

All Fangirls: NATSUME! WE LOVE YOU!

Before the fangirls knew it, the smell of smoke filled the classroom.They saw flames forming on the ends of the strands of their hair. Droplets of tears formed on the sides of their eyes and they screamed with fear. Yes, their hair were burning. Poor unfortunate souls. After they screamed like total cowards, Natsume proceeded to his seat. Next to him was a blond-haired seventeen-year-old Ruka Nogi, the animal lover.

Ruka: Ohayo, Natsume.

Natsume: Hn.

Ruka: W-What did you do to her this t-time?

Natsume: To whom? Polkadots?

Ruka: Yes, Sakura-san. W-Why is she crying?

Natsume: I just told the baka to stop screaming.

Ruka: And you had to look under her skirt.

Natsume: Why the sudden anger, Ruka?

Ruka: It's just that she didn't do anything to you but you still bully her around! And to think that she always acts nice to you.

Natsume: Why do you care?

Complete silence.. ('.')

Ruka: You do what you want to do Natsume. I'll go there and comfort her. Unlike you, I have a heart.

Ruka then rose from his seat and approached the crying teen. She hugged him tightly that he began to blush a hundred shades of red. Natsume looked at his bestfriend with fury. Blood boiled inside him. He wanted to strangle Ruka with his bare hands. He was completely jealous. He then looked at Mikan. He realized she just smiled at him. He blushed. He began to hide his face with his bangs.

Natsume: I do have a heart, Ruka.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end of the first chapter! It's kinda short, I know. I'll make the next one longer. I promise. I hope you like it! Please review!

.:lil' n3ko:.


	2. A Little Something in the Sakura Tree

Chapter 2: The Little Something in the Cherry Blossom Tree

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Even though how cruel I am to her, she still considers me as her friend. That is why I am comfortable when I am with her. That is why...I..love her."

OOC :P

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume heard Ruka invite Mikan for lunch.

Natsume: That idiot Ruka! He's taking away MY Mikan from me!

During lunch time, Mikan and Ruka had a fun time together, while Hotaru was busy beheading Mikan with her baka gun. Natsume was all alone eating his ham and cheese sandwich. But, he didn't even take a bite from it. He was so disgusted of seeing his bestfriend with HIS Mikan. He threw the sandwich and strolled around the school.

Natsume: Darn that Ruka! Why is he doing this to me? I would love to burn him to crisps. But, his my bestfriend. Argh! Why are things so hard for me?

As he murmured these words like a total idiot, (Ow!) he approached the sakura tree. He lied on the soft, green grass under it. He forced himself to fall asleep. He then heard some rustling above him. He thought it was his most despised person Persona. As he opened his eyes and looked up, he saw someone far different from Persona - the auburn-haired girl.

Natsume: Good thing she's wearing shorts now.

Mikan was talking to somebody above and it made him quite curious about that.

Natsume: Oi, Polka. What are you doing up there?

Mikan: I'm trying to save this cute little cat.

Natsume: Just leave it alone, Baka. A cat can always land on its four feet.

Mikan: But, it looks so scared. Besides, I think I'm now the one who is afraid of going down now.

Natsume: Baka.

Mikan: Please, Natsume. I'm scared.

Natsume: Hold on there. I'm coming up.

Mikan: NATSUME! HURRY! I THINK I'M GOING TO FALL!

Natsume: Try to go down!

Mikan: I CAN'T! I'M TOO SCARED! COME UP!

Natsume: If I come up, the branch on which you are standing will break, Polka!

Mikan: NAAAATTTSSSUUUMMMEEE!!!

Natsume: Okay. I'll go up! Stupid coward.

Natsume then went up the tree and went towards her. She looked at him with joyful eyes. He looked deep into her eyes.

Natsume: (To himself.) Her eyes are beautiful.

He looked at the cat which Mikan was holding. It was black! Then, he saw the cat doing an unexpected thing, it smiled.

Natsume: What the..?

As he uttered these words, the branch broke which made them fall. Natsume felt the pain running down his spine. He touched his head in order to relieve the pain. He then felt something warm pressing his lips. He opened his eyes and saw Mikan with startled eyes. He realized, they kissed! (OOC much!) Mikan retreated herself from him. They both breathed heavily. They blushed. Natsume covered his face with his bangs. Typical Natsume. They became silent for a few minutes.

Mikan: Um..I..uh.. Thanks for saving me.

Natsume: Whatever.

The firecaster blushed more. Then, there was silence..again.

Natsume: Umm.. Why did you save that useless cat?

Mikan: It's not useless! I saved HER it is because she looked scared when I saw her.

Natsume looked at the black cat. He then looked at Mikan who was playing with the feline's fur.

Natsume: Aren't you scared that you saved a BLACK CAT?

Mikan: Not at all. But the truth is, I hesitated first from saving her it is because she's a black cat. But, it really needed help. I don't care if she was a black cat. If anybody needs my help whether big or small, I will always help him. Right Natsume?

Natsume: ...

Mikan: Natsume?

Natsume: Oh.. Yeah.. Whatever.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume's POV:

Natsume: Why is she saying this? When I look at that darn feline, I can see myself in it. I am ignored, avoided, and feared. They consider me as a bad guy. But, actually, I'm different. The darkness made me into a monster they know. They don't know the real me. Then, this little stupid auburn-haired girl came. Even though how cruel I am to her, she still considers me as a friend. That is why I am comfortable when I am with her. That is why..I..love her. (OOC.)

End of POV

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan: Oi, Natsume! Natsume!

Natsume: What? You don't need to shout, Polkadots! As you can see, I have ears.

Mikan: I've been calling you for the nth time, Natsume! Stop calling me Polkadots! And why did you become silent all of a sudden?

Natsume: Whatever.

Mikan: (Slyly.) Hmm.. Are you thinking of something, Natsume? Come on. You can tell me.

Natsume hid his face with his bangs. He didn't utter a single word.

Mikan: Hey, Natsume! What..

Natsume: Stop it baka! Man! Won't you ever shut up?

Mikan: (Puffing her face.) I just wanted to ask what should be the name of the cat!

Natsume: You need not to shout! Man! My ears are bleeding!

Natsume covered his ears. Mikan then calmed herself. There was total silence..again.

Natsume: Oi, Polkadots, What do you think should be the name of the cat?

Mikan: I was thinking to call her Hotaru.

Natsume: That's an ugly name! And how do you even know it's a girl?

Mikan: Because...uh..umm

Mikan blushed and our raven-haired friend smirked.

Natsume: You are a pervert yourself, little hentai.

He patted her on the head.

Mikan: Am not!

Natsume: Are too.

Mikan: Am not!

Natsume: Are too.

Mikan: Am not!

Natsume: Are too.

Mikan: Am not!

Natsume: Are not.

Mikan: Am too..Uhh..

She stopped. Natsume looked slyly at her. She realized, she was tricked!

Mikan: Natsume! How could you?

Teardrops formed in her chocolate eyes. He then felt he hurt her again.

Natsume: (To himself.) Darn you Natsume.

Again, there was silence. He looked at the sobbing Mikan. He sighed deeply.

Natsume: So, what do you want to call the cat, again?

Mikan wiped her tears.

Mikan: Hotaru.

Natsume: It's an ugly name.

Mikan: I know you hate Hotaru. But, I want to name this cat Hotaru!

Natsume: I want to name her Sakura.

Mikan: What? Sakura? But, why?

Natsume: It's because we found her on the Sakura tree. So, let's call her Sakura.

Mikan: Natsume! You're a genius!

Natsume: I always am. Besides, you're stupid. That's why you think stupid names.

Mikan ignored the insult and pinched Natsume on the cheek. When he was about to insult her again, she already left with the cat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end of the second chapter! I hope you like it! Please send me reviews! Read the next chapter! It's kinda weird, but, it's okay. I hope you'll like it!

.:lil' n3ko:. 


	3. Kuro Neko Black Cat

Chapter 3: Kuro-neko "Black Cat"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I just want to say that I will be helping you court Mikan. I don't care if you don't believe me. At least I already said it to you." Then, the cat vanished.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume went to find Ruka in his three-star bedroom. However, he wasn't there. So, he proceeded to his own room and rested awhile. He closed his eyes and sent himself to a deep slumber.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NATSUME'S DREAM

--: Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow!

Natsume: What are all these sounds? Where am I?

He found himself in a dark abyss.

--: Meow!

Natsume: Who's there?

He then revealed a flame from his hand.

--: You don't need to do that, Natsume Hyuuga. The truth is, you need my help.

An unknown creature said from the darkness.

Natsume: Who are you?

--: Who am I? I'm the one you named Sakura.

The feline emerged from the darkness from which it came from. Its eyes were glowing immensely. It's fur was ebony; so, Natsume wasb't able to to see her clearly.

Natsume: You're a cat. How can you talk?

Sakura: Some things aren't what they seem to be, Kuro-neko.

The cat moved closer to him.

Sakura: And I know a little secret about you. I know you have emotional matters with your dear friend. What's her name again? Mikan?

Natsume took his crimson eyes off Sakura.

Natsume: (To himself.) How does this cat know about it?

Sakura: I know you are a little confused of what is happening. Don't worry. This will be the first and the last time I will be speaking to you. I just want to say that I will help you court Mikan.

Natsume: Yeah, right.

Sakura: I don't care if you don't believe me. At least I already said it to you.

Then, the feline vanished.

END OF NATSUME'S DREAM

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume: Weird dream.

He opened his eyes and went out of his room. As he passed by a certain room, he heard someone shout his name.

--: Natsume!

He turned around. His crimson eyes looked upon a girl who was holding a black cat. Obviously, it was our very own Mikan Sakura.

Natsume: What baka?

Mikan: Come inside, please.

He sighed and went inside her three-star bedroom. Yes, she's a three-star now. After all her adventures with Natsume, she finally claimed a pair of stars. If only she was smarter, she would be a special star by now. He looked at her grinning face.

Natsume: (To himself.) Man! She's so beautiful.

He looked at Sakura. The cat smiled at him. What? A cat smiled?

Mikan: Natsume, can you take care of Sakura for me?

She made a puppy dog pout.

Natsume: I have better things to do than to take care of that stinking cat, Polkadots.

Mikan: Come on, Natsume. Please!

Natsume: Why? Where will your stupid feet bring you now?

Mikan: Don't call me stupid. Ruka told me to go to the Northern Forest today. And no one's going to take care of her.

She said while pointing her finger at Sakura. The cat made a kitty cat pout.

Natsume: No way! I'm not gonna stick my hands on that disgusting cat!

Mikan: Please, Natsume!

She pouted more.

Natsume: (To himself.) Man! She looks cute when she does that. I can't resist her!

Natsume: Fine! I'll do it. Just don't do that anymore. You look like a fish.

Mikan, ignoring the insult again, hugged Natsume. Our masculine friend stiffened like a tree.

Mikan: I'm going to fix myself. Thanks a lot Natsume!

She released herself from the hug and went inside the bathroom. He approached the ebony cat.

Natsume: You know what? I am happy Mikan came into my life. When she hasn't arrived here in the Academy, yet. I was feared by most of the people here. I was ignored, just like you. I wished that I was never born. But, when she came, she changed me. She made my life brighter even though I am in the darkness. Her smile always brightens up my day. She was the one who made me so important. I know I shouldn't say these things. They're corny.

After talking to Sakura like a total idiot, Mikan came out of the bathroom and hastily went to the kitchen. He wasn't able to see much of her because she ran fast. Curiousity filled his mind but he just sat still. Mikan went out of the kitchen bringing with her a tray. On it were a plate of cookies, a glass of milk, and a bowl of milk. She put it on the floor next to Natsume.

Natsume: What the heck is this?

Mikan: Why would a guy as smart as you ask what this is? And THESE are cookies and milk. I made them just for you and Sakura.

Natsume: ...

Mikan: Natsume? How do I look? Is it okay for me to wear this? Don't I look fat?

Natsume: Hn.

He just nodded and kept lowering his head.

Mikan: Natsume! You didn't even look at me! Come on, I'm really conscious of how I look.

Natsume: Even if you covered yourself with garlands, you'll always look stupid, Polkadots.

Mikan: Just look at me, Natsume! Just a glance.

She pleaded. Natsume sighed and placed his ruby eyes on her. He saw the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her hair reached down her waist. She wore a blue blouse that fitted her body perfectly. She wore a white, blue-flower-patterned skirt which reached just below her knees. Her smile made him admire her more. Even if she didn't wear make-up, she was drop-dead gorgeous. He stared at her for a long time. He didn't know what to say.

Natsume: Umm..I..Umm..I..I..

Mikan: What is it Natsume?

She came closer to him. He realized what he had done. He then took his eyes away from her.

Natsume: I didn't know a girl as ugly as you can be a fashionista.

He then hid his blushing face with his bangs. (Again?)

Mikan: Was that a compliment?

Natsume: Just scram, ugly!

Mikan: Fine! At least you're gonna take care of Sakura. Bye, Sakura!

Then, she stuck her tongue out to Natsume. She ran out of the room excitedly. After a few moments of silence in the room, our ebony-haired friend looked at our ebony-furred feline. Sakura looked angry.

Natsume: What?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end of the third chapter! Fast, ain't I? The next chapter will have a little OOCness. Just a little bit. Just a teensy-weensy bit. Okay? Don't worry! Please review! Sayonara!

.:lil' n3ko:. 


	4. The Sacrifice

Chapter 4: The Sacrifice

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know you get soft on her. My, my, my. Don't even think of starting a love life, Natsume. Don't even count on it. Someone's better for her. I think your blond-haired bestfriend is good for her. You're not meant for each other. You kill people, not love them." Persona said grinning at him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After thirty minutes of eating Mikan's cookies, the two Kuro-nekos slept on her bed. They slept comfortably until...

Persona: Natsume.

Natsume: Hmmm..

Natsume groaned and opened his eyes. He looked at the figure before him. It was Persona (Dum-dum-dum.. you heard those sounds in soap operas when something bad happens?)

Natsume: What do you want, Persona?

Persona: You have a mission.

Natsume: Not again. I don't want to kill more people anymore, Persona.

When the masked person was about to utter a word, he heard a loud screech. It came from an ebony feline. He grabbed its back and little Sakura felt intense pain.

Persona: What's this little kitty doing here?

Sakura tried to scratch Persona's face.

Persona: (Chuckling.) What is it doing here?

Natsume: It's not an it. She's a SHE. Her name's Sakura.

Persona: Hmm.. That's a cute name. Who named her?

Natsume: ...

Persona: Didn't you hear what I said? Who named her?

Natsume: I did.

Persona: (Sarcastically.) You named a cat.

Natsume: (Boringly.) Why? What's wrong with that?

Persona: (Disgusted.) It's cute! And the hazardous Natsume shouldn't be doing things that are cute. You should be out there killing people.

Natsume: I told you. I don't want to kill people anymore!

Persona: Don't you use that tone on me!

Natsume: Are you like a mother or something?

Persona: Shut the heck up!

Persona then felt our little feline friend squirming in his hand. She was still trying to scratch Persona's face. He then looked at the sixteen-year-old. An evil grin revealed on his face.

Persona: If you don't go to your mission, I will kill that little kitty of yours. What's her name again? Mikan Sakura?

Natsume kept silent. His heart was beating fast.

Natsume: Don't you dare hurt her!

Persona: I know you get soft on her. My, my, my. Don't even think of starting a love life, Natsume. Don't even count on it. Someone's better for her. I think your blond-haired bestfriend is good for her. You're not meant for each other. You kill people, not love them.

Our favorite Kuro-neko kept silent. He didn't know what to say. Those words really struck him hard. Persona realized his reaction. He grinned evilly.

Persona: Come, Kuro-neko.

Poor Natsume approached him slowly. The latter dropped the cat. The men-in-black then disappeared in front of Sakura's eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the other side of the Academy, the Northern Forest, Ruka and Mikan were found lying on the soft, green grass. It was late in the afternoon. The peaceful aura filled the forest. Birds flew back to their habitats. The sun was slowly setting. Mikan sat up and looked at the beautiful sight.

Mikan: Isn't it beautiful, Ruka?

Ruka: Yes, it is.

He, too, sat up. He went near her. He touched her hand and blushed a little. She retrieved her hand and a small tint of red emerged from her soft face. She placed her brown orbs on the handsome face of Ruka. She smiled. Our blond-haired friend became shocked and suddenly looked down. He blushed even more.

Mikan: Thank you, Ruka.

Ruka: Umm.. For what?

Mikan: For the friendship and everything.

Ruka: (Sadly.) Friendship?

Mikan: Why? What's wrong?

(This is the OOCy part. Beware!) He approached her face and placed his lips unto hers. He kissed her passionately. Our very shocked Mikan just sat still. She was too surprised to respond.

Mikan: (In her mind.) What is he doing? Why is he doing this to me?

She pushed Ruka away from her. He, realizing what he had done, held her hand and apologized.

Ruka: I'm really sorry, Mikan. I shouldn't have done that.

Mikan: Why did you do it?

Ruka: Mikan.. I.. Because.. I..

Mikan: What?

Ruka: I've been longing to tell you this Mikan.

Mikan removed her hand from his grip.

Mikan: What are you talking about?

Ruka: I.. I love you, Sakura-san.

He avoided her eyes and looked down. He was totally embarrassed of what he had done. Both of them became silent. Our dear Mikan just sat there frozen, shocked of what she had had heard. Ruka, however, was cursing himself. They stayed like that until darkness covered the sky.

Mikan: I.. I need to go back. Natsume might be waiting sick for me.

Ruka: (In his mind.) Natsume? What the heck is he doing in Mikan's room? (To her.) Umm.. Yeah.. Uh.. No problem.

As she turned her back, he told her...

Ruka: I'm really sorry. I just couldn't help myself. Please forgive me. Are we still friends?

She turned around and smiled. (Crazy right? I think she is sick of mood swings.)

Mikan: Friends.

She approahed Ruka. She gave him a little peck on the cheek and ran off. He, on the other hand, put his hand on his left cheek and sat still.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the dormitory..

When Mikan arrived in her room, she only saw one living creature - Sakura.

Sakura: Meow! Meow! Meow!

Mikan: Huh? Sakura. What are you doing here all alone? Did Natsume leave you? Wait till I get my hands on him!

Sakura: Meow! Meow!

Mikan: (To herself.) She's saying something to me. But, I can't understand her.

Sakura went to the window. She seemed to have seen something. She pulled Mikan's skirt and led her to the door.

Mikan: What? Where are we going? Where will you take me?

They went outside the dormitory. It was dark. Only the streetlights were the things that illuminated the streets. Mikan kept following her dear cat. As they traveled, she saw one of the streetlights shining on something - or someone. She approached the unconscious figure and realized it was Natsume. He was full of wounds. She tried to wake him up and she saw blood stain on her clothes. She panicked.

Mikan: Natsume, let's go to the hospital. (As if he heard her.)

She tried to carry him but he was very heavy.

Mikan: Help! Anybody, please! Help!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the end of the fourth chapter. Did you like it? I can't wait to show you the next chapter. Hotaru will be mentioned here again! And this will also be the longest chapter. Cool, huh? Please review! Arigatou gozaimasu!

.:lil' n3ko:. 


	5. Hospital Days

Chapter 5: Hospital Days 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Natsume, are you all right?" She approached him and held his hand.

"Mi--kan," tears formed from his eyes and gripped her hand.

"I'm here, Natsume. Don't worry."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doors of the hospital opened. A bloody person was carried inside. Beside him was Mikan.

Mikan: (In her mind.) Oh, Natsume. Please be all right.

She followed Natsume and the people in white towards the E.R. However, the doctor told her she wasn't allowed to come in. She sat outside in her blood-stained clothes. She waited for what seemed to be forever. She fell into a deep slumber with a prayer on her lips.

Mikan: (Sleepily.) Natsume, please be alive.

A new day has arrived. The sun shined ever so brightly that day which made our Kuro-neko - Natsume - end his sleep.

Natsume: (In his mind.) I'm alive?

He looked at the window situated at his left.

Natsume: (In his mind.) Who brought me here?

He felt something squirm beside him. It was Sakura, who was still locked in her dreams.

Natsume: (In his mind.) A cat can't bring me here.

He looked at his right. He saw brown strands of hair. He looked at the owner of these strands of hair. Obviously, it was HER, Mikan.

Natsume: (In his mind.) She brought me here?

Then, he heard her moan. He sensed that she was going to wake up. He pretended to be asleep. Mikan opened her eyes and saw Natsume sound asleep. (Well, that's what she thought.) She sighed and wiped the sleep off her eyes. She looked upon the raven-haired boy and admired his beauty.

Mikan: My, he's so handsome. Oh, gosh! Did I just say that?

She began playing with Natsume's hair. The latter quickly opened his eyes and glared at her. She became shocked.

Mikan: (in her mind.) Gosh! I disturbed him.

Natsume: I must be dreaming. No, this is a nightmare. (As if he had just woken up.) I must pinch myself.

He pinched his right arm and left a pink mark on it. He closed his eyes and opened them again.

Natsume: I can't wake up! I'm in heck!

He just insulted her again. Mikan puffed her cheeks and as she reddened with anger.

Mikan: NAAATTTSSSUUUMMMEEE!!!

She shrieked which made Sakura jump out of bed.

Natsume: Geez! Will you stop shouting already? You make my ears bleed.

Mikan: Why wouldn't I shout? You just insulted me!

Natsume: Oh, I wish I were dead. If I were dead, I won't be hearing your shrieks and yells anymore.

Mikan: I really regret bringing you here!

Her eyes were filled with tears again.

Natsume: Stop crying! You might kill me with your flood of tears.

He looked at the cat beside him. She glared at him. He looked at our crying young lady.

Natsume: Oi, Polkadots. Why did you bring me here?

He said that in a gentle voice in order to avoid her screams. (Really?) Mikan stopped crying.

Mikan: (playing with her skirt.) I didn't want you to lie there and die.

He looked at her clothes. It was still stained with blood. She didn't go to the dormitory yet. He realized she stayed with him the whole night. He felt his heart beating again. He clutched his chest. He then reached for her shoulder. Our auburn-haired friend became shocked. She looked at Natsume's hand holding her left shoulder. She then brought her eyes at the masculine face of his.

Natsume: (whispering.) Polkadots.

He pulled her closer to him. He brought her so close that their faces almost met. Mikan felt so hypnotized. Her heart was beating fast. Natsume closed his eyes and so did she. Their faces were getting closer to each other. When their faces were about three centimeters apart, the doctor came in with a gasp. They separated.

Natsume: (in his mind.) Damn that doctor!

Doctor: I'm sorry if I disturbed your little honeymoon, young adults.

The sixteen-year-olds blushed.

Doctor: I just wanted to check your status, Mr. Hyuuga.

Natsume: Hn.

Natsume looked out the window and Mikan began playing with her skirt. The doctor approached our raven-haired friend and examined him. He wrote little scribbles on a notebook. (You know how ugly doctors' penmanships are.)

Doctor: My, Mr. Hyuuga. You recover fast.

Mikan: Is Natsume going to be fine?

Doctor: He is going to be fine all right. In fact, he will be leaving the hospital tomorrow afternoon. However, later, the anesthesia will lose its effect. He is going to feel pain. Don't worry. It's just normal. After a few hours, the pain will subside. All right, I have to go and attend my other patients. Ja ne!

The doctor went out and left the two. There was silence... again. (Why do I love saying 'Then there was silence'? Oh well..) Natsume's face came near her face.

Natsume: Now, where were we?

Their faces came nearer to each other. Mikan closed her eyes. Then, something unexpected happened. Our bubbly little friend expected something warm to be placed on her lips. (You know what I mean..OOC.) However, she felt him breathing near her right ear.

Natsume: (Whispering.) Get out of here you unhygienic polkadot-patterned undies girl. I see you didn't take a bath. You stink!

As these words rang her ears, tears formed in her eyes.

Mikan: You're so impossible, you hentai!

She ran out of the hospital room covering her face. Natsume looked at the ebony feline beside him. The cat was glaring at him.

Natsume: (Emotionlessly. Sniff-sniff.) What?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

The footsteps of a sixteen-year-old girl was heard echoing in the ivory atmosphere of the hospital. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she ran hastily.

Mikan: Why did I even rescue him? It's better if he was dead. But, my heart tells me to do these crazy things and I hate it! Why do I have this confusing feeling? I do not know what this is!

She continued her journey. Suddenly, she stopped. She felt hands gripping her arms. Yes, someone just stopped her from running.

--: Sakura-san?

A gentle but familiar voice called her. Her eyes were filled with tears and she found it difficult to see the figure before her. She took away her tears and looked at the person in front of her. She looked upon those most gentle blue eyes of his. It was our blond-haired friend himself, Ruka. She lay her head on his chest and sobbed more. She embraced him tightly. Ruka revealed a little blush on his face. He returned her embrace. They stayed in that position until Mikan started to speak.

Mikan: Ruka-pyon! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!

Ruka knew that the 'him' she meant was Natsume.

Ruka: W-What did he do to you?

Mikan: He insulted me again! I tried to be nice to him, but he won't be nice to me in return! (Crybaby.. Ow!..)

Ruka: Come on, Sakura-san. You know Natsume. He is always like that. Just understand him.

Mikan: Understand? Understand? I've been doing that, in fact, for six darn years! And I'm tired of it! (Stop the drama! Ow! Hotaru, meanie!)

She tightened her embrace which made him blush more. He sighed because he knew she was really furious of Natsume. Even if he loved her, he still cared for his bestfriend.

Ruka: Maybe Natsume is just in a bad mood because he is in the hospital. Don't worry, he'll get better.

He managed to make a small smile. Mikan raised her head and revealed a smile with her teary face.

Mikan: Thanks, Ruka-pyon.

She tiptoed and gave him a peck on the cheek. (OOC! Hey, there's a little question here before I continue the story. Who is going to win? Ruka or Natsume? Dum-dum-dum-dum.. Lighting crash!.. Hahahaha!) Ruka was now as red as a tomato! She ran happily towards the door of the hospital and disappeared. He looked at the door one last time and proceeded to Natsume's room. He opened the door and saw Natsume looking at the ceiling. (If you're asking where Sakura, the cat, is, she was busy chasing her tail in the bathroom.)

Ruka: Natsume?

Natsume: Ruka.

Ruka: How are you?

Natsume: I'm fine. I guess.

Ruka: Umm.. What did you do to Sakura-san? I saw her crying a while ago.

Natsume: Who? Snotface? I told her she was an unhygienic polkadotted panties girl and she needed to take a bath.

Ruka: You shouldn't have called her that. You should have talked to her in a more reasonable way.

Natsume: Tch. Why should I?

Ruka: Because I know you like her, Natsume. You just won't admit it.

Natsume then kept silent for a few minutes and looked out the window.

Natsume: Who the heck is going to like that air-headed, polkadotted panties idiot?

Ruka: I do.

Natsume: Oh.

Then, there was silence.. again. (ARGHHH! I'M TIRED OF SAYING THIS! BUT, I HAVE TO!)

Ruka: I confessed to her yesterday.

Natsume: You did?

Natsume did not know what to say. He was really shocked.

Ruka: Yes. That's why I don't want you to hurt her, Natsume. If you hurt her, you hurt me. If you do this to her one more time, I don't know what I might do.

Natsume just kept silent. He was shocked of what he had heard. However, he didn't react in order for his bestfriend not to know what he really felt. After the long silence, he finally spoke.

Natsume: Well, I wish good luck for the both of you.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

Mikan: Yes, I'm done now! I'm not an unhygienic you-know-what girl anymore! In your face, Natsume!

She went out the bathroom. She wore her clothes and went straight to Hotaru's room.

Mikan: HOTARUUUUUUUU!

She screamed as she knocked on Hotaru's door.

Hotaru: What, baka?

Lavender eyes appeared from a small window of her door.

Mikan: Nothin'! I just wanted to visit you!

Hotaru: Go away. I have many things to do.

Mikan: Come on, Hotaru.

Hotaru: No.

OUr inventor friend then closed the small window. Tears formed from Mikan's eyes as she walked farther away from her bestriend's room As she was three meters away, she heard someone call her.

Hotaru: Oi, baka. I forgot to tell you. I have something to ask from you. Don't you mind coming in for...

Before our raven-haired inventor could even finish her words, Mikan already flung the door open and went inside.

Mikan: Thanks, Ho..

Baka baka baka baka (You know what happened. I'm sweatdropping! Yehey!)

Hotaru: (Blowing the smoke out of the BakaGun version 9.0) Next time, baka. Let me finish my sentences.

Mikan: Gomene.

Hotaru: I heard Nogi confessed to you yesterday.

Mikan was shocked. She didn't expect her to know that. However, Hotaru was her bestfriend and won't lie to her. Furthermore, there was a lie detector machine beside her and if she lied, she will be smacked on the head by a hammer.

Mikan: Umm.. Yes, he did.

Hotaru: Good.

Mikan: W-Why?

Hotaru: It's because he likes you. And if he likes you, he's gonna do everything you want. And you do everything what I want. And if I ask you to do something and ask him to do that something, I'm gonna get what I want.

Hotaru said that without pausing. (Cool, right?) Mikan just sweatdropped.

Hotaru: And that would really earn me a lot of money!

Rabbit signs formed her eyes. (Nope, I'm not gonna use dollar signs. They have rabbits for money, right?) Mikan just remained silent.

Hotaru: Oi, Mikan. What's wrong? You became silent all of a sudden.

Mikan: No. Me? I'm just thinking.

Hotaru: Thinking about what?

Mikan: Oh. Nothing important.

Hotaru: Is it about Hyuuga?

Mikan: Y-yes. (The following sentences said by Mikan are said in her thoughts.) I hate this girl. She reads minds.

She answered truthfully for her fear of being smacked on the head by a hammer.

Hotaru: Why, what's the problem?

Mikan: It's just that he's being mean to me again. And I can't stand it anymore!

Hotaru: Baka.

Mikan: Well, it's true. I really think he hates me or something. If he hates me, I'll hate him back!

Hotaru: Baka squared. It doesn't mean he hurts you he hates you.

Mikan: Who gave you that idea?

Hotaru: Me.

Mikan: Prove it.

Hotaru: Why do you still make friends with me even if I hit you with the BakaGun a lot of times?

Mikan: Because you care for me. And you're just doing that because you're scolding me.

Hotaru: Exactly. That is what he is trying to do.

Mikan: But, I still don't see that he cares for me. And he always sends me away.

Hotaru: Baka cubed. Because he is avoiding you from Persona. He doesn't want you to get hurt. That's why.

Mikan: Wow! You're right! How did you know all of these?

Hotaru: Baka to the fourth power, you are to stupid to realize that.

Mikan: Meanie! But, thanks Hotaru! You're the best!

They talked for a few hours and Mikan finally left the room. When she finally got outside, she heard a cat calling her. She placed her eyes on it. It was Sakura.

Mikan: Hey, little girl! What are you doing here?

Sakura: Meow!

The little cat pulled her skirt and led her downstairs. Mikan followed her until they reached the hospital.

Mikan: No way, I'm not going anywhere near that place!

However, the cat still went into the hospital which led Mikan to no choice but to follow her. After a few minutes of walking, they finally reached Natsume's room. Mikan turned the doorknob and opened the door. She saw Natsume curling on his bed wretching in pain.

Mikan: Natsume, are you all right?

She approached him and held his hand.

Natsume: Mi--kan.

Tears formed from his eyes and held her hand tight. (Oh, if you're asking where is Ruka, he already returned to the dormitory a few hours ago.)

Mikan: I'm here, Natsume. Don't worry.

She stayed beside him, encouraging him to stay strong. She wiped the beads of perspiration that formed on his forehead and neck. She watched him until both of them fell into a deep slumber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

Ruka: I can't wait to see Sakura-san tomorrow.

He said as he blew the light out of the candle. He put himself to bed and sent himself to sleep. While he was sleeping, a pair of lavender eyes was watching him from outside. She had long, ebony hair. Yes, you know her. She's the Queen of Blackmail, Imai Hotaru. She hid among the trees riding her flying duck thingy. She took our her camera and sought for his good side. As she was about to push the button, she realized something. She returned the camera into her bag and looked upon Ruka's face.

Hotaru: Woah, he is handsome. What am I saying?

She slapped her face and took the camera again. She saw him slowly opening his eyes. She hid among the leaves until he closed his eyes again. She felt her heart beat fast. She clutched her chest.

Hotaru: Imai, if you fall in love with that Nogi, your chances of being a billionaire one day will die!

She took her camera again and shot a picture of the SLEEPING ANIMAL BOY. She rode her flying ducky to her lab.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew! That's the end of the fifth chapter. Long isn't it? Well, I hope you guys like it! Please review! Special thanks to JC-zala, melissa1995 and ruin princess for the awesome reviews! I really thank you for liking my story! I promise to make this story a bang!


	6. Days of A Series of Many Events

Chapter 6: Days of a Series of Many Events

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why the heck did she do that? I know I liked it; but, she shouldn't have done that. It was strange." He touched his right cheek and punched the bathroom wall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was morning again. The sun shone brightly that autumn day. The crimson eyes of a certain raven-haired guy opened and witnessed the birth of another day. He looked at the cat sleeping beside him. He felt a squirm at the right side of his bed. He looked upon the person beside him. Obviously, it was Mikan. (Of course, it was Mikan! She accompanied Natsume last night.)

Natsume: (in his mind.) Is this dejavu or something?

He played with her long brown locks and admired her beauty. He loved the smooth texture of her hair. He smelled the fragrance of it and it smelled like Sakura flowers. As he was doing this, he looked upon her face again. He soon noticed the brown orbs looking at him. (Uh-oh. Dead meat!) He realized she was awake.

Natsume: (in his mind.) Shoot!

He released the strands of hair and began to look at the window. Mikan, on the other hand, sat straight and bowed her head. Silence filled the ivory room. (Hahaha. I didn't say 'Then there was silence'! Wahahaha! I'm getting tired of that sentence you know.) Our pretty brunette friend, sick of the silence and boredom, started to speak.

Mikan: Natsume-kun. Daijobu? You were in a lot of pain last night. You were perspiring much, too.

Natsume: ...

Mikan: Umm.. You're going to be released later this afternoon. Isn't that great?

Natsume: ...

Mikan: (to herself.) He's not talking to me.

Natsume: Oi, Polkadots. Why did you come back?

Mikan, glad of hearing his voice again, smiled. Natsume, however, just smirked.

Mikan: Well, Sakura kind of told me that you were in trouble. So, I became worried and went here.

He looked at the black cat beside him. He raised his left hand and patted her on the head. Sakura then woke up.

Mikan: See! You woke her up!

Natsume: Shhh.

Sakura went up Natsume's lap and curled herself to sleep. He patted her again and revealed a small smile.

Mikan: (in her mind.) He just smiled!

Mikan just kept staring at him.

Natsume: Oi, Polkadots. What are you staring at? I might burn your eyes if you keep staring at me like that.

Mikan: You.. You.. just.. SMILED!

Natsume: No, I didn't. It's just your hallucination, baka.

Mikan: No, I wasn't hallucinating! I swear you just smiled!

Natsume: (in his mind.) Shoot! This girl is annoying me. And how did she even see that smile? It was just a little one.

Mikan: Why did you keep quiet all of a sudden, huh? Silence means yes! You smiled! Wahahaha! You just won't admit it!

Natsume: Okay, I admit it! I smiled! So what?

Mikan: (singing, and horribly, too.) Natsume just smiled! Natsume just smiled! He looked adorable. He smiled. He smiled. Natsume just SMILED!

Natsume: Darn! You sing like Naru! You suck!

Mikan: What? Narumi-sensei's a good singer!

Natsume: Yeah, for gays like him!

Mikan: He's not gay! He only has that weird sense of fashion!

Natsume: Yeah, whatever.

The two just glared at each other for a few moments. It was like a glaring contest. After a few moments of glaring, Mikan blinked and bowed. She lost the glaring contest! They stayed silent for a few minutes. Mikan grew tired of the boredom again, began to speak.

Mikan: Ne, Natsume-kun. Why did you smile?

Natsume: ...

Mikan: You're ignoring me again!

Natsume: You know, Polkadots. Your questions are idiotic. And a genius like me shouldn't reply at such questions. And, I wasn't smiling at you. I was smiling at the cat. Who would smile at an idiotic, childish girl like you?

Mikan: What? Say that again or I'll.. Uh..

Natsume: (raising his eyebrow.) What are you gonna do?

Mikan: I'm uh..

Mikan then saw a grape seed.

Mikan: Eureka! I know! I'm gonna hit you with this grape seed!

Natsume: (sweatdropping.) Grape seed?

Mikan: Yeah! Grape seed!

She then threw the grape seed towards his face. As the the grape seed approached it, he burned it to ashes.

Natsume: That was idiotic.

Mikan became furious and went on top of him and grabbed his shirt. She clutched her fist and tried to punch him. Then, the door opened and the doctor went in.

Doctor: What the?

Mikan, realizing their position, let go of his shirt and went off the bed. She approached the doctor and started to wave her hands up and down. (Just imagine her as a chibi.)

Chibi Mikan: It's not what you think, Doc! It's not what you think!

Doctor: (sighing.) Kids these days. Oh, Mr. Hyuuga, I see you're better now.

Natsume: Hn.

Doctor: I'm just here to inform you that we are not allowing such actions inside the hospital.

Mikan: What? But we didn't do anything wrong!

Doctor: But, that's what I saw. You kids were umm.. Caressing with each other.

Natsume: Who wants to caress this idiotic, polkadot undies girl?

Mikan: Natsume! You baka!

Doctor: (clearing his throat.) Anyway, I also want to inform you that Mr. Hyuuga will be released later this afternoon at 2:00.

Natsume: That's a relief! I'm tired of seeing this little girl's face you know.

Mikan: I'm not a little girl! For your information, I'm already 16 years old!

Natsume: That's not what I see. You drool while you are sleeping. (Natsume here is lying. Mikan doesn't drool while she sleeps. He was just trying to find a reason why she is called a little girl. Meanie Natsume!.. Ow! He burned my hair!)

Mikan: What! I don't drool. Do I?

Doctor: Well, I'll leave you lovebirds now. Congratulations for a quick recovery, Mr. Hyuuga.

Natsume: Hn. Whatever.

When the doctor went out of the room, Mikan also approached the door.

Natsume: Hey, baka. Where are you going?

Mikan: Back to the dormitory, why?

Natsume: Why are you going back to the dormitory?

Mikan: I'm taking a bath. You might call me unhygienic again.

Natsume: So, that's why I've been smelling something stinky.

He then put his head under his pillow.

Mikan: Good riddens! But, Natsume. Before I leave...

She went near him and kissed him on the right cheek.

Natsume: What the heck?

She walked away from him and approached the door. She banged the door and started to walk towards her dormitory. She took a hot bath. After wearing her clothes, she went in front of Hotaru's room. She was about to knock on the door when she saw a sign:

I, IMAI HOTARU, AM BUSY RIGHT NOW. IF YOU WANT TO DO ANY BUSINESS WITH ME, I WILL BE UNABLE TO ATTEND TO YOUR NEEDS, ESPECIALLY YOU, MIKAN. I WILL NOT BE AVAILABLE UNTIL 6:00 PM. IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS, FEEL FREE TO COME IN MY ROOM AND FEEL THE WRATH OF MY BAKAGUN 2000, THE NEWEST VERSION OF BAKAGUN HISTORY. NOW, SCRAM!

-IMAI HOTARU

Mikan: Hotaru, meanie! Now, where will I go? I know! I'll go to Anna's room.

Mikan went to Anna's room. However, she was busy baking cakes. She went to Nonoko's room. However, she was busy making some kind of formula. She went to Yuu's room. However, he was sleeping. (Odd, right?) Nobody was available that day. Finally, she went to Ruka's room. However, he wasn't in it.

Mikan: I know! He might be in the barn! I'll go there now.

Mikan walked for fifteen minutes until she finally reached Ruka's barn. She opened the door and saw Ruka feeding the chickens. Ruka, unaware of Mikan's presence, continued to feed the chickens. She approached him and touched his shoulder. Ruka jumped in shock.

Ruka: (breathing heavily.) Oh, Sakura-san. It's you.

Mikan: Sorry for startling you, Ruka-pyon. It's just that I wanted to surprise you. What are you doing?

Ruka: (smiling.) Me? I'm feeding the animals. It's breakfast time, you know.

Mikan: May I help?

Ruka: Sure, you may. Here, take these chicken feeds. Throw it on the floor.

Mikan: (throwing the feeds.) Like this?

Ruka: Yes, you're doing a good job.

Mikan: I think I like this!

Mikan smiled at him which made him blush intensely. The teenagers continued to feed the animals. They had a lot of fun. They continued their job until they fed a white horse.

Ruka: (patting the white horse.) Finally! The job's done. Thanks for helping me, Sakura-san!

Mikan: You're welcome! I really had much fun feeding the animals with you!

When those words rang in his ears, he blushed again.

Mikan: (pointing at the white horse.) Ne, Ruka-pyon. What is the name of this horse? I like him.

Ruka: Oh, him? His name is Cloud.

Mikan: (patting Cloud.) Hey, Cloud. I like you.

Ruka: This is Natsume's favorite horse and mine too.

Mikan: I didn't know Natsume is an animal lover.

Ruka: Oh, he is. In fact, whenever he visited the barn, he would ride Cloud. Ne, Sakura-san. Would you like to ride on Cloud?

Mikan: Me? Why, yes! Of course I would.

Ruka opened the door of Cloud's stall and brought him to Mikan.

Ruka: Hop on.

Our brunette friend sat on the back of the horse. The handsome animal boy took the rider and the ridden outside. He accompanied Mikan while the horse kept on walking.

Mikan: Wow! This is fun!

Ruka: It is fun. Now, I'm going to let go of Cloud. I have to get something from the barn. You remain in this speed okay? Don't go any faster.

Mikan: Yes, sir.

Our blond-haired friend ran into the barn and Mikan continued to ride on Cloud.

Mikan: This is kind of boring. Can't this horse get any faster? Maybe if I kick on his belly he might speed up a little bit.

When she kicked the poor animal's belly, it began to act wildly. It neighed loudly. Mikan began to lose control over the horse.

Mikan: Woah, horsey! Stop cloudy! Woah!

Ruka heard the noise from the outside. He went out and saw Mikan trying to be ejected by Cloud.

Ruka: Sakura-san!

Mikan: Ruka-pyon!

Mikan then loosened her embrace to the horse and began flying up, up and away. After she reached her peak, she descended ever so fast towards Ruka. After the fall, she realized she was on top of him. They looked deeply into each other's eyes. They stayed in that position until Cloud neighed loudly. Ruka slowly pushed Mikan away from him and tamed the horse. He then took him back into his stall.

Mikan: Ruka-pyon. Gomene! I didn't mean to disobey!

Ruka: (smiling.) It's okay. I experienced that when I was a boy.

The two laughed and began to talk for a few hours. After that, the bell rang which indicated it was lunch time. They told each other to meet in front of the dormitory after lunch. And they did. They went strolling around the school to talk some more. First, they talked about their favorites. Then, they talked about their teachers. Then, they talked about their classmates which led to the conversation about Natsume.

Mikan: Ne, Ruka-pyon. How long have you and Natsume-kun been friends?

Ruka: Forever.

Mikan: Cool. Oh, I just remembered! Natsume-kun will be released later this afternoon at 2:00!

Ruka looked at his watched and saw it was already 1:50 PM.

Ruka: Sakura-san, let's go or we'll be too late!

He grabbed her hand and walked towards the hospital which was five minutes away. Finally, they reached the firecaster's room and opened the door. They saw him fixing his things. Ruka went inside first.

Ruka: Natsume!

Natsume: Ruka!

Ruka: Congratulations for the fast recovery. Daijobu?

Natsume: Fine.

Ruka: Sakura-san told me that you are released now.

Natsume: Polkadots told you?

Ruka: Yeah.

Mikan then went in the room.

Mikan: Natsume! I see you're fixing your things.

Natsume: Hn.

Mikan: Let me help you with that.

She took his bag and put his clothes and burnt presents and cards there. Our raven-haired friend just stood there silent. As Mikan was fixing his things, she realized the absence of someone - Sakura.

Mikan: Ne, Natsume. Where's Sakura?

Natsume: I don't know. Maybe chasing a mouse or something.

Mikan: Oh, okay.

Ruka: Who's Sakura?

Mikan: Oh, she's our pet cat.

Ruka: "Our"?

Mikan: I mean my and Natsume's cat.

Ruka: Oh.

He became jealous because his bestfriend and his crush had a pet.

Ruka: Umm.. I want to meet that cat of yours.

Mikan: You do? I'll bring her tomorrow!

The threesome then went out of the hospital and towards the dormitory.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the evening, Natsume went in the bathroom and took a bath. He turned on the shower and began to wash himself. He took the soap and began to soap himself. When he was about to soap his face, he remembered the incident that happened that morning.

FLASHBACK

Natsume: Hey, baka. Where are you going?

Mikan: Back to the dormitory, why?

Natsume: Why are you going back to the dormitory?

Mikan: I'm taking a bath. You might call me unhygienic again.

Natsume: So, that's why I've been smelling something stinky.

He then put his head under his pillow.

Mikan: Good riddens! But, Natsume. Before I leave...

She went near him and kissed him on the right cheek.

Natsume: What the heck?

END OF FLASHBACK

Natsume: (to himself.) Why the heck did she do that? I know I liked it; but, she shouldn't have done that.

He touched his right cheek and punched the bathroom wall.

Natsume: (to himself.) I won't wash this cheek. It has something special on it. I won't worry about zits. A zit can never grow on this face of mine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next day...

Natsume: I think I'm wrong.

He looked in front of the mirror and saw a small bulging thing on his right cheek. (Sorry, Natsume fans! I don't know what made me write this! I'm so sorry! Don't worry. That ugly bulging thing will be removed after a few paragraphs, okay? Please don't get mad at me! I, too, hate myself for writing this. Natsume-kun! I'm sorry!) It was a zit!

Natsume: Now, how am I going to remove this stuff? I know. I'll just ask some pimple-removal formula from chemical geek. (The chemical geek he was referring to was Nonoko.)

He took his white hanky and covered his right cheek. He went out of his room and saw Sakura, the cat, standing in front of him. She looked at him slyly.

Natsume: What are you looking at you insignificant feline!

Sakura: (pointing at the white hanky.) Meow!

Natsume: Don't make fun of me, you cat. Or I'll burn you.

He took the cat and proceeded to his classroom. When he opened the door,..

Fangirls: NATSUME-SAMA! WELCOME BACK!

He burned each of the fangirls' hair and went to his seat. Ruka was already there.

Ruka: Ohayo, Natsume.

Natsume: Hn.

The animal boy then looked at what his bestfriend was holding. It was a cat.

Ruka: Hey, little cat. You must be Sakura.

Sakura: Screech!

Ruka: (shocked.) What the..

Natsume: What's wrong?

Ruka: The cat just screeched at me! And this is the first time I have been screeched by a cat.

Sakura was glaring at Ruka. Our blond-haired friend was still confused. Then, the door flew open and there came Sakura Mikan.

Mikan: Ohayo, minna! I'm not late today!

She then saw Hotaru screwing another invention. She ran and tried to hug her bestfriend.

Mikan: HOTARUUUUU!

Baka Baka Baka Baka (You know what happened.)

Mikan: Hotaru, meanie!

She approached her seat and sat. She greeted both Ruka and Natsume. Ruka returned her greeting, however, the firecaster just remained silent. He turned his face away from the brunette. The latter became curious and looked at him closely. She took away the white hanky and saw the zit. Her face turned red and laughed out loud.

Mikan: NATSUME HAS A ZIT!

Natsume: Shut the heck up!

Mikan: WHY, IT'S TRUE! DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON SOMEBODY? TELL ME. WHO IS IT? I'M NOT GONNA TELL!

Natsume: Shut the heck up, I tell you!

Then, a group of angry fangirls went to the brunette and started shouting things at her.

Fangirl 1: What? Natsume-sama never grows zits!

Fangirl 2: Yeah.

Fangirl 3: How dare you say that to our Natsume-sama.

Then, the annoying shouts continued. Natsume tried to get out of the commotion and saw Nonoko making another formula. He approached her and the sapphire-haired girl shivered. She looked upon his face and saw the little, red, bulging thing.

Nonoko: Natsume-kun! You have a.. HMPH!

Natsume put his hand upon her mouth and began to speak.

Natsume: Shut up, chemical geek. Do you have any pimple-removal potions there?

Nonoko: Y-yes. I do.

Natsume: Hand it over.

He took the potion and rubbed it on his face. In just a snap, the zit disappeared.

Natsume: Thanks, chemical geek. Oh, one last thing. If you mention this to anyone, I'm going to haunt you. Understood?

Nonoko: Y-yes, sir.

Natsume turned his back and approached his seat. The annoying screams still continued and Mikan was covering her ears already.

Fangirl 4: You are just angry because Natsume-sama doesn't like you and he always insults you!

Fangirl 5: Maybe you are just saying he has a zit so you will say that he has a crush on you! Wait. What did I just say? If Natsume has a zit, he has a crush on somebody. Then...

All Fangirls: Natsume! Is it true you have a zit? Then who is your crush? Tell us?

Natsume looked at them one by one.

Natsume: What the heck are you talking about? A zit can never grow on this face. And I don't like any one of you insigificant hags.

Mikan: Natsume, you're lying! You do have a...

Mikan examined his face. The zit was gone.

Mikan: But, how?

Fangirls: (with tears in their eyes.) Natsume has no zit?

Natsume: Now, scram, you hags. I'm going to burn you in three seconds if you don't get out of my sight.

The fangirls hurriedly went out of the classroom in one second. (Unbelievable, right?) Then, a blond-haired person in weird clothing went in the classroom.

Narumi: What happened to the girls outside?

Class: ...

Narumi: Never mind. Ohayo, minna!

Class: Ohayo, sensei!

Narumi: Oh, Natsume. I see you are attending my classes now. It has been eight days already.

Natsume: Hn.

Then, they continued with their boring class with gay Narumi. After their class, Narumi-sensei announced something.

Narumi: Did your teacher adviser tell you the announcement?

Class: What announcement?

Narumi: Jinno-sensei haven't told you yet? (The truth is, I don't know the teacher adviser of the High School Department. I just made Jin-jin the adviser here. Gomene.) Later, this afternoon, you are going to Central Town with your partners. Attendance is a must.

Mikan: You mean, I'm going with malicious pervert?

Narumi: If you call your partner that, well, I say it's a yes. Oh, I'm getting late for my next class. So, ja ne! Have a happy trip!

Mikan just sat there motionless and lock-jawed. The whole class looked at her with sweatdrops appearing on their heads.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end of the sixth chapter. It's quite long too.

Special thanks to the following for making 'BLACK CAT MEANS GOOD LUCK" their favorite story:

-Miic-chan -ruin princess

Special thanks to melissa1995 for making me her fave author.

Thanks for supporting me and my story! Please review!

.:lil' n3ko:. 


	7. A Day in Central Town

Chapter 7: A Day in Central Town

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She has such a beautiful face. No wonder she has so many admirers from all over the world. Why did I only realize this just now? Oh my gosh. What did I just say? Snap out of it Nogi!" He then bit his spoon and well, hurt his teeth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three were now found standing beside the bus stop waiting for their vehicle to arrive. Our little brunette was walking back and forth mumbling curses and complaints.

Mikan: WERE THE HECK IS HE?

Hotaru: Baka, you know him. He won't come unless he is hiding from Persona.

Ruka: Don't worry, Sakura-san. Maybe he's just tired. Remember, he just came out from the hospital. He needs a rest.

Mikan: But, I can't go to Central Town without him! Argh! Why does she have to be my partner?

Hotaru: Why don't you go to him? You always know where he is.

Mikan: All right.

Mikan ran away from the two and towards the Sakura tree. As expected, a raven-haired boy was found lying on the soft green grass with a manga book on his face. An ebony cat was curled beside him.

Mikan: (angrily.) NATSUMEEE!

Natsume: (removing the manga from his face.)What the..? Why did you have to scream, Polkadots! Darn! See, you woke the cat up, too!

Mikan: Come with me to Central Town.

Natsume: No.

Mikan: (depressingly.) But, Natsume-kun! I can't go to Central Town without you.

Natsume: I don't care. And besides, what's great about that insignificant place, anyway? Furthermore, you always go there almost every week!

Mikan: I have to buy my two thousand two hundred twenty-sixth howalon box! I can't take spending a week without it! Oh, Howalon! I love you!

Natsume: Stop drooling! Disgusting brat! Now scram and make me continue my sleep.

Mikan: (crying.) Natsume. Please.

Natsume: Stop crying. Darn it! Your underwear is showing, apple-printed undies girl!

Mikan: YOU SAW MY.. NATSUME! YOU HENTAIIIII!

Mikan approached his body and clutched his collar. Of course, Natsume was just lying there with his eyebrow raising. Her hand clenched and she planned to punch him right on his face. (Oh no! Not his handsome face! Waaah!) As her fist neared his face, a chorus of gasps was heard from approximately six meters away. The couple looked at the origin of the gasps and they saw Sumire along with her fellow fangirls.

Sumire: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING, SAKURA?

Mikan, realizing her and Natsume's position, went off him and approched the girls waving her hands up and down. (Imagine her in her chibi form.)

Chibi Mikan: (She's so kawaii!) Permy! It's not what you think! It's not what you think!

Sumire: (a vein popping out of her head.) If that's not what you did, then what were you trying to do?

Mikan: (a waterfall of tears flowing out of her eyes.) I was trying to beat him up for being a malicious pervert!

Sumire: He's not a malicious pervert! Right, Natsume-kun?

Natsume: Hn. Whatever.

Sumire: Because of insulting our dear Natsume-kun, and for trying to assault him, we, the Natsume-Ruka fanclub, will give you the beating of your life! What fanclub?

Fangirls: Natsume-Ruka fanclub!

Sumire: What fanclub?

Fangirls: Natsume-Ruka fanclub!

Sumire: Wha- huh? Where's Sakura?

Sumire and her pals saw Mikan already running for her dear life. She was already approximately 30 meters away. They decided they will not chase her anymore. Then, they looked at the person under the Sakura tree. Their dear Natsume-kun was still sitting there. Altogether, they stepped forward and screamed his name.

Fangirls (with Sumire, of course.): NATSUME! WE LOVE YOU!

Natsume: What the..

Fangirls: (running towards him.) NATSUME! WE REALLY LOVE YOU!

Natsume: I think I'm going to Central Town after all.

He grabbed the cat and ran swiftly towards the bus stop. Luckily, the bus was still there. He saw Mikan still catching her breath. He grabbed her arm and they entered the yellow bus. In just a split second, the door closed and loud knocks from outside were heard.

Fangirls: NATSUME! DON'T LEAVE US! WE LOVE YOU!

Mikan: So.. pant.. You're going.. pant.. to Central Town.. pant.. with me.. pant.. huh?

Natsume: I.. pant.. had no.. pant.. choice.. pant.

The two went to the back and saw vacant seats there. Natsume went ahead of Mikan and sat. When Mikan was going to sit, she saw a hand on the seat she was about to sit on. Our raven-haired friend looked at her with a smirk on his face.

Natsume: This seat's taken.

Mikan: What? By whom?

Natsume then placed Sakura on the seat.

Mikan: What? You're going to let that cat sit instead of me?

Natsume: Yes.

Then, there was lightbulb that popped on top of Mikan's head.

Mikan: I've got an idea!

She took the ebony feline and sat on the seat. She put the cat on her lap. She stuck her tongue out towards Natsume. The firecaster just smirked and looked out the window.

Hotaru: That was a simple thing to boast for.

Mikan: Hotaru! I'm going to Central Town! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!

Ruka: (sweatdropping.) Yeah. It's great that we have you with us. Ne, Natsume. You're coming, too?

Natsume: I'm just going with you because I am being chased by those lousy fangirls! If snot-face didn't try to beat me up, I would still be having my good afternoon siesta.

Then, their journey towards Central Town continued. After fifteen minutes, the bus finally stopped. They already arrived at Central Town! The passengers went off the bus one by one. The last people to leave the bus were the nullifier, the inventor, the animal-boy, and the fire caster. They, too, one by one went off the bus. Natsume went out first, then Mikan. Ruka followed, then Hotaru. As our blond-haired friend tried to follow Mikan, he felt a slight pull on his collar. He turned his head and saw those lavender eyes.

Hotaru: Hey, where do you think you're going?

Ruka: I'm going with Saku-, I mean, Natsume.

Hotaru: Okay. I'll be selling these pictures of you. I'm going to sell this for five hundred rabbits. Because you are going to make me rich, I'll give you this picture for free.

Ruka took the picture and saw himself hugging his teddy bear. His face became red of embarrassment and of anger.

Ruka: IMAIIIII!

Hotaru: Ja ne!

She then hopped on her flying duck thingy and rode the vast skies. (Where did that come from? Did the flying duck just appeared magically? Nobody knows. Even I don't know.) She took out her megaphone and advertised her so-called product.

Hotaru: Hear ye, hear ye. Animal-boy hugging teddy bear picture available now at a cost of five hundred rabbits. First ten buyers will have a discount of five percent.

Ruka, immensely embarrassed, whistled and a giant eagle arrived. He hopped on the eagle and chased the raven-haired inventor. Hotaru, aware that Ruka was chasing her, accelerated her vehicle. They rode above the large Central Town. After ten minutes of their swift joyride in the vast skies, a rumble was heard from Hotaru's flying ducky.

Hotaru: What's wrong?

She descended towards the ground and went off the vehicle. She opened the little door situated on the neck of the duck and took out the batteries.

Hotaru: The batteries are dead.

--: Sqwak!

She placed her lavender eyes on the origin of the sound. She realized animal-boy and his trusty eagle fast approaching her. She quickly opened her bag and sought for batteries.

Hotaru: Darn it! Where are they?

The eagle was five meters away from her.

Hotaru: Where are you?

Four meters.

Hotaru: Damn it!

Three.

Hotaru: Darn those batteries!

Two.

Hotaru: Yes, I found them!

She quickly placed them inside the duck's neck and started its engines. She ascended the heavens and flew swiflty among the clouds. After a few moments, a rumble was heard again.

Hotaru: What? Impossible!

She went down and examined the duck. She took out the batteries and realized they were already old.

Hotaru: Damn it! I guess I have to run.

She ran as fast as she could holding the pictures. Ruka, realizing that she was running, went off the eagle and followed her. Hotaru wasn't a fast runner and animal-boy was speeding up to her.

Hotaru: I wish I didn't depend so much on my inventions. I wish I listened to baka. (The baka she meant was Mikan. Poor her.)

She felt her legs weakening and she finally tripped. She fell flat on her face. The sound of footsteps stopped beside her head. She looked up and saw a hand held out to her.

Ruka: Are you all right?

She took the hand and brought herself up.

Hotaru: Fine. Whatever.

Ruka: That was a large thud a while ago.

Hotaru: You're not gonna take the pictures?

Ruka: I don't take advantage on other's failures.

Hotaru: Whatever.

She felt her heart beat fast. She began to blush.

Hotaru: (in her mind.) What is this? Argh! I'm not supposed to fall in love with him! He is just a specimen that makes me rich! If I fall in love with him, my dreams of being a billionaire will shatter!

Ruka: Is there something wrong, Imai-san?

Hotaru: Let's eat.

Ruka: Umm.. Okay.

She brought him to an expensive restaurant. (Cool, right?)

Ruka: I don't think I can afford to buy such expensive food, Imai-san.

Hotaru: Who told you that you're going to buy food?

Ruka: What do you mean?

Hotaru: I'm going to treat you.

Ruka: (blushing.) What?.. You're going to..

Hotaru: I'm going to treat you not because I'm going to be nice to you; but, because I owe you money.

Ruka: What do you mean?

Hotaru: Remember my fall? You didn't take advantage of me. You didn't take the pictures. So, I owe you one.

The two then entered the restaurant.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile.

Mikan: Natsume! How long are we going to walk like this?

Natsume: ...

Mikan: Natsume! I'm getting tired and bored and hungry!

Natsume: ...

Mikan: I know, let's go to the Howalon store!

Natsume: ...

Mikan: Fine, I'm going alone then!

When she was about to walk towards the Howalon store, she felt a grip on her arm. She turned her head and saw those crimson eyes.

Mikan: Let go of me!

Natsume: No.

Mikan: Why?

Natsume: I like to see you suffer.

Mikan: I hate you.

Natsume: I know you do.

Mikan: Natsume, I'm tired of walking.

Natsume: Okay, then. Let's rest.

Mikan: Really?

Natsume: Yes.

Mikan: Finally!

The two of them went towards a certain tree and sat under its shade. They stayed like that for twenty minutes. (Boring right?)

Mikan: Natsume, I'm bored.

Natsume: I thought you wanted to rest.

Mikan: I was planning to eat howalon. Oh, precious howalon.

Natsume: Glutton.

Mikan: Hmph! Stay that way!

They sat there for twenty minutes more. Natsume was there busy reading his manga and Mikan was puffing her cheeks and patting Sakura. After a few moments,

Natsume: (annoyed.) Great.

Mikan: What's wrong.

Natsume: I finished reading my manga.

Mikan: So?

Natsume: I'm going to buy a new one.

Mikan: Hooray! Let's go!

The two of them then went inside the Manga Bookshop.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile.

Ruka: Thank you.

Waitress: No problem.

The couple then ate their sundaes.

Ruka: Arigato, Imai-san.

Hotaru: ... (She just ate there hungrily. And I'm sweatdropping!)

Our blond-haired friend then looked at her while she was eating. He looked at her face, her hair, and her eyes.

Ruka: She has such a beautiful face. No wonder she has so many admirers from all over the world. Why did I only realize this just now? Oh my gosh. What did I just say? Snap out of it Nogi!

He then bit his spoon and well, hurt his teeth.

Ruka: Ow! Il hulsh!

Hotaru: What's the matter, Nogi?

Ruka: I hul my teesh!

Hotaru: You hurt your teeth?

Ruka: Yeah.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile.

Mikan: Natsume, I'm getting bored again.

Natsume: That's what you get for making me accompany you.

Mikan: I'm suffering!

Natsume: Good.

He patted her on the head and she just snarled. Mikan sat on a chair and played with her hair. Sakura was sitting on her lap. When the firecaster already chose the manga he was looking for, he went to the cashier and payed for it.

Cashier: This manga's for free, Natsume-kun. I'm making this free for you.

Natsume: (sarcastically.) Gee, Thanks.

He approached Mikan and took the cat.

Natsume: We're leaving.

Mikan: Where are you going to take me now? Boring Land?

Natsume: The Arcade.

Mikan: A-arcade? There's an arcade here in Central Town?

Natsume: Of course, there is.

Mikan: Why don't I know there is an arcade?

Natsume: Because everytime we go to Central Town, you always rush towards the Howalon Store.

Mikan: (sweatdrop.) Oh, yeah. Right.

Natsume: (poking Mikan on the head.) Now, let's go, baka.

Mikan: Ow! Why did you do that for?

Natsume: For being an idiot.

Then, the proceeded to the arcade.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Arcade.

Loud shouts of victorious children echoed towards the store. Cries of losers chorused with the shouts. Various colors of lights brightened the dark room. Different youngsters from different departments were seen. Among those youngsters were Ruka and Hotaru.

Ruka: I didn't know you had a liking with arcades, Imai-san.

Hotaru: Baka. I am only here for their money.

Ruka: Money?

Hotaru: Yes, money. And if excuse me, I'll be fixing the damaged game machines here and earn mullah. Ja ne!

Ruka just sweatdropped. The door of the arcade house opened and then entered a brunette and a ebony-haired boy and his cat. He approached them and revealed a huge smile.

Ruka: Konichiwa, Sakura-san, Natsume, and Sakura.

Sakura: Screech!

Mikan: Sakura! Don't be mean to Ruka-pyon! Konichiwa, Ruka-pyon!

Ruka: So, what brings you here?

Mikan: Well, I'm getting bored with Natsume and he brought me into this amazing place. Wow! There are many students here!

Ruka: Do you want to play one of the games here?

Mikan: Certainly!

Ruka: Let's go to the Dance Revo there! If you don't mind, Natsume.

Natsume: It's all right. I'm getting tired of her shrieks, anyway.

Mikan just stuck her tongue at him. The two then proceeded towards the Dance Revo. The firecaster just looked at them.

Hotaru: Oi, Hyuuga.

Natsume: What do you want, blackmailer?

Hotaru: I see you're getting along with baka there.

Natsume: Shut up. What are you doing here?

Hotaru: Making money. And if you excuse me, I'll continue with my money-making. Ja ne!

Natsume: Hn.

He took his manga and started to read. However, his attention was taken by the couple dancing on the Dance Revo. He tried to take his eyes off them but he can't. He hated the way they laughed together. He hated the way they enjoyed with each other. After the game, the brunette stumbled and Ruka caught her just in time. They looked at each other in the eyes and laughed. Natsume was hot with rage. Sakura was fanning him with his manga. (Kawaii! But weird.)

Hotaru: Hey, guys. It's getting late and we need to get on the bus on time.

Mikan: Aww! I was just having fun with Ruka-pyon! I was having no fun with Natsume earlier.

Natsume: Tch.

Hotaru: (counting her earnings.) We need to go now.

Mikan: Okay. Come on, Ruka-pyon.

Ruka: Hai, Sakura-san.

Mikan clutched his arm and dragged him outside. Our crimson-eyed firecaster clenched his fists trying to control his anger. He grabbed Sakura and went out of the arcade. The four teenagers went towards the bus and sat inside it, returning to the academy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end of the seventh chapter. It's quite long too! Hehehe! Please review!

Special thanks to the people who reviewed the sixth chapter:  
-ruin princess -JC-Zala -claireponcherii -russel-lover523

Special thanks to the people who also made me their favorite author:  
-claireponcherii -whisper-Otonashi -russel-lover523

Thanks for liking my story! I really appreciate it! XD

.:lil' n3ko:. 


	8. Ordinary School Day?

Chapter 8: Ordinary School Day? 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did my heart start beating so fast? What is this?" She looked at the two raven-haired couple and closed her eyes. She clutched her chest and forced herself to forget the incident.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly, the leaves of the trees began to fall from their branches. The sun shined brightly in the cold sky of October. The sunlight shone the empty corridors of the school building. An auburn-haired girl was seen running carrying her fuschia bag. It seemed that she was in a hurry. She accelerated towards the door of their classroom. Then, a dark silhouette moved towards her. She stopped and tried to avoid hitting the figure.

Mikan: (giggling.) I didn't hit you today!

She stuck her tongue out and proceeded to the door. The doorknob turned and she went inside. The raven-haired boy with an ebony cat stood there and did his famous smirk. He approached the door, and as he opened the door, he found himself surrounded by a flood of fangirls - led by Sumire Shoda, of course.

Sumire: Natsume-sama! Where were you? You avoided us yesterday! You went with that ugly, stupid Sakura-san over there. What did she do to you? Did she put some love potion on your drink or something? Natsume-sama, tell us!

Fangirls: TELL US, NATSUME!

Sumire: I know the cure for this spell. A kiss from the president of the Natsume-Ruka fanclub should be given to the victim of the spell. And who is the president of the Natsume-Ruka fanclub? Oh, I forgot. It's me!

Sumire, also known as Permy, puckered her lips and approached his. The fangirls shouted in excitement. The whole class began to crowd the scene and waited for the next thing to happen - a kiss from Sumire Shoda to the ever famous Natsume Hyuuga. (Nooo!) She felt something warm coming near her. She thought it was his face coming near hers. She came nearer, nearer. Alas, loud shrieks were heard from the crowd.

Fangirl 1: Sumire! No!

She opened her eyes and saw a blazing flame in front of her. It was inches away from her lips. One small move will make her lips into toast.

Natsume: Yes, come nearer. I would love to roast those disgusting lips of yours.

She went back and tears formed her eyes. She covered her eyes and began to run out of the room. The ever loyal fangirls followed her from behind. The firecaster went to his seat and placed Sakura on the desk. The cat looked at him with a little smile on her face. He returned her smile with a smirk and covered his face with his manga and began to sleep. A few moments later, he felt someone breathing near his ears. He removed the manga book from his ever handsome face and looked at the person beside him. He glared at her and asked...

Natsume: What? You disturbed my sleep, Polkadots.

Mikan: Well, I was just looking at your earring. Is the ruby real or not? How much does it cost?

Natsume: None of your business, Polkadots.

Mikan: It's just, it looks cute. Do you have some more of that, Natsume?

Natsume: One, I was not the one who put this insignificant thing on me. The academy did. Two, I don't have anymore of these. And three, who would give you something as expensive as this? And four, this is not for sale.

Mikan: (pouting.) I'm just asking!

Natsume: Hn.

The classroom door opened and came in a 35-year-old blond-haired teacher with weird clothes. He was no other that Mikan's "father", Narumi-sensei. Or Natsume would say, "The Perverted Teacher".

Narumi: Ohayo, minna!

Class (except Natsume who was sitting there glaring at the Human Pheromone teacher.): Ohayo, Narumi-sensei!

Narumi: You may take your seat.

Class: Arigato, sensei.

Narumi: Well, class. I have some bad news and some good news for you today. Which one do you want, the bad news or the good news?

Koko: What?! We're going to clean the classroom for the whole day?

Narumi: You just cut the thrill, Koko. Oh, well. I'm just going to tell you the good news then. The good news is--

Koko: We're not going to have classes for today! Yay!

Narumi: Koko! Well, class. Koko is right. It is because all of you didn't clean your classroom for quite a number of days, you will clean the classroom for a whole day as a punishment. The good news is, you will not have your classes today.

Classes: Awww!

Mikan: Aww.. Sensei! Why do we have to clean the classroom! It's so boring!

Narumi: Oh, it will be fun, Mikan. You and your classmates are going to spend one whole day cleaning the classroom and it's going to be fun! You'll see. And I will assign some jobs according to your star rank. The single stars are going to wipe the windows and remove the cobwebs from the ceiling. The double stars will be sweeping the floor and arranging the chairs. The triple stars are going to mop the floor. Finally, the special stars are going to do absolutely nothing. But, if you want - Natsume, Ruka, and Yuu - to help your classmates, you are free to do so.

Yuu: I'll help, Sensei! (looking at Nonoko.)

Ruka: (looking at Mikan and at the same time blushing.) I-I'll h-help, Sensei.

Narumi: Great! How about you, Natsume-kun?

Natsume: Hn.

Narumi: (approaching the door and turned the knob.) Well, I'll leave you guys here okay? Enjoy the cleaning!

The door closed and the class began to mumble curses. It was not long until the door opened and Narumi's face appeared.

Narumi: Oh, I forgot to tell you, guys. Your Geometry teacher, Jinno-sensei, will be giving you your test about.. What was that? Oh, yeah. Solving for the number of diagonals of a polygon. The test will be tomorrow. Study hard! Ja ne!

The door banged and the class began to complain.

Mochu: What? We're going to have a test tomorrow?

Nonoko: (tears forming her eyes.) But, I haven't studied yet.

Yuu: (patting her back.) It's okay, Nonoko. You can do it! The test is easy. If you want, I'll tutor you.

Nonoko: Arigato, Iinchou!

She hugged the illusionist and he revealed a small tint of red on his face. (Oh, did I mention he's wearing contacts now? Well, now he is. And he looks a lot handsome, too.) The class began to clean the classroom. They did their assigned jobs industriously - especially Natsume who was doing absolutely nothing, which was also his assigned job. (Unfair, right?) The firecaster placed his eyes on the bubbly brunette talking to his ever so gentle bestfriend slash rival. They were laughing with each other. Heat began to come out of his body making poor Sakura fan him with a manga book again.

Mikan: Thanks for helping, Ruka-pyon.

Ruka: No problem, Sakura-san. I don't want just to sit there and do nothing, you know.

Mikan: (looking at Natsume.) I think I'll tell Natsume to join us, too.

Ruka: I don't think it's a good idea, Sakura-san.

Mikan: Nah. It'll be fine. I'll go to him.

Her feet led her towards the side of his desk. She smiled at him and patted Sakura on the head.

Mikan: Ne, Natsume. Why don't you join us! It's fun! Ruka-pyon's enjoying, too.

Natsume: Scram, brat!

Mikan: Hey, don't you call me that, Natsume!

Natsume: You're not the boss of me, Polkadots.

Mikan: Aren't you bored just sitting here and making your life a bore?

Natsume: Nope. Now, beat it! You're so annoying.

Mikan: Sometimes, Natsume. I don't understand you. Why are you like this? We, your friends, are doing our best to show that we care about you. I know you are just trying to protect us, and you care about us. But, sometimes because of your arrogance, you make us feel insignificant to you! Don't you know that, Natsume? You are so impossible, Natsume! You're so impossible!

Natsume: Shut up!

Mikan: The truth hurts, doesn't it, Natsume? You just won't admit that I'm right.

As the quarreling went on, a raven-haired girl was busy mopping the floor, and at the same time, staring at the blond-haired boy who was wiping the window. She was locked in her thoughts of her admirations of him.

Hotaru: (in her mind.) Gosh, what the heck are you thinking, Hotaru? That guy is just your tool to richness. He should not be loved by the likes of you, or else your dreams to fame and fortune will disappear.

Natsume rose from his seat and walked slowly towards the door. Hotaru was still there mopping the area near the door and staring at the cute animal boy. As she was staring at him, she fell out of balance and fell flat on the floor. She realized that she was been hit by somebody.

Koko: Gomene, Imai-san. I didn't mean to hit you. But, next time, please stop day dreaming and look at where you are going.

Hotaru: Fine.

She rose her body and knelt on the floor. She dusted her uniform and picked the mop up. The students went near her and whispered to each other about the incident. As she was dusting her uniform, a hand was brought to her. She placed her lavender eyes on the person before her and it was Hyuuga Natsume. The class was surprised. It was the first time they ever saw him helping a girl stand up. The fangirls became jealous. Mikan, too, was surprised. Natsume doing that kind of action to somebody was a rare one. She just stood there with her mouth open. Hotaru took the hand and rose up to her feet. Showing a fake smile, she looked upon him and thanked him.

Hotaru: Arigato, Hyuuga-kun.

Natsume: Hn.

They were still holding hands and the whole class was shocked about it. The fangirls became hysterical. They screamed in protest. The brunette who was still holding a mop continued to look at them. She gripped the handle of the mop and looked down.

Mikan: (in her mind.) Why did my heart start beating so fast? What is this?

She looked at the two raven-haired couple and closed her eyes. She clutched her chest and forced herself to forget the incident. On the other hand, Ruka's attention was caught by the commotion. He turned his back and saw two raven-haired people holding each other's hands. The sight was shocking for him. He stared at them for a long time, and then brought his eyes to the brunette standing near him. He saw her gripping the handle of the mop. He approached her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Ruka: Sakura-san, what's wrong?

Mikan: (not looking at the cute animal boy.) Nothing. Nothing.

Natsume removed his hand from the inventor's and walked out of the room. The whole class stared at Hotaru with wide open mouths. They were really shocked of what had happened.

Hotaru: What are you staring at?

Class: N-nothing, Imai-san.

Hotaru: Well, then. Start cleaning!

The class, still confused of what had happened, resumed their work. One of the students, Anna, approached Mikan who was mopping on the already clean floor.

Anna: Ne, Mikan-chan.

Mikan: (shocked.) O-oh, it's you, Anna-chan. Konichiwa!

Anna: Ne, Mikan-chan. You were really brave.

Mikan: What are you talking about?

Anna: You know. The fight with Natsume. It was the first time he ever lost in an argument. Way to go!

Mikan: A-arigato. But, I feel guilty of what I said.

Anna: But, you did it and we're proud of you. No one had the guts to face him, you know. No one had the guts to say that to him.

Mikan: I think I have to say sorry to him.

Anna: But, there's no need to apologize to him.

Mikan: I have to. Because if I don't, he will not talk to me ever again. And I don't want that to happen.

Anna: Mikan-chan.

Mikan took Sakura and went out of the classroom. She went to the most obvious place where the Kuro-neko would be staying, the Sakura tree. However, she did not find any ebony-haired, firecaster sitting under it. He was nowhere to be found. She approached the tree and sat on the soft green grass situated under it. She lay her head on the trunk and started to talk.

Mikan: Where could he be? Well, because he's not here, might as well pretend you're Natsume, Sakura. Well, here it goes. Hi, Natsume. I know you're angry at me. And I'm really sorry. I truly am. I didn't mean to say those things to you. It is just that you are sometimes so irritating that I can't control myself. I'm really sorry, Natsume. I shouldn't have said those things to you - especially in front of the class. I know you are just protecting us, Natsume. And that is why you are so mean to us so that we will not get hurt. I just want to see you happy. I really want to see you smile. Just a little bit, please!

Sakura just stared at her. Mikan took her eyes away from the feline and closed her eyes.

Mikan: I know you don't understand me, Sakura. But, it's still okay. I feel kind of light after saying these things to you. Oh, well. Let's go to the classroom and continue cleaning, Sakura.

Sakura: Meow!

She stood up and carried the cat towards the school building. When she already disappeared, a rustling sound from the branches of the Sakura tree was heard. A figure dropped gracefully on the soft grass. He placed his ruby eyes on the school building and began to talk.

Natsume: I'm sorry, Polkadots. I can't do that. My life is a complete mess and it would make it impossible for me to smile.

He turned his back and started to walk away. He was unaware that another set of ruby eyes was watching him. An evil grin appeared on the face of the spy.

Persona: My, my. Poor Kuro-neko.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was already two o' clock in the afternoon and...

Mikan: WHAT??? YOU CAN'T TUTOR ME? wHY???

A certain brunette was desperate in finding a person to tutor her for their test in geometry.

Hotaru: I am busy in making a new invention, Mikan. So, will you excuse me, I must attend to my work. Ja ne!

Mikan: HOTARUUU!

The ebony-haired inventor went to her room and closed the door, leaving the brunette helpless.

Mikan: Now, who is going to tutor me? I know! I'll go to Yuu! (Haha! Get it? I'll go to 'Yuu'? Haha! It means that she's going to 'Yuu'! Haha! Umm.. Never mind. On with the story.)

She went to Yuu's special star room and knocked on the door.

Mikan: Hi, Yuu! (Haha! Yuu's name is so funny!)

Yuu: Oh. Hi, Mikan-chan. What brings you here?

Mikan: Well, I just want to ask if you could tutor me in geometry.

Yuu: I'm sorry, Mikan-chan. I am already tutoring somebody.

He opened his door wide enough so she can see who was he tutoring.

Nonoko: Hi, Mikan-chan! Yuu is tutoring me.

Mikan: I see. Well, good luck. Ja ne.

Yuu: I'm sorry, Mikan-chan.

The door closed and she stood there with tears in her eyes.

Mikan: Now, who's gonna teach me? I know! I'll ask Anna!

Anna: I'm sorry, Mikan-chan. I'm busy making cookies that can talk.

Mikan: Koko!

Koko: I'm sorry. I didn't study. I'm just going to cheat tomorrow using my Mind Reading Alice.

Mikan: Mochu!

Mochu: Gomene, Sakura-san. I can't help you.

Mikan: Permy?

Sumire: Scram!

Mikan: Fine! I'll just study on my own then!

She went to the library and brought with her her notebook, geometry book, and Sakura. She studied her lesson for approximately four hours. And she didn't understand a single thing. She dug her head on her book - literally - and mumbled curses.

Mikan: Natsume's right. I am stupid. There is a hundred percent chance that I would fail.

Sakura patted her on the head. Then, a certain blond-haired boy walked along the walls of the library finding the brunette.

Ruka: Where is she? I haven't seen her for hours.

He then looked inside the library and saw Mikan punching her ever stupid head.

Ruka: There she is.

He turned the doorknob and went inside. The nullifier raised her head and saw the blond-haired animal boy. She showed him a wide grin which made him blush.

Mikan: Konichiwa, Ruka-pyon!

Ruka: (blushing madly.) K-konichiwa, S-sakura-san.

He approached the seat beside her and sat. He looked at the ebony cat beside sitting on the table and he saw her glaring at him. He shivered a little because of that.

Ruka: S-So, Sakura-san. What brought you here?

Mikan: I'm studying for the test tomorrow. However, I don't understand a single thing!

Ruka: Let me tutor you.

Mikan: Really? Thanks a lot, Ruka-pyon!

Filled with gratitude, she hugged him tight. This made the animal boy blush a thousand shades of red.

Ruka: (moving her away from him.) O-okay. Let's start studying.

Mikan: (punching the air above her.) Let's go!

Ruka: (giggling.) Yeah!

He tutored her for approximately one hour. Unfortunately, our ever so stupid Sakura Mikan did not understand a single thing he said. She just kept scratching her head.

Ruka: (annoyed.) Sakura-san, you just substitute the number of sides to n. Then, you'll just solve it. That's all. It's so easy.

Mikan: (answering the sample problem.) Like this?

Ruka: (correcting her answer.) No. Just like this.

Mikan: (with tears forming in her eyes.) I'm so sorry! Maybe I am really so stupid.

Ruka: (patting her back.) No. You're not stupid. You just don't understand the lesson. Come on. Let's do it again. Okay?

Mikan: (wiping the tears off her eyes.) O-okay.

Then, the continued to study. While this was happening, a certain raven-haired boy walked along the corridors of the library. He looked inside the library and saw his bestfriend/rival and his ever bubbly crush. He turned the doorknob and went inside. He looked angry.

Natsume: What the heck are you doing here, Ruka?

Ruka: N-natsume. I'm teaching Sakura-san in geometry.

Natsume: Just leave her to fail her test. Let's go back to the dormitory. It's seven o' clock, for Pete's sake! And we haven't eaten supper yet!

Ruka: But, Natsu--

Natsume: Let's go!

He then felt something - or someone - gripping his arm. He looked upon it and realized it was the brunette. Tears ran down her face. He forced her to let go of him, but she still hang on.

Natsume: Let go of me, Polkadots!

Mikan: I'm really sorry, Natsume! I didn't mean to say those things to you! I know you are angry at me. But, please let Ruka-pyon teach me in geometry. I want to see Grandpa! It has been years since I saw him. I've been trying to belong in the top honors, but I just have low grades in math. Please, Natsume!

His ruby orbs looked upon her with pity. He couldn't resist her. He looked at the feline sitting on the table. The cat made a gesture to make him help the brunette.

Natsume: Fine! Fine! Don't slobber on me! Geez! You're so disgusting!

Mikan: So, do you forgive me?

Natsume: If you promise me not to do that again, I'll forgive you.

Mikan: (raising her pinky.) I promise! Let's do the pinky swear.

Natsume: You're such a baby!

Mikan: Come on. Please!

Natsume held out his pinky and made a pinky swear with Mikan. (Cute, right?) Then, the threesome proceeded to the table and took their seats.

Ruka: (opening the notebook.) Now, where were we? Oh, yes. You substitute the number of sides of the polygon to n. Then, solve it using the working equation n(n-3) divided by 2. Do you get it? For example, the square has four sides. You substitute 4 to n and then solve it using the equation. You will get the answer of 4 diagonals.

Mikan: It's so hard! I don't know how to do it!

Ruka: (towards Natsume.) Natsume, you teach her. She doesn't understand me.

Natsume: No way. The last time I tutored her was the day before our test about the names of n-gons. She fell asleep while I was tutoring her.

Ruka: Please, Natsume.

Mikan: Please, Natsume! Pretty please! I promise I won't sleep. I'm desperate.

Natsume: Fine.

Mikan: Yay!

Ruka: Arigato, Natsume.

Natsume: Hn.

Then he opened Mikan's notebook and faced her.

Natsume: Okay, we will be studying about finding the number of diagonals of a polygon. The formula that we are going to use is n(n-3) divided by 2. Okay. n refers to the number of sides a polygon has. For example, a square has 4 sides, right?

Mikan: Yup.

Natsume: So, the n of square is 4. A pentagon's n is 5. And a hexagon's n is 6. And so on.

Mikan: I get it! I get it! You mean you are going to replace the number of sides of a polygon to n! Isn't that right?

Natsume: Yes.

Mikan: Yehey!

Ruka: (in his mind.) Why does Sakura-san understand him more than me? What? Am I jealous of my bestfriend? He doesn't even like her! Or does he?

Mikan: (finishing her solution.) Natsume, is my answer correct?

Natsume: (emotionlessly.) Yeah.

Mikan: I did it!

She hugged Natsume which made Ruka jealous to the max. (Uh-oh..Waah!)

Natsume: Stay away from me! It's getting late and I'm becoming hungrier by the minute!

The threesome, along with Sakura, went out the library. It was already 8 o' clock in the evening and it was past supper time.

Mikan: I'm sorry, guys, for letting you skip dinner.

Ruka: (still looking at Natsume with rage.) I-i'ts okay, Sakura-san. We were happy to help you. Aren't we, Natsume?

Natsume: Hn.

Mikan: Well, I think I'll be going. I need to let Sakura eat her dinner. Ja ne! Oh, and thanks, Natsume!

She ran hastily towards the dormitory.

Ruka: (in his mind.) She didn't say 'Thank you' to me.

Mikan stopped and turned around.

Mikan: Oh, I almost forgot. Thank you, Ruka-pyon!

Ruka began to blush. After that, the brunette was gone. The two bestfriends/rivals returned to the dormitory and went inside their rooms. Meanwhile, Mikan already fed the ebony cat and wore her pajamas. She dived on the bed and hugged the pillow.

Mikan: I'm going to dream of Hotaru tonight.

She closed her chocolate eyes and went into a deep slumber. She dreamed of darkness. Then, a familiar figure emerged from the darkness. The figure had crimson eyes and ebony hair. He smiled at her. He called her name. Then, a waltz music played in the dream. They began to dance together. Then, the dream ended.

Mikan: (groaning.) Natsume. Natsume.

Sakura: Meow!

Mikan: (opening her eyes.) Wha-- Sakura! You startled me. Am I late?

She looked at the alarm clock her bestfriend Hotaru gave her. It was 3 o' clock in the morning.

Mikan: Sakura! You woke me up! I had a wonderful dream. I and Natsume were dancing togeth-- What am I saying? That was a nightmare! Not a dream! But, why did I like it? I was supposed to dream about my beloved Hotaru. Why did I even dream about him? I'll sleep again and make sure that he doesn't appear in any of my dreams again!

She closed her eyes and dreamed about her beloved Hotaru. Meanwhile, in the room of a certain special star student, a masked man was talking to the firecaster.

Persona: Natsume, let's go. You have a training to improve your defenses.

Natsume: How long will it last?

Persona: One day.

Natsume: All right.

The two raven-haired men then went out of the room, leaving it empty, cold and dark.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow! This chapter is really long! This is composed of approximately 4000+ words! Sorry for the long update, everyone. I hate school work! It eats up most of my time! I'm running for honors, you know. Wahaha! I'm caught between my two best loves - this fanfic about Alice Academy and my studies!

Special thanks to mookiee, ladalada and Kikyo10 for making me their favorite author and for making my story their favorite story! I love you guys! Well, wait for the next chapter and please review! Hiya!


	9. A Day Without Him

Chapter 9: A Day Without Him 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're losing focus, Natsume! What if we kill that bratty little kitty of yours in order to make you focus better!" the masked man said with fury. Our sixteen-year-old firecaster sweated heavily not knowing what to do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early in the morning - well, not so early for the brunette who was still lying comfortably on her bed. She opened her chocolate eyes and made a really loud yawn. She rose from the lily-patterned bed and saw the ebony cat shivering.

Mikan: What's wrong, Sakura?

The feline looked at the clock, and so did the bubbly Mikan. As she looked upon it, she realized it was a quarter to seven o' clock; which means, she was going to be late for class - specifically, Jinno-sensei's class! (Uh-oh, she will be in a lot of trouble.. TT)

Mikan: Oh, my gosh!

She rushed out of the bed and went straight to the bathroom. She removed her clothes and threw them into the laundry basket. She turned the shower knob and water came out from the holes of the shower. Unfortunately for her,...

Mikan: AAAAAAAH! TOO COLD! TOO COLD!

Sakura, on the other hand, just stayed outside the bathroom, sweatdropped and felt sorry for the brunette. After approximately five minutes, Mikan, covered with her towel, sighed heavily and ran towards her dresser. Alas, as she was going towards the dresser, she slipped and fell flat on her back. (OUCH!) Fortunately, the towel wasn't removed from her body. She recovered for a couple of minutes and went straight to the dresser. She took her undies and uniform, and wore them for an amazingly short period of time - exactly fifty seconds. Her next destination was the kitchen. She opened the refrigirator and took a green apple and dug it into her mouth. She took two big bites and went to the kitchen sink and brushed her teeth. After a few moments, she took her school bag and rushed out of the room, leaving Sakura sweatdropping.

She created long strides along the corridors of the school. Poor Mikan was breathing heavily. Finally, she was approximately six meters away from her classroom.

Mikan: (running and panting.) Yes.. pant.. I'm.. pant.. almost.. there!

She accelerated faster and faster. However, she suddenly stopped at the door and looked around. She realized that "someone" wasn't there. (You know what I mean.. You know, the person who always bumps her every morning.)

Mikan: (in her mind.) Funny. Why isn't he here? Argh! Why am I thinking of him now? I'm already late for my class - Jin-jin's class!

She turned the knob, and as expected, the horrifying Jin-jin-sensei was there standing in front of the class. She gulped and went in the classroom. The terrifying, scary, bloodcurling, spine-chilling, teacher placed his oh so scary eyes at the trembling sixteen-year-old lady. He pointed his stick at the brunette and a current of electricity appeared at its tip, which made Mikan more scared.

Jinno: Miss Sakura. You're late again.

Mikan: Gomene, sensei.

Jinno: As a punishment, Miss Sakura, you will clean the whole classroom after dismissal time this morning. Am I understood?

Mikan: (in her mind.) Jerk.

Jinno: (irritated.) Am I understood?!

Mikan: (saluting.) H-hai! Sir! I-i m-mean, Sensei!

Jinno: Good. Now, go back to your seat.

Mikan: (bowing her head.) H-hai, sensei.

She walked in the middle of the class and towards her seat. As she was about to pull her seat, someone had already pulled it for her. And that someone was no other than Nogi Ruka. She revealed a grin on her face and took her seat beside an empty seat. (That empty seat is situated in the middle of Animal-boy and Idiot Princess.. NOw, you know who owns that empty seat.)

Mikan: Arigato, Ruka-pyon.

Ruka: (blushing.) It's okay.

Mikan looked at the empty seat. She realized a cool aura on it - and there was supposed to be an immense heat that was situated on it. She then realized that the firecaster was nowhere to be found. She looked under her table and examined if he was there planning to peak into her skirt again. However, he wasn't there either. She looked upon her blond-haired friend, and so did the latter.

Mikan: (worryingly.) Ruka-pyon, have you seen Natsume?

Ruka: (jealous and curious.) N-no. N-no, I haven't seen him. W-why?

Mikan: (bowing her head.) N-nothing. I just wanted to ask. Well, do you have any idea where he is?

Ruka: No.

Mikan: But, Ruka-pyon. I thought you're supposed to know where he is. You're his bestfriend right?

Ruka: Well, come to think of it, I guess this is kind of strange. Natsume always tells me where he is going. He always tells me if he goes to his missio- Ow!

He held his hand and tried to soothe the pain. The whole class looked at him, and then at the horrible teacher in front of them. A small patch of smoke rose in the air. Ruka then realized he was electrocuted by the famous Jinno-sensei.

Jinno: I see you are talking with Miss Troublemaker, Mr. Nogi. As you know, I already gave her a punishment for being such a menace in the class. Do you want to be punished too, Mr. Nogi?

Ruka: N-no, sensei.

Jinno: Good. All you have to do is to listen to my discussions because I am going to give you a test in a little while later.

Ruka: H-hai, sensei.

Jinno-sensei then continued with his class. The animal-boy sighed and then placed his blue orbs towards the brunette who was looking at him pitifully. He revealed a small smile and held her hand.

Mikan: Gomene, Ruka-pyon. I didn't mean for this to happen.

Ruka: It's okay, Sakura-san. Now, let us listen to Jin-jin there, so we won't be scolded anymore. Okay?

Mikan: Hai.

Jinno: (to the class.) All right, prepare your black ballpens because we are going to start test.

Ruka and Mikan: (surprised and mouths wide open.) What?

The test papers were now passed to the students. The test was composed of twenty items and one bonus question which was worth five points. The class took their black ballpens and began to answer the test. Mikan, too, took her black ballpen and examined the test. A small smile appeared from her face and confidence began to grow inside her.

Mikan: This test is easy. Good thing that Natsume taught me how to solve this.

She then answered the test without difficulty. After answering ten items, she looked upon the empty seat again. She missed the warmth of the owner of the seat. She missed his oh so annoying mocks about her undies for the day.

Mikan: (in her mind.) Oh, I wish you were here, Natsume. I am not really inspired in answering this test because you aren't here. I miss yo- What did I just say? What the heck am I thinking? Snap out of it, Mikan, and continue answering the test!

She slapped her face and continued to answer her test.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the middle of nowhere, which was situated in one of the places in the academy...

Bullets flew from everywhere and a certain raven-haired teenager was trying his best not to be hit by them. However, a bullet made passed by his arm and blood flowed from the wound. He put one of his hands on the injured arm and tried to soothe the pain. He groaned in agony.

Persona: Focus, you darn boy! Focus!

Natsume: (groaning.) I-im trying!

Sparks of flame then appeared around him and the bullets began to melt. A silent aura then filled the forest. He clutched his chest and breathed heavily.

Persona: Your performance today is not very satisfactory, my Kuro-neko.

Natsume: (groaning.) Shut the heck up.

Persona: (chuckling.) Now, now. Kuro-neko. This is not over yet. You still have another test to accomplish. You still have a chance to make up for your mistakes.

Natsume: Why you idiotic psychopath!

The masked person then threw knives at the injured firecaster. Natsume then avoided the knives. However, one of the knives hit his hand which later on bled severely.

Natsume: (groaning.) This freaking thing hurts!

Persona approached him and grabbed him by his wounded arm. The Kuro-neko cried in agony.

Persona: (angrily.) You're losing focus, Natsume! What if we kill that bratty little kitty of yours in order to make you focus better!

Our sixteen-year-old firecaster sweated heavily not knowing what to do.

Persona: (chuckling.) My, my, Natsume. The reason for you being here in this darn academy is to go out and kill all those freaking people who are planning to destroy this freaking place. You are not here just to fall in love with some idiotic little kittens like that Sakura brat.

Natsume: ...

Persona: Natsume. All I am saying here is that you are needed by the academy. You are the protector of this institution. And if the enemy knows your weakness, the academy will fall. Do you understand?

Natsume: ...

Persona: MOreover, if you and that little kitten of yours will be together someday, you will just break her heart.

Natsume: (in his mind.) I guess he is right. Darn this! I don't want to go to missions anymore! I hate this darn life! I can't do things that I want to do.

Persona: (holding a knife.) Now. Shall we do it one more time?

Natsume: Hai.

Persona then threw the knives at him and the teenager avoided them successfully.

Persona: Good, Natsume. Good.

Natsume: (in his mind.) I'm not doing this for the academy. I just don't want her to be killed. I guess Polkadots can never be mine after all.

Knives continued to be thrown at him and he swiftly avoided them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dismissal time.

Mikan: (sweeping the floor.) Arigato, Nonoko-chan.

Nonoko: (arranging the chairs.) No big, Mikan-chan. I think Jinno-sensei's punishment for you is kind of harsh. So, I thought I wanted to help you.

Mikan: (stopped sweeping the floor.) Nah. Cleaning the classroom is not that hard. I used to do more difficult things when I was a single star student. So, I'm used to it.

Nonoko: (approaching Mikan.) Mikan-chan. I want to tell you something.

Mikan: What is it, Nonoko-chan?

Nonoko: (whispering.) Can you keep a secret?

Mikan: Wow! A secret! I love secrets! Tell me! Tell me!

Nonoko: Hush! Promise me you will not tell this to anyone.

Mikan: Anyone?

Nonoko: Anyone.

Mikan: Anyone?

Nonoko: Anyone.

Mikan: Anyone?

Nonoko: Just let me tell you my secret okay?

Mikan: OKay.

The two girls came nearer too each other.

Nonoko: (whispering.) Well, you see. Since Inchou removed his glasses and wore contacts, I began to think he's cute.

Mikan: (confused.) What do you mean?

Nonoko: (whispering.) Well, I think I have to say this literally to you because you're too "young" to understand.

Mikan: Am not!

Nonoko: (whispering.) Hush! I'm going to tell you now. I.. I like Iinchou.

Mikan: I like Iinchou too. That's why he is a good friend of mine.

Nonoko: (whispering.) No. I meant. I have a crush on him.

Mikan: What?! What did you use to crush him?

Nonoko: (whispering.) Argh! Fine. I love him. Now, do you understand?

Mikan: (whispering. Finally!) Really? Now I understand.

Nonoko: (whispering.) Finally.

Mikan: Didn't you tell this to Anna?

Nonoko: I already told her. Duh. She's my sister. I tell her everything. She also helps me to make Iinchou fall in love with me. However, things didn't happen as we planned. Just like one time. I put a love potion on a cookie baked by Anna for him. He ate it and said it was delicious. After that, he suffered diarrhea for one whole week. We realized the flour she used was already expired.

Mikan: Cool.

Nonoko: Promise me not to tell this to anyone okay?

Mikan: Okay. I promise.

Nonoko: (raising her pinky.) Pinky swear!

Mikan: But, Nonoko-chan. Natsume said that it's childish if you do the pinky swear.

Nonoko: (smiling.) Why are you following what he says? Do you like him or something?

Mikan: NO!

Nonoko: Then, let's do it!

Mikan: Okay!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At night..

The brunette fixed her bed and dived unto it. She took her ebony cat and began to hug it tightly. The cat almost died because of suffocation. She blew the light out of her candle and sent herself to a deep slumber.

Mikan: (yawning.) Night-night, Sakura.

While she was sleeping, a pair of crimson eyes was looking at her from the outside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello, guys!!! I'm back! This is the ninth chapter already. I'm sorry for the long update. I am just so darn busy that I cannot do what I want! Argh! I'm so irritated! I really need some rest!

I want to thank the following for reviewing the eighth chapter: ladalada, melissa1995, miNa123, and -KuroTenshii11-.

I also want to thank the following for making me their fave author: cyx, MikanxNatsume123, and -KuroTenshii11-.

I also want to give my heart felt gratitude for making this story their favorite: PiLiPiNo-GirL-1996, -KuroTenshii11-, and MikanxNatsume123.

I am so darn happy everyone! Please wait for the next chapter! It's going to be exciting! Really! Please review! XD


	10. A Rainy Day

Chapter 10: A Rainy Day 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He felt the warmth of their bodies and he felt comfortable. He wished to come nearer. The couple just looked at each other deeply in the eyes. The rain continued to fall heavily and they became wetter. The firecaster then felt a slight push on his back. He looked back and saw Sakura pushing him. He went nearer to the brunette and blushed. Mikan also blushed. She also felt a slight push on her back. She went nearer to the firecaster. Their faces were only inches away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark clouds arrived on the vast gray skies on that autumn October day. The sun's shining glory was blanketed by the thick clouds. Slowly, little waterdrops started to fall from the heavens and towards the grounds of the academy. It was a rainy day. A certain sixteen-year-old brunette was looking outside the classroom window. She counted the number of raindrops that sprinkled on the glass. She sighed and closed her eyes.

Mikan: I'm still so sleepy! Nobody is still here! Why did I wake up very early in the morning.

In fact, she arrived in the classroom 5:59 in the morning. How?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK

4:45 A.M.

Mikan: I'm so scared! If only Hotaru didn't tell me that scary story last night! I can't sleep! Is it true there's a ghost in the dormitory? I'm so scared!

She covered herself with her blanket and closed her eyes. She shivered in fright.

Mikan: (shivering.) I-it's s-so d-dark! M-maybe the ghost is beside me. Waah! I wish I didn't listen to that story!

Suddenly, she heard a tap on the window.

Mikan: (removing the blanket from her body.) WAAAAAH! Who's that?

She looked at the window and saw a branch of a tree tapping on the window.

Mikan: (relieved.) Oh, it's you, Mr. Tree. I'm so relieved! I thought you were a ghost.

Then, she felt a squirm beside her.

Mikan: (shivering.) W-what the h-heck is this?

She looked beside her and saw an ebony silhouette.

Mikan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

--: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!

Mikan: (relieved. again.) Oh, it's you, Sakura. I thought you where a ghost. Hehe.

Sakura: (sweatdropping.) Meow.

Mikan: Um. Sakura? If you're a ghost, you're gonna tell me right?

Sakura: Meow.

Mikan: Great! I'm not afraid anymore! Come phantoms, ghosts, vampires! I'm not afraid of you!

After a few moments..

Mikan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (What did she say a while ago? Hey, I'm sweatdropping! Weepee!)

She went in the bathroom and opened the lights.

Mikan: Might as well take a nice, hot bath.

She removed her clothes and opened the shower. She enjoyed the warm vapor surrounding her. She finally forgot about the scary story. After that, she wrapped herself with her towel and approached the drawer. She wore her necessities and uniform. She went to the mirror and combed her hair. Then, she took her bag - and Sakura - and went towards the classroom.

END OF FLASHBACK

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan: (sweatdropping.) Oh, that's what happened.

She sighed again and patted Sakura, who was sleeping on her table, on the back. Suddenly, the door creaked open and a certain seventeen-year-old special star student went inside. Nope, not Natsume nor Ruka. It was Tobita Yuu, the STILL class representative. He looked at the chocolate-haired nullifier and showed her a wide smile.

Yuu: Ohayo, Mikan-chan. You're very early today. It's still 6:15 in the morning.

Mikan: Ohayo, Iinchou. I noticed. Um.. Are you always this early into coming here?

Yuu: Yup. Being the class representative and all, I should arrive early.

Mikan: I see.

Then, one by one, the students arrived. Each of them was wondering how THE ever late Sakura Mikan-chan arrived in the classroom early. After the tenth student had arrived, the Queen of Blackmail, the Ice Queen, the Inventor, and also known as Sakura Mikan's Bestfriend, Imai Hotaru, went in the classroom. She brought with her her toolbox and school bag. She looked at the end of the classroom and saw the brunette waving her arms up and down.

Mikan: HOOOOTTTTTAAAARRRRUUU!

Hotaru: (emotionlessly.) She's very early today.

The ebony-haired inventor went to her seat and sat. She opened her toolbox and revealed some complicated thingamabobs. Obviously, she was making a new invention. Mikan, realizing that she was being ignored by the Ice Queen, approached her and puffed her cheeks.

Mikan: Why did you ignore me, Hotaru?

Hotaru: As you can see, I'm busy. Just scram and don't disturb me in my work, or else you're going to feel the fury of my BakaGun 2000.

Mikan bowed her head and walked towards her seat. The students just looked at her with pity. Yuu, being the class representative and all, went to the "busy" inventor and scolded her for her actions. Hotaru, being Hotaru, threatened the whole class that if they ever came near her will suffer the wrath of her BakaGun 2000. The whole class avoided her for the fear of being beheaded by the hazardous ammunition. Mikan was still at the back crying her eyes out. Then, she felt a presence near her.

--: Sakura-san. Daijobu?

She looked at the person beside her. It was no other than the blond-haired animal-boy, Nogi Ruka. She wiped her tears and showed him a wide grin. She suddenly forgot about her sadness. (Woah. I think she's suffering mood swings. I'm sweatdropping again!)

Mikan: Ohayo, Ruka-pyon. I'm fine.

Ruka: Fine? But, why are you crying?

Mikan: Oh, nothing. It's just a little misunderstanding with Hotaru. No need to worry. Things will go out fine later. As long as you are here, I'm happy.

Ruka: (blushing intensely.) U-umm.. G-gee.. Thanks Sakura-san.

Mikan: No prob!

She then looked at the empty seat between her and Ruka. The annoying (but cute. Waaa!) firecaster still was not present. Her eyes formed a look of sadness and the Animal-boy noticed that. He showed her a faint smile and sat on Natsume's seat. He held her right shoulder and the sad brunette showed him a worried look.

Mikan: I'm worried, Ruka-pyon. Eventhough he's such a pain in the neck, I still worry about him.

Ruka: Me, too. Why hasn't he arrived yet?

Then, a loud shriek echoed in the classroom. Sakura ended her slumber and jumped towards Mikan. She curled herself in Mikan's arms. The two teens looked at the girls crowding at the door.

Girl 1: NATSUME! YOU'RE BACK!

Girl 2: NATSUME-SAMA! WE MISSED YOU VERY MUCH!

Girl 3: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I MISSED YOU LIKE HECK!

In just a split second, flames started to flicker on the strands of hair of the girls. They screamed like crazy. Smoke scattered in the classroom and the girls started to run out of it. Gradually, a certain raven-haired, crimson-eyed, firecaster's appearance emerged. The couple sitting at the back was staring at him. They were greatly happy that THE Hyuuga Natsume already arrived. Natsume went closer to them and Ruka left his bestfriend's seat.

Ruka: Welcome back, Natsume. Where have you been? I was really worried about you.

Natsume: (taking his seat.) You didn't need to worry. What I did was nothing.

Mikan: (happily.) Ne, Natsume. Ohayo!

Natsume: Tch. What are you happy about, Polkadots? Did you get a new box of stupid Howalon?

Mikan: Hey, don't talk to me like that! Ruka-pyon and I were really worried about you.

Natsume: I was gone for only one day. There's no need for you to worry about me. Now, shut the heck up because I'm tired.

Mikan: You're so mean!

She then looked at the window and saw the sun shining brightly on her. The rain had stopped. She hugged the ebony cat tightly and looked at Natsume again.

Natsume: What?

Mikan: Nothing.

She saw him trying to hide something from her. His right hand was covering his left. Because of her curiousity, she removed his right hand and saw his left hand wrapped in bandages. He was wounded! Natsume, realizing that his secret was revealed, hid his bandaged hand again.

Mikan: Natsume, what happened?

Natsume: None of your business, Baka.

Mikan: Natsume, you're wounded.

Natsume: I said it's none of your business! Geez! You sound like a mother!

Mikan: Natsume, what happened? Why did you get wounded?

Natsume: I was in a training, and I got wounded. All right, I told you. Are you satisfied now? Can you just leave me alone?

Then, the door opened and came in Jinno-sensei. The students stood up and greeted the ever so feared teacher. He greeted them back. He let them take their seats. He took out a bunch of papers from his suitcase.

Jinno: All right, class. The results of your tests were very satisfactory. Many of you got A+ in the test. Well, obviously, the test was very easy. So, it was very impossible for you to fail. I'm going to call on the students who got perfect in my test. Koko..

Koko took his test paper and went back to his seat. He looked at Yuu with a sly look. He thanked him via sign language. Yuu, confused why the mind reader thanked him, thought about it. He then remembered that Koko was a mind reader. He was cheated! Koko laughed in delight.

Jinno: Hotaru.. Yuu.. Nonoko.. Anna.. Ruka.. Mikan..

Class: Mikan?!

Mikan: I got A+! Yehey! I got A+!

She took her paper and thanked her teacher. She went back to her seat and showed it to her seatmates. Ruka smiled at her and congratulated her. Natsume just smirked and called her a show-off.

Jinno: Mikan. It is very rare for you to get perfect on my test. Maybe you cheated.

Mikan: No, I didn't. I studied very hard!

Sumire: Cheater!

Jinno: Did you, or did you not cheat on the test? Mr. Nogi is beside you and there's a 90 chance for you to cheat.

Mikan: I did not cheat!

Natsume: What's your proof that she cheated? Is it because she always flunks in your test that she is uncapable of earning high grades? You are a teacher, but you do not believe in the capacities of your students. What kind of person are you? I saw her efforts the day before yesterday. I even tutored her. It is very impossible for her to cheat when she studied really hard. Don't you go accusing everybody of things that they don't do.

Jinno:...

Mikan: Natsume.

Natsume: What are you staring at, Jinno? Continue with the papers.

The whole class just looked at him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dismissal time and the students proceeded towards the cafeteria and ate their lunch. The high school students gossiped about the incident that happened between the ever so famous Natsume and the dreaded teacher Jinno-sensei. The fangirls crowded around the firecaster and praised him of his brave deed. He snapped his fingers and the fangirls' hair began to burn. He rose up from his seat and went out of the cafeteria without being noticed. He went to the Sakura tree and slept under the Sakura tree. After a few moments, he heard footsteps approaching him. He felt someone sit beside him. He opened his eyes and saw the brunette sitting on his left. She was holding the cat. He sat up and leaned his back on the tree. His arms supported his head.

Natsume: What are you doing here, Polkadots?

Mikan: I forgot to thank you for defending me against Jin-jin-sensei.

Natsume: You need not to thank me.

Mikan: Why?

Natsume: Because you disturbed my sleep!

Mikan: See! You're doing it again! At first, you become nice. And then, you become irritating again! I just don't understand you!

Natsume: Because you're so annoying. Will you just scram and let me continue my sleep?

Mikan: Ah!

He looked at her and saw a raindrop on her nose. He looked at the vast skies and realized it was raining. Raindrops began to fall on them and they were beginning to become wet. He removed his jacket and placed it on her. Mikan just sat there shocked at his actions. The firecaster rarely does that.

Mikan: Arigato, Natsume.

Natsume: Hn.

She looked at him with gratitude. However, as the time slowly passed by, he was getting wetter. She came near him and shared the jacket with him. Natsume just stared at her with startled eyes.

Mikan: I don't want you to catch a cold. You're going to make Ruka-pyon and me worry about you again.

Natsume: Whatever.

He felt the warmth of their bodies and he felt comfortable. He wished to come nearer. The couple just looked at each other deeply in the eyes. The rain continued to fall heavily and they became wetter. The firecaster then felt a slight push on his back. He looked back and saw Sakura pushing him. He went nearer to the brunette and blushed. (Of course, he hid his face with his bangs.) Mikan also blushed. She also felt a slight push on her back. She went nearer to the firecaster. Their faces were only inches away. (Caution: Beware of the OOCy part. Dum-dum-dum. Lightning strikes. And I got hit! Ouch!)

Natsume: Polkadots.

They felt their warm breathing. Their faces came nearer, nearer. Natsume held her cheek and pressed his lips on hers. They kissed passionately. (WAAAAH OOCY OOCY OOCY!)

Natsume: (in his mind.) This must stop. I can't love her. I will surely break her heart. This must stop.

Mikan: (in her mind.) Why is he doing this to me? But, why can't I release myself from him?

Natsume: (in his mind.) I must stop this. Okay, Natsume. Here we go. One.. Two.. Three..

Then, they parted their lips. They looked at each other. (Again?) He rose on his feet and started to walk away. Mikan was confused of what had happened.

Mikan: Natsume. Why..

Natsume: Your blackmailing bestfriend made me do this. (Liar! Liar! Liar!)

He then went far away until he disappeared in the rain. Mikan just sat their still sheltering herself under Natsume's jacket.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello, minna! No classes today, so I had a chance to make the tenth chapter! Well, I was planning it to be longer, but my sister kept on pestering me to put some parts of this chapter to the next. Awww! Well, just wait for the next chapter because something will happen! Mwahahaha! Please review my story! And tell your friends to read my story! I really want to have many reviews!

I want to thank the following for reviewing the ninth chapter: ladalada and melissa1995.

I want to thank you, starblastz, for making my story your favorite. I really appreciate it!

Hey, Animaxfan and Makiro! Thanks for making me your fave author! You're really a great friend! I like your fanfic. It rocks! See you at school!


	11. Confusion

Chapter 11: Confusion 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know he said that Hotaru blackmailed him; but, I really feel that he was lying. Argh! Why am I thinking such stuff?" As she ascended the stairs, she saw a weeping, but familiar, figure running towards her. She luckily stole a grip on her arm and stared at the crying person. "Hotaru," she said. Hotaru's wet lavender eyes looked at her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A certain seventeen-year-old blond-haired boy ascended the stairs of the dormitory and approached the room of a certain three-star brunette. He knocked twice and called her name.

Ruka: Sakura-san, are you there?

There was no answer. He knocked again and again. However, there was still no answer. He turned the doorknob and saw the nullifier's room empty and cold.

Ruka: Funny. She's not here. Maybe she's with Ms. Blackmailer. I'll better go check it out.

He approached the inventor's room and knocked on the door. He hoped that a loud greeting of his ever beloved Sakura-san will be heard. However, all he heard was silence. He knocked on the door again. There was no answer. Disappointed, he decided to go to the barn. He descended the stairs and went outside the dormitory. He passed through the immensely high structures of the academy. As he continued his journey, he stopped by the High School Building and looked up at his classroom window. He found a dark silhouette of a person sitting near the window. His heart beat fast. He raced into the school building and up the stairs. He finally reached the second floor and found his classroom just a few meters away. He excitedly ran towards it and opened the door.

Ruka: Konichiwa, Sakura-

Hotaru: (fastening the screw on her invention.) Mikan's not here.

Ruka: Oh, it's you Imai-san.

Really disappointed, he sat on one of the chairs and took a big sigh. He looked at the raven-haired inventor who was busy working with her almost finished masterpiece. He observed her actions to keep himself from being bored. He looked at her placing little bits of metal into their proper places. To him, it was like a jigsaw puzzle. He observed her expressions while she worked upon her invention. It was like she was determined to finish it. It was like she was determined to make it another masterpiece. He smiled at that.

Hotaru: (ceased on working with her invention.) Oi, Nogi. What are you staring at? Shouldn't you be with Baka or with Mr. All High And Mighty?

Ruka: I-I cannot find them.

Hotaru: What is the use of eyes if you don't use them properly? Your eyes have a reasonable size that will enable you to see lots of things. How come you still didn't see them?

Ruka: Well, I only sought for them in the dormitory.

Hotaru: Moron. You have been with these guys for almost seven years; but still, you don't know where they are going?

Ruka: W-well, no. Why? Do you know where they are?

Hotaru: Yes. I happen to know where they are.

Ruka: (approaching Hotaru.) Really? Tell me.

Hotaru: (pushing him away.) Hold your horses, Animal-boy. As said in our Economics class, each service is repaid by a labor fee. So, I require you to pay me 1000 rabbits for letting me tell you where they are. Copeesh?

Ruka: (examining his wallet.) What? But, I only have 500 rabbits!

Hotaru: It's your fault for spending it on something insignificant. For example, you buy a useless, stinking Howalon box for my baka friend who is going to eat it whole in approximately five seconds.

Ruka: How did you know that?

Hotaru: As an experienced money-maker, I made a strategy to make earn more money. And that strategy is to blackmail you, Mr. Nogi. And the fangirls of yours are really interested in knowing your deepest darkest secrets. So, I was tempted to sell them your pictures.

Ruka: (blushing.) ...

Hotaru then continued with her work. Ruka just sat there motionless. He didn't know that Imai Hotaru was watching him all the time, waiting for his wrong move. Poor Ruka, he was made as an instrument to her money-making. He looked at the inventor again. He continued to observe her inventing skills. He began to admire her talent. He came closer to her and looked at what she was making. It was a box with a jigsaw puzzle on top. The pieces were made with an unknown material. All that Ruka knew was, the thingamajiggy was awesome. When the blackmailer fastened the last screw, she looked at the Animal-boy with her ever so emotionless eyes and began to advertise.

Hotaru: This is Invention No. 249. The 3-D Jigsaw Puzzle. This is an invention specially made for people who are bored with their miserable lives. One must place the pieces on their appropriate places and he will get a hallographic image of something he likes. This invention is also made for bakas who enjoy annoying busy inventors. This contraption costs 2000 rabbits. If you are an idiot named Mikan, the 3-D Jigsaw Puzzle is free.

Ruka just sweatdropped. The raven-haired inventor then looked at him and handed over the newly-made invention.

Hotaru: Want to try?

Ruka: (taking the invention.) H-hai. Arigato, Imai-san.

Hotaru: However, when you want to try the invention, you have to pay me 10 rabbits. Is it a deal or no deal?

Ruka: (sweatdropping.) Deal.

He then handed the bronze coin to her. She took greedily as if it were food. The Animal-boy then placed the pieces on their appropriate places and an image of dancing animals appeared. After a few moments, a certain hallographic brunette appeared in the image and began to dance with the animals. Ruka smiled at the sight. The show then finished and gave the emotionless inventor a small smile.

Ruka: Arigato, Imai-san. This invention is great.

Hotaru: (emotionlessly, but blushing.) Whatever.

Ruka: Hotaru..

Hotaru: (shocked.) Eh?

She was shocked. It was the first time she was called by her name - by Ruka, of course. Her heart began to beat fast. Blood was racing up her head. She blushed furiously. She turned her head away from him. Ruka took her chin and let her face him. He looked at her deeply in the eyes. Hotaru felt hypnotized by his aquamarine eyes. The blond-haired teen then let his face approach hers. The inventor began to panic. She didn't know what to do. As their faces began to become nearer to each other, her heart began to beat slower. She felt that she was already in his dominion. She closed her lavender eyes and waited for the expected. When their faces were approximately one inch apart, Ruka began to laugh out loud. She realized that, she was tricked.

Ruka: (laughing like a total moron.) HAHAHAHAHA! YOU.. HAHA!.. FELL FOR IT!.. HAHA!.. YOU FELL FOR IT!

Hotaru: (totally embarrassed.) ...

Ruka: HAHAHAHA! YOU FELL FOR IT! EVEN A GENIUS LIKE YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU'RE SUCH A MORON! YOU KEPT CALLING SAKURA-SAN A BAKA. BUT, YOU'RE A BAKA YOURSELF, IMAI! HAHAHA!

Hotaru: ...

Ruka: (calming down.) Why are you quiet, Imai? Huh? Why are you quiet? Cat got you're to--

SLAP! A pink mark then appeared on his face. His ever so handsome face was slapped by the inventor. He was dumbfounded. Later on, his face was then brought to hers. He felt his lips being pressed to hers. His eyes grew wide with shock. Blood raced up his head which made his face totally red.

Ruka: (in his mind.) W-what i-is s-she d-doing?

After a few seconds, the raven-haired inventor removed her lips from him. She stepped away from him and went out of the classroom. The blond-haired animal boy just stood their shocked. He touched his lips and punched himself. Meanwhile, outside of the room, Hotaru ran along the corridors of the school building. As she arrived on the stairs, she stopped for a while and tears began to fall from her eyes.

Hotaru: You're such an idiot, Imai! You're a total idiot! You shouldn't have done that! You're so stupid! You're even more idiotic than Mikan.

She wiped her face and continued to run towards the dormitory. Meanwhile, a certain brunette, still wet because of the rain, sat still trying to remember what had happened. She was confused of the incident. She grabbed the ebony cat beside her and hugged her tight. She remembered the way how the firecaster's warm lips came onto hers. She remembered how wonderful it felt. However, she also remembered the words he uttered saying that he was only blackmailed by her bestfriend, Hotaru Imai.

Mikan: Sakura, why am I so confused? Why did he do that to me? I know he said that he was blackmailed by Hotaru. But, it is really impossible for her to make him do that thing. My dear Hotaru doesn't think that stuff. She thinks it is nonsense. But, why am I thinking that he was lying? Did I like it? Of course, not! Argh! I really need to rest. Let's go back to the dormitory, Sakura.

She, holding the cat in her arms, stood up and sheltered herself with the jacket the raven-haired boy left to her. She walked in a fast manner in order not to catch a cold. As she arrived in the dormitory, she wringed her hair and her clothes and let the water drip on the wooden floor. When she removed the jacket from her body, an image of Natsume's face entered her mind. Her heart started to beat fast.

Mikan: (in her mind.) I know he said that Hotaru blackmailed him; but, I really feel that he was lying. Argh! Why am I thinking such stuff?

As she ascended the stairs, she saw a weeping, but familiar, figure running towards her. She luckily stole a grip on her arm and stared at the crying person.

Mikan: Hotaru.

Hotaru's wet lavender eyes looked at her. The inventor removed the nullifier's hand from her arm and began to run towards the door. However, she ceased her journey when she heard her name called by her ever idiotic bestfriend.

Mikan: Hotaru. What's wrong?

Hotaru: None of your business, Baka. I can take care of myself.

Mikan: But, Hotaru. I'm you're bestfriend. I have the right to--

Hotaru: I said it's none of your business. Will you excuse me? I have to go some place where I can't find morons like Nogi.

Mikan: (in her mind.) What happened between her and Ruka-pyon?

Hotaru then held the doorknob and started to turn it. However, her name was called again.

Mikan: Hotaru.

Hotaru: What now?

Mikan: Before you leave. May I ask you a question?

Hotaru: Speak.

Mikan: Did you blackmail Natsume to--

Hotaru: Mikan. I only blackmail sissies like that gay Nogi. I am not that stupid to let myself suffer third-degree burns by that demonic friend of yours named Hyuuga Natsume. Now, may I go? I can't stand this freaking place.

Mikan: H-hai.

She then looked at her beloved bestfriend go out of the dormitory. (Sniff.. sniff.. How sad!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At night, in Natsume's room..

Natsume: (tossing and turning on his bed.) I just can't sleep! Darn this darn life! I hate this! I was supposed to tell it to her. But, I just can't let her suffer. I just can't let her come into the darkness I'm in. If only I am free. If only I am not trapped in the portals of darkness. I can't do anything I want. I really do envy Ruka. If only that stupid girl did not come into my life. But, she was the one who brought light into my life. I just can't give up on her. But, I also can't let her suffer because of me.

He then touched his lips. He revealed a small smile.

Natsume: Her lips were so soft. Oh, I just love her so much. But, I also have to think of her safety. I guess, Persona is right. Congratulations, Ruka. I guess you'll own her.

He then closed his eyes and sent himself into a deep slumber. However, another pair of crimson eyes looked at him from the outside. An evil grin formed on the figure's face. He caressed his pale face with his long black nails.

Persona: (in his mind.) That's right, my Kuro Neko. Stay away from her. I wanted to scold you for what had happened under the Sakura tree. But, because you realized what is the right thing, I will let you slip this time.

He looked at the sleeping teen comfortably locked in his slumber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, guys!!!! I'm sorry for the very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very long update. I'm just so busy with oh so many school works, projects, practices. Argh! I didn't have the time to make this eleventh chapter. At last! I already made it. I hope to make the twelvth chapter soon. Hey, we won in the Elimination Round for the Choral Singing Contest held last December 5! Weeee! We're going to represent the Seniors for the coming Choral Singing Competition which will be held on December 14. Please wish us good luck!

I would like to give my heart-felt gratitude to the following for giving me reviews: ladalada, dominiqueanne, and ilovefish (however, I think your review is kinda weird. Hey, I'm sweatdropping!)

I would also like to thank ilovefish for making me her fave author. Hahahaha! Thanks, Kwat2!

Anyway, please review, everyone! This story has a lot of twists and turns. And I mean A LOT of twists and turns. So, beware!


	12. Biology Project

Chapter 12: Biology Project 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi, Misaki. I don't want to be partners with drool girl here. I want me and Ruka to change partners," he said sarcastically. The brunette just stared at him, startled of the sudden statement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was six o' clock in the morning and a certain brunette was awakened by the sudden knock on her door. She mumbled curses because her dream of eating truckloads of howalon was cut by that annoying knock on her door. She rose from her bed and approached the door. She turned the doorknob, scratched her head and yawned. Well, her eyes were still closed, so the person who saw her laughed at her.

Mikan: (still with her eyes closed.) Yawn.. Who goes there? How dare you.. yawn.. laugh at me.. yawn..

--: Ohayo, Sakura-san.

Her chocolate eyes then opened wide and looked at the person in front of her. She looked at those familiar aquamarine orbs which always give her joy. The person was no other than the Animal-boy, Nogi Ruka. Her face flushed with intense redness realizing that she was still wearing her duck-patterned pajamas. She apologized to the blond-haired teen and slammed the door shut, leaving Ruka startled.

Mikan: I'm sorry, Ruka-pyon! I didn't fix myself! I didn't know you were coming!

Ruka: It's okay, Sakura-san. I understand.

Mikan: (blushing intensely.) Why did you come here anyway?

Ruka: (blushing.) W-well, I-i was passing along your r-room.. And I-i was just thinking that I'll wake you up so you won't get late.

Mikan: (opening the door.) Really? Well, arigato, Ruka-pyon! It's so kind for you to do that! Come in!

Ruka: Umm.. But, you haven't fixed yourself yet.

Mikan: Nah. Don't worry. I'll just put you in a place where you can't see me. And besides, I can't leave you here standing all alone. I'll let you play with Sakura here. Come in!

Ruka: (entering the room.) H-hai. A-arigato, Sakura-san.

The blond-haired animal-boy came into his most beloved nullifier's three-star room. Mikan let him sit on her dainty yet comfortable couch. She brought him a glass of milk and a plate of cookies. He blushed with gratitude.

Mikan: Just stay here, Ruka-pyon. I'll get dressed. Don't worry. It won't take long. It takes only five minutes for me to fix myself when I'm in pressure. I'm already used to it. I'm not a prompt waker you know. Just sit there and finish those cookies. I made them really special.

Ruka: (biting a cookie.) Arigato.

The brunette then took her towel and ran towards the bathroom. He scanned her room and tried to find something interesting there. He stood up and went towards her bookshelf. He saw a lot of photo albums of her and Hotaru. A small smile was created on his lips. He then saw a scrapbook entitled "Friends". He took it and looked at each of the pages. As expected, the first person he saw was the famous raven-haired inventor, Hotaru. He looked at the second page and saw himself. He looked at the sentences written under his picture:

"This is my other friend! Ruka-pyon! He is a really nice person. And I mean really nice. He always greets me 'Good morning,' whenever I meet him in the morning. His alice is Animal Pheromone. He says it is somewhat embarrassing. However, I really think it's cute. You can hang out with the cutest to the fiercest animals when you have that kind of alice. I really think it's cool. I enjoy being with him. I like the way he speaks. He is so gentle. Well, that's all I gotta say. Sayonara!"

He smiled and blushed at the same time. He was very happy at the statement given to him by the nullifier. He then searched for his friend slash rival's name. One by one, he looked at each of the pages hoping he will see the ever so grumpy face of his bestfriend slash rival. However, when he reached the last page, he didn't see Natsume's picture. He was shocked. He scanned the pages again to reasssure that Natsume's page wasn't there. Again, he didn't see the name "Natsume" in one of the pages. He pondered for the reason why Mikan didn't put his bestfriend on the "Friends" scrapbook.

Ruka: (in his mind.) Why isn't Natsume here? Even Permy is here.

He thought of possible reasons for the problem.

Ruka: Probably, Sakura-san doesn't consider him as friend. Maybe she considers him as more than a friend.. Impossible!

He returned the scrapbook on its proper place. When he was returning the scrapbook, he saw a piece of paper lying on the shelf. He picked it up and saw his bestfriend's picture on it. He looked at the captions written under the picture:

"This is another friend of mine, Hyuuga Natsume. Well, he is my best - I mean - beastfriend. Why? First, because he is a friend of mine. Secondly, he is an annoying pervert who likes to peek under my skirt and calls me Polkadots. That's my annoying friend, Natsume. His alice is fire. And I'm always his victim. He always burns my hair! Stupid Natsume. But, even if he is an annoying, stupid, grumpy, angry, good-for-nothing person, he is also a good friend. And I mean a really great friend. He just doesn't show it. He is secretly going to missions in order to save us all in the academy. Sweet right? I know that he cares for me - as a friend of course. That's Natsume! Sayonara!

P.S. If I am angry at him, I remove his page from the scrapbook. But, if he's nice to me, I'll return it back."

A smile again creeped on Ruka's face. He inserted the page into the scrapbook and returned the latter into the shelf. He walked towards his seat and began to finish the cookies and the milk. Then he saw a pair of emerald eyes looking at him. It was Sakura - the cat. He took her and began to pat her on the back. However, the cat screeched at him which caused him to let it go. A glare was found in the cat's eyes. He shivered at this sight. A few moments later, a certain sixteen-year-old brunette went towards the Animal-boy which let this to his relief.

Mikan: Let's go, Ruka-pyon!

Ruka: H-hai.

Sakura: Meow!

Mikan: (to Sakura.) Oh, I see you have met Ruka-pyon. Are you friends with him?

Sakura: Meow!

Ruka: I think it's a "NO".

Mikan: Why? You have been a bad kitty, Sakura. Please say sorry to Ruka-pyon.

Sakura: (apolegically.) Meow.

Mikan; (patting the cat.) Good girl. Okay, I'll leave you here for a while Sakura. I'm going to school. Sayonara!

Sakura: Meow!

Then the couple went out of the door, and went towards a journey towards the school.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At school...

Mikan: Ohayo, minna!

Her loud greeting echoed in the room. Her friends greeted her back which made her day more glorious. The blond-haired seventeen-year-old went towards his seat and found his bestfriend glaring at him. He took his seat first and greeted him.

Ruka: Ohayo, Natsume.

Natsume: Why the heck did you leave me? I thought we were supposed to go here together.

Ruka: Gomene, Natsume. It's just.. You know..

Natsume: I understand.

Ruka: Y-you understand?

Natsume: Of course, I understand. I'm your bestfriend for crying out loud. I know everything about you. I know everything you do.

Ruka: Thank you, Natsume.

He then showed a small smile to his firecaster bestfriend and the latter just gave him a smirk. He placed his blue orbs towards the brunette who was going to make her everyday ritual with her inventor bestfriend, Hotaru. He expected to see her beloved nullifier run towards the blackmailer and get hit with the BakaGun 2000. However, the unexpected happened. Instead of seeing Mikan get hit with the dreaded weapon, he saw her put her arms around the inventor. Hotaru did not react nor shoot a single bullet towards Mikan. The whole class, even Mikan was shocked.

Mikan: H-hotaru. Why didn't you hit me with the BakaGun?

Hotaru: Why? You want me to hit you with it?

Mikan: No, no, no. Of course not. It's just that it's odd that you didn't hit me with it.

Hotaru: I don't feel like hitting you with the BakaGun.

Mikan: Why? Do you have a problem?

Hotaru: Honestly, I do.

Mikan: Well, tell me. Maybe I can help.

Hotaru: You don't need to help me. Besides, I have a larger brain than you. I can solve this problem by myself.

Then the brunette hugged her bestfriend tight and the latter did so, too.

Mikan: I know you can solve it, Hotaru.

Hotaru: Arigato, Mikan.

She revealed a large grin to the raven-haired inventor and returned to her seat. She greeted the Animal-boy a "Good Morning". However, when she looked at the person beside her, she just showed him a sad visage and looked down. Ruka took notice at this and asked his bestfriend why. However, Natsume just said it was nothing. He looked at the inventor who was silently sitting on her seat. He then felt his heart beating in an intense speed. He remembered the time when her lips collided with his. He then looked at his bestfriend, then at his beloved.

Ruka: (in his mind.) There's a secret among the four of us that we don't know.

The bell rang which signaled the beginning of the class. A certain teacher went inside the classroom and greeted his students. The students greeted them back. He had brown hair and an obviously handsome face. It was no other than Misaki-sensei, the biology teacher.

Misaki: Okay, everyone. Today, we are going to work on a project which was related with our lesson yesterday. Who among you could tell me what was our lesson yesterday? Umm.. Let me see.. Yes, Mr. Tobita.

Yuu: It was all about metamorphosis.

Misaki: That's right. Our lesson was all about metamorphosis. Okay, the project that you will be working on is an easy one. You can use your alices in order to make your project. You must make your project as creative as possible. The highest grade that you are going to have is, of course, A+. While, the lowest grade will be F-. Oh, the project will be done by pairs. So, I expect your projects to be great, okay?

Sumire: (looking at Natsume.) You mean, sensei. We can choose whoever we want to be our partner?

Misaki: What's the use of your assigned partners? Of course, you should work with your assigned partners.

Sumire: You mean I'm going to work my project with Peter Pan freak?

Misaki: Well, if that's what you call Kitsunume.. Then, that's a yes.

Sumire: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Natsume: Oi, Misaki.

Misaki: Yes, Mr. Hyuuga.

Natsume: (sarcastically.) I don't want to be partners with drool girl here. I want me and Ruka to change partners.

The brunette just stared at him, startled of the sudden statement. The teacher thought of that for a while and agreed with the firecaster.

Sumire: Hey! Sensei! I want to be partners with Natsu-kun or Ru-chan! Please, sensei!

Misaki: No. They already have partners. But, if you really want to change your partner, I'll let you be partners with Koko.

Koko: (a smile plastered on his face.) NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sumire: Fine! Fine! I won't change my partner.

Then, the students worked on their projects.

Ruka: Hi, Sakura-san. I guess we're partners for today.

Mikan: Umm.. Yeah..

Ruka: Is there something wrong?

Mikan: (showing him a fake smile.) No. Nothing's wrong with me.

Ruka: Umm.. Well, okay. Let's start. I'll call some frogs to help us.

Mikan: F-FROGS?!!!

Ruka: Don't worry. My frogs are clean. I'll let them bring their children.

Then, he took out his whistle and played a certain tune. A family of frogs then hopped towards the classroom and scared the souls out of the female students. During the commotion, a couple stayed motionless on their seats. The firecaster, annoyed of the silence between them two, started to speak.

Natsume: Oi, Imai.

Hotaru: What?

Natsume: Let's start.

Hotaru: Oh.. Right..

The inventor then took out large pieces of metal and some bolts and screws. She began to work on their project. However, her new partner was doing nothing. So, he demanded her to let him help.

Hotaru: No.

Natsume: And why?

Hotaru: Because your alice is in the fourth type.

Natsume: Are you discriminating me?

Hotaru: No. The reason why I'm not letting you help is because you might die in the middle of the project. And I don't want that to happen. Main reason: Because if you die, my idiotic bestfriend will cling on me forever. Not even the power of the BakaGun can stop it.

Natsume: Whatever.

He then placed his crimson orbs towards the brunette and his bestfriend.

Mikan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Ruka: Don't be scared Sakura-san. They're just frogs!

Mikan: They're dirty!!

Ruka: Don't worry. They're clean. Come on. Just try touching little old Mary here.

Mikan looked at the frog and let her finger pat the frog's head. She began to become relieved. She smiled at the Animal-boy and the latter smiled at her back. However, she felt something cold sticking on her right thigh. She looked upon it and saw the ugliest frog ever.

Mikan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

She then hugged Ruka which made him flush a thousand shades of red. The firecaster removed his eyes from them and began to look at the inventor who was still busy working on their project. After thirty minutes, the class finished their projects and presented them in front. They did such wonderful jobs. Then, it was Ruka and Mikan's turn to present their project. It showed the metamorphosis of the frogs. The class were awed of their project. And Misaki-sensei then gave the two a comment.

Misaki: I really like your project. It is an actual metamorphosis of the the frogs. Well done, Mr. Nogi and Ms. Sakura.

Ruka and Mikan: (giving each other a high-five.) Yes!

Misaki: However, because you scared the whole class, I'm going to give you an A-.

Mikan: (disappointed.) What?

Misaki: Sorry.

Ruka: (to Mikan.) It's okay, Sakura-san. At least we did our best.

Mikan: (comforted.) I guess you're right.

Then, it was Natsume and Hotaru's turn to present their project. They made a large robotic representation of the metamorphosis of the butterfly. Of course, the inventor was the one who spoke in front of the class. Natsume was the one who carried the objects in front. Obviously, the class were awed by the amzing presentation of the couple. Because of this, the teacher gave them an A+.

Mikan: (to Hotaru.) Great job, Hotaru! I'm so proud of you.

Hotaru: (emotionlessly, and secretly looking at Ruka.) Whatever.

She stared at the Animal-boy beside her bestfriend. Ruka was unaware that he was looked at by the inventor. When he looked at the inventor, he caught her looking at him. A slight blush formed on his face. And the brunette noticed it.

Mikan: Ruka-pyon, what's wrong? Why did your face become red all of a sudden?

Ruka: (hiding his face.) N-nothing.

Mikan: Oh. Okay. Oh, Ruka-pyon. I'm sorry if I didn't help a lot in our project. It's because my alice doesn't have any use in these kind of projects.

Ruka: It's okay. I understand. I enjoyed working with you.

Mikan: I enjoyed working with you, too. I wish I was really partners with you. I don't like hanging around with Mr. Grumpyface there.

Natsume, hearing the statement, burned the tip of the brunette's hair which led her to scream on the top of her lungs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At night...

Ruka: (lying on his bed.) I can't sleep. I still can't forget what Imai did to me yesterday. Why the heck did she do that?

He rose from his bed and approached the door. He opened it and saw a certain raven-haired lady standing outside the door of her room. The inventor noticed his presence and looked at him. Ruka approached her and stood beside her.

Ruka: Can't sleep?

Hotaru: Isn't it obvious?

Ruka: I can't sleep, either.

Hotaru: Hn.

Ruka: Why did you do that "thing" yesterday?

Hotaru: What do you mean?

Ruka: You know what I mean. Don't pretend that you don't know. Why did you do that?

Hotaru: (thinking of a lie.) Oh, that. I.. I was angry that you tricked me.

Ruka: I was expecting that you won't fall for it.

Hotaru: Every person makes mistakes, Nogi.

Ruka: But, there are many ways to punish me of what I did, Imai. Why did you do that?

Hotaru: I panicked. I didn't believe that I was tricked by the likes of you.

Ruka: (smiling.) Well, it makes me the first ever guy to trick you, huh?

Hotaru: Stop smiling or I'll screw your teeth out.

Ruka: (giggling and offering his hand for a shake.) Whatever. So, friends?

Hotaru: Even if it means that I will resume blackmailing you again?

Ruka: Uh.. I think so.

Hotaru: (shaking hands with him.) Deal.

Then the two returned to their rooms and sent themselves into a deep slumber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello, minna! I'm so sorry for the veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyy late update! It is because that I had emotional matters regarding using the internet. Waaaah! I also had to study for the exams! I hate it!

Well, I would like to thank all those who reviewed chapter 11: persona', darnme!, blahblahsnowfairy, gakuenalicefan156, yamo-chan, mysteriousperson, mookiee, ladalada, melissa1995, dominiqueanne, and miyuki24.

Special thanks to the following for making my story "Black Cat Means Good Luck" their fave story: persona', mysteriousperson, miyuki24, and ZeD-cHaN.

I would also like to thank the following for making me their fave author: Neko Mimi143, and p3rSona'.

Thank you everyone! Please review. And have a very Merry Christmas and a Prosperous Happy New Year!


	13. Fireflies

Chapter 13: Fireflies 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"As usual, I'm taking pictures of Nogi here. How about you? What are you doing here? Stalking?" The emotionless raven-haired inventor asked the firecaster. "I'm not stalking. I'm just coincidently at the same place as them," he replied. "Yeah, right," she mocked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A certain blond-haired teenager walked out of his room and saw his bestfriend already standing in front of his door. He revealed a small smile and greeted the firecaster a "Good Morning". However, the latter just smirked.

Ruka: (smiling.) Are you making sure that I won't pass through Sakura-san's room?

Natsume: No, I'm encouraging you. I want you to show her something later this evening. I'm certain she will like it.

Ruka: Why do you want me to show her something?

Natsume: I'm helping you court her.

Ruka: (smiling with gratitude.) What? Really? You're gonna help me?

Natsume: (annoyed.) Yeah. Yeah. What are friends for, right?

Ruka: (very happy.) Thank you, Natsume! You're such a great friend (A/N: slash rival. Mwahahaha!).

Natsume: (annoyed.) Okay. Okay. Fine. Sheesh. I really get itchy in these emotional things. Go on. Do what you have to do.

Ruka: But, you haven't told me what to show her yet.

Natsume: Oh, yeah. Right. Later this evening, go to the tree standing beside the shore of the lake situated in the heart of the academy. Clap your hands and a group of fireflies will illuminate the tree. It will be up to you what pattern you will make out of the lights of the fireflies.

Ruka: Thank you, Natsume.

Natsume: Now, scram. I'm getting itchy again.

Then the Animal-boy ran swiftly towards the room of the nullifier. He knocked three times and called her name (A/N: family name to be exact.). The doorknob turned and slowly, the door opened. The glorious face of his beloved brunette showed him a wide grin. She greeted him a "Good Morning" and he greeted her back. Mikan then opened the door wide to show him that she was already wearing her uniform. Ruka congratulated her for being prompt that day. The brunette thanked him. She then felt a slight pull on her skirt. She found a certain ebony feline pulling her yellow skirt. She picked the cat up and cuddled it in her arms.

Mikan: Oh, I promised Sakura here that I will bring her to school today.

Ruka: (afraid.) O-oh. G-great.

Mikan: What's wrong?

Ruka: Well. I'm not really close with your cat.

Mikan: Really? Didn't she apologize to you yesterday?

Ruka: I have a bad feeling that she still doesn't like me.

Mikan: Nah. Sakura's a good girl. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you.

Ruka: (still doubtful.) A-arigato, Sakura-san.

Mikan: (holding Sakura.) Come on, Ruka-pyon. Let's go. We might get late.

Ruka: (looking at Sakura.) H-hai.

The couple walked towards the classroom and found a group of Natsume-Ruka fangirls standing with their hands crossed along their chests. Sumire was the one who stood in front of the fangirls for she was the self-proclaimed president of the said fanclub. She approached the brunette and glared at her in the eyes. Mikan shivered for that. The perm-haired lady pushed the poor nullifier which led her to drop on her back. Ruka automatically helped Mikan stand. Sumire just laughed in triumph.

Sumire: (laughing evilly.) Well, well. What do we have here? A little hag who hangs out with OUR beloved Ruka-kun.

Mikan: (dusting her uniform.) YOUR Ruka-kun?

Sumire: Yeah. OUR Ruka-kun. Stay away hag. Ruka-kun must be with more beautiful girls like us. Right, girls?

Fangirls: Right!

Sumire: (pushing Mikan away and hugging Ruka's left arm.) Don't you tell us that you're falling in love with Ruka-kun here. Sorry, darling. He's ours. If you are thinking to do these stupid pranks in order to take his heart, then keep dreaming, Sister. Ruka-kun will never love you.

Ruka: (removing Sumire away from his body.) Excuse me? Who says I'm yours?

Sumire: R-Ruka-kun?

Mikan: R-Ruka-pyon.

Ruka: I'm sorry, Shoda. But I can't keep quiet about this any longer.

Sumire: W-what are you talking about, Ruka-kun?

Ruka: (angrily.) I'm sick and tired of you and your hag-friends bossing Sakura-san around. You're just intimidated by her it's because Natsume and I are friends with her. (A/N: Go, Ruka!) The truth is, Natsume and I are sick and tired of you girls following us around like dogs. You know for a fact that we never liked you hags. And you keep telling Sakura-san that she flirts with us. What if I tell you that I like her?

Sumire: (dumbfounded.) W-w-w-w-what?

Mikan: (whispering to Ruka.) Ruka-pyon. I think you came a little too far.

Classmate 1: (to Classmate 2.) What did Ruka say? He likes Mikan?

Classmate 2: Yes. He said that.

Ruka: (to Sumire.) Yes, I admit it. I like Sakura-san. And there's nothing you can do about it. So, even if you follow me and Natsume for a thousand miles, we will never like you.

Tears began to flow from Sumire and the fangirls' eyes. One by one they left the classroom and proceeded to the comfort room. The whole class just looked at the blond-haired teen who was extremely serious at that moment. Mikan approached him and tried to calm him down. Ruka looked at her and smiled. He assured her that he was fine. Then he felt something touch his left shoulder. He looked back and saw those familiar crimson eyes. It was Natsume.

Natsume: Nice speech you had there. Next time, don't do this. You're humiliating yourself.

Ruka: Is saying the truth humiliating?

Natsume: You should have at least just said it privately with her.

Ruka: I'm sorry. I was just so darn angry.

Natsume: (poking Ruka on the head.) Baka. Don't let your feelings take you away.

Ruka: (massaging his forehead.) I guess you're right.

Sakura: Meow!

Mikan: Sakura says it's time to come in.

Ruka: (opening the door.) All right. After you, Mademoiselle.

Mikan: (giggling.) Whatever.

The brunette came in and greeted her classmates. Usually, her classmates would greet back at her. However, today was different. They all kept silent and stared at the brunette. She remembered that all of them heard what Ruka said. She remembered that the Animal-boy told all of them that he likes her. She bowed her head and approached her raven-haired, lavender-eyed bestfriend. Hotaru expected the brunette to jump on her and hug her tight. She was ready to hit her with the BakaGun 2000. However, she only saw Mikan's obvious sad face. She put down her BakaGun and called the brunette.

Hotaru: Mikan, what's wrong.

Mikan: Oh, nothing. It's just all of our classmates know about Ruka-pyon liking me already.

Hotaru: So?

Mikan: That's the point! The fact that Ruka-pyon likes me is no big deal. They seem to look at me like I'm some kind of a freak or something. Help me, Hotaru!

Hotaru: Baka. They're just new of the news. They'll get over it. Now go back to your seat. Jinno's our first subject.

Mikan: Hai. And thank you, Hotaru.

Hotaru: Whatever.

The nullifier went to her seat beside the firecaster. When she already had seated the firecaster looked at the cat that she was holding. (A/N: If you were wondering where Sakura was the whole time, she was in Mikan's arms.) He took it and began to pat it.

Mikan: (not looking at Natsume.) I-if you miss her, she can stay with you.

Natsume: (not looking at Mikan.) All right.

Mikan: (in her mind.) That's funny. Natsume just answered me in a serious manner. Usually he would answer me with a smirk or he would say "Whatever". Why?

Natsume: Look inside your desk.

Mikan looked inside the desk and saw a folded piece of paper. Her name was written on it. Obviously, it was a letter. She opened it and read the contents. It read:

"Sakura-san,

I'm sorry if I embarrassed you today. At least Shoda won't be quarreling with you anymore. By the way. Meet me outside the dormitory. You must be there seven o' clock in the evening. You don't need to wear fancy clothes. I just want to show you something.

Ruka"

She smiled and kept the letter in her wallet. She looked at the Animal-boy and smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan: It's already 7:00! I bet Ruka-pyon is already there. I need to hurry.

She brushed her hair and began to dash out of the room. As she was running she realized she was approaching a certain raven-haired boy holding a black cat. Luckily, she stopped in time.

Mikan: Natsume! Oh, hi, Sakura. Natsume! What the heck are you doing? Were you planning to bump me again?

Natsume: No. You were obviously wrecklessly running the halls. I had no intention of bumping you.

Mikan: Fine! I'll be going then. I have some business to attend to. You must take care of Sakura, okay?

Natsume: Whatever.

She rushed towards the stairs and ignored the firecaster. She arrived at the door of the dormitory and noticed no one was there. She looked at her watch and it was 7:01. She began to ponder why the Animal-boy has not yet arrived. She then remembered that it was ten minutes advance. She laughed at herself and began to wait for Ruka. After a few minutes, she began to become bored.

Mikan: It's so boring here! Where is Ruka? I need someone to talk to!

An image of the raven-haired firecaster then appeared in her mind.

Mikan: No way I'm going to talk to that pervert! Erase sinister thoughts!

After that, a silhouette of a person began to emerge from the darkness. It was no other than the Animal-boy himself, Ruka.

Ruka: (smiling.) Hello, Sakura-san! You're early.

Mikan: You're late!

Ruka: (sweatdropping.) Late? It's 7:00.

Mikan: It's thirty seconds after 7:00, which means you're late 30 minutes.

Ruka: (sweatdropping.) Oh.

Mikan: Just joking! Come on! Where are we going?

Ruka: Wait. I'll just put a handkerchief over your eyes.

He then put his white handkerchief around her head which made Mikan unable to see. The couple then started to walk in the cold, dark, autumn evening. They didn't know a pair of crimson eyes were watching them.

Natsume: There they are, Sakura. They're going to their first date.

Sakura: Meow.

Natsume: No, Sakura. I won't intervene with them. Like I said. I'm giving up.

Sakura: (suprisingly.) Meow!

Natsume: I know you want so much to help me. But, it's no use. I'll still break her heart.

Sakura: Meow.

Natsume: But, maybe he will do something bad to her. That's it! I'm going.

Sakura: (relieved.) Meow. (A/N: I don't know about you. But, I think Natsume's becoming weird. He's talking to a cat!)

Natsume took the cat and began to walk. Then, the firecaster secretly followed the couple before him. They went through many tall trees and buildings; until they reached their destination at last. Their destination was a large lake found in the middle of the academy. However, the place was very dark. Only a single source of light brightened the lake. It was the light of the moon. Natsume stood six meters away from the couple and began to observe their every move. He looked at his bestfriend removing the handkerchief from Mikan's eyes and she giggled excitingly. His blood began to boil and punched the tree near him. The rustle of the leaves of the trees were heard by the Animal-boy which made him look at Natsume's direction. Luckily, he found a bush and hid behind it. However, he was not alone.

--: Konichiwa, Hyuuga-kun.

Natsume: What the? What are you doing here, Imai?

Hotaru: As usual, I'm taking pictures of Nogi here. How about you? What are you doing here? Stalking?

Natsume: I'm not stalking. I'm just coincidently at the same place as them.

Hotaru: (mockingly.) Yeah, right.

The raven-heads then observed the couple before them.

Ruka: (pointing to the tree.) This is what I have been wanting to show you.

Mikan: (disappointed.) It's a tree.

Ruka: Watch.

He clapped his hands and a swarm of fireflies lit the tree. The sight was beautiful which made Mikan grin in delight. Ruka began to smile, too.

Mikan: It's so beautiful!

Ruka: You haven't seen everything yet.

He called a firefly and whispered something to it. The firefly then returned to the tree and seem to instruct something to his fellow fireflies. After that, the light began to fade and darkness appeared again. A small frown appeared in Mikan's face. After a few seconds, the fireflies began to light again and showed a pattern of a heart. Natsume just observed as his heart began to break in jealousy. He saw the brunette clap in happiness.

Mikan: (clapping.) I love it! I love it! It's so beautiful!

Ruka: (holding Mikan's hands.) But not beautiful as you.

The firecaster just looked. He regretted letting Ruka do this for Mikan. It should have been him. All his hopes of happiness shattered. His bestfriend was going to take it away from him.

Mikan: Thank you for everything, Ruka-pyon.

Ruka: Oh, it's nothing.

Mikan: I wish there is something for me to do to repay you.

Ruka: All I want is your love, Sakura-san. That's all.

Mikan: I have to say something to you, Ruka-pyon.

Ruka: What is it?

Mikan: I don't know yet, but, I think I am having feelings for you.

As these words echoed in Natsume's ears, his heart began to beat intensely because of the pain he felt. Hotaru on the other hand, trembled as she heard those words. Nogi Ruka was now seconds away to become Sakura Mikan's boyfriend.

Ruka: (happily.) Y-y-y-you really mean it? You love me? Is it all right to make you my girlfriend?

Mikan: I don't know. That's what my mind tells me. But, my heart says no.

Ruka: Isn't the mind be the one who is supposed to say no?

Mikan: I'm sorry, Ruka. But, that's how I feel.

Ruka: Maybe you're not ready yet.

Mikan: I guess so.

Ruka: Don't worry. I'll wait for you. (A/N: If you don't understand, Mikan is not ready to place Ruka in her heart. So, Ruka is not yet Mikan's boyfriend. Hmmm.. But, will Ruka have a chance to take Mikan's heart? Is it right for Natsume to give up on Mikan?)

He caressed her cheek and let her face to his. He closed his eyes and he was ready to kiss her. However, he felt an intense heat surrounding him which led him to stop.

Mikan: What's wrong?

Ruka: I feel really hot.

Mikan: Maybe it's just your sweater.

Ruka: Maybe you're right.

They planned to resume what the were planning to do. However, both of them felt the intense heat again.

Mikan: I feel really hot.

Ruka: It's so strange. Why is it hot when it's autumn?

Mikan: I think we're not alone, Ruka-pyon. NATSUME! COME OUT!

The firecaster began to panic. He looked at the inventor who was busy taking out something from her bag.

Natsume: Do you have something there which makes someone invisible.

Hotaru: I do. This cloak will make you invisible when you hide under it.

Natsume: Hide me with you.

Hotaru: I'm not gonna let you hide in here because it's your fault they noticed our presence. However, if you pay me 500 rabbits, I'll agree to let you hide with me. Oh, and an additional fifty rabbits for your cat.

The Animal-boy and the nullifier were feet away from the bush.

Natsume: (giving 500 rabbits to Hotaru.) Deal.

Then they hid under the cloak. It was seconds away until the couple looked into their hiding place. Of course, they weren't caught.

Mikan: Funny, I heard voices here.

Ruka: Maybe it's just your hallucination, Sakura-san. Come on. Let's soak our feet in the nice cold water.

Mikan: Okay.

The raven-heads removed the cloak from their bodies and sighed in relief. Natsume then stood up and walked away leaving the cat and the inventor.

Hotaru: (standing up.) Hey, where are you going?

Natsume: To a mission.

Hotaru: Be careful.

Natsume: (shocked.) What did you say?

Hotaru: Be careful.

Natsume: Why?

Hotaru: It's because if something bad happens to you, my baka bestfriend will be clinging to me like glue. Not even the power of the BakaGun 2000 will stop her.

Natsume: Whatever.

Hotaru: What am I going to do with the cat?

Natsume: Just return it to your baka bestfriend.

He then walked and disappeared into the autumn fog.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello, minna! Yes! I'm alone in the house! It's about time to make the thirteenth chapter! Yehey! Well, all I wanna say is thank you for supporting my fanfic! I love you guys!

I would like to thank the following for making my story their fave story: MiKaNxNaTsUmE1996 and NaTsUmiKaN10.

I would like to thank the following for their awesome reviews: ladalada, ruinprincess and Jennifli96.

Please review and have a Blessed New Year everyone!


	14. Holding On

Chapter 14: Holding On 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now hold still. It's gonna hurt a bit," she wiped the blood from his abdomen which made him groan in pain. He touched her hand and begged her to stop. A look of shock appeared in those lavender eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He trodded in the cold, misty, autumn night. He remembered what had happened earlier that night.

FLASHBACK

Mikan: I think I'm having feelings for you, Ruka-pyon.

END OF FLASHBACK

He clutched his chest and tried to hold back his tears. His dream of happiness were shattered all because of those painful words uttered by his beloved brunette. His dreams of holding her tight one day faded in his thoughts. Every step he made broke his heart further. He then stopped in a dark place situated in the back of the academy. A masked man was waiting for him there.

Persona: Good evening, my Kuro Neko.

Natsume: Shut your trap and tell me what's my mission.

Persona: Excited aren't we? Well, I'll tell you what your mission is. But first, let me warn you. This is not the same as your other previous missions. This one is harder. You must save an elementary student named Yamaguchi Hitomaru. He was kidnapped by the AAO this morning. And I need you to get him back here alive. The men guarding him were former Dangerous Ability Type students, which makes them harder to destroy. You must do whatever you can in order to save the boy.

Natsume: (wearing his mask.) I'll be going now.

Persona: If something goes wrong, remember what I taught you.

Natsume: Yes.

The firecaster then climbed up the tree and jumped from branch to branch. He ran towards a certain black limousine and rode in it. After approximately thirty minutes, he arrived in the base of the AAO. (A/N: If you don't know what AAO is, it is the Anti-Alice Organization. I think this organization is weird it is because they are people who have alices who are anti-alices. How can people with alices be anti-alices? It's so weird!) He opened the door of the vehicle and proceeded to a certain hideaway. He scanned the place and found the building where the hostage was said to be hidden. He waited for the guards to leave their posts and he ran towards the building. As he approached the door, he felt his arm becoming cold. He looked upon it and realized that his arm was covered with ice. He melted it with his alice. He then heard a laugh. He looked upon the silhouette of the person beside him.

Man 1: I see you're here again, Kuro Neko.

Natsume: Why did you miss me?

Man 1: Stop playing jokes, Kuro Neko. Now, just stay there and I'll freeze you to death.

Natsume: (showing a fireball.) Not a chance.

He threw the fireball to the man's face; however, the latter avoided it easily. He laughed at the firecaster.

Man 1: Is that the best you can do?

Natsume: No, I'm just warming you up.

Then a group of fireballs surrounded the man. Natsume placed the fireballs nearer to the man until he collapsed because of the intense heat.

Natsume: (to the man.) That was easy. I didn't even perspire.

Man 1: That's what's wrong with you alices. You depend entirely on your alices. We anti-alices, however, depend on two things. Our alices.. and our guns.

The man revealed a gun from his pocket and shot the firecaster on his arm. Crimson blood flowed from his arm and the raven-haired teenager groaned in pain. He gripped his wound in order to stop the fast flow of blood. The man pulled the trigger again hoping to end Natsume's life once and for all. Luckily, Natsume saw this and melted the bullet. He jumped on the villain and punched him countless times. He continued to do it until the man lost his consciousness. He took the gun and examined if it still has ammunition. However, he found out that the man already used his last two bullets. He then threw the gun on the floor. He opened the door and scanned the room if there were guards. Nobody was there. So, he silently walked across the room and up the staircase. He slowly walked along the hallway hoping to feel the hostage's presence. He then heard the moan of someone from one of the rooms. He approached the room and began to knock on its door.

Natsume: Hitomaru. Is that you?

Hitomaru: Mmhmmmph!

Natsume: Don't worry. I'm here. Just hold still. I'll open the door.

He melted the doorknob and the door opened. He saw the poor child whose hands and feet were tied up with thick ropes, and his mouth was gagged with a piece of cloth. He approached the child and burned the ropes. He removed the cloth from the child's mouth and the latter hugged him. The child cried in relief.

Natsume: Now let's get out of this place.

Hitomaru: Arigato, Onii-chan. (A/N: Awww! It's so cute!)

As the firecaster was about to jump out the window with the child, a group of armed men entered the room. The child screamed in fear. Natsume placed the child behind him and revealed two fireballs.

Man 2: You just won't give up do you, boy? Why won't you join us and you won't die. You will no longer suffer any of these.

Man 3: Give up, kid.

Natsume: Eat smoke.

He threw fireballs at the men. However, he felt someone arrive behind him. The person from behind then hit him on the head with his gun. That person had the teleportation alice. Blood began to flow from Natsume's head. Hitomaru screamed in horror. The group of men laughed in triumph.

Man 4: (to Hitomaru.) See, kid. Your Onii-chan's helpless now. No one's gonna save you now.

Hitomaru: No! He's gonna save me!

Man 4: (gripping Hitomaru's arm.) You know, you've been a bad kid. You should be punished for that.

The person clenched his fist and tried to punch the child. However, he felt his body becoming hot. After a few moments, he felt like he was burning. He looked upon his body and realized he was literally burning. The man screamed in pain and jumped out the window. (A/N: Didn't he hear about the Stop, Drop and Roll thing? He's so stupid!) The group of men stood still in surprise. One of them checked outside the window and saw the lifeless corpse lying on the street.

Man 3: He's dead!

Natsume: (revealing a fireball.) Why? Do you want to accompany him?

Man 3: Not if I let you die first.

The man then multiplied himself and began to attack the firecaster. Natsume just burned them one by one. Later, the room was filled with the aroma of burning flesh. The child cried in fear. The raven-haired boy threw fireballs at the group of men again and took the child for them to escape the window. As they were about to jump...

BANG!

The firecaster gasped in pain. He coughed and blood began to flow from the sides of his mouth. (A/N: No!) Hitomaru cried in shock.

Hitomaru: Onii-chan!

Natsume: Hitomaru.. Gasp.. What's your alice?.. Groan..

Hitomaru: S-speed alice.

Natsume: G-good.. Gasp.. T-there's a black limousine.. Gasp.. Parked outside of this building.. Run towards there and ride in it.. You will safely return to the academy..

Hitomaru: (Crying.) How about you?

Natsume: D-don't think about me.. Gasp.. N-now go!

The child then ran in an intense speed and arrived in just a couple of seconds in front of the black limousine. He went inside it and the limousine left the building. Natsume coughed out blood once more and looked at the men who were grinning evilly at him. He let out a large fireball and felt himself weakening. A bullet then entered his abdomen. He groaned in pain and fell down on his knees.

Man 5: Give up, kid. You're killing yourself bit by bit.

Man 6: Why won't you give us the honor to kill you?

The group of men began to laugh in triumph.

Natsume: (in his mind.) T-this is it. W-what Persona h-has been telling me. To give up my life if something goes wrong. I-I can't die right now. I-I need Mikan. But, she already has Ruka. M-my life is filled with sadness and grief because of these darn missions. My life is useless because of these darn missions. A-and I won't be doing these missions if these guys haven't shown up. They're the reason why my life is so miserable!

A fireball then appeared in his hand and the group of men stopped laughing. Fear were seen on their faces. Natsume stood up and the size of the fireball increased.

Natsume: N-no.. Gasp.. You don't need to kill me.. I'll just kill myself.. But.. I'll just let you die with me..

He burned the whole place and the men cried in agony.

Natsume: (a tear flowing from his right eye.) Goodbye, Mikan. I'll always love you. Ruka, take care of her for me.

A small breeze blew on his face and he realized that the window was still open.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the academy..

The door of a certain three-star student opened and a raven-haired girl went out of the room holding a lit candle. She walked along the corridors of the dormitory. It was 1:05 in the morning. She approached the three-star bedroom of her bestfriend. She opened the door and saw her hugging her pillow and uttering words like Hotaru and howalon. (A/N: Woah. Mikan loves things that start with the letter H.) She closed the door and walked towards her room.

Hotaru: It's for nine straight days that Mikan hasn't fallen off her bed already. I would like to congratulate her tomorrow. But, she didn't lock her door. I'll hit her with the BakaGun tomorrow.

As she turned her doorknob, she heard footsteps echoing in the dormitory. She stood still and scanned the hallway. However, no one was around. Then the footsteps became louder and a figure emerged from the stairs. Her heart began to beat at an intense speed. As the figure draw nearer, she soon realized it was the firecaster.

Natsume: I-imai..

Hotaru: (surprised.) Hyuuga-kun.

Natsume then collapsed which made the inventor come near him. She tried to wake him up, but as she touched him, she felt something wet on her hands. She looked upon it and saw a crimson fluid.

Hotaru: (in her mind.) He's bleeding!

She ran towards her room and took her flying duck. She placed the unconscious Natsume on the vehicle and let it enter his bedroom. (A/N: Good thing he doesn't lock his room.) She placed him on his bed and removed his clothes. (A/N: Hey, Hotaru doesn't have any bad intentions for Natsume, all right? Don't even think about it!) She saw that he was already losing a lot of blood. The firecaster groaned in pain.

Hotaru: That's it! I'll bring him to the hospital.

Natsume: (groaning.) N-no y-you're not..

Hotaru: You're still awake?

Natsume: I-isn't it obvious?

Hotaru: For a dying person, you're still stubborn.

Natsume: Just let me die.

Hotaru: No, I'm not. Remember what I said to you last night? I'm not gonna let my baka bestfriend cling on me like glue. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I'm going to bring you to the hospital.

Natsume: No.

Hotaru: You're not gonna change your mind?

Natsume: No.

Hotaru: If that's the case, then I'll be the one to cure you then.

The firecaster just stayed silent. Hotaru returned to her room and took some complicated objects from her first-aid kit. She returned to the Natsume's special star room again and began to clean his wounds. As she was cleaning them, she saw something glistening from his wounds. She took the object from the wound on his abdomen and found out it was a bullet. Natsume moaned in agony. Blood began to flow from his body again.

Hotaru: Now hold still. It's gonna hurt a bit.

She wiped the blood from his abdomen which made him groan in pain. He touched her hand and begged her to stop. A look of shock appeared in those lavender eyes. She just looked at her hand which was held by the firecaster. She tried to remove it, but it won't let go.

Hotaru: Let me go. I have to clean your wounds.

Natsume: It hurts.

Hotaru: Of course, it hurts. Come on. Let me go.

Natsume: (hesitating.) F-fine.

The raven-haired girl then continued to clean his wounds.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning..

Jinno: Imai.. Imai.. Imai Hotaru..

The class just sat silent.

Jinno: Imai's not here? Well then, this is a big minus in her conduct. She broke her perfect attendance record.

The brunette began to worry. It was odd for Hotaru to be absent in school days. Then, she felt a sudden chill beside her. She looked upon the empty seat beside her. She realized that the firecaster, too, was absent.

Mikan: Ruka-pyon. Do you know where Hotaru and Natsume are?

Ruka: I was about to ask you the same question.

Mikan: It's so weird. The last time I saw Hotaru was when she returned Sakura to me last night. She said Natsume was on a mission that's why she was the one who returned Sakura to me.

Ruka: Maybe something wrong happened to them.

Mikan: Ruka-pyon. I'm scared.

Ruka: Don't worry. Maybe there's a safe reason why they are absent.

Mikan: I hope there is.

Then, a knock on the door was heard. The door opened and a certain raven-haired girl appeared. She greeted the teacher and proceeded to her seat.

Jinno: Imai. Stand up. What's the meaning of this. Aren't you running for honors? Why did you come late, today? Explain this to me!

Hotaru: You don't have any business about it.

Jinno: Tell me, or I'll deduct your star rank.

Hotaru: Sigh.. Fine. Last night, Hyuuga-kun went in the dormitory wounded. So, I stayed up all night cleaning his wounds. So, are you satisfied? I'm still sleepy.

Ruka: (standing up.) What? He's wounded? Where is he? I have to go to him!

Jinno: Nogi. Sit down.

Ruka: Come on, Sensei. Please.

Mikan: Please, sensei! Pretty please! With howalons on top. (A/N: Mikan more hungry than concerned.)

Jinno: No.

Then the whole class began to riot. They all wanted to go to Natsume.

Hotaru: See, Sensei. That's the reason why I didn't want to tell you why I was late.

Jinno: Fine! I'll give you twenty minutes!

Class: Yehey!

The class then stampeded towards the special star room of the notorious Hyuuga Natsume. The first one to enter was Ruka.

Ruka: Hey, Natsume. How are you?

Natsume: ...

Ruka: I'm sorry, if I didn't come earlier. I didn't know.

Natsume: (in a small voice.) It's okay.

Then a little child hurried towards the firecaster and hugged him. (A/N: Awww! So cute!)

Hitomaru: (crying.) Onii-chan! You're alive! I'm so happy!

Natsume: (patting Hitomaru on the head.) If you're happy, why are you crying?

Hitomaru: (wiping his tears.) I thought you were going to get burned. I saw the building filled with flames.

Natsume: Don't worry. I'm okay.

Hitomaru: Get well soon! I'll go back to my class now. Thank you for saving my life!

Natsume: It's nothing, really.

Then the little Hitomaru skipped towards out of the room. Mikan went near the firecaster and revealed a worried look.

Mikan: Natsume, are you all right?

Natsume: ...

Mikan: It was a really brave thing you did for that little kid.

Natsume: ...

Mikan: You risked your life in order to save him.

Natsume: ...

Mikan: (to herself.) He's not talking to me.

Silence filled the room and the brunette became irritated.

Mikan: Fine. If you're not talking to me, I'll just go. I really wanted to check on you if you're all right. I was really worried about you.

Natsume: You don't need to be worried. Ruka, and all of you are the reason why I'm still living. I didn't want to leave you.

Mikan: (touched. Awww!) N-natsume.

The whole class crowded the firecaster and began ask him a lot of irritating questions.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konichiwa, minna! Woah! I'm already in the fourteenth chappie! Weeeh! I know some of you Natsumikan fans already hate me because I'm pairing up Ruka and Mikan! I'm so sorry! I just can't help myself. I warned you that this story has a lot of twists and turns! Waaah! Just read on and guess who's gonna be together in the end. But, I'm not assuring you that Natsume and Mikan are going to be together in the end. It will depend on my mood. Mwahahaha! Sorry.

I would like to thank ap and ruin princess for the reviews, even if they scolded me for pairing Ruka and Mikan. Waaah!

Please review and read on! I have lots of things in store for the characters.


	15. Happy Birthday, Hotaru!

Chapter 15: Happy Birthday, Hotaru! 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She ascended the stairs in an intense speed and finally arrived at her door. She stopped to think of a plan to get rid of the unknown intruders in her room. She remembered she had her BakaGun with her and thanked the heavens for it. She counted up to three and pushed the door open. She was ready to shoot her first bullet when a chorus of students sang a Happy Birthday song to her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly, the last leaf of the sakura tree fell on the cold, lifeless ground. One by one snowflakes began to descend towards the silvery earth. It has been months since the students of the academy experienced this wonderful season. It's winter time! Yet, another event has arrived in this late October day. A certain lady had just became a year older. She was no other than the raven-haired blackmailer, Imai Hotaru; furthermore, today is her birthday.

Hotaru: Hmmm.. Winter had just arrived. What a gloomy atmosphere it is even for my birthday.

She trodded along the snowed streets of the academy. She carried her bagpack and reached the school building. She ceased her journey as she reached the stairs. She breathed deeply and resumed her journey. It was very early that winter morning and no one was present but her. Her footsteps echoed inside the empty school building. However, as she reached the classroom, she heard two people talking to each other. She eavesdropped and discovered that these people were her baka bestfriend and her money-making tool. She sighed deeply and opened the door. She wasn't mistaken. It WAS her baka bestfriend and her money-making tool. She approached her seat and sat on it. She expected a loud shriek to be heard from the nullifier. However, there was none. It was odd that the Sakura Mikan she knew since childhood didn't even look at her and hug her. It was also odd that the Sakura Mikan she beheaded everyday with her BakaGun forgot her birthday! It was always a tradition of Sakura Mikan every 25th of October to slobber her with her kisses. It was kind of disgusting though, however, the inventor missed them. She placed her lavender-eyes on the nullifier hoping to see her look back at her and smile. However, nothing happened. Mikan just kept on blabbering to the blond-haired teen how excited she was that winter had already come. She also talked about how excited she was that Christmas was fast approaching. She also talked about her excitement of receiveing gifts from Santa Claus. For Pete's sake! She's already sixteen! She still believes in Santa Claus? Hotaru just smirked and began to read her geometry book.

Hotaru: (in her mind.) She still believes in Santa Claus? Doesn't she realize that the one who is giving her gifts every Christmas is me? What a baka!

She continued to read her geometry book. However, her attention was taken by the idiotic giggles made by her bestfriend when the Animal-boy would tell her jokes. An intense heat surrounded her. A dark aura blanketed her. The laughs of the blond-haired teen echoed in her ears and fury raged all over her mind. Was she jealous of Mikan? She forced herself not to think of such things. She breathed deeply and continued to put the complicated symbols and numbers on her head. Then, somebody came in. She looked at the person and realized it was the class representative, Tobita Yuu, popularly known as Iinchou. He placed his eyes on the inventor and greeted her a "Good Morning". She just sighed and continued to read.

Hotaru: (in her mind.) At least, Yuu is acting normally; unlike that idiotic brunette there. Argh! Why am I even jealous of her? I should be happy for her because she's my bestfriend! Or maybe she forgot about my birthday that I feel insecure! Well, she's a baka anyway. Maybe I'll just forgive her this time.

She looked at the blond-haired illusionist approach the brunette. He whispered something to her which made her giggle. Hotaru then became curious.

Hotaru: What did he say to her?

She stared at the group searching for a clue for their mysterious actions. However, the brunette caught her stare which made the inventor jump in shock and hid her face with the geometry book. She sensed the nullifier smile at her and she cursed herself silently.

Mikan: Ohayo, Hotaru.

Hotaru waited for the bubbly brunette to jump on her and suffocate her with her killer hug. Again, Mikan just unexpectedly ignore the inventor and began to whisper things to the two blonds. This made her irritated. She wanted to grab Mikan and ask why she did such actions. But, hello! This is the Ice Queen! She has to keep her cool. She breathed deeply again and continued to read her geometry book. She was already in chapter 18 of the book. As she was reading, the door slowly opened and warmth began to spread in the classroom. Obviously, the firecaster was the one who came in. He limped towards his seat and sat on it. His bestfriend greeted him, but he replied with a smirk. Hotaru's lavender eyes were placed on him. Natsume then realized that he was being looked at. He glared at the raven-haired blackmailer hoping to scare her. However, he just saw her immovable emotionless face.

Natsume: Oi, Imai. What are you looking at?

Hotaru: Aren't you supposed to be in your room?

Natsume: Why do you care?

Hotaru: Whatever.

Then one by one, her classmates began to enter the room. Whispers and laughter surrounded the room. A mysterious aura was present inside that little classroom of theirs which made the inventor ponder hard on it.

Hotaru: Why is everybody acting strange today? Especially my baka bestfriend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!!!!!!!!

The school bell has rung which signaled the end of classes. A stampede of high school students ran towards the door and out in the cold silvery streets of the academy. A certain raven-haired young lady walked slowly from behind. She was still thinking about what happened early in the morning. That baka youjo just totally ignored her! It was very unusual for her to act that way, especially on her birthday. Her footsteps printed deeply on the icy snow as she walked farther and farther. After that, she began to stop.

Hotaru: (in her mind.) I just can't help thinking about this. What are they talking about? Why were they acting strange? I really felt left out this morning. Why am I even thinking about this?

She then felt a warm presence approach her. She looked back and saw the raven-haired firecaster in his brown sweater. She just looked at him emotionlessly and resumed her journey.

Natsume: Oi, Imai. What happened between you and Polkadots?

Hotaru: What do you mean?

Natsume: You know what I mean. Stop fooling around. Tell me. What's wrong.

Hotaru: You ARE annoying, aren't you? You don't have any business of what is happening between me and my baka bestfriend.

Natsume: So something DID happen between the both of you.

Hotaru: (embarrassed.) Sort of. Why do you care? Just leave me alone.

Natsume: Suit yourself.

He then turned his back at the inventor and started to walk. Suddenly, he felt a touch on his shoulder. He looked back and saw a pair of sad lavender eyes looking at him.

Hotaru: Wait. I think I do need someone to talk to.

Natsume: Hn.

The couple began to walk silently in the cold, silvery aura of that early October morn. The chilly winter breeze blew on their faces which made each of them shiver in the intense coolness of that day. Because of that annoying silence, the firecaster then coughed hoping the raven-haired Hotaru would start the conversation.However, she remained silent. He let out a big sigh and continued to walk. Not a word was heard from one of them. Natsume, now, was getting irritated of that annoying silence and decided to go to the sakura tree when they got near it. As he was leaving the inventor, he heard her talk.

Hotaru: Baka was acting strange today.

Natsume: (in his mind.) At last! She already talked. I was getting tired of this annoying silence anyway.

Natsume: Why? What's wrong with her? The only difference I saw with her was she got perfect in Jinno's test today.

Hotaru: She ignored me.

Natsume: So? What's wrong with that? I thought you always wanted her to ignore you.

Hotaru: (confused.) I don't know. It is unlikely for her to act that kind of way. I think she's keeping something from me. The way she talked to Yuu, Nogi, and the others. I felt she was talking about me and not let me know it.

Natsume: What's your point?

Hotaru: The point is that maybe she got tired of me ignoring her. Maybe she got tired of me sending her away. Maybe she thought I didn't care about her.

Natsume: You're also as stupid as your bestfriend.

Hotaru: And why?

Natsume: Maybe there's a reason why she's acting that way. It is not possible for Polkadots to get tired of anybody - may it be her friends or enemies. In fact, I'm much more annoying than you are but she never gets tired of me.

Hotaru: ...

Natsume: Listening to bakas' problems are tiring. I'll just go to my room and get some rest.

When the raven-haired firecaster said these words, Hotaru looked at the place where they were standing on. After their long walk, they had already arrived at the dormitory. Natsume then turned his back at her and proceeded to his room.

Hotaru: Thanks, Hyuuga-kun.

She also went to her room and went inside it. She dropped her bag on the cold wooden floor and turned on the heater. She removed her sweater and jumped on her bed. After a few minutes of daydreaming, she finally sent herself into a deep slumber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotaru: Hmm...

She felt a wet substance forming on her right cheek. Slowly, it went into her ears. She felt something carressing her face. She quickly rose from her bed and retreated towards the door. She then touched her face and took some of the substance and examined it. It was saliva. She scanned the room and saw an ebony feline sitting on her bed.

Sakura: Meow.

Hotaru: (emotionlessly.) Oh. It's you.

Sakura: Meow.

She drew near her bed and knelt on the floor. She slowly reached her hand out and patted the cat's head. It purred in delight.

Hotaru: I see you're not together with your master.

Sakura: Meow.

Hotaru: Did she leave you too?

Sakura: Meow.

Hotaru: (carrying Sakura.) She left me, too. I think it's you and me now, little cat. What's your name again? Sakura.

Sakura: Meow.

Hotaru: I'll take that as a yes.

She then looked at the alarm clock placed on top of her study desk. The clock read 4 o' clock in the afternoon. She heard her stomach rumble and she realized that she hasn't eaten her lunch yet.

Hotaru: Are you hungry, little kitty?

Sakura: Meow.

Hotaru: What do you want to eat? Fish? Tuna? Yarn? Fur?

Sakura: (nodding in disagreement.) Meow.

Hotaru: I think that's a no.

The cat jumped off her arms and ran towards her door. She scratched it and it seemed that she wanted to go out.

Hotaru: You want to go out? Well.. Okay. Let's go to Central Town and buy some grub. I'm starving.

The raven-haired inventor took the cat in her arms and went out of the dormitory. She, along with Sakura, rode the bus which headed to Central Town. But, little did she know that pairs of eyes were watching her leave.

--: Is she gone?

--: I think so.

--: All right. Let's do this.

A group of teenagers entered the unlocked room of the famous Hotaru Imai. No one knows what secret plot they are going to do to the inventor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six o' clock in the evening...

Hotaru went off the bus along with the ebony cat Sakura. They started their journey in the dark, cold, snowy streets of the academy. The streetlights lit dimly which made the lavender eyes of the raven-haired inventor unable to see properly. Moreover, the mist that the coolness of the winter evening covered the path that they were going. A chill down their spines were felt. Thanks to her almost seven years of stay in the academy, she memorized the path going to the dormitory. Slowly, she trodded on the iced streets and continued her journey towards the dormitory. No one was present. Only the sound of electric currents of the streetlights were heard. However, Hotaru bravely continued walking. Finally, she had arrived in her destination. She looked at the window of what seemed to be her room and discovered that the lights were open.

Hotaru: I swear the lights were closed when I left it.

Then the silhouette of a young lady appeared through the curtains. Suddenly, the lights went out. The black cat which was tucked in her arms shivered in fright.

Hotaru: Intruders are inside my room. They want to steal my precious rabbits! I can't let them do this!

She ascended the stairs in an intense speed and finally arrived at her door. She stopped to think of a plan to get rid of the unknown intruders in her room. She remembered she had her BakaGun with her and thanked the heavens for it. She counted up to three and pushed the door open. She was ready to shoot her first bullet when a chorus of students sang a Happy Birthday song to her.

Class: (singing.) Happy Birthday, Hotaru! Happy Birthday, Hotaru! Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday. Happy Birthday, Hotaru!

She stood speechless. In fact, she was surprised. She was never surprised in her life. She stood like a rock and looked at her classmates one by one. All of them are here - even the firecaster himself, Hyuuga Natsume.

Hotaru: I.. I..

A giggle was then heard from one of the students inside her bedroom. A certain brunette emerged from the crowd and she carried with her a three-layered lemon cake. A total of seventeen candles lit on the topmost layer of the cake. Hotaru just looked blankly at the brunette whose face was plastered with a large smile. Mikan brought the cake towards Hotaru and greeted her a "Happy Birthday".

Mikan: You're surprised, aren't you? I can see it in your eyes. I and Ruka-pyon planned these all, Hotaru.

Hotaru: (in her mind.) Nogi?

The inventor then scanned the whole room. A large banner of "Happy Birthday, Hotaru" hung on two opposite walls. On the banner was Hotaru eating a jar of crab brains. Hotaru almost laughed at the sight. Laces, ribbons, and other birthday decorations were found hanging on every corner of the room. In one corner of the room, a table full of gifts on top was found. The gifts were of different sizes and were wrapped with wrappers with different patterns. She wanted to cry for joy. However, she realized that everybody was looking at her, so she hid her emotions.

Mikan: (looking at Sakura.) And I also would like to thank Sakura here for a job well done.

Hotaru just stared at her.

Mikan: I am happy that you are given another year to live, Hotaru. Which means that I have another year of happiness. I am happy that a special person like you came into my life. And a special person like you needs to have a special birthday party. So, come on Hotaru! Make a wish and blow out all the candles and we're going to start the party.

The inventor hesitated.

Mikan: Come on. You only do this once a year. Come on.

Hotaru then wished, puckered her lips and blew all seventeen candles. The students cheered in delight.

Mikan: (laughing.) So, Hotaru. What was your wish?

Hotaru: It's a secret. If someone tells his secret, it will be bad luck.

Mikan: Well, okay! Come on! Dinner's getting cold.

The brunette then ran towards the dinner table and took a large big chicken wing from the roast chicken.

Hotaru: (in her mind.) My wish was to have many years to come for me to hit you with the BakaGun. And I also wished that our friendship will never end. I'm happy that I've got someone like you.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The clock struck eleven and the students were getting bored from all of the partying. So, they decided to open Hotaru's gifts. They took each of their gifts and presented each of their presents to the Queen of the Party who was sitting on her "throne" specially prepared by her baka bestfriend. The first gift that was opened was Mikan's. Just like every year, another Mikan-doll was given to Hotaru. It was in fact her fourteenth Mikan-doll.

Mikan: So, do you like it? Do you like it, Hotaru? I made it myself. This Mikan-doll's different too. I placed grape seeds on its eyes instead of sesame seeds. Isn't that great?

Hotaru: (emotionlessly.) Yes. Thanks.

Mikan: Yehey! She liked it!

The brunette kept on rejoicing until a bullet from the BakaGun was shot on her head. She sobbed because of the pain.

Mikan: Hotaru, meanie!

Then, one by one the, the other guests of the party gave their gifts to the Ice Queen. She gratefully accepted them. Then, a certain blond-haired boy came up to her and showed her a large cage of rabbits. He showed her his most gentle smile and gave her his gift.

Ruka: Happy Birthday, Imai.

Hotaru: What are those?

Ruka: Rabbits.

Hotaru: I.. I don't know how to take care of them.

Ruka: It's easy. Just give them food, and all those sort of stuff. Come on. Take them. If you have problems, they will surely take them away.

Hotaru: (taking the cage.) Well, these aren't the rabbits that I want. But, anyway, thanks.

Ruka: (in his mind.) She doesn't like the gifts.

Ruka: (showing a fake smile.) You're welcome.

Then an intense heat filled approached the Queen of the Party. Hyuuga Natsume was making his way towards the inventor. He held on with him a large object wrapped in a gift wrapper. He gave it to her without greeting her and went towards the door. The students just looked at him. He opened the door and left the room.

Hotaru: Where is he going?

Ruka: He's going on a mission.

Hotaru: Oh.

Ruka: (in his mind.) Why did she ask about Natsume? Does she like him? Most certainly not. Why am I saying these things? I'm not jealous of Natsume. Imai is just an annoying blackmailer who ruins my life who at the same time is beautiful, smart, ... What am I saying?

Hotaru opened her last present and saw it was a big bear with a necklace with the words "Arigato Gozaimasu" on it. Mikan looked at the present and jealousy filled her heart. The bear was so cute that almost all the girls inside the room grew jealous of the inventor. Natsume never gives presents. It was the first time he gave one - especially to a girl.

Mikan: (in her mind.) Wow. Hotaru is lucky. Natsume is always mean at me. Maybe he likes Hotaru. What am I saying? I'm not jealous of Hotaru! I should be happy for her. Go away sinister thoughts!

After the party...

Only Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka were left inside the room. They were busy cleaning up the mess the class made after the party.

Hotaru: Why am I the one cleaning your mess again?

Mikan: I'm sorry, Hotaru. When they all heard that they were going to clean up the mess they made, they all stampeded out of your room.

Ruka: Don't worry, Imai-san. You still have us.

Mikan: Yeah! One.. yawn.. for all.. yawn.. and.. all.. for.. one..

The brunette then fell down on the floor and snored. Ruka just laughed at her.

Hotaru: She's such a baka.

Ruka: I guess that we're the only ones left to clean this mess up, Imai-san.

Hotaru: Whatever.

She then took the pile of plates towards the kitchen. As she was going to make her first step, Ruka volunteered to carry them for her. However, she hesitated. He forcibly took them and went towards the kitchen. However, there was a banana peel lying on the floor which caused the blond to lose his balance. Luckily, an invention of the raven-haired inventor took the plates and proceeded to the kitchen.

Ruka: Imai-san.

Hotaru: Hmm?

Ruka: I forgot to thank you for saving Natsume's life. I'm really grateful, Imai-san. You risked your perfect attendance just to take care of him. I don't know what I would do without him.

Hotaru: You're welcome.

Then the couple began cleaning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Mikan was already in her room, a gust of wind blew from outside and into her room. The brunette woke up and closed it. However, she saw an object glistening in the moonlight. She took it and saw it was a ring - a ruby ring to be exact. She wore it on her finger and resumed her sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello, minna! At last! I finished chapter 15! Did you know how many days it took me to make this chapter? Three days! I even brought it to school with me. If you are intrigued by the last paragraph, the clue is found on the eighth chapter. He was the one who gave Mikan the ruby ring.

I would like to thank the following for reviewing my story: hotarunatsumeforever, rukaxmikanfan, bunny-lover, lol, RiNkO s3nPai, Animaxfan and Makiro, and ruin princess.

Read on, people! A lot of things are in store for our heroes... Hahahahaha!!!


	16. Under the Winter Snow

Chapter 16: Under the Winter Snow 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If there is any way I could stop you from suffering like this, Natsume. I will most certainly do it. I hate to admit it, but you have become one of the important things that happened into my life. And I don't want anything to happen to you," she said as she brushed his raven strands.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A slight blizzard blew along the cold streets of the academy. It was dark. Only the streetlights lighted the dark aura of the academy. The lifeless forms of the frozen trees stood still in that cold October night. Then, there seemed to have a person trodding along the academy grounds. Cold vapor went out from his mouth. He breathed heavily as he walked. He was clutching his chest which brought him so much pain. He coughed a couple of times and approached his destination - the dormitory.

Natsume: Just.. cough.. a little further.

After a few steps, he finally reached the dormitory. He triumphantly entered the silent building and revealed a small smile. He slowly ascended the stairs and went to his door. His chest began to hurt in an excrutiating pain. He turned the doorknob and quickly opened the lights and went inside the bathroom. He coughed hard and tears began to form in those crimson eyes. He opened the lights of the bathroom and breathed heavily. He looked at the mirror and looked at his frail face. He began to cough again and looked at the mirror. He looked at his face again and saw something red flowing from his mouth. He put his crimson eyes on the sink and saw a red fluid scattering all over the sink. His eyes grew in surprise and he washed the blood away. He felt the pain again. His feet brought him towards his table where a bottle of red and white capsules where situated. As he finally held the bottle, his feet weakened and everything went black.

Natsume: (opening his eyes.) W-where am I?

He rolled his eyes across the room and realized he was lying on the floor. He rose on his feet and the winter sun shone on his pale face. It was morning again. He rubbed off the sleep from his eyes and looked down on the floor. A few pieces of red and white capsules scattered on the cold carpeted floor. He took them one by one and threw them into the trash can. He took his towel and entered the bathroom. He realized that he forgot to turn off the lights and cursed himself for wasting electricity. (A/N: How could he worry about these things at a time like this? Hello! He just coughed blood!) He looked at the mirror again and saw his ever so pitiful face. He saw the blood stains on the sink and sighed.

Natsume: I guess I have a little time left. (A/N: NOOOO!)

He removed his clothes and turned on the shower.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He went out of his room and commenced his journey. As he walked along the hallways of the dormitory, he took a glance upon the open door of the room of that certain brunette he always hated to love. He drew nearer to the room and saw it was empty - even the cat was not there. He sighed and closed the door. He then proceeded to his journey. He went out the door and entered the portals of the white atmosphere. Snow began to fall one by one on his body. The intense heat of his body melted the snowflakes which made him wet in the end. He then thought of what had happened last night. He stopped and closed his eyes. He realized that he had only a little time left. His hopes of happiness already had a zero percent chance into fulfilling. He will never have freedom or the girl that he loved, Sakura Mikan. He sighed and stood still. His heart began to beat intensely because of the fear of death and of the fear of being forgotten. Then, the sound of running engines began to be heard. He turned around and saw the flying ducky of the raven-haired inventor approach him. Yes, people. The Ice Queen has just arrived. The raven-haired firecaster on the other hand smirked and started to walk.

Hotaru: Oi, Hyuuga-kun. Thanks for the gift.

Natsume: Hn.

Hotaru: Umm.. Want to ride?

Natsume: I'll walk.

Hotaru: Hey, I know that you went into a mission yesterday night. Don't even think of denying. Remember what I said to you last time? I don't want my baka bestfriend clinging on me like glue when something happens. Now, take yourself to my vehicle and ride on it.

Natsume: ...

Hotaru: (taking her eyes off of Natsume.) A-and I didn't express properly my gratitude for you giving me that gift. Don't hesitate and just ride my vehicle.

Natsume: (sighing.) Fine.

He approached the flying ducky and sat behind her. The flying ducky ascended the snowy skies and began to hover above the academy. The crimson eyes of Natsume grew wide in amazement. He hated to admit it, but Imai was an amazing person. He secretly enjoyed riding on the flying ducky. He scanned the academy from above. He had never seen it so beautiful before. The place glittered because of the blanket of snow that covered it. He found it very remarkable. After a few minutes of travel, they finally arrived at the school building. The vehicle slowly descended and landed on the snow. He stood up and began to walk towards the building without bothering to thank the inventor. He walked along the cold floors of the academy and listened to the murmurs of the people around him.

Person 1: Hey, that's Natsume!

Person 2: Stop it! He might hear you. He might burn you alive.

Person 3: He's so handsome!

He continued to walk and then felt a sudden pain on his chest. He wanted to cough, but that will surprise the people around him. He hurriedly walked towards his classroom and entered. He scanned the classroom and saw the usual things: Koko reading Yuu's mind (A/N: Koko knows that Yuu has a crush on Nonoko. But, he hasn't told Nonoko yet.), Kitsunume flying above the class's heads, Sumire staring at Ruka who was laughing with Polkadots, and Polkadots who was being an idiot as always. He entered the room and approached went to his seat. His seatmates greeted him a "Good Morning," but he just replied with a smirk. He felt the pain again and he groaned. He sensed the aquamarine eyes of his bestfriend looking at him. He waited for the pain to be relieved and looked at his bestfriend who had a worried look on his face.

Ruka: Natsume. Daijobu?

Natsume: Hn. Don't worry. I'm fine.

Ruka: Are you sure? I just saw you frown a while ago. Are you hurt?

Natsume: Yes. I'm all right. You don't need to worry about it.

However, the firecaster realized that the Animal-boy was no longer paying attention to him. It was because his attention was taken by the inventor who was selling pictures of him brushing his teeth. The blond-haired teen marched towards Hotaru and furiously looked at her in the eye. As usual, the latter just looked back at him emotionlessly.

Ruka: What do you think are you doing?

Hotaru: What else? Selling your pictures. And I'm earning much. Because of that, I'll give you a free picture. Actually, this picture costs 50 rabbits. But, because you're my subject, I'll give this to you for free.

He took the picture and saw himself brushing his teeth while singing. He blushed furiously and ripped the picture into pieces. He clenched his fists and tried to chase the inventor. However, the latter already invented another contraption. It looked like a surf board and it hovered out the classroom. He ran and chased the flying surf board. Natsume just sat their feeling pity for his bestfriend. He then heard a giggle beside him. He looked upon the figure beside him and realized he was sitting alone with the brunette herself. Mikan showed him a wide grin and he just rolled his eyes and covered his face with a manga. He then felt something squirm on him which made his hair stand on their ends. He removed the book from his face and saw an ebony feline sitting on his lap. The cat had a worry look on her face and began to purr. He took the cat into his arms and caressed her back. The cat purred in delight.

Mikan: She misses you. Everytime I would go to sleep, she would want to go to your room. I decline because I know that you were doing your missions and stuff.

Natsume: ...

Mikan: So, how did your last mission go?

Natsume: I'm still breathing, at least.

Mikan: Ummm.. Okay.

Then they kept silent between one another. After that, the Animal-boy entered the classroom with a wide smile on his face. Obviously, something good has happened and the brunette was the first one to know.

Mikan: I see you're happy. What happened? Did Hotaru agree to stop selling the pictures?

Ruka: Yes. She agreed to stop selling the pictures. But, it wasn't easy you know.

Mikan: Why? What happened?

Ruka: I sang her the ABC song, the Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star song, and the London Bridge song.

Mikan: That's all?

Ruka: No. She then let me go inside each of the classrooms of the high school department and say "Imai Hotaru is the best inventor in the world."

Mikan: (laughing.) That Hotaru.

Ruka: You think that's funny? Well, listen to this. After that, she made me worship her. I bowed down and.. kissed.. her.. feet.

Mikan: WHAT?!

Ruka: Just kidding. I just kissed her hovering surf board invention thing. Then, that's the time when she agreed that she won't sell the pictures, for now.

The brunette giggled loudly and Ruka laughed back. Jealous crimson eyes looked at them and an intense heat flowed around the classroom.

Koko: (looking at Natsume with an evil grin.) Is it hot in here or is it just me?

The firecaster glared at him which made the mind-reader hide under his table.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The class had just ended. The students stampeded out the snowy atmosphere of the academy. Shouts echoed across the wide institution. A raven-haired male student was found to be far behind the others. His face frowned in pain. It seemed that the pain in his chest began to hurt more. He started to cough a little and a few drops of blood sprayed on the white snow. He wiped his mouth and resumed his travel. He breathed heavily as he slowly trodded the streets. His legs began to weaken and his eyesight began to fail. He felt weak and wanted to collapse. Later, he finally found his sanctuary - the Sakura tree. His visage showed a sign of relief and he walked towards the lifeless plant. He embraced the cold bark of the tree and began to fall down on his knees. He lay himself on the cold ivory snow and he closed his crimson eyes. His cold body lay on the freezing ground; and one by one, the snowflakes began to fall on him and covered his body.

Meanwhile...

Ruka: So, Sakura-san. Did you enjoy your lunch?

Mikan: I did. Thank you very much, Ruka-pyon.

Ruka: But, you only ate two boxes of howalon for your dessert. The average number of boxes of howalon you eat in one day, is seven boxes. Are you sure you're all right?

Mikan: Of course, I'm okay. I'm just starting a diet. Nonoko-chan says that I'm becoming fat. And she says that everybody doesn't like fat people.

Ruka: (laughing.) Nonsense! That's not true. And besides, you're still the same thin Sakura-san I've met. Now, finish your howalon. (A/N: Ew! He sounds like a mother!)

Mikan: (grabbing the howalon box.) Hai!

The blond-haired Animal-boy laughed at the brunette as she ate greedily the cottony sweets. He was happy to see her smile. He daydreamed that he was riding with her on an ebony horse as the sun began to set. He was holding her tight and she began to smile. His face began to become red as he was thinking about it. The nullifier noticed it, but ignored it and continued to eat her sixth howalon box. After a few moments, footsteps of a young lad echoed in the cafeteria and they were approaching Ruka. The latter's aquamarine eyes settled on the boy running towards him. It was one of his juniors in the Predesposition Class. The child's expression cannot be distinguished for he looked happy, and at the same time sad. So, Ruka rose from his seat and approached the child.

Ruka: What is it, Choji?

Choji: Onii-chan.. pant.. Mrs. Rabbit's baby... pant... will be born a few moments from now.. pant..

Ruka: (happily.) What? Really? Okay. I'll be there after a moment. Just go ahead. I'll catch up with you later.

Choji: Hai.

Then, the child went ahead leaving the Animal-boy and the nullifier. Ruka looked at the child and smiled. However, his smile then turned into a frown. Mikan noticed this and called him.

Mikan: Ruka-pyon. Daijobu?

Ruka: I'm fine, Sakura-san.

Mikan: If you're fine, then why do you look sad?

Ruka: Mrs. Rabbit, my childhood pet's wife, is going to have a baby later. And I need to help her in her labor.

Mikan: So, what's so sad about that?

Ruka: Well, if I attended her, I will leave you here all alone.

Mikan: Aww.. Ruka-pyon. You have done enough for one day. You must go to Mrs. Rabbit. She needs you more than I do.

Ruka: Really? Then, who's going to watch over you?

Mikan: (patting Sakura who was by the way beside her all the time.) Don't worry. I have little Sakura here. She'll watch over me. Right, Sakura?

Sakura: Meow!

Ruka: Well, then. I guess I have to leave you two. Are you sure you're going to be all right?

Mikan: I'm really sure.

Ruka: Well, then. Goodbye!

He then ran out the cafeteria and he was visible no more. The brunette looked at the door and sighed. She then placed her eyes at the ebony cat beside her who seemed to look worried. She didn't realize it, though. So, she took the last piece of howalon and placed it in her mouth. She looked at the cat and winked. She took her in her arms and carried her out the cafeteria. They walked for a few minutes and reached the dormitory. They ascended the stairs and arrived at the door of the three-star bedroom of a certain raven-haired inventor. As she was about to knock on the door, she found a small piece of paper attached on the door. She took it and read the message:

I, IMAI HOTARU, AM IN A VERY COMPLICATED SITUATION RIGHT NOW. A CERTAIN INVENTION OF MINE WAS BEING DESTROYED BY SOMEONE WHO HAS THE NAME, sAKURA MIKAN. I WILL NOT ALLOW ANYONE TO INTRUDE MY ROOM WHILE I AM IN THE PROCESS OF RENOVATING MY INVENTION. IF YOU PLAN TO TASTE EXCRUTIATING PAIN FROM THE BLOW OF THE BAKAGUN 2000, YOU ARE WELCOME TO COME INTO MY ROOM. THEREFORE, I TELL YOU TO SCRAM AND DON'T STAY NEAR MY ROOM, ESPECIALLY YOU, MIKAN.

-IMAI HOTARU, FAMOUS INVENTOR

Mikan: What? She doesn't want me to visit her? Aww.. Now where am I supposed to go? Well, there's only one place that I have to go to, the Sakura tree. I hope that annoying fox isn't there. Come on, Sakura.

Sakura: Meow!

The brunette, with the cat in her arms, walked out of the dormitory and started their journey towards the Sakura tree. After a few minutes of travel, they finally reached their destination. As she hoped, the firecaster was nowhere to be found. A smile appeared on her face and she sat on the large lump of snow situated under the frozen tree. She patted the feline's back and rested her head on the cold bark of the plant. After a few moments, she heard a groan from below. She began to shiver in fear. Images of ghosts and phantoms began to appear in her mind. She panicked, but sat still like a statue. Then, the lump of snow began to move. She jumped high and screamed at the top of her voice. She looked at the lump of snow and saw something - or someone - emerge from the ice. She began to calm down and approached the person. She brushed the snow out of the person's face and body. She now realized it was her most despised person, Hyuuga Natsume. She was about to throw curses at him when she heard him groan again. He was clutching his chest and perspiration began to roll down his face even in that cold November day. The nullifier began to worry. She embraced him and tried to calm him down. The firecaster then coughed hard and blood began to flow from his mouth. Mikan's brown eyes widened in surprise. She took her handkerchief and wiped his mouth.

Mikan: Oh my. What am I going to do? I can't bring him to the hospital alone. When I scream, nobody won't even hear me.

She then heard the firecaster point to something.

Natsume: (pointing at his bag.) M-me..Me.. di.. cine.. cough.. in.. bag..

The nullifier then crawled towards his bag and took a plastic bag filled with red and white capsules. She also took the bottle of water found in his bag. She then approached him and put his head on her lap.

Mikan: (placing the capsule near his mouth.) Natsume. Open your mouth.

The firecaster obeyed and slowly opened his mouth. Mikan put the medicine in his mouth and let him drink his water. She brushed his hair to calm him down. Sakura stood worriedly beside Natsume. The latter squirmed in pain for several minutes. After that, he began to calm down and sent himself to a deep slumber.

Mikan: (brushing his hair.) If there is any way I could stop you from suffering like this, Natsume. I will most certainly do it. I hate to admit it, but you have become one of the important things that happened into my life. And I don't want anything to happen to you.

She looked at the gray winter sky and yawned. Her eyes became heavy and she, too, fell asleep. The ebony feline climbed up Natsume's chest and crawled herself to sleep. After a few moments, the firecaster ended his slumber and opened his eyes. He looked up and saw the brunette sleeping. He saw himself lying on her lap and his heart began to beat fast. He looked on his chest and saw Sakura sleeping on top of it. He patted her three times on the head and looked upon Mikan again. He raised his arm and put his hand upon the soft, white face of the nullifier. He then began to brush her hair.

Natsume: If only I can have you in my life, Mikan. However, it is impossible for I have only a little time left.

He took her hand and kissed it. However, unknown to him, there was someone who was looking at them from far away. The spy's heart began to beat fast. Fury began to enter his mind. He was jealous. Those most gentle eyes everybody knew began to look sinister and hateful. He retreated from where he was hiding and went back to the dormitory. Natsume then took the cat from his chest and placed her on the sleeping nullifier's lap. He slowly rose to his feet, took his bag and went back to the dormitory. When he arrived, he went to his room and opened it. Unexpectedly, a person was found there standing in front of him. The person's aquamarine eyes looked at him with suspicion and hate. However, Natsume just stood their emotionless and went inside his room.

Ruka: Where were you? I was looking all over for you.

Natsume: I was resting.

Ruka: Why didn't you rest in your room?

Natsume: And why do you care?

Ruka: Because you're my bestfriend.

Natsume: ...

Ruka: Are you in love with Sakura-san?

Natsume: Why did this come to her?

Ruka: Don't lie to me, Natsume. I know you love her.

Natsume: Ruka. If I say that she's yours, she's yours. You're my bestfriend, Ruka. I won't interfere in any of your business. Okay? Now, get out of my room. I need some sleep.

Ruka went out of the room and the firecaster closed the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew! Finally, after all these days, I finally finished making the sixteenth chapter! Didn't you know that I just came home from my JS Prom? Hahaha! Yup. I'm already a senior. I really had a great time! Woah! I also danced a lot. It only took us one hour, though. Boohoohoo! I really had a great time! But, I really wanted either Natsume or Ruka to be my partner though. However, it would be impossible. Don't worry. I still had a partner. He was great, too. I wish it will happen again. But then again, I won't be able to finish my fanfic, right?

Anyway, I would like to thank the following for reviewing the sixteenth chapter: ladalada, ruin princess, ashitahime, and gaaDixX. Thanks a lot, you guys! You make me more inspired to continue making this story a good one.

Please send me reviews! And continue to support my story. Things are beginning to get hotter here.

To all Natsumikan fans, to give you a little treat, the next chapter will be all about them. However, that doesn't mean that they will be the couple in the end. Gomene. Just continue to read and support my story. The ending of the story will depend on what my mind is going to tell me. I'm not sure on whoever will be together with whom. Read on!


	17. A Surprisingly Happy Day

Chapter 17: A Surprisingly Happy Day 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did I just do that? But, why did I like it? I can't believe I just did that," she happily said as she touched her soft lips. Outside the room, the firecaster just stood there frozen not believing what just had happened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shower turned off and a certain brunette dried her petite body and covered herself with her towel. She went out of the bathroom and vapor scattered all over the warm room. She went towards her closet and wore an ivory turtle-neck sweater and a pair of black shorts. She wore a pair of long white socks and sat on her couch. She took a book and began to read. The ebony cat went on her couch and began to pur on her lap. Mikan jerked a little because of shock and began to sigh in relief. She patted the cat and continued to read the book.

Meanwhile, a certain sixteen-year-old boy was standing in front of her door. He clenched his fist and wanted to knock the wooden door. However, he hesitated and cursed himself.

--: I can't believe I'm doing this. Why am I doing this again?

He sighed and thought that he was going to have less time left. He sighed and clenched his fist again. He knocked the door three times and waited for the brunette to shout and ask him to identify himself. A few moments later, the door remained closed. He knocked again in frustration. He knocked loud which made any person irritated. After that, the sound of marching was heard and the door opened. There revealed his beloved's white face and oh so gentle brown eyes. He almost collapsed in admiration of her. But, he maintained his composture and revealed his oh so famous smirk.

Mikan: Natsume?!

Natsume: Hn.

Mikan: What are you doing here?

Natsume: ...

Mikan: Hello! Earth to Natsume! What are you doing here?

Natsume: Sigh. Just keep your mouth shut. I'll tell you why I'm here.

Mikan: Well, okay.

Natsume: It's difficult for me to say this.

Mikan: N-natsume? W-what are you t-talking about?

Natsume: Just listen to me. I..

Mikan: Y-you.. you what?

Natsume: I...

Mikan: Just tell me!

Natsume: Fine. I...

Mikan: What's the matter with you? Sakura got your tongue or something?

Natsume: Sigh. What day is it?

Mikan: Saturday.

Natsume: And what do you do every Saturday?

Mikan: Eat howalon.

Natsume: Baka youjo. Where do you go to buy howalon?

Mikan: Of course! In the Howalon Store, silly!

Natsume: I can't stand your stupidity anymore. Sigh. Where do you find the howalon store?

Mikan: In Central Town?

Natsume: So...

Mikan: So what?

Natsume: I.. I'm taking you to Central Town.

The brunette stood still in shock. She didn't believe what she had heard. Was that the real Natsume? That raven-haired boy just asked her to go to Central Town with him. It was impossible for him to do that. The real Natsume would go to Central Town with her only after millions of years. She doubted it was Natsume and slammed the door shut.

Natsume: (shocked.) Oi. Polkadots. Why did you just close the door?

Mikan: You're not the real Natsume. Are you an AAO member or something? Don't take my alice! You'll never take me alive!

Natsume: What are you talking about?

Mikan: Aren't you an AAO member disguised as Natsume so you will give me something to drink and kidnap me and take my alice and make me dance hulahoops? (A/N: Huh?)

Natsume: No.

Mikan: Okay. (A/N: I can't stand Mikan's stupidity any longer, too.)

She opened the door and saw the firecaster in a black turtle-neck shirt with a pair of dark green cargo pants paired with it. He was wearing a silver necklace with a crucifix pendant. He was also wearing a pair of black tennis shoes. (A/N: He's so hot in here! I'm sweating!) Mikan's jaw dropped in awe. She never saw Natsume dress that way before. He looked so hot in that outfit. The shirt also fitted perfectly on his body which showed his Adonis-like structure. His height also added to his look. The bottomline is, he's plain HOT. Even the brunette admired him. Natsume noticed Mikan's reaction when she saw him. He wanted to laugh in happiness, but you know Natsume. He does his best just to keep his cool. He just stood still and smirked at her. The cat on the other hand looked at the couple happily. She knew that her purpose of bringing the teens together was coming into action. (A/N: Oh, really? Says who?)

Mikan: Uh.. Ummm.. I.. Uh.. I..

Natsume: Oi, little girl. Don't say that you're falling in love with me.

Mikan: Darn you! Says who? You're nothing but a good-for-nothing fox!

Natsume: Will you just shut up and get dressed?

Mikan: (blushing.) Oh, I forgot. (A/N: Mikan must be suffering one of those mood swing syndromes already.)

She ran towards the closet and took a pair of black pants and went inside the bathroom and got dressed. The firecaster and the cat just stayed there not moving an inch. After a few moments, the brunette went out of the bathroom taking with her her pair of shorts and socks. She placed them back in her closet and proceeded to the shoe rack. Natsume and Sakura just stared at her watching her every move. Mikan took a pair of white boots and wore them. She also took an ivory hat and placed it on her head. She stood up and presented herself to the raven-haired boy. Natsume was dumbfounded. The cupid had struck him again. Mikan was beautiful even if she just wore those kind of clothes. Natsume admired the brunette's curves which were wrapped properly by the ivory sweater. Her long legs were emphasized because of the black flare pants worn by Mikan. The bottomline is, she was HOT, too.

Mikan: How do I look?

Natsume: (ignoring her and proceeding to the window.) Fine. Now, let's go. We don't have much time left.

The firecaster went towards the window and prepared to jump out of the room.

Mikan: Wait! We're gonna jump out of there?

Natsume: Yes.

Mikan: Why?

Natsume: I didn't say that anyone is going to know about what's happening today. Now, come on.

He jumped out the window and landed gracefully on the white ground. The brunette approached the window and positioned herself for the farthest jump she could ever do. However, because of her fear of heights (A/N: Or jumping out of windows I should say), she hesitated to do so.

Natsume: Oi, Polkadots. What are you waiting for?

Mikan: Natsume. I don't think this is a good idea.

Natsume: Sigh. Just jump. It won't hurt.

Mikan: Are you sure it's okay?

Natsume: Just jump.

Mikan: (preparing to jump and closing her eyes.) Okay, here I go. One, two, three!

She launched out the window and she began to feel the air rushing on her face. However, her right foot got caught on the window sill which caused her to lose balance and race towards the ground. She hoped that her head was going to hit the ground and shatter into hundreds of pieces. But, in the end, she landed on something - or someone - soft and warm. When she opened her eyes, she saw those most masculine crimson eyes she had ever seen. Of course, it belonged to Natsume who was groaning in pain because of the impact the brunette applied unto him. However, Mikan felt that she didn't want to go away from him. She just remained on top of his body looking at his face. After a few moments, the firecaster looked at her, too. Then, they began to look at each other's eyes. However, Natsume removed Mikan from his body and began to stand up.

Natsume: (removing the snow from his body.) Polkadots, daijobu?

The nullifier was shocked at what Natsume had just ask her. Was it really him? Did he really ask her if she was all right? She just remained seated on the cold snow and continued to stare at him.

Natsume: Oi, Polkadots. Daijobu?

Mikan: (shocked.) I'm a-all right.

Natsume: Why are you looking at me like that?

Mikan: Y-you just a-asked me if I was all right.

Natsume: Didn't I mention that I was going to be nice to you? Only for one day, of course.

Mikan: N-no.

Natsume: Now, I told you. Let's go before we lose the bus.

Mikan: (still shocked.) H-hai.

Sakura: MEOOOOOWWW!

Both of them forgot about Sakura. The poor ebony feline just managed to jump out of the window. Mikan laughed at the sight. She took Sakura in her arms and began to pat her on the head. The firecaster gripped his hand unto hers and they ran towards the bus stop. As they arrived, the bus was almost full and they forced themselves to go in the bus. They searched for seats; however, there was only one seat left. Natsume took Mikan and let her sit on it. She just continued to stare at Natsume. She did not believe that he was actually being nice to her. Later, they finally arrived at Central Town. The three of them went out of the bus and stood beside the lamp post.

Natsume: (TRYING to speak nicely.) Where do you want to go first?

Mikan: (giggling.) You look awkward when you act nice. Why don't you smile, so you won't look funny.

Natsume: Tch.

Mikan: Come on. I thought you promised me that you're going to act nice.

Natsume: Smiling is the last thing I would do.

Mikan: Come on. Just one smile.

Natsume: No.

Mikan: Come on. Or do you want me to use one of the techiniques I just learned yesterday? This is the technique that will make you smile.

Natsume: And what would that be?

Mikan: Tickle no jutsu!

Natsume: Wha- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (A/N: He.. He just laughed! Oh, joy! After all this time of waiting to hear.. or make.. him laugh! I did it! Yipee!)

The brunette targeted his abdomen and began to tickle it. Natsume didn't help laughing at what she did to him. He kept on laughing until he pleaded her to stop. Mikan stopped tickling him and began to pat Sakura on her head.

Mikan: You should have seen your face! If only Hotaru was here. She could have earned a great deal of money!

Natsume just stood there blushing in embarrassment. No one has seen him smile but her.

Mikan: But, you looked cute, too. You don't look funny. Just keep on smiling, Natsume.

Natsume: You tricked me. I won't play with your childish games anymore. And how did you know that my abdomen was my sensitive part?

Mikan: (hugging Sakura as if she was a stuffed toy.) Well.. I did a little research.

Natsume: Imai?

Mikan: Kind of.

Natsume: I knew it.

Mikan: Come on, Natsume. Don't be mad at Hotaru. Besides, I told her to research about your ticklish part. And you must smile when you want to act nice.

Natsume: Whatever.

Mikan: (smiling.) You mean, you're gonna do it?

Natsume: Fine. I'll do it.

Mikan: Yehey! Let's go to that hit the old man with a sponge game. It looks like fun.

Natsume: (smiling a little.) All right. (A/N: He.. just.. smiled! I think I'm gonna faint!)

The couple, along with the cat, went to the booth where you'll find an old man whose head is found on a hole and a lot of people try to hit him with the sponge but missed. If you won in this game, you'll win a pink teddy bear which costs more or less 300 rabbits. Mikan badly wanted to have that stuffed toy and began to play the game. She let Sakura stay with Natsume who was watching his beloved Mikan play the said game. He enjoyed watching her having fun. However, the brunette was unable to hit the old man accurately. So, she received a lot of mockings from the old man which made the firecaster irritated. He volunteered into joining the game and hit the old man's nose for three times. He won the prize, but gave it to the brunette.

Mikan: (receiving the bear.) Y-you're giving it to me? Aww.. You shouldn't have.

Natsume: (smiling.) You like it?

Mikan: (blushing.) Very much. Arigato gozaimasu.

Natsume: (blushing but hiding his face with his bangs.) Well.. Where do you want to go next?

Mikan: (pointing to a certain booth.) I want to play archer.

Natsume: (holding Sakura in his arms.) Okay, let's go there then. (A/N: Why do I have a feeling that Sakura has no use here?)

The threesome proceeded to the booth where you'll find a bull's eye, a bow, and a bunch of arrows. The brunette excitedly paid the game master 10 rabbits and took a bow and a bunch of arrows. (A/N: Did I mention that Natsume was treating Mikan? No? Now you know.) She shot one arrow, but she missed the bull's eye. She shot another arrow, but she missed again. Then, another, and missed. After a several shots, the game master apologized to the brunette that he wasn't going to give her the prize because she didn't accurately shoot the bull's eye. The prize was a polar bear wearing a ballerina dress. Mikan frowned and looked at the firecaster and the feline. Natsume felt sorry for her and paid the game master another 10 rabbits. He placed Sakura on the desk and went near Mikan. He gave the bow to Mikan and placed his body behind her. The latter felt the warmth on her back and her heart began to beat fast. The firecaster held both of her hands and pointed the arrow towards the bull's eye. Sakura just remained seated and looked at the lovely sight of two lovebirds playing archer.

Natsume: (pointing the arrow towards the bull's eye.) You must make sure that the arrow points straight towards the bull's eye.

His body pressed closer to hers. Mikan loved the warmth and felt his face coming near her. She looked at the firecaster's head who was placed on her right shoulder. She didn't listen to a word he said. She felt her heart beat faster as she felt his breath blowing her hair.

Natsume: Now, shoot!

Mikan released the arrow and it landed on the bull's eye. Mikan looked at the arrow and began to cheer for herself. She just shot her first bull's eye. She hugged Natsume and the latter stood frozen. They continued to do it until they shot the last arrow. After that, they finally won the prize. They left the archer booth with the stuffed toys and Sakura in their arms. After a few minutes of walking, they passed by the skating rink where Natsume stopped and watched the people skate. He didn't realize that Mikan was already meters away from him. He wanted so much to skate. Then, he felt someone call out to him. He realized it was Mikan. So, he and Sakura approached her.

Mikan: Why did you suddenly stop?

Natsume: (looking at the skating rink.) It's nothing.

Mikan: Nothing? Then why are you looking at the skating rink?

Natsume: It's nothing.

Mikan: Do you want to skate?

Natsume: No. It's not necessary.

Mikan: (pulling his hand.) Come on. Don't be shy. You have been nice to me enough. I'll repay you for your kindness. Let's skate together.

Natsume: Wait a minute. Do you know how to skate?

Mikan: Of course, I do. I was the champion skater in my last school.

Natsume: Very well, then.

In the skating rink...

Mikan: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!

Natsume: (standing on the rink.) And she said she was the champion skater in her last school.

Mikan: (falling on her face.) AAAAAA- Ow!

Natsume: (pulling her up.) Are you all right?

Mikan: I'm sorry. The truth is, I don't know how to skate.

Natsume: Why did you lie?

Mikan: Because I know how badly you wanted to skate.

Natsume: Here, let me teach you.

He helped her up and placed his hands around her waist. The latter then put her arms around his neck and they began to skate. Mikan enjoyed skating. She loved the way she glided along the frozen rink.

Mikan: (laughing.) This is so much fun!

Natsume: (looking at her.) Yes.. It is.

The nullifier, shocked at the sudden change of his voice, looked at him. She looked at the gentle way Natsume was looking at her. She felt that she was hypnotized by his crimson eyes. Later, she felt her knees weakening. Suddenly, the couple fell down on top of each other. Sakura, on the other hand, was busy skating on her four legs. Mikan, who was on the top, looked at Natsume in shock. The other did so, too.

Mikan: (in her mind.) Why do I feel funny? What is this?

Natsume: Polkadots, it's getting late. We better go home. Maybe we will not be able to eat lunch.

Mikan: Hai.

They stood up, took Sakura, and skated towards the exit of the rink. They didn't realize that a raven-haired man skating on the rink, was spying on them.

--: I spy with my little eye, a kuro neko skating with his little kitten.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They finally arrived in the dormitory. The raven-haired teen brought the nullifier to her room. He held the stuffed toys for her while she carried the ebony feline.

Mikan: Well, I think you're "being nice for me day" has expired.

Natsume: I guess so.

Mikan: Thanks, Natsume. For everything.

Natsume: Whatever.

The brunette placed her face near the firecaster and kissed him on the cheek. When the latter felt the kiss, he stood frozen and he didn't know what to do. Mikan, embarrassed of what she did, apologized to the firecaster, took the stuffed toys, and slammed her door.

Mikan: (happily and touching her lips.) Did I just do that? But, why did I like it? I can't believe I just did that.

Outside the room, the firecaster just stood there frozen not believing what just had happened. He didn't know that a pair of aquamarine eyes were looking at him since he and the brunette arrived the dormitory. He went out of his hiding place and approached Natsume.

Ruka: Natsume?

Natsume: Ruka.

Ruka: Why are you late? I have been looking all over for you. And why are you in front of Sakura-san's door?

Natsume: (walking towards his bedroom door.) None of your business. I need to sleep.

Ruka: Don't lie to me, Natsume. I know you like Sakura-san.

Natsume: How many times have I told you that I don't like her? She belongs to you.

Ruka: Oh, stop lying, Natsume. I know you brought her somewhere. Did you have a date with her? You have been acting strange these past days.

Natsume: (opening his door.) Fine. You want the truth? I wanted to know how it feels to be.. you. I wanted to know how it felt when Polkadots is having fun with you. It's not a selfish request, isn't it? Now leave me alone. I still have a mission to do.

The firecaster closed his door leaving the Animal-boy doubting at his words.

Ruka: I know you want Sakura-san, Natsume. I'll do anything that will not let you have her. She's mine. (A/N: Dum-dum-dum!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yehey! At last the seventeenth chapter is finished! I'm sorry for the late upload guys. I was really busy finishing my projects. Darn those projects! I really had a darn week today! Why cruel fate? Well, that's life. Thanks to this fanfic, I am able to forget my problems.

I would like to express my heartfelt gratitude to the following for reviewing this chapter: ashitahime, ruin princess, miyuk24, and babee-angel. I really thank you for your concern for Natsume.

I would also like to thank seiyu13 and NaTsUmiKaN10 for making my story their favorite story. It really makes me inspired to give you a really great story.

I know you're scared if Natsume will die. Well, I'm thinking about it. I don't know. Whatever will enter my mind will be put in my story. But, don't lose hope. There are still a lot of chapters coming up and we'll see who are going to be together in the end. The next chapter will be about what happened to Ruka and a certain someone while Natsume and Mikan were away.

Read on and please review!


	18. A Surprisingly Odd Day

Chapter 18: A Surprisingly Odd Day 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He placed his eyes outside the window and looked at the snowflakes as they descended from the heavens towards the frozen ground. He remembered the incident that just had happened. He clenched his fist and punched the wooden wall of his room. "I can't believe I just did that! What would Sakura-san say if she knew about this? Why did I suddenly become interested with that blackmailer even though she's the reason why I'm always humiliated?" He touched his lips and closed his aquamarine eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He slowly opened his aquamarine eyes and was blinded by the winter sunlight. He stretched himself and rose from his bed. He looked outside and realized it was already morning. He wished to greet the birds like he always does; however, he remembered that they were still hibernating. He laughed at himself and began to make his bed. He took his towel and proceeded to the bathroom. He took off his clothes and washed himself with warm water. After a few minutes, he went out the bathroom and proceeded to his closet. He took a pair of brown pants, and a canary yellow sweater. He then laid his eyes on the picture hung on the door of his closet. It was the picture of him and the brunette when they were still fourteen. He smiled and placed a kiss on the picture. (A/N: Okay.. He's getting weird.)

Ruka: I'd better greet Sakura-san a good morning.

He opened the door and ran towards the three-star bedroom of the honey-haired nullifier. He knocked three times hoping to see his beloved. However, he only heard a deafening silence. He knocked once again. And again, there was no reply. He turned the doorknob and opened the door. He only saw pieces of furniture and an empty room. He wondered where Mikan was and searched the whole room hoping that she was just hiding somewhere. But, his efforts were futile. He left the room and proceeded in front of the room of his bestfriend hoping to know the whereabouts of the nullifier. He knocked on the firecaster's door, and again, there was no answer. Suspiscions began to arise in his mind and a bit of jealousy entered his heart.

Ruka: Is Sakura-san with him? No. It's impossible. It is rare for Natsume to ask a girl out. Maybe Sakura-san is just in Imai's room.

He hesitated going to his most despised person's room, however he wanted to see the brunette so badly. He went in front of the inventor's room and knocked three times. There was also no answer. He sighed in disappointment and went in his room. He sent himself on his bed and began to ponder about the whereabouts of the nullifier, the firecaster, and the inventor. He was beginning to think that he was left alone in the dormitory. He closed his eyes and covered his face with his pillow. Then, knocks on his door were heard. He quickly left his bed and approached the door hoping to see his beloved Mikan. But, his hopes were shattered when he saw a pair of lavender eyes instead of brown ones.

Ruka: Oh.. It's you, Imai.

Hotaru: Have you seen my baka bestfriend? I have been looking all over for her.

Ruka: I haven't seen her either. I was looking for her, too.

Hotaru: Well, okay. I'll be going back to my room, then.

Ruka: Sure.

The inventor turned her back and began to walk away from his room. Then, a feeling of loneliness enveloped the Animal-boy and he suddenly called the name of the raven-haired blackmailer.

Ruka: Oi, Imai-san.

Hotaru: (turning the doorknob.) Yes?

Ruka: Could you just stay here for a minute?

Hotaru: I'm sorry. I still have some things to do.

Ruka: Just a minute. I just need someone to talk to.

Hotaru: No.

Ruka: I'll pay you 50 rabbits.

Hotaru: (with rabbit signs on her eyes.) Deal.

Ruka: (sweatdropping.) Great.

Hotaru went inside the blond-haired teen's room and sat on his bed. The latter then sat a meter from the inventor. He placed his eyes on the face on Hotaru and revealed a sad look.

Hotaru: (avoiding his eyes.) So, what do you want us to talk about?

Ruka: I-it's about Sakura-san.

Hotaru: What about her?

Ruka: Has she ever fallen in love with someone else?

Hotaru: With that brain of hers, no. She has never fallen in love with someone else.

Ruka: Stop joking around, Imai. I'm serious here.

Hotaru: I'm speaking the truth.

Ruka: I'm sorry. It's just that I'm beginning to feel a little insecure with her.

Hotaru: (with a shocked look.) Insecure with her? Why?

Ruka: I don't know. She's already hanging out with someone else. She's hanging out with Natsume. I am beginning to think that she's already interested with my bestfriend. I'm afraid that she will choose Natsume instead of me.

The couple then sat silent. Hotaru released a long sigh and went nearer to the Animal-boy. Ruka just looked at her with sad eyes.

Hotaru: (having that comforting look.) You know my bestfriend. She is a friend machine. She can acquire friends in just a couple of seconds. She's just hanging out with Hyuuga-kun because she just wants to hang out with him. Not as more than a friend, but as just a friend. You don't need to feel insecure with her. Mikan is still a child at heart. It would take a long time for her to fall in love with someone. And how dare you create suspicions on your bestfriend. He's your bestfriend for crying out loud! He trusts you that you believe in him, and you should return that trust.

Ruka: (smiling a little.) That's why Sakura-san still continues to stick with you.

Hotaru: (smirking.) And why is that?

Ruka: You are nice to talk to. How do you know all of these? Do you have experiences with these stuff?

Hotaru: (avoiding Ruka's stare.) Not really.

Ruka: Well, thanks.

Hotaru: Whatever.

They became silent again. Hotaru was just sitting staring blankly at the ceiling. On the other hand, Ruka was thinking of a topic for them to talk about. Finally...

Ruka: Imai.

Hotaru: Hmm?

Ruka: What kind of people does Sakura-san like?

Hotaru: What do you mean?

Ruka: You know. Like I like people who are joyful and fun to be with. Just like that.

Hotaru: Oh. I can't determine the kind of people she likes. She likes almost everybody.

Ruka: Well, what kind of people does she like specifically?

Hotaru: Let me see... I really don't know.

Ruka: You're her bestfriend. Why don't you know?

Hotaru: Hey. My baka bestfriend isn't picky on which persons she likes to be with. Even people - who are annoying like you - are befriended by Mikan. However, she really wants to be with people who needs her. It's so hard to explain this. Mikan is a type of person who is ready to sacrifice - even her own self - to others. I guess she loves to be with people who are suffering for she wants to help them.

Ruka: (thinking deeply.) I.. see..

Ruka: (in his mind.) People who are suffering... Natsume... Does that mean that Natsume also has a chance to enter Sakura-san's heart? I can't let this happen. I've been longing for Sakura-san for several years and I can't take it if some other guy just takes her away from me. But, Natsume has been suffering as long as I can remember. I promised him to help him in any way just keep him from suffering. This is a very hard decision. It's a decision between my bestfriend and my one and only love. (A/N: He's scaring me.) I love both of them. But, it's also hard to serve two masters at the same time.

Hotaru: Oi, Nogi. Why the sudden silence?

Ruka: (shocked.) Oh. I-it's nothing. I'm just thinking.

Hotaru: I thought that my presence wasn't significant anymore, so I decided to leave already.

Ruka: No. Just stay. It's lonely if I don't have someone with me.

Hotaru: (her heart beating fast.) Why don't you just stay in the barn?

Ruka: It's boring there, too. And besides, the animals are hibernating.

Hotaru: I forgot.

Ruka revealed a his most handsome smile and laughed a little. Hotaru just stared at him admiring his oh so gentle face and his cute dimple found on his right cheek. Her heart pounded harder that she worried that the Animal-boy might hear the beating of her heart. She wanted to dash out of the room already. Then, they sat silent again.

Ruka: Umm.. Imai. Who do you want to dance with on our Christmas Party this December?

Hotaru: You're thinking about that already? The event's a month away. My, you're excited.

Ruka: (blushing.) Yeah. I was thinking about making Sakura-san dance with me.

Hotaru: She always dances with you.

Ruka: I know. It's just...

Hotaru: You're scared that Hyuuga-kun might take her away from you.

Ruka: ...

Hotaru: Don't worry. She'll dance with you. She dances with almost all the boys in the high school department in one night.

Ruka: I guess you're right.

Hotaru: I haven't thought about the person who's going to dance with me yet. I.. I just don't know if anyone's going to dance with me.

Ruka: How about dancing with Natsume?

Hotaru: Puhleez. That guy's always absent during dances. He's always found sitting under his precious Sakura tree. I guess one day he'll marry that stupid plant.

Ruka: (laughing.) Stop joking around, Imai.

Hotaru: Whatever.

Ruka: (approaching the CD player.) Well, all I'm going to say is that I'm excited to dance with Sakura-san.

He took a certain CD and played it. The song "I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas" was heard. It played in a slow tempo that it is appropriate for a slow dance. Ruka took Hotaru's hand and brought her close. The inventor was shocked and blushed intensely. She bowed her head in order for the Animal-boy not to see her red face. They danced in his room. (A/N: How romantic!) However, the inventor was feeling awkward of the way Ruka danced. She released herself from him.

Ruka: What's the matter?

Hotaru: You're a lousy dancer.

Ruka: Oh, really?

Hotaru: Yup. So, that's why you and Mikan always trip in the middle of your dances. She wasn't the clumsy one, you were.

Ruka: If you're really good at dancing, then why don't you show me?

Hotaru: In fact, I will.

She brought herself near to him again and placed her and Ruka's hands on the appropriate places.

Hotaru: This is just a dance. You seem to dance like dancers in folk dances. You're a little jumpy. Why don't you just relax and step 1.. 2.. 3..

Ruka smiled at her again. He then danced slowly, following Hotaru's advices. He looked at the ivory face of the inventor, then her eyes. He admired the perfect shapes of her eyes, her nose, her face, and her lips. He began to stare at her for a very long time. His heart pounded at an intense speed which made the Animal-boy feel like he was melting. He lost his balance and fell on top of her. Luckily, they both landed on the bed.

Hotaru: (lying on her back.) Like what I have said... You're such a lousy dancer.

Ruka: (still on top of Hotaru.) ...

Hotaru: Now, will you excuse me? We have to stop this nonsense and let me go back to my room.

The blond-haired teen rose a little from the inventor. The latter just stared at him. She realized that he was looking at his eyes in a deep manner. Her heart beat fast and she felt like fainting. On the other hand, Ruka stared deeply into her eyes. He caressed the inventor's face and pressed his lips on hers. Hotaru was shocked. She then saw him give her another kiss, and another. Each kiss was gentle and slow which made her want them more. She raised her right hand and put it on the back of his head. She closed her eyes and replied with his kisses. (A/N: OOCY! OOCY! OOCY! WAAAH!)

Ruka: (in his mind.) W-why am I doing this? W-what is happening to me? I.. I have to stop this.

He ceased kissing her and stood on his feet. He bowed his head because of embarrassment and apologized to the inventor. On the other hand, Hotaru just sat not knowing what to do. She was shocked of what had happened.

Ruka: Gomene, Imai-san.

Hotaru: W-why did you do this?

Ruka: (thinking of a reason.) I.. I don't know.

Hotaru: What.. What do you mean you don't know?

Ruka: I just don't know, okay?

Hotaru: I'll just go back to my room.

Ruka: Sure.

Hotaru rose on her feet. She slowly walked out of his room. After she went out, the Animal-boy closed the door. He was shocked of what had happened. Flashbacks entered his mind and he punched himself. He sat on top of his bed and placed his head on the window sill. He placed his eyes outside the window and looked at the snowflakes as they descended from the heavens towards the frozen ground. He remembered the incident that just had happened. He clenched his fist and punched the wooden wall of his room.

Ruka: I can't believe I just did that! What would Sakura-san say if she knew about this? Why did I suddenly become interested with that blackmailer even though she's the reason why I'm always humiliated? Wait, I forgot to pay her 50 rabbits! (A/N: Uh.. How could he think of money at a time like this?)

He touched his lips and closed his aquamarine eyes. He then heard someone's voice from afar. He looked down and saw his beloved brunette along with his bestfriend. Mikan was endlessly speaking and holding the black cat in her arms; and on the other hand, the firecaster was holding two stuffed toys in his arms. He looked at the brunette again and saw that she was smiling.

Ruka: She's smiling. I thought that they hated each other's company. Now, I know Natsume is really trying to take her away from me.

He approached the door and opened it a little bit. He peeked through the opening and waited for their arrival. The couple arrived in front of the brunette's room. He listened to their conversation:

Mikan: Well, I think you're "being nice for me day" has expired.

Natsume: I guess so.

Mikan: Thanks, Natsume. For everything.

Natsume: Whatever.

The brunette placed her face near the firecaster and kissed him on the cheek. When the latter felt the kiss, he stood frozen and he didn't know what to do. Mikan, embarrassed of what she did, apologized to the firecaster, took the stuffed toys, and slammed her door.

Outside the room, the firecaster just stood there frozen not believing what just had happened. Ruka felt fury take over his whole body. He can't believe what had just happened.

Ruka: (in his mind.) That's it. I had enough! Natsume is really taking her away from me. I'm not stupid to believe his lies.

He opened the door and approached the firecaster.

Ruka: Natsume?

Natsume: Ruka.

Ruka: Why are you late? I have been looking all over for you. And why are you in front of Sakura-san's door?

Natsume: (walking towards his bedroom door.) None of your business. I need to sleep.

Ruka: Don't lie to me, Natsume. I know you like Sakura-san.

Natsume: How many times have I told you that I don't like her? She belongs to you.

Ruka: Oh, stop lying, Natsume. I know you brought her somewhere. Did you have a date with her? You have been acting strange these past days.

Natsume: (opening his door.) Fine. You want the truth? I wanted to know how it feels to be.. you. I wanted to know how it felt when Polkadots is having fun with you. It's not a selfish request, isn't it? Now leave me alone. I want to get some sleep.

The firecaster closed his door leaving the Animal-boy doubting at his words.

Ruka: I know you want Sakura-san, Natsume. I'll do anything that will not let you have her. She's mine. (A/N: Dum-dum-dum! Again.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konichiwa, minna! I'm very sorry for the late update. I was busy studying for the exams. I am running for honors you know. I'm so sorry. Well, I've finished chapter 18 already and I'm going to upload chapter 19 today, too. I'm really sorry. I promise. I will update early starting today. I will upload chapter 20 tomorrow.

I would like to express my heartfelt gratitude to Amu-chi for reviewing my story. Arigato gozaimasu.

The next chapter will be a sad chapter; so prepare your tissues everyone.


	19. How Can I Protect You?

Chapter 19: "How Can I Protect You?" 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She gripped the firecaster's hand as he squirmed in pain. Tears fell from her eyes. "Natsume, hold on. I'm here. Why didn't you tell me you were dying? Why are you hiding such a very important matter from me? If only there is some way that can help me protect him. Natsume, how can I protect you?" She felt his hand hold hers tighter. She then brushed his hair and lay her head beside his.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He went back to his room leaving his blond-haired bestfriend standing outside. He took off his shoes and lay on his king-sized bed. He remembered what had happened just a while ago. He touched his right cheek and began to caress it. He closed his eyes and tried to remember the brunette's tender kiss on his cheek. His heart pounded for joy.

Natsume: At least, I had something happy to remember before.. I.. will.. die. (A/N: WHAAAAAAAT?!)

He placed his hand on his chest and smiled a bit. However, his little celebration ended early. A silhouette of a certain person passed by his window. Natsume, of course, saw it. He quickly proceeded to the window and opened it. He scanned the trees in front of his window and sought for the person. He carefully looked at the branches one by one and saw a pair of crimson eyes glistening in the moonlight. He knew for sure that the person was Persona. (A/N: I think this line is a little funny. "..the person was Persona. You just add an "a" to make "person" to "Persona".)

Natsume: Oi, Persona. What are you doing there? Stop fooling around.

Persona: Oh, Natsume. You're awake. Good. I was just stopping by to see if you're enervated from your little date with your kitty cat and your disgusting pet.

Natsume: What do you want? It's still lunch time. Don't tell me I'm going to have missions this early.

Persona: Unfortunately, you do.

Natsume: Tell me what it is; so I can finish it earlier. This sucks.

Persona: This mission is not easy, my kuro neko. You are going to destroy another base of AAO found not far from here. You must destroy it so their forces will become weak. The earlier you destroy it, the better.

Natsume: (wearing his mask.) I'll do it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the evening, a certain brunette, along with Ruka, arrived at her room. They already finished supper.

Mikan: Arigato for the delicious dinner, Ruka-pyon. Thanks for the howalon, too. I'm stuffed!

Ruka: (laughing.) It's nothing. It's my routine to buy you some howalon every Saturday.

Mikan: Well, thanks again. I really had a great time today. I really think this day is really special to me. I will remember this always.

Ruka: (sadly.) Ummm... Now you've mentioned it, where were you this morning? I tried to find you in your room, but you weren't there.

Mikan: Oh, didn't Natsume tell you? We had a really great time. We went to Central Town together.

Ruka: (making a faint and at the same time fake smile.) Really? That's great.

Mikan: Yeah! It was really odd that Natsume told me to go with him. I hesitated at first, but I also thought that maybe I should give it a try. So, I went with him. I had lots of fun. He also gave me a couple of stuffed toys. Natsume can also be a fun person to be with. Is that the reason why you two are bestfriends, Ruka-pyon?

Ruka: (sadly.) H-hai.

Mikan: Ruka-pyon, what's wrong?

Ruka: It's nothing.

Mikan: Are you sure?

Ruka: (making a faint smile.) Hai. Don't worry about me. I'm fine.

Mikan: (doubting.) Okay. If you say so.

She turned her back from him and turned the doorknob. However, she then realized something. The presence of a certain someone was not there. She haven't heard from him. She looked at the Animal-boy again.

Mikan: Ruka-pyon. Have you seen Natsume?

Ruka: (surprised.) Why did you ask that?

Mikan: I don't know. I just haven't heard news from him.

Ruka: I don't know. Maybe he went to a mission or something.

Mikan: (sadly.) I wish he comes back safely.

Ruka was stunned. Mikan didn't say anything like that about Natsume before. He bowed his head and jealousy enveloped his heart. On the other hand, the brunette turned the doorknob and went inside her room. She took off her shoes and placed them on her shoe rack. She went towards the bookshelf and looked at the pair of stuffed toys sitting on one of the shelves. A smile appeared on her face. She took the polar teddy bear and hugged it tight. She went to her bed and sat. The little ebony cat sleeping on the bed woke up. The feline went on the lap of the auburn-haired girl and curled herself to sleep. Mikan patted the feline's back.

Mikan: Sakura, I'm so happy today. It's the happiest day of my life. I never knew Natsume was a great guy. Even though he is an arrogant, annoying, idiotic, stupid, irritating, maddening, irritating, infuriating, bothersome, exasperating, aggravating, frustrating, trying, grating impossible, despicable pervert; he is also a great friend. (A/N: She said irritating twice. Whoa. I never knew Mikan had a wide vocabulary.)

Sakura: (sleeping.) Meow.

Mikan: Well, let's go to sleep now, Sakura. I'm poofed.

She closed the lights and covered herself with her blanket. As she closed her eyes, she heard the opening and closing of the door of the room of a certain someone - Natsume. She smiled and greeted him in her mind a good night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday morning. The brunette already finished fixing herself. She already ate her breakfast. She already made her bed. She was just combing her hair in front of the mirror. It was 6:30 AM. She was just waiting for her escort to come and fetch her from her lair - her room. Sakura was just watching her as she combed her hair.

Mikan: (combing her hair.) It's another day today, and I'm early again! I can't wait to tell Ruka-pyon about this. I bet he will be proud. I will tell Natsume, too. But, he won't act nice to me anymore. Sigh. Sakura, I don't know what I'm feeling right now. My heart is beating so fast. Do you know this, Sakura?

Sakura: Meow.

Mikan: I know you don't know this, Sakura. You're a cat. You can't understand what I'm saying. Sigh. By the way, where is Natsume? I've never seen him since Saturday night.

Sakura: (having that "I don't know" look.) Meow.

Mikan: Where could he be?

She then heard a knock on her door. She approached it and opened it. There revealed the presence of a certain blond-haired teen, her escort - Nogi Ruka. She smiled at him and greeted him a good morning. The latter greeted her back.

Mikan: Ruka-pyon, I woke up early again.

Ruka: It's great, Sakura-san.

Mikan: Arigato. Now, let's go. I want to be one of the earliest to come in the classroom.

Ruka: (laughing.) Hai. Hai.

Mikan: (picking up her bag and closing the door.) Goodbye, Sakura.

Sakura: Meow.

The brunette closed the door and went along with Ruka. They held hands as they walked along the corridors of the dormitory. They passed through the vast snowy environment of the academy. After a few minutes of walking, they finally reached the school building. However, what was odd there was they didn't talk to each other along the way. Mikan was silent as they traveled. Usually, she was the one who would blabber along the way. However, today was different. Ruka became worried and began to ask her if she was okay.

Mikan: (sadly.) I'm okay, Ruka-pyon. It's just I haven't seen Natsume for a long time now.

Ruka: Yeah. I haven't seen him either.

Mikan: Do you think he's okay?

Ruka: He, being a hard-headed person, yes. He's okay.

Mikan: (giggling.) I hope you're right.

They continued walking along the corridors of the school building. Then, they came upon a person who was washing his face with the water of the water fountain. Smiles appeared on both of their faces for they were familiar of that person. It was no other than Natsume. They both went near him and greeted him a good morning. However, instead of a smirk, they saw him vomit blood on the sink. They became frightened. They didn't know what to do.

Mikan: Natsume! Natsume! Daijobu?

Ruka: You can see it Sakura-san! He's not okay!

Mikan: But you said he was okay.

Ruka: That was a while ago. But now's now! We better ask for help.

The firecaster vomitted more. Crimson blood flowed down the sink. Tears formed on Mikan's eyes. She never saw Natsume suffer that way. Natsume, on the other hand, looked at the couple. Blood flowed along the edge of his lips. His eyesight went blurry. He looked upon the brunette as his legs weakened.

Natsume: (losing his balance.) Mi.. ka.. n..

Mikan: (trying to catch him.) Natsume!

Natsume fell on the floor. Luckily, Mikan caught him before his head crushed into a million pieces. He became pale and cold. Fear struck the brunette's heart. She was speechless. She didn't know what to do.

Ruka: (preparing to run.) Sakura-san. You stay here and look after Natsume while I'll go and get help.

Mikan: Hai.

Ruka ran as fast as he could. He went to the faculty room. However, it was locked. He remembered that the teachers will arrive at 6:55 AM. It was still 6:50 AM. It was only five minutes until the time, but he had to hurry. He shouted for help. He hoped that someone would hear him. After a few seconds, a certain raven-haired teen, riding on her flying ducky, went towards him. Ruka let out a sigh of relief.

Hotaru: There seems to be a problem, Nogi. Why are you shouting this time of the morning?

Ruka: Natsume.. pant.. is.. pant.. in trouble.

Hotaru: Relax. Okay? Why? What happened to him?

Ruka: I don't know. But, all I know is that he is vomiting blood.

Hotaru: Ride on. Take me to him.

Ruka went on the vehicle. They sped towards brunette who was still looking after the unconscious firecaster. When they arrived, both of them went off the flying ducky.

Hotaru: How long has he been like this?

Mikan: I d-don't know. We just found him vomiting blood.

Hotaru: Help me put him on the vehicle. I will bring him to the hospital.

Mikan: Take me with you.

Hotaru: Mikan. We don't have much time. If you come along with me, you might do something troublesome.

Mikan: Hotaru, I won't do anything troublesome as long as someone is in trouble.

Ruka: (sadly.) Take her with you, Imai. I'll stay here and tell the teachers when they arrive.

Hotaru: Very well. Let's go, Mikan.

They carried the limp body of the firecaster and put it on the flying duck machine. The girls sat on it and flew towards the outside of the school building. On the other hand, Ruka followed them and looked. A sad look appeared on his face.

Ruka: Natsume. Please be all right.

The vehicle zoomed along the cold sky. While Hotaru was driving, Mikan was saying prayers for Natsume. She looked upon his face which was becoming paler. The once warm Natsume was now cold. She also realized that he was barely breathing.

Mikan: Hotaru! Hurry!

Hotaru: I am! I am!

The inventor accelerated the speed of the vehicle. And finally they arrived in front of the hospital. A group of nurses and doctors crowded around the cold body of the firecaster. Mikan and Hotaru joined with them. They rushed towards the Emergency Room. However, they were not allowed to come in. They just peeked into the glass window. They saw the medics as they performed some complicating gestures to him. They took off his clothes. They were putting some wires of different colors on his body. Mikan hated the sight. She dashed through the door and went towards the bed of Natsume. The doctors demanded her to stay away from him, but she didn't heed their words. She held Natsume's hand. She saw him gasping for air.

Mikan: NATSUME! NATSUME!

Finally, the teachers arrived. Narumi went inside the ER and told Mikan to go out. However, Mikan didn't listen to him either. She still held on to Natsume's hand. She began to cry. She reminisced about their fights and their adventures together. Flashbacks of their conversations appeared in her mind. She also remembered the time he was always alone that she always accompanied him. She began to cry.

Mikan: NATSUME! HOLD ON! DON'T LEAVE US! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU LEAVE US!

Natsume opened his eyes a little. He looked upon the brunette and closed his eyes again. He held her hand tighter. He groaned in pain.

Mikan: NATSUME!

The firecaster then began to cough blood. Mikan began to panic.

Mikan: NATSUME! HOLD ON! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE US! WE NEED YOU!

The doctors injected something on his left arm. Mikan hated the sight. She gripped the firecaster's hand as he squirmed in pain.

Mikan: Natsume, hold on. I'm here. Why didn't you tell me you were dying? Why are you hiding such a very important matter from me? If only there is some way that can help me protect him. Natsume, how can I protect you.

She felt his hand hold hers tighter. She then brushed his hair and lay her head beside his. Tears flowed from her eyes. The animal-boy, on the other hand, just looked from the outside. Sadness entered his heart as he saw his beloved brunette crying. He never saw her cry that hard before - especially for Natsume. While Mikan was crying, a certain sound was heard echoing inside the Emergency Room. It came from the machine which determines whether the person is still alive or already dead. However, the sound they heard determined that Natsume was.. dead.

Mikan: NATSUME!

Ruka: NATSUME!

Ruka dashed inside and shook the lifeless body. However, the firecaster remained motionless. The doctors went towards Natsume and pumped his chest, hoping that he will still live. However, it was not successful. The doctors then took the machine that you see in most cases when the person's heartbeat stopped. They took the iron plates and tested if they worked. Then, they placed them on Natsume's chest and he jerked. However, his heart still continued not to beat. They tried it again, and again. Mikan closed her eyes and dug her head into Ruka's chest. She pitied her so-called enemy. She then placed her eyes on the firecaster again. Oh, she wanted him to live. She remembered the time when he sacrificed himself just to save her and Sumire when they were ten. She remembered the time they would always quarrel with each other. However, all she can see right now was a lifeless Natsume. More tears fell down her face. She released herself from Ruka and went to the firecaster. She hugged him tight hoping that she will see him alive once again. However, he was still cold. He was motionless and there was nothing the doctors could do.

Mikan: NATSUMEEEEE!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is it sad? While I was making this chapter, I almost cried. I'm sorry if I let Natsume die. Congratulations, Ruka. You win. However, didn't I say that I am still making a lot of chapters? Well, to be exact, there are still eight chapters to be uploaded. So, don't lose hope, Natsumikan fans. However, I don't assure you that they will be together in the end. Hmmm.. What's going to happen in the next chapter? Find out! Please review, peeps! And please don't hate me. I'm just writing what's on my mind.


	20. The Renascence

Chapter 20: The Renascence 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat on his wheelchair pondering on how and why he came back. He watched the snowflakes fall one by one. He told Ruka, "These snowflakes fall and melt as soon as they reach the ground. However, after a year, they would come back and fall on the ground again. It's a usual phenomenon. But, what is the significance in there?" Ruka touched his right shoulder and smiled. "I know they do seem unimportant. But, they sure bring joy to the children. Every year the children would await winter. And if winter does come, you can see the joy on their faces. And if winter goes away, they would stay in their houses and hope for the winter to come again."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doctors took off their masks and went to the teachers standing outside of the Emergency Room. They told them the horrible news of the firecaster's death. A grim aura surrounded the hospital. Silence echoed the ivory walls. They can't believe what they had witnessed - Natsume's death. They placed their eyes on the auburn-haired girl who was sobbing on the chest of the lifeless being. The blond-haired teen tried to move her away, but his efforts were futile. Mikan continued to call out the firecaster's name. All that she heard was her sobs. Hotaru, on the other hand, wanted to comfort her. However, she too cannot bear the pain she now feels - the pain of losing a friend. She considered him as a friend for he was the reason why Mikan was accepted in the academy. He was the reason why she received her first star. He was the reason why she became strong. Tears fell from the inventor's lavender eyes. She looked upon her bestfriend and approached her. She, then, hugged her bestfriend on the back and the brunette cried even more.

Mikan: Why did you leave us? Did you think you were useless to us? We need you, Natsume! You're so selfish!

Hotaru: (crying softly.) You.. promised me.. that you won't allow this to happen. Remember what I told you? I can't allow Mikan to cling on me like glue for all eternity.

Mikan: (looking sternly at Hotaru.) Stop joking, Hotaru. Can't you see we're serious here?

Hotaru: I am serious. I just let him remember his promise.

Narumi: (approaching the students.) Now, now. We.. We should accept Natsume-kun's death. I know this is very painful. But.. We have to accept it. I know he is happy where he is right now. Natsume-kun can't stay happy if you keep on crying. Come on, let's go home and have some tea.

He took the teenagers and brought them outside of the Emergency Room. However, the brunette ran inside and took the iron plates which were used by the doctors to revive Natsume. She turned the machine on and approached the lifeless firecaster.

Narumi: (sadly.) Mikan-chan, what are you doing?

Mikan: I'm going to make Natsume live.

Narumi: I'm sorry, Mikan-chan. But, the doctors said that there was nothing they could do. He's gone.

Mikan: (approaching Natsume.) You're wrong, Sensei. There is something we could do!

She placed the iron plates on the firecaster's chest and he jerked. However, instead of lying down, his body rose from the bed. His eyes were wide open. He was breathing. His heart was beating. It's impossible, but that's the truth. Hyuuga Natsume came back to life.

Mikan: Natsume!

She threw the iron plates and hugged the shocked firecaster tight. Tears rolled down her face as she murmured words of happiness. Natsume, on the other hand, just sat there. He was immensely shocked of what had happened. How? Why did he come back to life? His crimson eyes scanned the ivory room. Outside were standing the shocked teachers and his bestfriend and the inventor. They were dumbfounded; and so was he.

Misaki: H-he's a-alive?

Narumi: (hugging Jinno-sensei.) He's alive! Oh, joy!

Jinno: (ignoring Narumi.) B-b-b-but.. H-h-h-how can that b-b-b-be?

Narumi: I don't know. But, all I know is it's thanks to Mikan-chan.

Natsume: (in his mind.) Polkadots?

He looked at the brunette who was still hugging him. He didn't believe that she was the reason for his so-called resurrection. Mikan then released herself from the firecaster. She smiled at him and took her handkerchief. She wiped the blood on his mouth. All that the firecaster did was to sit and ponder on how he lived.

Mikan: (wiping Natsume's mouth.) I know you're confused. But, I'll tell how it happened when you're okay.

Then, a group of nurses, along with a certain doctor, went inside the Emergency Room. They were shocked when they saw the firecaster sitting and breathing. He was dead a few minutes ago. But, now he was alive! They looked at the teachers and asked them if one of them possesses the Resurrecting Alice. But, none of them said that they had one. The medics were shocked.

Narumi: I know it's strange; but, that auburn-haired girl right there brought your patient back to life.

Doctor: How?

Narumi: She took your machine and gave it a try on your patient. Well, we then realized after she used them, he came back to life.

Doctor: It's a miracle!

Narumi: I know.

The doctor summoned his nurses and went inside the Emergency Room. They saw Mikan sitting beside the firecaster. When the doctor saw her, he took off his mask and let out a large grin.

Doctor: So, you're the miracle worker?

Mikan: No, I'm not. I'm just hard-headed that's all.

Doctor: Well, thank you, my lady.

Mikan: It was nothing. Wait... Do I know you?

Doctor: Hmm?

The two stared at each other for a long while. Then, their eyes widened and they began to point at each other.

Mikan: You're the crazy doctor from before!

Doctor: And you're the patient-molester from before!

Mikan: What are you doing here?

Doctor: I'm the doctor here. And what are you doing here?

Mikan: I'm the one who brought your patient here.

The two continued arguing for twenty minutes.

Doctor: I've have enough of this! Let's stop this, okay?

Mikan: Okay.

Doctor: Good. Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Mr. Narumi?

Narumi: (coming in the ER.) Yes?

Doctor: It is because that our patient seems to be alive and kicking, I say that he will be out of the hospital tomorrow. However, he is still a little weak. So, I suggest that he will be given a wheelchair. He is not allowed to walk on his two feet for one week. And he is also not allowed to use his alice - not even once. Okay?

Narumi: (to Natsume.) Do you hear that, Natsume? You will be out of here tomorrow.

Doctor: And also, because of his condition, he will not be allowed to go to missions for more or less one month. I suggest you tell Persona-sensei about it.

Narumi: (in his mind.) Oh, Persona won't be happy about this.

Doctor: The room is getting stuffy now. So, I will leave you guys here. Ja ne!

Narumi: Goodbye, and thank you, Doctor.

The physician went out of the room leaving the nullifier, the firecaster, and their teacher. Mikan looked at the firecaster and let out a wide grin. The latter just stared surprisingly at the nullifier. Again, he was still confused of what had happened. Narumi called the others from the outside to come inside the room. The teachers, along with the inventor and the animal-boy, crowded around the firecaster.

Ruka: Natsume, welcome back.

Hotaru: You almost broke your promise, Hyuuga-kun. Good thing you came back.

Mikan: Stop joking, Hotaru! Natsume, welcome back. Did you hear what the doctor said? You're not going to be allowed to do missions for one month. Isn't that great?

Narumi: Now, now. Students, you musn't disturb Natsume-kun. He is still tired from what had happened. I suggest you leave him to me. Just come back tomorrow. He needs his rest.

Mikan: Okay, sensei. Natsume, see you tomorrow!

She leaned towards him and gave him a peck on his right cheek. Ruka became stunned and so did everyone else. They didn't expect her to do that. The blond-haired teen almost fainted in jealousy. He covered his face with his bangs and looked on the floor. Mikan pulled her friends' hands and dragged them outside of the Emergency Room.

Ruka: (sadly.) Goodbye, Natsume.

They walked out of the hospital and began to tour around the academy. The threesome were silent as they walked on the academy grounds. Suddenly, Mikan let out a big laugh and danced around like an idiotic ballerina. Hotaru took out her BakaGun and shot her on the head. Of course, the brunette dropped like a log. Ruka helped her to stand.

Ruka: Sakura-san, daijobu?

Mikan: (massaging her head.) I'm just so happy, Ruka-pyon. Natsume's alive! I just can't believe he's alive.

Hotaru: I thought you hated Hyuuga-kun.

Mikan: I know. But, he is one of the most important things that happened to my life. He is special to me...

The blond-haired animal-boy cannot bear what he had heard. Every word, little by little, hurt him - like a knife slowly piercing his heart. He stopped walking and bowed his head.

Mikan: Ruka-pyon, what's wrong?

Ruka: Nothing... I just... I don't know.

Mikan: What is it?

Ruka: It's nothing.

Then, they heard a beep. They looked around the snowy environment of the academy hoping to see where the sound was coming from. They saw the inventor holding what looked like a mechanical notebook.

Hotaru: Weird.

Ruka: What is it, Imai-san?

Hotaru: Hyuuga-kun "died" today, and his birthday is tomorrow.

Ruka: Tomorrow's his birthday? Oh, yes! Tomorrow's November 27.

Mikan: Yehey! Another birthday party!

Hotaru: (emotionless.) Which means another set of expenditures. Oh, joy.

Ruka: (sweatdropping.) Uh.. yes. Umm.. It's great because we're going to celebrate his "resurrection" and his birthday.

Mikan: And buy lots of presents! I love presents!

Ruka: (to Hotaru.) Oi, Imai-san. What was that beep just a while ago?

Hotaru: It's a reminder.

Ruka: Reminder? Reminder for Natsume's birthday? But, it will be happening tomorrow. How come it beeped now?

Hotaru: It is because my baka bestfriend told me to schedule the buying of presents last year. So, that is why it beeped just now.

Ruka: (sweatdropping.) Uh.. Okay.

They ran towards the school bus and rode in it. They discussed about on what presents they were going to buy.

Ruka: I'll buy him the latest issue on his presently favorite manga, "Kuro Gane". (A/N: Trust me, it's good.)

Hotaru: I'll give him my latest invention, the BakaCannon Millenium. Its bullets are fifty times stronger than the last version. Your target might lose his head if you shoot him. It costs ten thousand rabbits.

Ruka: (sweatdropping.) How about you, Sakura-san? What are you going to give Natsume?

Mikan: I.. I don't know.

Hotaru: I know she's going to give him another Mikan doll.

Mikan: No, silly. He's too old for that now. I'm thinking of a gift that will have use to him, that will help him in doing his missions, that will protect him.

She pondered on it for a very long time. When they arrived at Central Town, she already thought about her gift for him.

Mikan: I know what I'm going to give him!

Hotaru: A pain in the neck?

Mikan: No, something much better. (A/N: This is getting exciting. I wonder what the gift is.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

November 27. It was noon. The firecaster sipped his last drop of the soup he was devouring. The nurse wiped the soup from his lips and went out of his room. The animal-boy and the blond-haired teacher sat beside him and smiled at him. Ruka punched the firecaster a little on his arm and the latter just smirked.

Ruka: You're one tough guy, Natsume.

Natsume: I don't even know the reason why I came back.

Narumi: You should ask Mikan-chan about that.

Ruka: Yes. You should thank her, too. She didn't give up on hoping you would live.

Narumi: Well, I guess now's the right time you go out of here, Natsume-kun. The nurse is coming back with your wheelchair.

As said, the nurse came in and brought the wheelchair beside the bed of the firecaster. Narumi and Ruka carried him and put him on the wheelchair. They a put a blanket on his lap and a pillow on his back. The animal-boy pushed the wheelchair and left the hospital. They journeyed along the snowy grounds of the academy. Then, they stopped along the lake. Ruka pointed at the tree where the fireflies appear during the night.

Ruka: Remember that tree?

Natsume: Yes. I do.

Ruka: This is where I showed Sakura-san the fireflies. She was really happy when she saw them. But, it wouldn't have happened if you didn't tell it to me. Arigato, Natsume.

Natsume: Hn.

Ruka: And this lake. Do you remember when we were still young? I told you to skate with me. But, you were told to do missions. I was lonely. After a few hours, while I was skating alone, I realized that the ice I was skating on melted. Then, later on, I fell in the cold water. I then saw you smiling at me. You melted the ice I was skating on.

Natsume: Yes. It was funny. You should have seen your face.

Ruka: (smiling.) Very funny, Natsume. Let's get out of here before I get chilly of remembering it.

He pushed the wheelchair slowly and began to start their journey again. They went into the Northern Forest. They stopped in the middle of the forest and rested.

Ruka: Do you remember this place?

Natsume: Why? What about it?

Ruka: It is where we found out about Sakura-san's alice.

Natsume: I don't want to remember it.

Ruka: Why? If it wasn't for you, she isn't with us, right now.

Natsume: Hn.

Ruka: And do you remember the time when we were eight?

Natsume: (smiling a little.) I remember that one.

Ruka: You wanted to try roasting rabbits. You set up a trap for rabbits. However, instead of catching a rabbit, you caught me. Then, you came out your hiding place thinking that you caught a rabbit. But, all you found was me hanging like a pendulum.

Natsume: Stop it. Maybe you'll kill me for remembering that immensely funny memory.

Ruka: (laughing.) It was also the time I first met Rabbit.

Natsume: Yes. I almost roasted him if you didn't save him.

Both of them laughed long and hard. After that, they continued their journey. At last, they arrived at the Sakura tree.

Ruka: Let's rest here.

Natsume: Hn.

Ruka: I realize that you always come here. What's special about this place?

Natsume: It's peaceful, until that little brat called Polkadots came. She always comes here.

Ruka: (laughing.) Oh, that's where she goes when she disappears.

Natsume: Yes. And I hate it.

Ruka: Umm.. Natsume. I have something to tell you.

Natsume: What is it?

Ruka: When you were dying, Sakura-san was telling you not to leave us. I never saw her so hysterical when you were dying. It really disturbed me.

Natsume: What's your point?

Ruka: I.. I think that she is having interests in you.

Natsume: Ruka. That won't happen. You see, I died once. And if she hoped in me, I will still break her heart. That is why I already have a belief that no one will ever learn to love me.

Ruka: (touching Natsume's shoulder.) That's not true.

Natsume: It's a fact. And nothing's going to change it. And, until now. I still don't understand why I came back.

He sat on his wheelchair pondering on how and why he came back. He watched the snowflakes fall one by one.

Natsume: These snowflakes fall and melt as soon as they reach the ground. However, after a year, they would come back and fall on the ground again. It's a usual phenomenon. But, what is the significance in there?

Ruka: (touching Natsume's shoulder.) I know they do seem unimportant. But, they sure bring joy to the children. Every year the children would await winter. And if winter does come, you can see the joy on their faces. And if winter goes away, they would stay in their houses and hope for the winter to come again.

The chilly breeze blew on their faces. Ruka sat on the cold snow and lay his head on the leafless tree. The two males slept in the winter snow. After a few hours, the crimson eyes of the firecaster opened and placed he placed them on the vast sky. It was dark. The stars, one by one, emerged on the sky. It was already night. He heard the blond-haired teen yawn. The latter opened his aquamarine eyes and looked at the firecaster. He showed his most gentle smile.

Ruka: I guess we slept.

Natsume: Yeah.

Ruka: Let's go back to the dormitory. It's getting late.

He pushed the wheelchair and proceeded to the dormitory. The sound of his footsteps and the creaking of the wheels echoed in the empty corridors of the dormitory. No one was there.

Natsume: Where is everybody?

Ruka let out a wide grin and brought the firecaster in front of his special star room. The door opened and there revealed their classmates with their biggest smiles.

Classmates: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NATSUME!

The raven-haired teen stared at them in shock. They remembered his birthday. In fact, he forgot about his birthday. He looked at his bestfriend who was still smiling him. Then, a certain brunette, with the ebony cat in her hands, approached him and let out her biggest smile. She took Natsume by the hand and looked into his eyes.

Mikan: Natsume, daijobu? We really worked hard for this to happen. Happy Birthday!

However, the smell of smoke rose into the air. They realized Mikan's hair was on fire. The nullifier panicked and she blew the flames out.

Mikan: Natsume! Why did you do that?

Natsume: I don't want to celebrate my this cursed day called "birthday".

Mikan: What?

Natsume: You heard me. Every time this certain day comes, I would think that I have suffered another year and more sufferings will come. And you. Why did you let me live again? You just made me suffer more.

Mikan: What do you mean? You're going to do missions after a month. That's a long time for you to rest.

Natsume: But, still. I'm going to missions. The reason I also wanted to die was to cease my sufferings. But, you got in the way. I don't want to hear from you anymore. Get your mess and yourself out my room.

Mikan: (crying.) I.. I thought you changed. I thought you already appreciate the things that I do. But, I was wrong. You're still an arrogant monster. I regret letting you live.

Natsume: Good.

The brunette called her companions and went out of the room. All that was left were the decorations, the food, and the two masculine friends.

Ruka: Why did you do that? She worked hard to make this.

Natsume: And you're one of them? Like what I have told her, I don't want to celebrate my birthday.

Ruka: But, she still worked hard on this. Won't you give her a chance?

Natsume: All that Polkadots does is to ruin my life.

Ruka: Just give her a chance, Natsume. If you're not doing it for her, just do it for me.

The firecaster just stared at him for a long time. It would be bad for him to refuse his bestfriend's request.

Natsume: Fine. Let them in.

Ruka: You tell them. You were the one who got them out.

The raven-haired teen sighed and brought himself towards the door. He opened it and saw the brunette crying her eyes out. He also saw Sakura glaring at him. He coughed a little and began to speak.

Natsume: It's.. getting lonely in here. It's also quiet. I.. I guess that we need a little noise around here, do you think?

His classmates just looked at him.

Natsume: (sighing.) Let's just start the party.

The class cheered and stampeded into his bedroom. He just sat still and prepared to close the door. He then felt a slight touch on his shoulder. He looked at person behind him and saw it was the brunette who ceased from crying.

Mikan: Arigato, Natsume.

Natsume: I'm just doing this for Ruka.

The brunette laughed and brought his wheel chair towards the secluded part of his room.

Natsume: Where are you taking me?

Mikan: Keep quiet.

Then, they arrived in the room's dark part. It was found near the window. Mikan sat beside him and looked at him. She revealed a small purple pouch and gave it to the firecaster.

Mikan: (patting Sakura.) That's my birthday gift for you.

Natsume: What is it?

Mikan: Find out.

The raven-haired teen felt the contents of the pouch. It was round.

Natsume: You're giving me a marble.

Mikan: Sort of.

Sakura: (excitedly.) Meow!

He brought out the contents of the pouch. He then saw a mandarin orange sphere glowing in his hand. He was shocked as he saw it for it was a...

Natsume: An alice stone?

Mikan: (giggling.) Yup.

Natsume: But, how?

Mikan: I made it yesterday night.

Natsume: Why?

Mikan: I was thinking of a gift that would help you in your missions, that would protect you.

Natsume: (handing the alice stone to Mikan.) I won't take it.

Mikan: No. Keep it. I made it especially for you.

Natsume: But...

Mikan: Natsume. Take it. I know your sufferings and I understand them. For many years, I wanted to help you stop your sufferings. I always thought of a way on how to protect you. Then, I remembered Narumi-sensei's words when he told me that my alice can help you. Now, I know. Keep it, Natsume. Because, when you go into missions, a part of me is protecting you. A part of me is helping you.

The brunette, with the ebony feline in her arms, then turned her back at the firecaster and joined her classmates.

Natsume: (absorbing the alice stone.) Arigato, Mikan.

However, he didn't know that someone's aquamarine eyes were looking at him from far away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotaru: Let's play a game.

Mikan: Pick me! Pick me!

The inventor shot the brunette with the BakaCannon Millenium. The latter cried in pain. Sakura, on the other hand, just sweatdropped.

Hotaru: It's a Truth or Dare Game. This is not an ordinary Truth Or Dare Game. It has a Lie Detector Machine and at the same time the Dare Doer Machine. There is an arrow found in the center of us. If you are pointed by the arrow, and you picked truth, you are obliged to tell the truth. If not, your head will be hammered by the sledge hammer found inside the Lie Detector Machine. Don't even try to escape. It will chase you, even if you use your Teleportation Alice. On the other hand, the Dare Doer Machine is somewhat the same with the Lie Detector Machine. That's all. Now, let's start the game. Hyuuga-kun, want to join?

Natsume: Tch.

Hotaru: I guess it's a no.

Then, the game started. They had a lot of fun. Mikan was hit by the Lie Detector Machine for lots of times. After that, the final game began. The arrow was turned and it pointed to no other than Tobita Yuu. He chose Truth. So, the inventor chose a question from her question box and it read:

WHO IS YOUR CRUSH?

The illusionist started to tremble. He looked at the inventor. He was planning to lie; but he was afraid to get hit by the Lie Detector Machine. He mumbled a few words. However, they were inaudible.

Mikan: Who is it, Iinchou?

Yuu: (whispering.) I like Nonoko-chan.

Mikan: Who?

Yuu: I like Nonoko-chan.

Mikan: Huh?

Yuu: I like Nonoko-chan!

The room was silent. They were shocked on what they heard. Iinchou DID like someone in their class - and it was Nonoko-chan. The sapphire-haired girl ran out of the room and outside the dormitory. The illusionist followed her and the nullifier, with Sakura in her arms, followed them at the back. Then, Yuu caught the chemist by the hand and embraced her tight. Mikan was standing on the doorstep looking at the couple. Iinchou was saying words which were inaudible from approximately 20 meters away. She just stared at them. Then, Nonoko embraced Yuu back and a smile crept on her face. Mikan never saw such affection before.

Mikan: (in her mind.) What is this? Is this what they call love?

She placed her eyes on the firecaster's window and she saw the raven-haired teen looking down at the couple below. He was having that "I wish I experienced that" look. Mikan looked at him and a sad look appeared on her face.

Mikan: Why is he so alone? Why is he avoided? Has he even experienced being loved?

She then saw the firecaster sadly move away from the window. She patted Sakura on the head and returned to the firecaster's room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello, everybody! I'm sorry if I didn't do my promise to upload earlier. It is just because that our internet connection was disconnected. I find it hard to upload this chapter. Many computers in other internet cafes do not allow their customers today to insert their diskettes in the CPUs. I'm so darn irritated! In addition to that, I'm practicing for our graduation. I'm just so darn busy! Well, I'm graduating as Third Honorable Mention in our batch. Lucky me!

I would like to thank the following for their awesome reviews: nAtsUmExxxmIkAn, fans NXM, -KuroTenshi11-, akerue, and aprilXXX.

I would like to thank the following for making "Black Cat Means Good Luck" their favorite: aNgElIcA08, Natsumelover, mikanxnatsumefan1, and kagome1717.

Thanks for everything, guys! Oh, Natsume fans! Are you happy that I made Natsume live again? I was just playing with him. See the weird way he lived? Hahaha! I really appreciate your support for him. There are only seven chapters left before this story will end. Hmmm. Who do you think will end up together? Keep on reading and reviewing. I love you, guys!


	21. Go for the Honor Rolls!

Chapter 21: Go for the Honor Rolls!

--

"It has been a lot of years since I have felt the warmth of a family's love. I have forgotten how it felt to have a family. My family was taken away from me," he said as he closed his crimson eyes. The brunette sadly looked at him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she said.

--

It was already December, and the winter aura of the academy has become whiter and colder. It was a Friday. The students, one by one, went towards their learning institution. One of them, was the brunette. She was carrying the ebony feline in her arms. Along with her, was the inventor and the Animal-boy. They conversed as they approached the High School building.

Mikan: I can't wait for Christmas. I'm excited to have a lot of presents this year. I wonder what I'm going to get this year.

Hotaru: You call the inexpensive junk you receive every Christmas gifts? I'd rather travel around the world in my new improved ducky scooter.

Ruka: (sweatdropping.) I sometimes think you're overeacting, Imai.

Hotaru: I'm not overeacting. I'm just telling the truth. I always receive stuffed toys every year. What am I going to do with stuffed toys? Stare at them the whole day like a total moron?

Ruka: If you don't like your gifts, then just give them to someone who wants them.

Hotaru: I do. However, I do not give them my stuffed toys. I sell them, so I can earn money.

Mikan: (sweatdropping.) Hotaru, you're such a meanie.

They continued walking until they reached the school building. Together, they passed through the school corridors. Finally, they arrived at their classroom. They opened the door and found their classmates decorating the classroom with Christmas decorations. The brunette opened her mouth in awe. She hasn't seen so many decorations since her first Christmas in the academy. She approached Nonoko and Anna.

Mikan: Wow! Nonoko-chan. Anna-chan. They're so beautiful!

Nonoko: Arigato, Mikan-chan. We just bought them yesterday afternoon.

Anna: Hai. When we brought these decorations this morning, almost all of our classmates volunteered to help us decorate the classroom.

Mikan: Can I help?

Nonoko and Anna: Sure!

The brunette placed little Sakura on a chair and climbed on one of the tables and placed a wreath on the wall. She tried to position the wreath until it was on its most attractive position. She tried to place the wreath higher, but she lost her balance and fell from the table. She closed her eyes and screamed in fright. She expected to fall on her back and lose consciousness. However, she felt that she landed in someone's arms. She opened her eyes and saw those familiar aquamarine eyes looking gently at her. Of course, it was Ruka. He showed his most gentle smile which revealed the small dimple on his cheek (A/N: Oh, I'm melting!). He put the brunette down on her feet and patted her on the head.

Ruka: Be careful, next time, okay?

Mikan: (blushing.) H-hai!

The blond-haired teen looked at the chair beside him. And on that chair sat the nullifier's pet, Sakura. The feline glared at him, and he felt a chill flow through his spine. He then looked at the back of the room where he saw the notorious Hyuuga Natsume sitting looking boringly at them. He smiled at the firecaster and the latter just revealed a small smirk. After a few minutes of decorating, the school bell has rung. The students ceased their activity and settled on their seats and waited for their teacher. After a few seconds, the silhouette of a certain person appeared through the glass on the door. The doorknob turned and entered the auburn-haired biology teacher, Misaki-sensei.

Misaki: Ohayo, minna.

Class except Natsume: (standing.) Ohayo, sensei.

Misaki: You may take your seats.

Class: Arigato, sensei.

Misaki: Okay, get your biology books and turn them to page 104. We have to speed up because your exams will commence next week.

The class murmured objections about the schedule of the exams. They didn't know that the exams will start next week.

Yuu: Sensei. Jinno-sensei didn't tell us about the exams.

Misaki: Really? But, why?

Yuu: I don't know, Sensei.

Misaki: He's supposed to tell it to you last week. Jinno, what's wrong with you?

He took a piece of chalk from his chalk box and began to write words on the blackboard. He wrote the words for a few seconds and then faced the class.

Misaki: Well, if Jinno didn't tell you, I will be the one to tell you then. As you know, the exams held every December are scheduled every second week of the month. On the first day of exams, your exams will be English and Math. On the second day, History and Biology. On the third day, will be your Japanese grammar exams.

The class took out their notebooks and began to copy the schedule of exams. Then, the teacher began to write on the blackboard again. After he wrote the words, he faced the class again.

Misaki: Here are the pointers of your exams in Biology. First...

As he was speaking, a certain brunette began to talk to the ebony cat on her desk.

Mikan: (whispering.) It's exams again? I hate exams - especially Math. I always have low grades in Math. What am I going to do? I really want to see Grandpa, again. What am I going to do Sakura? I know I don't have any chances to belong in the honor list.

Sakura: Meow.

Mikan: (whispering.) You're right! I need a tutor. Good job, Sakura.

Sakura: (sweatdropping.) Meow?

Mikan: (looking at the window.) Don't worry, Grandpa. I'm going back.

Misaki: Sakura Mikan. Are you listening to me?

Mikan: (surprised.) Hai, Sensei.

Misaki: Good. Now, where were we? Oh, yes. You have to...

--

Ruka: Y-you want me to tutor you?

Mikan: Yes, Ruka-pyon. I really need to study hard. I want to belong to the honor rolls. I need you to help me.

Ruka: (bowing his head.) I c-can't.

Mikan: Why not?

Ruka: First of all, I'm not that smart. Second, I'm not good at tutoring. Third, I have some appointments in the barn.

Mikan: (disappointed.) I see. I understand. Well, thanks.

Ruka: (holding her hand.) Gomene, Sakura-san.

Mikan: It's okay. I understand.

The brunette, along with Sakura, walked away from the animal-boy and started to search for Mikan's tutor. The brunette pondered long and hard on to whom she will go. She wanted Yuu (A/N: Here's Yuu's name again. Isn't his name so funny?) to tutor her. However, he was already tutoring Nonoko-chan. She then remembered Hotaru. She went in front of the inventor's room and knocked on her door. The door opened and the raven-haired seventeen-year old appeared.

Hotaru: I know what you're going to ask me. My answer is no.

Mikan: (creating a puppy dog pout.) But, Hotaru. I really need your help.

Hotaru: I am in the middle of a very difficult upgrading of my BakaGun. I need to concentrate on making this.

Mikan: But, Hotaru.

Hotaru: No buts, Mikan. Besides, you have Nogi to help you.

Mikan: He's in the middle of his appointment in the barn.

Hotaru: Iinchou.

Mikan: He's tutoring Nonoko-chan.

Hotaru: Well, it leads you to no choice, but to the person you despise.

The nullifier thought long and hard on to whom the inventor was referring. Then, the image of a certain ebony-haired firecaster appeared in her thoughts. Her eyes widened and began to scream in protest.

Mikan: (waterfalls of tears coming out of her eyes.) NO, HOTARU! ANYONE BUT HIM!

Hotaru: I'm sorry. But, there is no other person left for you. And besides, he's smarter than me. You have to go to him. You don't know what will happen unless you try to go to him. Now scram before I test this new improved BakaGun Extreme on you.

Mikan: Okay, fine.

The inventor closed her door leaving the brunette and the feline standing in front of it. Mikan sighed in disappointment and went towards the firecaster's room. She gulped and knocked on his door. However, there was no answer. She knocked again, as expected, no answer. She knocked for the third time. Again, no answer. Her hopes of belonging in the honor rolls shattered. Tears flowed from her eyes and she commenced walking. She hugged the cat in her arms tight and began to sob.

Mikan: (wiping her tears off her eyes.) Sakura. What am I going to do? I can't see Natsume anywhere! How can I belong in the honor rolls if I can't make my grades high?

She continued walking until they reached outside the dormitory. They continued walking until they arrived at the school building. They passed through the corridors of the building. However, there was still no sign of the raven-haired, crimson-eyed pervert named Hyuuga Natsume. She ascended the stairs and hoped that she will see him. However, she only found doors, plants, and students in detention. She went up the stairs again. She was already on the third floor. A huge room was found there. It was no other than the library. She sighed in hopelessness because that room was the last room the firecaster would go to.

Mikan: It's hopeless. I'll never get that Honor Student Award.

The ebony feline in her arms then jumped off her. The cat approached the library door and looked at the nullifier. Sakura was making gestures that they should go inside the library. Mikan went to her and placed her in her arms. The brunette opened the door and placed her eyes on the figure she found as she entered the room. It was no other than the notorious Natsume. The firecaster, on the other hand, ignored the brunette and continued on studying his lessons. (A/N: He's studying his lessons. That's interesting. Why is he studying anyway?) Mikan approached him and sat on the chair situated on his right. She placed the cat on the table. Then, she looked happily at him.

Mikan: Finally. I found you.

Natsume: (reading his English book.) What are you doing here?

Mikan: I was hoping that you would tutor me.

Natsume: Can't you see I'm busy?

Mikan: Come on, Natsume. Please. I really need to get the Honor Student Award.

Natsume: Why are you aiming for that?

Mikan: I really need to see Grandpa. It's almost six years since I have seen him. He needs me.

Natsume: Why should I care?

Mikan: Please, Natsume.

Natsume: No.

Mikan: (tears forming in her eyes.) You just don't understand because you don't have a family. No one is there to love you. That's why you're so cold and unreasonable. I hate you.

She turned her back at him and began to sob bitterly. Natsume just stared at her. He hated to see her cry. Moreover, the words that she said to him really stabbed him in the heart. He sighed guiltily and began to speak.

Natsume: Who is that person you call "Grandpa"? Why do you always talk about him?

Mikan: He's my grandfather. He was my only family when my parents went away. He was the one who took care of me since I was an infant until I became ten. It has been years since I have seen him and I really miss him. I never had a father, nor a mother beside me. But, he was always there for me. That's why I can't live another year not seeing him.

Natsume: So, you'll do anything just to see him?

Mikan: Yes.

Natsume: (looking down.) How does it feel to have someone who takes care of you?

Mikan: Why are you asking that? Don't you have a family or something?

The firecaster stayed silent and Mikan then realized that she might have said something that hurt him.

Mikan: I'm sorry. Was there something I said?

Natsume: No.

Mikan: Then, why did you become silent all of a sudden? What's wrong? Come on. You can tell me.

Natsume sighed and closed his book. He looked at the brunette with sad eyes. The latter noticed it and realized that he was already becoming serious.

Natsume: (closing his eyes.) It has been a lot of years since I have felt the warmth of a family's love. I have forgotten how it felt to have a family. My family was taken away from me.

The brunette sadly looked at him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Mikan: I'm sorry.

The couple just looked at each other's eyes. They both knew that they found someone that could understand them more than anybody. They both knew how it felt to be abandoned. They both knew how it felt to need someone who isn't there for them. They stared at each other for a few minutes and ceased when they heard Sakura meow.

Natsume: (opening his math book.) Okay. We're going to start on Lesson 1: Solving for the Total Number of Diagonals of a Polygon.

Mikan: You're going to tutor me?

Natsume: What do you think am I doing?

The auburn-haired sixteen-year-old embraced him tight and tears began to roll down her face. A smile of intense happiness was engraved on her face. Natsume, on the other hand, just sat motionless. He was shocked. He then looked at the feline in front of him. Sakura was smiling at him.

Mikan: (hugging Natsume tight - and I mean very tight.) Thank you, Natsume! I knew you could understand! Thank you, very much.

Natsume: (coughing.) Fine... Fine... Now get off of me or I'll suffocate to death and not tutor you.

Mikan: (releasing herself from him.) Gomene.

The firecaster then started to scan the pages of the book. When he found the appropriate page for their lesson, he then started to explain the lesson to her. The brunette was listening attentively at him. She admired the effective way of his teaching. She was so happy that he gave her a chance to fulfill her dream in meeting with her grandfather. She smiled as he explained to her the lesson.

Natsume: Am I clear?

Mikan: Yes.

Natsume: All right. I'm going to give you a little seatwork. Then, let's proceed to Lesson 2: Finding the Number of Sides Given the Total Number of Angles.

Mikan: Natsume, if I'll get the award and go home, will you agree that I'll bring you with me? Grandpa is a nice person, don't worry. I'll let you know how it feels to have a family. You can act as my brother for one week. That is, if you agree.

Natsume: I'll think about it.

--

It was another day in the academy. Well, in fact, it was already the first day of the examinations. A certain raven-haired lavender-eyed teenager went out of her room. She carefully memorized tons of vocabularies as she held a little book in her right hand. She started her journey. She passed along the corridors of the dormitory. She passed in front of Nonoko's room. Then, Anna's. Then, Koko's. Then, Yuu's. Then, Ruka's. When she arrived at that certain point, which was Ruka's room, she stopped for a moment and then looked at his special star door. Then, she continued her journey. She passed by Sumire's room. Then, Kitsunume's (A/N: Mochu is not his real name. I found it in Wikipedia. He has the Flying Alice.). Then, Shoudu's (A/N: I don't know if it really is his name. My sisters said that they found it in the anime. He has the - what do you call that? - levitation... thingy... alice. Well, on with the story.). Then, the firecaster's special star room. Finally, she arrived in front of the nullifier's room. She then saw a certain blond-haired teen knocking on her bestfriend's door. It was no other that the Animal-boy himself - Nogi Ruka. She then approached him and touched his shoulder. Ruka jerked in shock.

Hotaru: Hold your horses. I'm not gonna eat you.

Ruka: (shocked.) Imai.. You surprised me.

Hotaru: I just wanted to ask why you're in front of Mikan's door.

Ruka: Oh. I just wanted to fetch her in order for her not to be late. I've been knocking on her door for many times already and she hasn't opened her door yet. Maybe she's sick.

Hotaru: (opening the door.) Let me see.

She turned the knob and opened the door. There they saw an empty room. The nullifier wasn't present - not even the cat was there.

Hotaru: Yup. Just I had expected.

Ruka: What? Why isn't she here?

Hotaru: What do you expect? It's the exams. She always wakes up early so she would ask the help of our classmates in teaching her the lessons - especially Math.

Ruka: Well, then. Let's go.

The couple started their journey and finally arrived at the school building. The building was silent than usual. The students were busy looking at their books and biting their pens just to get satisfactory scores in the exams. They passed by each classroom where they saw the students inside asking help from the smartest students or memorizing the vocabularies they learned from their ever dearest Narumi-sensei. Finally, they arrived at their classroom. The same sight was seen with their classmates. However, all of them were seen pushing and shoving towards an unseen person. The mysterious person was covered by the class's bodies. They were all shouting questions at the person. The inventor and her companion went nearer to the sight and they saw a certain auburn-haired girl, with the cat beside her, teaching her fellow classmates in their lessons - mainly in mathematics. The inventor was shocked of what she saw, and so was the animal-boy. The brunette's chocolate eyes went towards Hotaru and she showed her bestfriend the widest grin of her life.

Mikan: Ohayo, Hotaru! Oh, I see you're with Ruka-pyon. Ohayo, Ruka-pyon!

Hotaru: (going nearer to Mikan.) Mikan, I can see that you've studied hard.

Mikan: Yup. I did so. Man. Being smart is fun, but a little tiresome. I can't be able mingle with you guys. Koko's asking for the solution for the problem I gave him.

Hotaru: Who tutored you?

Mikan: Your suggestion. Who else? Nobody was available that time I needed some tutoring.

Hotaru: He agreed? But, how?

Mikan: Well, I kind of insulted him. Maybe there was something I said that made him tutor me. I also said that I really needed to see Grandpa.

Ruka: (going nearer to the two girls.) Who are you talking about?

Then, everybody's attention came to the newcomer of the classroom. A warm aura entered the classroom as he set foot in it. Silence filled the air. It was no other than the firecaster himself, Hyuuga Natsume. Hotaru approached the ebony-haired teen and the Animal-boy just looked at them in curiosity. The inventor stopped in front of Natsume and revealed a small smile.

Hotaru: Arigato, Hyuuga-kun.

Natsume: For what?

Hotaru: For helping Mikan reach her dream of seeing her grandfather.

Natsume: Oh, that. I didn't want to do it. She was annoying. I wanted her to stop annoying me. But, she won't stop unless I tutored her. So, I agreed.

Hotaru: Whatever you say, Hyuuga-kun. You know, Mikan has been asking for my tutoring for many years now. But, I never tutored her even for a single hour. I wanted to help her go home to her grandfather. But, I was busy that I was unable to help her. Now, because of your help. I think she's going to reach her dream. And I would like to thank you for that. Again, arigato gozaimasu.

Natsume: Whatever.

Ruka just looked at the raven-haired couple talking. He felt his heart beating in an intense speed. He felt his temperature go high. He was becoming dizzy and everything around him became confusing. He then didn't know that his feet were bringing him to the couple. As the inventor and the firecaster where conversing, he suddenly went beside Hotaru and revealed a smile towards Natsume.

Ruka: Hey, guys! What are you doing here?

Hotaru: As you can see, Nogi. It is obvious that we were having a conversation.

Ruka: Oh, really? I'm sorry I interrupted you both.

Natsume then turned his back towards him and Hotaru. Shoudu called the firecaster and told him to help them answer the problems the nullifier prepared for them. Then, the day continued.

--

Three days has passed and they finally finished their exams. It was a rest day for the students and they stayed in their dormitories. In one part of the dormitory, Mikan was sobbing her eyes out. If you are asking for what reason Mikan is crying for, she thought that she had A mistake in mathematics. (A/N: I capitalized "a" in the last sentence because what I meant was Mikan had one mistake.) Her closest friends came to her room and comforted her. However, the nullifier still continued crying.

Nonoko: Come on, Mikan-chan. Don't cry. How bad can it be?

Yuu: Yeah. It's only one mistake.

Mikan: (somewhat frustrated and patting Sakura.) ONE MISTAKE? ONE MISTAKE? OF COURSE, I WILL WORRY ABOUT THAT ONE MISTAKE. UNLIKE YOU, JIN-JIN HATES ME! MAYBE HE WILL DEDUCT TONS OF POINTS FROM MY TOTAL SCORE USING THAT ONE MISTAKE.

Anna: (brushing Mikan's hair.) Mikan-chan, that's impossible for him to do that. He isn't that a bad guy.

Mikan: WELL, HE IS TO ME.

Then, someone flew inside Mikan's room. It was no other than Kitsunume. The people inside the nullifier's room just looked at him with shock for they didn't know the reason why he was there.

Hotaru: Oi, Kitsunume. What are you doing here?

Kitsunume: I have some bad news and two good news.

Hotaru: Well, let's start with the bad news. What is it?

Kitsunume: The bad news is, I just got hit with a dodgeball, and it hurts! (A/N: Uhh.. That's it?)

Yuu: And the good news?

Kitsunume: All of us passed the exams!

Nonoko: What's the second good news?

Kitsunume: I passed the exams. (A/N: Take note. "I" there was emphasized when he said that. He's such a selfish guy.)

Anna: Okay. How did you know all this?

Kitsunume: Well, Koko and I were strolling around the school. Koko was trying his new improved mind-reading technique which enables him to read other people's minds for yards away. It was so cool. He even read...

Yuu: Just, go straight to the point, Kitsunume.

Kitsunume: Oh, yeah. Sorry. Well, anyway. While we were strolling around the school, Koko tried reading Jinno's mind. He was saying that he finished posting the list of the passers of the exams. So, because I was curious, I flew towards the building and sought for the list. The list is found in front of our classroom. There I saw our names. We all passed. Because of too much excitement, I zoomed towards here.

Anna: And Koko?

Kitsunume: Uh oh.

Then, a certain teen went inside Mikan's room with angry eyes. It was odd because this teen's face usually has a smile plastered on his face. It was no other than Koko.

Koko: Hey, Kitsunume! Why did you leave me? I have been waiting for you for fifteen minutes. If I hadn't used my mind-reading technique, I would never have found out you were here.

Kitsunume: Gomene, Koko. I was too excited to tell the news to everybody. We passed!

Koko: (smiling.) Really? Wow! I didn't even cheat!

Then, the friends went out of the room and told the others about the results. Everybody went out of their rooms and ran towards the school building and towards their classroom. There, they found the list of the passers of the exams. Their grades were high. Most of them shouted in happiness. The teachers went out of the faculty room and found the students looking at the results. The mentors revealed smiles of congratulations to the students of a job well done. Then, a certain auburn-haired teen, holding her cat, went towards the list of the passers of the mathematics exams first. She sought for her name. The list was in a descending order - which meant that the highest scorers were found on top and the lowest scorers were found at the bottom. She sought for her name at the bottom. However, it wasn't there. She sought for her name at the middle. However, it wasn't there, too. She looked at the top and found her name along with Natsume's and Hotaru's. She got a perfect score. She looked at Jinno-sensei and the teacher gave her a wink and a smile. Tears of joy fell from her eyes. Then, she looked at her other subjects. The scores were very high which gave her a greater chance to go home. She shouted for joy.

Mikan: (carrying Sakura high above her head.) YES! YES! I GOT HIGH SCORES! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! CAN YOU SEE IT SAKURA? cAN YOU SEE IT?

Sakura: (happily.) Meow.

Yuu: Yes, Mikan-chan. Your scores are so high that they are higher than mine. Maybe you'll get the Honor Student Award.

Mikan: Do you think so?

Yuu: Yes.

The nullifier sought for the inventor. She found her looking at the English exam results. She went towards her and revealed a look which revealed intense happiness. Tears fell from her eyes.

Mikan: Hotaru! I'm so happy.

Hotaru: (hugging Mikan.) I'm so proud of you.

Mikan: You are?

Hotaru: Very much.

Mikan: (removing herself from Hotaru.) Wait. I must go and tell Ruka-pyon about this.

Hotaru: Sure.

She sought for the Animal-boy. She then saw him looking at his results in the Biology exams. She ran towards him and hugged him. The latter blushed a thousand shades of red. However, he felt a slight scratch on his chest and he realized that Sakura was scratching him. So, he released himself from the nullifier and revealed a smile.

Ruka: I saw your results. I'm so happy for you.

Mikan: Me, too. Now, I can really see Grandpa.

Ruka: Great!

Mikan: (scanning the corridor.) Umm.. Ruka-pyon. Have you seen Natsume?

Ruka: (sadly.) Umm.. I think I saw him under the Sakura tree.

Mikan: Thanks!

She tiptoed and reached for his cheek. She then placed a kiss on it. The Animal-boy stood stiff and didn't know what to do. Then, the nullifier zoomed out of the school building and went towards the Sakura tree. There, she saw the firecaster sleeping under it with a manga book covering his head. She approached him and sat beside him. She then placed Sakura between them. Natsume, with his keen senses, felt their presence. He removed the manga book from his head.

Natsume: Oi, Polkadots. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school looking for your results?

Mikan: I already saw them. They were high. Did you see your results, Natsume?

Natsume: I have no interest in them.

Mikan: Why not?

Natsume: I just don't have any interest at these kind of things.

Mikan: Is it because you can't go home?

Natsume: ...

Mikan: Don't worry. If I'll get the Honor Student Award, I'll ask permission from Sensei to make you come with me to my house. Isn't it great?

Natsume: (smirking.) Whatever.

Mikan: Arigato, Natsume.

Natsume: For what?

Mikan: For helping me in my studies. I wouldn't have done it without you.

The firecaster just looked at the brunette. He wanted to tell his feelings for her any second now. However, it wasn't meant to be. He thought he might make a total fool of himself if he does it. So, he just kept silent and looked at Sakura. He patted the cat and remembered that it was the one who told him to tutor her. So, he looked at the brunette again.

Natsume: You should thank Sakura. She was the one who told me to tutor you.

Mikan: (patting Sakura.) Thank you, Sakura.

Sakura: Meow.

Mikan: Natsume, I know Grandpa will welcome you with open arms when you go home with me. I will tell him all the good things you have done for me. When he knows about them, I'm sure he will treat you as the grandson he never had.

Natsume: (smirking.) Whatever.

Mikan: (in her mind.) Dear Grandpa, I know that I will surely receive the Honor Student Award. Because of Natsume, I have a greater chance to go home to you. He's the one who tutored me in my lessons. He is such a good friend, Grandpa. I will bring him home so you will know him better. He's one of the best friends I ever had. To top all of that, I'm going home, Grandpa. We will see each other again.

--

Hello, everybody! I'm sorry for the very late update! As what I have said, it's so difficult to upload now. Our internet connection has been disconnected. Gomene. But, I'll try my best to upload very soon.

Yehey! I'm finished with Chapter 21. Phew. You just don't know how much I suffered just to make this chapter. There are only six chapters left, so read on guys!

I would like to thank the following for reviewing my fanfic: akerue, dominiqueanne, -KuroTenshi11-, and MikanXNatsumefan101.

I would also like to thank Heirii-chan, MikanXNatsume4EVER, MikanXNatsumefan101, Natsumelover, and aznprincessx65 for making this story their favorite.

Well, things are heating up among the teens and you should better read the next succeeding chapters. Please review! I love you, guys!


	22. Shopping, Shopping

Chapter 22: Shopping, Shopping

--

She placed her chocolate eyes on her calendar. She looked at the date which was marked with an X. She then realized it was already two days until Christmas. Not only that, it is the day when she and her dearest bestfriend shop for the Christmas ball.

--

A loud thud was heard within the four corners of the room of a certain auburn-haired teenager who was now found on her wooden floor. She slowly opened her eyes and massaged her head. She scanned the room and realized that she was no longer on top of her bed. She saw the ebony feline looking at her from the bed. It jumped off the bed and went to the brunette. It licked her nose and purred. A smile appeared on Mikan's face and she rose on her feet. She picked up the feline and went towards the window. She watched the ivory world situated outside of her dormitory. She watched the snowflakes as they descended from the heavens. She saw some of her schoolmates throw snowballs at each other. She laughed at the sight. She then patted the cat on her back.

Mikan: Look at them, Sakura. Aren't they having much fun?

Sakura: Meow.

Mikan: I just love Christmas. It is so wonderful. Everybody is having so much fun.

Sakura: Meow.

Mikan: Speaking of Christmas, how many days is it until that day?

She placed her chocolate eyes on her calendar. She looked at the date which was marked with an X. She then realized it was already two days until Christmas. Not only that, it is the day when she and her dearest bestfriend shop for the Christmas ball. She dropped the cat which, of course, landed on her four feet. The brunette dashed towards the bathroom and closed it. She removed her clothes and turned on the shower. She sang "I'm Shopping with Hotaru," as she washed her body. After approximately twenty minutes, she opened the door and steam began to spread across the bedroom. She went out of the bathroom in her bathroom. She went towards her closet and searched for the appropriate clothes for her special day with her bestfriend. She wore a red sweater and a pair of white pants. She then placed a belt embedded with red sequins on her hips. She faced the mirror and put her hair in a ponytail, her bestfriend's hairstyle. After she was done, she wore a pair of red boots. She faced Sakura and asked about how her appearance was. The cat just meowed in admiration. Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard. Hoping it was her bestfriend, Mikan approached the door and opened it. However, instead of seeing jet black hair, she saw golden hair. She looked at the person's happy aquamarine eyes. It was no other than Ruka.

Mikan: Ohayo, Ruka-pyon!

Ruka: (blushing.) Ohayo, Sakura-san.

Mikan: So, Ruka-pyon. What brings you here?

Ruka: Well, I just wanted to see you. You look so beautiful today.

Mikan: (blushing.) Stop joking around. Come inside.

Ruka: Hai.

The couple entered the room. Mikan told the Animal-boy to sit on the sofa. And he did. She went towards the kitchen and began to cook something. Ruka just sat still. Then, he felt a grim presence in the brunette's room. He felt it come closer. He looked at the figure in front of him and realized it was no other than his most feared animal - Sakura. Even if he had the Animal Pheromone Alice, it still didn't have any effect on the cat. For months he had been wondering about that. To avoid further more trouble, he rose on his feet and proceeded towards the kitchen. He saw brunette waiting for something to boil. He then found pieces of baguettes on the table. He also a pieces of lettuce, pieces of tomatoes, a bottle of mayonnaise, and a chopping board near the bread. The nullifier then saw him. She came towards him and gave him a knife.

Mikan: (sadly.) Kill me.

Ruka: (surprised.) What?

Mikan: (laughing.) Just joking. Do you want to help?

Ruka: (taking the knife.) Sure.

Mikan: (pointing to the tomatoes.) There. Take the tomatoes and slice them into thin slices. Can you do that?

Ruka: Piece of cake.

Mikan: Great!

They both then began to work together. They laughed together as they made the dish they were preparing. However, as they were working, Ruka cut his finger as he was slicing the tomatoes. A small amount of blood rushed out his finger. He began to groan in pain. Because of this, Mikan rushed towards him and examined his finger. She wiped the blood out of his finger then kissed it. The Animal-boy then blushed furiously. He was surprised at what had happened. He touched held her hand which was holding his bleeding one. They looked at each other in the eyes. However, the brunette then heard the water boil. She rushed towards the pot and realized that her chicken was already cooked. She took it out of the pot and placed it on the plate. Ruka just looked at her, wishing that he would cut his lips so she would kiss them.

Mikan: The chicken's finished. Take your knife and slice it. Ruka-pyon, are you okay? You look really red.

Ruka: Oh, it's nothing.

Mikan: Okay. I'll get the baguettes. I'll wait for you to finish slicing the chicken.

Ruka: Hai.

He sliced the chicken and gave them to Mikan. The nullifier then took the chicken and placed them in between two slices of baguettes. They were making a very delicious chicken sandwich. (A/N: I saw this recipe on TV.) She then placed mayonaise on top of the chicken. Next, were the pieces of lettuce. Ruka then placed the tomatoes he sliced on top of the lettuce. And last, but not the least, the last piece of sliced baguette. The total sandwiches they made were three. The placed two of the sandwiches on plates, and the other one inside the refrigirator. Mikan then placed an amount of milk in two glasses, and another in Sakura's milk bowl. The couple then proceeded to the dining table which was found in the bedroom. Mikan called Sakura and the latter ran towards her as she heard her name. The nullifier placed the bowl in front of the feline and it drank the milk hungrily. They ate their breakfast. They conversed as they took every bite. As they were eating, Ruka saw mayonnaise on the side of Mikan's mouth. He took out his hand and wiped the mayonnaise off of it. Then, he looked at her in the eyes. And the brunette did, too. He drew his face nearer to the brunette's. He closed his eyes and prepared himself to press his lips on hers. However, the door suddenly opened and there stood the nullifier's bestfriend and disciplinarian, Imai Hotaru. The inventor just stood there shocked.

Hotaru: What the...?

Ruka: Imai.

Mikan: (showing her half-eaten sandwich.) Hotaru! We're eating breakfast. Do you want some? I made another chicken sandwich just for you. It's in the fridge. Do you want some?

Hotaru: (still shocked.) I.. I already ate breakfast.

Mikan: Well, okay. That reminds me. Ruka-pyon. I'm going out today. I'm going shopping with Hotaru in Central Town.

Ruka: (finishing his sandwich.) Really? Then, I'll come with you.

Mikan: Really? Okay. Well, if it is okay with Hotaru.

Hotaru: Nogi can come.

Mikan: Hurray! You can come with us, Ruka-pyon.

Ruka: (finishing his milk.) Great. I'll just go back to my room and get my wallet. I'll be back in just a minute.

He dashed towards his room and into his bathroom. He took his toothbrush and placed toothpaste on it. He then brushed his teeth. After that, he went to his drawer and took his wallet and placed it in his pocket. He dashed out his room. However, he almost bumped into someone. Luckily, he avoided him. He looked at the figure in front of him and realized it was Natsume.

Ruka: I'm sorry, Natsume.

Natsume: Why are you in such a hurry?

Ruka: I'm going with Sakura-san and Imai.

Natsume: Where are you going?

Ruka: To Central Town. Wanna come?

Natsume: Hn.

The two male teens went towards the nullifier's three star bedroom. There, they found Hotaru and Mikan. The latter was tapping her foot indicating that she was disappointed at someone. A frown appeared on her face. A smirk was found on the ebony cat's face, too, indicating that a certain blond-haired individual was in big trouble with the nullifier and he was going to suffer major consequences (A/N: Well, that's what she thinks.).

Mikan: Ruka-pyon, you lied to me.

Ruka: How did I lie to you? What did I say?

Mikan: You said you're going back here in a minute. You are one second late. Because of that, you're going to have a major punishment.

Ruka: W-w-what is it?

Mikan: You're going to carry Sakura all the way to Central Town.

A shiver then ran down Ruka's spine. He was going to carry his most despised feline in his trip with the nullifier. He was going to carry it all the way to Central Town. He thought he was a goner. He took the feline in his arms. A sly look appeared on the cat's visage which made the Animal-boy shiver in fright. Then, the nullifier realized that someone was beside Ruka. She ran towards him and pulled his arm. The firecaster's eyes widened when he saw her sudden movements. He removed her hand from his arm and placed both of his hands in his pockets.

Mikan: Natsume, you're going with us, too?

Natsume: Hn.

Mikan: Great! We're going to have fun today! I didn't expect my bestest friends in the whole wide world will accompany me in this special day. I'm so excited! And my favorite cat will come with me, too.

Hotaru: (looking at her watch.) We better hurry up or we'll miss the bus.

Mikan: Right.

The teens, along with the cat, ran towards the bus stop. There, they found the yellow bus. Luckily, there was still much room for them to sit on. The two males sat on the farthest seat in the bus. The females were in front of them. In the whole twenty minute trip towards Central Town, the brunette was hugging the inventor's arm and the Animal-boy was shivering hoping his life would not end that day. The firecaster, on the other hand, was looking at his bestfriend wondering why he was acting so restless. Finally, they arrived at their destination, Central Town. The teens went out of the bus and started to walk.

Ruka: Well, then. Where will we go first? There are lots of places which are selling clothes here.

Mikan: I don't know.

Hotaru: We're going in Ribbons and Ties. It's a place where they sell lots of formal attires. They make the best formal clothes in the academy. Plus, they're cheap.

Ruka: (sweatdropping.) Let's go there, then.

Natsume: (in his mind.) Is my existence here insignificant?

The Animal-boy then felt the feline jump off him. His aquamarine eyes followed the cat and it went towards the firecaster. Because of this, Natsume took the cat and placed it in his arms. Ruka sighed in relief thinking that his misery was over. Therefore, they proceeded towards the boutique. However, there was a sign found on the glass door: NO ANIMALS ALLOWED. The boutique was owned by Madame Loisel. She's from Paris. Therefore, all of her customers are required to speak English. When the teens, along with the cat, went inside the boutique, a large woman went to them with an angry look.

Madame Loisel: (in a French accent.) Hey, you. Didn't you read ze sign? It said no animals allowed. You should go out if you don't vant any trouble.

The firecaster looked at her. A look of fright then appeared in the woman's green eyes. She revealed a fake smile at him. The other teenagers just looked at them.

Madame Loisel: (scared.) Oh... It's you Monsieur Hyuuga. I didn't know it's you. Vell, you are velcome here any time. Just don't burn my boutique down.

Natsume just rolled his eyes and went towards a seat in the boutique. The other teens then sought for clothes appropriate for the event that will happen two days from now. As Ruka was finding for clothes, he looked at his bestfriend who was constantly patting the cat on its back and was also constantly looking at the brunette. The firecaster had a different look on his face. Normally, he would have an angry or a cold look. But on that time, his fierceness wasn't present. He came towards him and sat beside him.

Ruka: Hey, aren't you going to pick clothes for yourself?

Natsume: What for?

Ruka: Of course, for the Christmas Ball. Every one of us is looking for one.

Natsume: It only happens once a year. I don't want to spend my money to things that only happen once a year. It's a waste.

Ruka: If it's a waste, then why does Imai buy clothes for herself. You know she is a great saver of money. You know that money is her life.

Natsume: Whatever.

Ruka: (laughing and looking at Mikan.) You know, I'm always excited when the Christmas Ball comes. I get to see her in her most beautiful clothes. I get to dance with her.

The firecaster just stayed silent. He continued to caress the feline. Then, he saw the brunette pull his bestfriend towards a certain dress. Ruka just looked at the nullifier with startled eyes. He looked at the lonely Natsume who was still sitting on the chair with a cat in his arms. He pitied his bestfriend for he knew that Natsume wasn't interested in these kind of things.

Mikan: (showing Ruka a red dress.) Does this look good on me, Ruka-pyon?

Ruka: (smiling.) Everything looks good on you, Sakura-san.

Mikan: (blushing.) Stop saying those things. You're embarrassing me to death. Tell me the truth. Do I look good in red, green, or yellow? Or do I look the best in silver?

Ruka: (sweatdropping.) Geez, you girls are so concerned of how you look, aren't you?

Mikan: This Christmas ball is going to be special and I need to look my best.

Ruka: (blushing.) To whom are you going to look your best? There isn't any special person who is going to the ball. Just us. What's special about this Christmas ball?

Mikan: This Christmas ball will be Sakura's first ball. And I'm excited to bring her along with me. And, I earned a lot of rabbits today; so, I'm going to spend them on the things I really like.

Ruka: That's a great idea.

Mikan: (whispering.) Ne, Ruka-pyon.

Ruka: Yes, Sakura-san?

Mikan: I have been observing Natsume. He has been silent since the beginning of our trip until here. Try calling him so he won't be lonely there. Tell him to pick his clothes for the ball.

Ruka: (sadly.) I've done that already. He said it's a waste of time and money.

Mikan: Well, I have no choice but to persuade him.

She approached the firecaster and showed him a very wide grin. The latter just looked at her and rolled his eyes. He continued patting Sakura. The brunette pulled his shirt and let out a puppy dog pout. Natsume, on the other hand, showed an expression of disgust.

Mikan: Hey, Natsume. Why are you sitting here all alone? I, Ruka-pyon, and Hotaru are there bleeding our eyes out looking for the best clothes to wear for the ball.

Natsume: ...

Mikan: (placing her hand on his forehead.) Ne, Natsume. Aren't you feeling well? Your temperature's okay. Are you tired or something? Are you hungry?

Natsume: Just get away from me, Polkadots.

Mikan: There you are again in your arrogant ways. I just wanted you to enjoy this day. The reason I agreed to bring you with us is to let you enjoy with us. Look around and you'll see you're the only one sitting on this boring chair.

Natsume: It's none of your business, Polkadots.

Mikan: (taking Sakura.) Fine. I'll take Sakura with me. I know she doesn't want to be bored with you.

Natsume: Where are you taking her?

Mikan: Somewhere not boring.

Natsume: (looking at the collars hanging on the wall.) But, before you take her, I want to buy her something.

He went towards the collars and looked at them one by one. The brunette followed him. He then took one of the collars and placed it on Sakura's neck. The collar was emerald green in color and the medallion was shaped like an octagon. It was gold in color. He then told the engraver to engrave Sakura's name on the medallion. And so he did. The collar was the placed again on the neck of the feline. Sakura loved it, and so did Mikan. Natsume then approached the counter and payed for the collar. Mikan just smiled in immense gratitude.

Natsume: Now, you may take her.

Mikan: Natsume, the collar is so beautiful.

Natsume: Whatever. I just wanted her to feel special.

The brunette continued to smile at him. Natsume just looked at her and proceeded to the chair. The nullifier followed him and sat beside him. She then started to pat Sakura as the cat played with the medallion.

Mikan: (patting Sakura.) Ne, Natsume. What's your favorite color?

Natsume: Why?

Mikan: Nothing.

Natsume: I know you are thinking of something. What is it?

Mikan: Fine. You caught me. I wanted to buy you something for the Christmas Ball. So, I'm asking for your favorite color so you will like what I'm going to buy you.

Natsume: Save your money, Polkadots. I don't even attend the Christmas ball.

Mikan: You're lying. Well, not actually lying. You just don't come near us. You isolate yourself from us. You somehow attend the party, and at the same time not attend it. Why don't you try attending for once? It's fun.

Natsume: Just leave me alone, Polkadots. You're so annoying.

Mikan: (standing up.) Fine.

She went away from the firecaster with the cat in her arms. She proceeded towards the dresses and continued to look for a dress. The inventor saw the brunette and approached her.

Hotaru: So, have you found your dress yet?

Mikan: Not yet.

Hotaru: Let me help you. This red dress suits you.

Mikan: (pointing at Natsume.) Let's find dresses later. I'm finding a suit for that lonely boy there.

Hotaru: Seriously?

Mikan: Yup.

Hotaru: You're willing to spend your rabbits for a person who always brings you misery? You're willing to spend huge amounts of rabbits for clothes that will be worn for only one night? That's idiotic.

Mikan: You just don't understand. If I'll buy clothes for him, he'll have a higher chance to attend the ball. It's an insult to refuse an offer, you know.

Hotaru: Mikan, I'll tell you one fact in life: Hyuuga-kun loves to insult you.

Mikan: Uh... I don't care! I'll still buy clothes for him.

Hotaru: Whatever.

--

The teenagers went out of the boutique. They brought with them large bags. Sakura, now, is found in the firecaster's arms for the brunette was already carrying large bags of clothes.

Ruka: Sakura-san, why do you have two bags in your hands instead of one? Did you buy new clothes not used for the ball?

Mikan: It's a secret, Ruka-pyon.

Ruka: Well, okay.

They continued to walk. Suddenly, they heard a certain disturbing noise from someone. The nullifier, the Animal-boy, the firecaster, and the cat brought their eyes towards a certain raven-haired inventor. She was touching her stomach. Obviously, she was in need of food.

Mikan: Quick! We need to eat lunch now! Hotaru's dying of hunger!

Ruka: (sweatdropping.) Right.

They proceeded towards a nearby restaurant. It was an Italian restaurant. They went inside it and the other customers just let their eyes follow the teens. They proceeded towards a four-seat table and sat on the chairs. Natsume then placed Sakura on the floor. He stood up and went into the washroom. Then, a waiter went towards them and asked for their orders. Of course,the girls ordered the same dish because the brunette wants to have the same dish as her bestfriend. The Animal-boy then told the waiter that he and his bestfriend are going to have the same dish as the girls. He then also told the waiter to give the cat a bowl of milk. Luckily, the restaurant was an animal-allowing restaurant. So, their orders were taken. The firecaster then went out of the washroom and sat on his seat.

Ruka: I told the waiter to give you Meal C. You know, the meal which consists of pizza, lasagna, fried chicken, and Caesar's salad.

Natsume: Hn.

Ruka: (towards Hotaru and Mikan.) Hey, girls. Do you want a large plate of pizza? My treat.

Mikan: Umm.. Ruka-pyon. Are you sure about that? A family-sized pizza is very expensive.

Hotaru: Mikan, as what you said, to refuse an offer is an insult. And it's better if Nogi treats us so we won't be able to spend lots of rabbits. And besides, I'm really hungry and I can't afford to spend much rabbits.

Ruka and Mikan began to laugh at the inventor. The former then told the waiter to give them a family-sized pepporoni pizza. (A/N: Oh my gosh. I'm drooling. Just a little trivia: While I was typing this part of the story, I was really imagining about food, so I wrote it here.) After a few minutes, their meals were given to them. They hungrily ate the food after all the shopping that they did. While they were eating, Ruka noticed a small amount of tomato sauce on the side of the brunette's mouth. He took a piece of table napkin and wiped the sauce off the brunette's mouth. The brunette was shocked of the Animal-boy's actions and just looked at him. The inventor saw what happened and just pretended that nothing happened. But, in reality, she was jealous. The firecaster, too, pretended nothing happened. But, because of his jealousy, he no longer finished his meal. After that, the teenagers then went towards the school bus and went back to the dormitory.

Mikan: I had great fun, you guys. I hope we're going to do this again next time.

Ruka: I hope so, too.

Mikan: (opening her door.) Well, we all need some rest. I have to go back to my room now. See you tomorrow! Oh, Sakura. Come here for a second. I need you.

The feline jumped off the firecaster's arms and went inside the nullifier's room. The other three then went to their rooms. Inside Mikan's room, the brunette whispered something to the cat. She placed a large paper bag in front of the cat and she opened the door. The cat then pulled the paper bag and went out of the room. Because of the large size of the paper bag, she found it difficult to pull. After a number of pauses, she finally reached the room of a certain special star student. She scratched the door and heard someone approach the door. The door opened and revealed the presence of the firecaster.

Natsume: Sakura, what are you doing here?

Sakura: (pushing the bag towards him.) Meow.

Natsume took the paper bag and saw a note stuck on it. It said:

HELLO, NATSUME! I'M SORRY IF I BOUGHT YOU SOMETHING TO WEAR FOR THE CHRISTMAS BALL. BUT, PLEASE WEAR THESE. I WANTED TO MAKE THIS YEAR'S CHRISTMAS BALL SPECIAL FOR YOU. I HOPE YOU LIKE THEM. I DON'T KNOW YOUR FAVORITE COLOR, BUT I HOPE MY HYPOTHESIS IS RIGHT. WELL, JA NE!

The firecaster took the paper bag and went inside his bedroom. The cat followed him inside. He placed the paper bag on his table and opened it. He took out the contents of the bag and looked at the clothes bought by the brunette for him. He looked at his clothes and admired its appearance. He then looked at the cat and revealed a smirk.

Natsume: She is such a baka.

--

Yehey! Chapter 22 is already finished! There are only five chapters left. The next chapter will be very romantic, everyone. So, wear your thinking hats and guess what will happen. Yipee! Thanks, guys for correcting me. I uploaded the wrong document! I'm sorry. I'm really thankful I have you guys.

I would like to thank the following for reviewing and for correcting me: mythili, akerue, riufanficfan, ruin princess, and Ninz-TanSama. I love you guys!

I would like to thank mitsu-miyu-tiff and mikka08 for making this story their favorite. Well, read on, everyoned. And please review!


	23. White Christmas

Chapter 23: White Christmas

--

She placed her head on his chest. She then heard the beat of his heart. It was fast. She felt her body being brought closer to him. She never danced this close before. A feeling of anxiousness then was present in her mind. She felt her heart beat fast and she felt like panicking. However, she also felt that she didn't want to let go of him. She was confused. On the other side of the dance hall, a pair of aquamarine eyes were looking at the couple.

--

The firmament began to darken, and the Christmas lights began to brighten the academy. Snow continued to fall slowly towards the ground. A joyful aura spread throughout the academy. The students were found in their rooms preparing themselves for the most awaited event that time - the Christmas Party. They were found fixing themselves and they assured that they will look their best that night. In one of the rooms of the academy, a certain blond-haired teen was found placing a certain amount of gel on his hair. He then fixed his hair in its appropriate look. His bangs were placed on the left side on his face. He wiped his hands with his towel and then he placed his aquamarine orbs towards the mirror. He fixed his necktie and adjusted his belt. He looked towards the mirror and assured that nothing was wrong about him. He was wearing a dark gray polo shirt which had short sleeves which reached one-fourth of his arm. The top fitted his body perfectly which showed his Adonis physique. He also wore a black necktie and a pair of black slacks. His belt was gray and the buckle was made of the finest silver. He looked at the mirror once again and said words of admiration to himself. He then approached the door and left his room. He proceeded towards the room of a certain three-star student he admired most. He knocked on her door and he heard several voices telling him to come in. He opened the door and saw two of his female classmates doing the hair of the nullifier.

Ruka: Hello.

Nonoko: (spraying Mikan's hair with a hairspray.) Oh, hello! Ruka-kun.

Anna: Hello!

Mikan: (facing the mirror.) Hello, Ruka-pyon!

Ruka: I see, you girls are busy.

Nonoko: (still fixing Mikan's hair.) Yes... It's difficult to do someone's hair. Mikan-chan, where's Hotaru-chan? She's supposed to be the one doing your hair.

Anna: Nonoko's right, Mikan-chan. She always does your hair every year.

Mikan: I don't know. Maybe she's busy preparing herself for the party. It's okay. I understand her. Everybody's got to look good today, you know. Right, Ruka-pyon?

Ruka: (laughing.) Right. Is your job going to take long? Because the party is thirty minutes away and you need to hurry.

Anna: (placing a hair pin on Mikan's hair.) Wait... I have to put one little hair pin here... There. All finished. Well, Mikan-chan, you're ready to go. You look so beautiful!

Mikan: Really?

Ruka: Let me see.

The two girls took a few steps to their right to reveal the brunette. Ruka's eyes grew in admiration of the nullifier's beauty. She was indeed beautiful. Her hair was fixed in a Mexican hairdo where some of her hair just dropped down her shoulders. She wore a snow white dress embedded with emerald beads. The beads were sewn in intricate flower designs which glittered as you see it. The dress reached up to her knees where a chiffon cloth was sewn on the edge of the skirt. On the top, her right shoulder had a sleeve which ballooned. A large emerald stone then, was attached on it. On the other shoulder, there was no sleeve; which means that only her shoulder and all of her arm was revealed. And on that arm, a bracelet, which looked like an emerald snake, coiled around her arm. And last, but not the least, she wore a pair of high-heeled shoes which were covered with green glitter. Her angelic face added her glowing look. In short, she looked sophisticated and beautiful at the same time. The Animal-boy was astounded on how Mikan looked. There, he stood motionless and the other two girls just laughed at him.

Mikan: So, Ruka-pyon. How do I look?

Ruka shook his head in order for him to stop mesmerizing. He then approached the brunette and held both of her hands. He looked at her from top to bottom and revealed a smile which showed intense admiration.

Ruka: You look wonderful.

Anna and Nonoko looked at the romantic sight and began to scream with joy for the couple. The brunette just blushed in shyness and thanked the Animal-boy for his compliment.

Nonoko: Okay, you guys. That's enough. We need to hurry. We still have to walk towards the party hall.

Anna: Oh, the place where a large tree is found in the middle, right?

Nonoko: Right. We always celebrate the Christmas Party there.

Anna: I'm sorry. I always forget. I'm just excited for today.

Mikan: (picking up Sakura.) Okay, let's go. But, wait a minute. I'll bring Sakura with me.

The foursome, along with the cat, exited the room. As they started their journey, the brunette stopped for a second and looked back. The other three asked her why she stopped.

Mikan: Hotaru hasn't gone out of her room, yet.

Nonoko: I'll better check if she's okay.

The chemist went towards the famous inventor's room and knocked on her door.

Nonoko: Hotaru-chan. Are you okay? You haven't gone out of your room yet. The party's going to start soon.

Hotaru: (in her room.) Just go on without me. I'll go there later.

Nonoko: Are you sure?

Hotaru: Positive.

Nonoko went back to the three and told them what the inventor told her. So, they started their journey towards the party hall. The trip lasted for fifteen minutes. Finally, they reached their destination. They entered into a large hall which was the size of a large gymnasium. Christmas lights were wrapped on the walls of the room. A stage was found into the far end of the hall and a large tree was found in the middle of the place. Numerous food were placed on a long line of tables found on the right side of the building. The sight was so amazing that you would want that night to last forever. Later, Iinchou and Koko, along with Kitsunume, went towards the three and told Nonoko and Anna to come with them. The two girls agreed and went with the boys. So, Ruka, Mikan, and Sakura were left by themselves.

Mikan: I bet this night is going to be amazing just like the other parties we had.

Ruka: Yes. I agree with you.

Later, a group of girls, headed by Shoda Sumire, stampeded towards the blond. They began to scream pleas for him to dance with them. Obviously, the Animal-boy just stood silent and pulled the brunette towards the buffet table.

Mikan: They won't give up, will they?

Ruka: No. Well, until if I have a girlfriend, that is.

Mikan became silent when she heard the words Ruka spoke. She revealed a sad look and bowed her head down. Ruka, knowing why she acted that way so suddenly, sighed and began to reveal a faint smile.

Ruka: I know what you're thinking, Sakura-san.

Mikan: I'm sorry, Ruka-pyon. It's just that I'm not sure of my feelings for you. I can't say that I love you, and I also can't say that I don't love you. I'm confused.

Ruka: Speak no more. We're here to enjoy the party, right? So, stop thinking about your problems and let's start enjoying ourselves.

Mikan: (smiling.) Okay.

After a few moments, several screams from males were heard. Ruka and Mikan brought their eyes towards the stampede of male high school guys crowding around a certain person. Then, sounds of BakaGun bullets echoed across the hall. Bodies of unconscious raven-haired inventor's fans dropped on the floor. There, revealed the famous blackmailer, Imai Hotaru. Because of this, the brunette ran towards her and screamed Hotaru's name on the top of her lungs. But, as she saw the BakaGun aiming at her, she stopped on the spot and ran towards the Animal-boy.

Hotaru: Stop being a baka, Mikan. You're humiliating me in front of everyone.

Mikan: Sorry, Hotaru. Say. You look different today. You look so beautiful.

Hotaru: Whatever.

Ruka placed his aquamarine eyes towards the inventor. He then stared at her with admiration. He felt his world spinning around as he saw her. His focus just went towards her. She was indeed beautiful. Her hair was fixed in a French hairdo and sprinkles of glitter were scattered in her hair. She wore a beautiful green silk dress with green sequins embedded on it. She also wore a white long-sleeved bolero where sequins were sewn on the edges of her sleeves. What added to her exquisite look was a necklace made of black diamonds. She then wore a pair of white high-heeled shoes. She looked cool and at the same time beautiful in her attire. The Animal-boy was awestruck and kept on staring at the inventor. Hotaru, noticing the Animal-boy, blushed a little and hid her face from him. Ruka went towards her and held her right hand. He placed a kiss on it. Hotaru just stood there not knowing not to do.

Ruka: You look beautiful tonight, Imai-san.

Hotaru: W-whatever.

Then, they heard a person speaking in the microphone. It was no other than the emcee of the party.

Emcee: Good evening, minna. And welcome to the Gakuen Alice Christmas Party. Christmas is the time of the year where everybody gathers together and celebrate this event of peace and happiness. Moreover, we are also here to celebrate the birth of our Lord Jesus Christ. Here we are today gathered together to celebrate this wonderful event and show our happiness to it. We are here to know about the significance of this event. So, to start off, I am going to introduce to you the principals of the Academy.

One by one, the principals ascended the stage and took their appropriate places. It was ordinary that every Christmas Ball that these very important people were to attend and show their faces to the public. However, this night was different for there was one person there who never ascended the stage every Christmas, but tonight, he did. Almost everybody gasped in surprise as they saw him walk on the stage and take his seat. Even his blond-haired bestfriend was shocked. Hyuuga Natsume was on stage. Ruka called Mikan's attention and pointed his finger towards the firecaster on stage. The brunette never actually cared. But, when she placed her brown eyes on him, she let out a loud scream. Panicking, Hotaru and Ruka placed their hands on the nullifier's mouth, and they tried to calm her down. A few moments later, the Mikan calmed down and pointed at Natsume.

Mikan: He... actually... he...

Ruka: I know you are surprised, Sakura-san. I am surprised, too. This is the first time when Natsume went up the stage with the principals.

Mikan: It's not that!

Ruka: Then, what is it?

Mikan:(hugging Sakura tight which almost suffocated her.) He wore the clothes I bought for him.

Ruka: (looking at Natsume's clothes.) Really?

He placed his aquamarine eyes on the attire of the firecaster. He then believed that the clothes Natsume wore were given by the brunette. Normally, Natsume would wear something simple. But, at that night, he wore a black suit. He wore a black turtle-neck shirt and a black coat on the outside. Hanging around his neck was a silver necklace with a crucifix pendant embedded with diamonds. He also looked at the firecaster's hair which was neatly styled with a certain amount of gel. His bangs were placed at the right side of his face. The Animal-boy looked around him and noticed almost all the girls of the academy were looking at his bestfriend on stage. He admitted to himself that Natsume looked good that night. He looked at the brunette beside him who was still staring at the firecaster.

Ruka: (sadly.) So, you bought those clothes for Natsume, huh?

Mikan: (patting Sakura.) Yes. And, I can't believe that he was going to wear them.

Then, Mikan went near the stage and tried to catch Natsume's attention. Ruka followed her from behind. On the other hand, the firecaster scanned among the crowd for the whereabouts of the brunette. His eyes finally caught the sight of Mikan. He saw her holding Sakura in her arms. But, what really got his attention was the beauty of the brunette. His crimson eyes remained on her for a long time. He didn't resist the angelic sight of Mikan. However, he shook his head in order for him to stop mesmerizing. (A/N: Hehe! Just like Ruka.) He saw her wave at him. He looked at her and stuck his tongue towards her. Mikan, seeing his reply, began to glare at him and whisper curses to herself.

Mikan: That ungrateful twerp! He didn't even smile at me! He thinks that he is so high and mighty sitting along with the principals. When he comes down from there, I am going to give him a piece of my mind.

Emcee: Thank you for the speech, Jinno-sensei. Now, with all things set and done here, you may get your plates and eat dinner. Yahoo! Bon appetit everyone!

--

After dinner...

Emcee: Wow, I'm so full! As one of the traditions here in this Christmas Ball, we are all going to dance the night away! So, get your partners, everyone and let's boogy. Oh, one more thing. Be careful not to go under that mistletoe attached on one of the the branches of that tree in the middle. You know what will happen if you and a certain someone will go under it.

The brunette took Sakura and brought her to the tree. She placed the cat under it. There she found Mr. Bear cleaning the dirt under the tree. She told the stuffed toy to look after Sakura and he agreed. Mikan proceeded to the table and sat on her seat. She looked at the person in front of her who was busy eating crabs. A large number of males surrounded her, but she continued to ignore them and eat the crabs.

Mikan: (looking at the people behind Hotaru.) So, Hotaru. Who are you going to pick from those guys?

Hotaru: (still eating.) None of them.

Mikan: Oh, okay. Ne, Hotaru. What happens if a certain someone and you go under the mistletoe?

Hotaru: Why do you want to know?

Mikan: Well, I'm just kind of curious why going under the mistletoe is such a big deal to other people. Well, I will understand why if someone tells me the reason.

Suddenly, the presence of the Animal-boy was found standing near the table. Mikan, seeing him, greeted him and asked him to sit beside him. He smiled and took his seat beside the brunette. They just sat there quietly. After a few moments, Ruka stood up and took out his and towards the brunette.

Ruka: Umm... Sakura-san. Shall we dance?

Mikan: (holding Ruka's hand.) We always dance every year, Ruka-pyon. Of course I will dance with you.

The couple left their seats and proceeded towards the dance floor. Numerous fangirls shouted in protest when they saw the brunette dancing with the famous Nogi Ruka. Of course, the both of them just ignored the dyingly jealous fangirls. They danced in a slow manner where Ruka enjoyed every moment of it. Mikan lay her head on his chest which made the Animal-boy blush a thousand shades of red. Ruka felt like fainting any moment now. However, while he was dancing, his aquamarine orbs were placed steadily on the inventor who was sitting at a faraway table. He noticed that she was ignoring all of her suitors as she ate the crabs placed in front of her.

Ruka: (in his mind.) What if I dance with her tonight? What am I thinking? Maybe she will not agree.

He kept looking at the inventor that he didn't realize that he stopped dancing. Mikan noticed this and released herself away from him. Ruka, on the other hand, still looked at Hotaru.

Mikan: Ruka-pyon, daijobu?

Ruka: What? Oh, I uh... I'm fine, Sakura-san.

Mikan: Are you sure? You stopped dancing.

Ruka: It's nothing. I just rested a bit. Well, let's continue dancing.

He placed his hands on her hips, and she on his shoulders, and they began to dance. However, Ruka was not on his mind that time. He still kept on thinking about dancing with his so-called enemy. He didn't want to think about it. However, it kept returning in his mind. He then embraced the nullifier tight and continued dancing.

Mikan: Ruka-pyon.

Ruka: Hush.

Mikan: (releasing herself from Ruka.) Umm.. I think that you don't feel well. Do you want to rest?

Ruka: No, I'm fine. Let's continue dancing. The song hasn't finished yet.

The couple then continued dancing. They stayed silent as they danced. An akward feeling rose between the couple. Later, in order to end the silence, the brunette began to ask the Animal-boy the question that disturbed her that night.

Mikan: Ruka-pyon, what happens when a couple goes under the mistletoe?

Ruka: (surprised.) W-what? Why? Do you know about it?

Mikan: That's why I'm asking you why is going under the mistletoe a big deal. I don't know anything about it. Hotaru won't give me the answer.

Ruka: It's because, that... If you and a certain someone go under it, you have to kiss each other.

Mikan: (surprised.) Really? That's a cruel thing to do. What if you don't know that person and you meet with each other under the mistletoe? Do you have to kiss him, too? That's weird.

Ruka: (laughing.) I think so. And they say that if you won't kiss that person you are with under the mistletoe, you will exprerience a certain curse. But, I don't have any idea what the curse is.

Mikan: I don't want to get near that mistletoe.

Later, the song finished and the couple stopped dancing. They held hands as they approached the inventor's table. They still found her surrounded by her suitors who were desperately asking her to dance with them. Ruka left the brunette and went towards the buffet table and took a slice of cake. He then saw someone approach him. It was no other than his bestfriend. Natsume took a slice of cake and began to eat it, too.

Ruka: Ne, Natsume. I thought you're supposed to sit with the principals.

Natsume: It's boring up there. And I hate hags who scream my name so loudly when they see me.

Ruka: (laughing.) I already danced with Sakura-san. Who are you planning to dance with, Natsume?

Natsume: No one.

The two males then heard a loud shriek of happiness from above. They saw the brunette dancing with Kitsunume. Because that certain boy had the Flying Alice, he took Mikan above the crowd and danced with her. They were dancing to the song, "Rocking Around the Christmas Tree." This song was fast that the couple from above almost created a tornado as they danced. Ruka laughed at the sight, and the firecaster smirked. When the song finished, Kitsunume let go of Mikan and showed the crowd a big bow. Then, he heard a loud scream. He opened his eyes (A/N: For the first time.) and saw the nullifier landing towards the ground. He forgot that she didn't have the Flying Alice. He was afraid that she might suffer a serious injury. Luckily, she landed on someone.

Kitsunume: Sakura, daijobu?

Mikan: Don't... worry... I'm fine.

Kitsunume: I'm so sorry.

Mikan: (standing up.) It's okay. I enjoyed dancing with you.

She dusted her clothes and bid goodbye to Kitsunume. She then faced the person in front of her and let out a wide grin.

Mikan: Thanks for catching me! As a token of gratitude, will you dance... with... me. I guess I asked to dance with the wrong person.

Yes, she definitely asked to dance with the wrong person. She looked into his crimson eyes and took a big bow. She asked for forgiveness from the firecaster and turned her back on him. As she walked away, she remembered that Natsume never danced during the Christmas Ball before. So, she went back and let out a small smile.

Mikan: Umm... Natsume. I was thinking. I know this is weird. But, will you dance with me?

Natsume: No.

Mikan: Please. Just for one night. I never saw you enjoy parties, you know. Come on, please. Just once.

Natsume: (annoyed.) Okay. Just for tonight.

Happily, Mikan pulled his arm and led him towards the dance floor. She took the firecaster's hands and placed them on the appropriate places. Natsume just looked at her in shock. The nullifier then brought her body closer to the firecaster. The latter just bowed his head. Then, they began to dance. As they were dancing, Natsume just kept on looking at the nullifier. on the other hand, the latter kept smiling at him.

Mikan: Is this your first dance?

Natsume: ...

Mikan: You're shaking. Just relax. This is just a dance.

She placed her head on his chest. She then heard the beat of his heart. It was fast. She felt her body being brought closer to him. She never danced this close before. A feeling of anxiousness then was present in her mind. She felt her heart beat fast and she felt like panicking. However, she also felt that she didn't want to let go of him. She was confused. On the other side of the dance hall, a pair of aquamarine eyes were looking at the couple.

Ruka: (in his mind.) I know I should be jealous about this. But, why do I feel happy for them? Am I giving up on Sakura-san? No. I shouldn't. I have tried so hard just to make her mine. I can't give up on her.

He then brought his eyes towards the inventor again. He saw her ignoring the suitors. He then went towards her and took his hand towards her.

Ruka: Shall I have your hand?

Suitor 1: Who do you think you are, kid?

Suitor 2: Yeah, who wants to dance with you. Imai-kun. Who do you want to dance with?

Hotaru: (to Ruka.) Arm, leg, I'm yours.

She held his hand and stood up. Ruka smiled in intense happiness and brought her towards the dance floor. He brought the inventor near his body and put his hands on her waist. Then, they began to dance. He felt his heart beat faster as the time went by. He looked into the lovely visage of his so-called enemy. He looked into her eyes and noticed that her emotionless look was no longer there. He felt his heart beat faster and didn't want to let her go. He brought her closer and looked at her deeply into the eyes. He then brought his eyes towards the brunette. He felt anxious and he didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure of what he felt that time.

Ruka: (in his mind.) What am I going to do? It seems that I am losing interest on Sakura-san. It can't be happening.

Then, the music stopped. The emcee went up the stage and took the microphone. A wide grin appeared on his face and he started to jump excitedly.

Emcee: Well, guys. It's ten seconds until Christmas! Let's do the countdowns, everyone! Ten... Nine...

Everybody counted for the seconds. However, the Animal-boy was still looking at the brunette. A sign of hesitation appeared on his face. He was definitely going to do something tonight. As the seconds lessened, he hastingly approached the brunette. When the countdown ended, an unexpected black out happened. Everybody was surprised. But, nobody was more surprised than the brunette when she felt something being pressed on her lips. Her heart began to beat fast. She doesn't know what was happening. She felt her body being pulled towards by the unknown figure before her. Then, an image of the firecaster entered her head. She felt weak, closed her eyes and replied the person's kisses. Then, suddenly...

Electrician: Here, the lights are back on. Merry Christmas, everyone!

However, expressions of surprise where seen on the faces of the students when the lights went on. Natsume noticed their expressions, so he looked at the direction on which the students were looking at. His eyes widened as he saw a certain couple kissing under the Sakura tree. His heart began to beat fast, and intense jealousy overtook him. However, he did not know what to do. So, he just kept on looking at them as his heart was breaking little by little. The inventor felt the same thing. On the other hand, when the brunette heard the sound of gasps, she opened her eyes and saw golden strands of hair on her face. She realized that the person who kissed her was Ruka. Because of surprise, she pushed the Animal-boy from her body. The latter just sadly looked at her.

Mikan: Ruka-pyon, w-why...

She then saw him smile and point towards something above them. She brought her eyes above them and saw a mistletoe. A wide grin then appeared on her face and she looked at the Animal-boy.

Mikan: Hmmm... You're so tricky.

Ruka: (laughing.) I'm sorry.

Mikan: It's okay. At least, we're not gonna exprerience any curse.

Ruka: Hai.

Mikan then scanned the dance hall and searched for the firecaster. He was gone. She then planned to take Sakura with her. But, she was also not present. Natsume had already taken the feline. The nullifier then left the dance hall and went searching for the firecaster and the cat. She went towards the most obvious place on where the firecaster would be staying - under the Sakura tree. Yes, there he was with a cat in his arms. She went towards him and sat on his right. The latter just ignored her.

Mikan: Ne, Natsume. Wasn't this night fun?

There was no answer from the firecaster. So, she pulled his sleeve to get his attention. Annoyed, Natsume looked at the brunette and began to glare at her.

Mikan: Ne, Natsume. Wasn't this night fun? How's your first dance?

Natsume: Just leave me alone, Polkadots.

Mikan: There you are again with your mean attitude. I just asked if you enjoyed your Christmas Party. I just want to hear you say you enjoyed it, because I tried so hard just to make you happy tonight.

Then, there was silence. (A/N: It has been months since I said this sentence. I miss this sentence.)

Mikan: (preparing to leave.) Well, I have to go back to the dormitory now. I'm poofed. Take care of Sakura for me.

Natsume: I have never said this to anyone before - not even Ruka.

The brunette just stood there shocked. Natsume was becoming serious about something. So, she sat beside him again and looked at him.

Natsume: A-ri-ga-to...

A smile of intense happiness appeared on her face. She never heard Natsume thank her before. It was a sign that he was indeed happy that night. She made him enjoy his Christmas Party. Even though she didn't see him smile, but deep inside she knew that he was happy, and she was contented. She then stood up and continued to look at the firecaster.

Mikan: I'm glad that you're happy. You're always welcome, Natsume. What are friends for? Well, good night, Natsume. And have a very Merry Christmas.

She then happily ran away from the firecaster and the feline. On the other side of the academy, the inventor was found walking alone towards the dormitory. She was thinking about the incident that happened under the Sakura tree. Her heart began to beat fast. She also felt it breaking. She wanted to cry. However, she felt a hand touching her shoulder. She looked upon the owner of that hand and realized it was no other than Ruka. She saw him smiling at her. But, because of the hurt she felt, she bowed her head and ran away from him. However, the Animal-boy also outran her and caught her. She had no choice but to walk with him to the dormitory.

Ruka: Why the rush, Imai?

Hotaru: I'm sleepy. I don't want to be annoyed by you.

Ruka: Don't worry. I won't annoy you. I just want to tell you something.

Hotaru: Well, what is it?

Ruka: I enjoyed being with you this Christmas Party. Thank you for agreeing to dance with you. I really had fun with you tonight. I hope we are going to do it next year.

Hotaru was shocked at his statements. When she heard them, she felt her heart beating fast and she blushed a thousand shades of red. She then felt her hand being held by the Animal-boy. She looked at him and a smile appeared on his face. She blushed more. She then hid her face from him. A few moments later, they heard a shriek. They looked towards the origin of the shriek and realized it was no other than the brunette. She ran towards them and gave them both a hug.

Ruka: Sakura-san, what's wrong?

Mikan: The woods was so scary! I walked all alone!

Ruka: You walked all alone? Nobody accompanied you?

Mikan: Well, it's sort of my fault anyway. I left the dance hall alone. Well, shall we go? I'm poofed.

Ruka: Hai.

Mikan: (starting to walk.) This is the best Chistmas Ball in my whole life!

Ruka: (laughing.) Why?

Mikan: Oh, it's a secret.

--

That's the end of chapter 23. I hope you liked it! Well, there are only four chapters left. Who do you think will end up together? I'm not assuring that your favorite couple Natsume and Mikan are going to be together. The truth is, the brunette is still confused of what she feels. Ruka is somewhat confused too. Well, just wait for the rest of the story to find out.

Yehey! I would like to thank the following for reviewing the last chapter: miyuki24, Sarah Evans, sayWhatYouFeel, and nxm4liphe.

I would like to thank the following for making this story their favorite: yujunsan, waymack, sayWhatYouFeel, nxm4liphe, Sarah Evans, and mikka08. I really love you guys!

Phew! I already have gone this far! I can't wait to finish this fanfic! But, I will really miss the memories and sufferings that I had while making this. Well, read on everyone! Another wonderful chapter is coming your way. Please review! Again, I love you guys!


	24. Happy Birthday, Polkadots

Chapter 24: Happy Birthday, Polkadots

--

The blond-haired teen brought his body close to the nullifier and gave her a tight embrace. After a few seconds, a beep was heard. He took a certain thingamajiggy from his pocket and read the words written on it. A smile crept on his face and he grasped Mikan's hand. He pulled her and sprinted towards the dormitory. Mikan just followed her from behind. They went up the stairs. Finally, they reached her room. A wide grin appeared on Ruka's face. He turned the doorknob of her room.

--

It was a few days after Christmas. Another year will pass. Slowly, the snow began to melt. Everyone was in their respective rooms waiting for the event that will happen a few hours later. Some of them began to cook food for the event, and some of them prepared for the fireworks. On the other hand, one of them was still sleeping because of the fact that there was no class that day. She yawned and began to open her eyes. She rose from the bed and began to stretch her body. She went towards the window and looked at the ivory world outside. She saw the snow beginning to turn itself into water. Drops of water fell from the trees. She looked at the once gray heavens. The reign of the sun had finally returned. Winter was almost over. A smile crept from her lips and she began to see the world below her. Children were skiing in front of the dormitory, and some of the students were bringing large paper bags with them. Because of this, she opened the window and began to ask the students - Koko and Kitsunume - what they were bringing. The two just looked at each other.

Koko: (looking at Kitsunume.) Uh... We're just buying food for ourselves. We're going to watch a movie tonight.

Kitsunume: (looking at Koko.) Yeah, yeah. What he said.

The brunette, satisfied with their answer, closed the window and proceeded towards the bathroom. She removed her clothes and started the shower. Warm water gushed out of the shower and steam began to surround the room. She bathed herself. The scene that happened a few days ago during the Christmas Party entered her mind. She remembered the time that the firecaster actually thanked her that night. A smile then appeared on her face. She treasured that night. She realized that she had been thinking about that night ever since it happened. She spent sleepless nights just thinking about it. She wished that it will happen again. After bathing herself, she turned off the shower and wrapped herself with a towel. As the door opened, steam began to escape from the bathroom. She proceeded to her closet and wore her clothes. She then proceeded towards the kitchen and prepared herself a cup of coffee. Suddenly, a knock was heard on her door. She left the kitchen and went towards the door. She opened it, and revealed the presence of Nogi Ruka. He showed him his most gentle smile at her. She smiled back.

Mikan: Ruka-pyon, what are you doing here?

Ruka: Well, I have nothing to do. So, I decided to come here and bring you to Central Town. We will spend the day there, together. After that, we're going to the barn. I will show you Mr. Rabbit's children. They are already big.

Mikan: Sure! Oh, yeah. Do you want a cup of coffee?

Ruka: Sure.

The two of them proceeded to the kitchen and had a little coffee break. Soon, they began to out of the room. They went out of the dormitory and went towards the bus stop. They waited for the bus to arrive. After a few moments, they found themselves entering into the bus. However, during that time, the Animal-boy was silent which made the brunette think of suspicions. They sat at the last seat of the bus and waited to arrive at their destination. Because of the silence, the nullifier began to get irritated. She knew that he was hiding something from her.

Mikan: Ruka-pyon, you have been silent since we left the dormitory. Is everything all right?

Ruka: (surprised.) No... It's nothing. I was just thinking of a topic we could talk about. However, I found it hard because I think we already talked about almost all the topics I have in mind.

Mikan: How about if we talk... Never mind. You might laugh at me or call me weird.

Ruka: What is it?

Mikan: Sigh... I wanted to tell you this since the Christmas Party. Well, you see. Natsume thanked me for giving him a great Christmas night. And, I felt really weird when he thanked me. He was so serious that... I don't know. I have been spending sleepless nights thinking about it.

Ruka: He thanked you? That's rare. I never heard him thank anyone before. He doesn't give anybody signs of gratitude - not even me. He would just look at you and turn his back. Maybe you made him really happy that he did something he would never do.

Mikan: That is what I have been thinking. Because of that, I would toss and turn on my bed because he did something that rare. I never felt so... important to him.

They talked about the firecaster until they reached their destination - Central Town. They spent the day there until they reached until five o' clock in the afternoon. (A/N: I'm sorry if I made this statement really short. It's just that you know what will happen and I'm tired of typing cliches or repeating sentences. All I know is that they enjoyed their day.) They waited for the bus to arrive again so that they will return to the academy main grounds. When they arrived, the went to the barn. The Animal-boy patted each of the animals and they would give him a sign of love. The brunette giggled at the sight. Ruka went to the farthest part of the barn. He then called the nullifier to come to him. The latter obeyed. When she arrived there, she saw Mr. Rabbit along with his wife and his bunnies. Mr. Rabbit recognized her and came to her. Mikan kneeled down and patted him on the head. Mrs. Rabbit, with her children, went towards the brunette and climbed on her lap. She, on the other hand, laughed at the adorable animals. One by one, Ruka introduced the rabbits to her. What was amusing there was that, he named three of the rabbits with Natsume, Mikan, and Hotaru. Mikan was surprised that he named one of the rabbits Hotaru.

Mikan: (hugging Hotaru, the rabbit.) You named this cute little thing... Hotaru? I thought you... Ummm... Let me think of a word to satisfy this sentence. Umm... I thought you despised her.

Ruka: I know you won't believe me, but I'm getting close to her despite the fact she often takes my embarrassing pictures and blackmails me.

Mikan: (laughing.) Hotaru is a great person. Even if she sometimes does silly annoying things, deep inside, she just wants to have fun. She just doesn't know it, though.

Ruka: (smiling.) Yeah, I know.

They saw the sun beginning to set and darkness beginning to emerge. The stars, little by little, appeared into the the vast sky. They went outside of the barn and stood under a nearby tree. The brunette then held Ruka's hand. The latter smiled at her.

Mikan: Thank you, Ruka-pyon, for being a great person. I know that you have been waiting for me to answer the question that you have been asking me for many months now. And I thought that it would not be a bad idea if I accept you in my heart. You are a good person, Ruka-pyon. Maybe it is right if I answer you now. I don't want you to wait any longer.

Ruka: Sakura-san, I know what you are planning to do. And I know that you are only doing it because you pity me. Don't answer me unless you are sure about it. I can wait. (A/N: What? This is your chance to have Mikan, Ruka! Why didn't you just accept her? Baka!)

Mikan: I'm sorry if I keep you waiting. It's just things beginning to become confusing.

The blond-haired teen brought his body close to the nullifier and gave her a tight embrace. After a few seconds, a beep was heard. He took a certain thingamajiggy from his pocket and read the words written on it. A smile crept on his face and he grasped Mikan's hand. He pulled her and sprinted towards the dormitory. Mikan just followed her from behind. They went up the stairs. Finally, they reached her room. A wide grin appeared on Ruka's face. He turned the doorknob of her room.

Ruka: Surprise, Sakura-san.

He opened the door. The people inside the room then shouted "Surprise," to the brunette. Shocked, Mikan just stood still. She read the banner which said, "Happy Birthday, Mikan". Balloons of different sizes and colors were decorated in the room. Foods of different sorts were placed on a long line of tables. Music echoed in the four corners of the room. She looked at the people who prepared this event for her - Hotaru, Yuu (A/N: "You" prepared her birthday party? Hehe! Just joking. I just love Yuu's name!), Nonoko, Anna, Shodu, Koko, Kitsunume, everyone, including the famous firecaster himself. Natsume was holding their pet in his arms. Tears began to roll down her face. She place her hands on her her lips. She was totally surprised of what was happening. She came closer to the inventor who was standing in front of the crowd with a cake in her arms.

Mikan: Hotaru, you remembered. Even I didn't remember. I didn't see the reminder on my calendar that it's my birthday.

Hotaru: (smiling a little.) It's because I took your calendar while you were sleeping. You didn't lock your room last night, so it was easy for me to take it from you. If you don't know what date is today, it's December 31. Tomorrow will be New Year's Day and your birthday.

Yuu: So, we decided to celebrate both of these events in one special night. Happy Birthday, Mikan-chan. And, Happy New Year.

Koko: That's why I and Kitsunume were bringing food this morning when you saw us. We were actually preparing for your birthday, Sakura-san.

Nonoko: And we also haven't done this without Ruka-kun's talent in acting. He asked you to go out with him so we could prepare this party. Hotaru-chan just gave him something that will tell him that you should go back here.

Mikan: (looking at Ruka.) Ruka-pyon.

The Animal-boy looked at her with a smile. The nullifier began to cry in intense happiness. She didn't know what to say or do. Everybody did everything just to make this day special for her.

Hotaru: Carrying this cake is tiring. Why don't we start the party now?

Everybody, except you know who, shouted for joy and stampeded over the buffet table. Hotaru, on the other hand, placed the birthday cake on the table. The nullifier approached her with tears in her eyes. The inventor took out her handkerchief and wiped the brunette's wet face.

Hotaru: Why are you crying? You're supposed to be happy that it's your birthday.

Mikan: Hotaru, you shouldn't have.

Hotaru: I know. Buying all of these things is very expensive and it costed me a lot of rabbits. I regretted giving away all my rabbits because of this party. But, it's YOUR party. And, you're my bestfriend. I'm happy that you were born in this world. So, I decided to celebrate this special day with you.

Mikan: (crying.) Hotaru.

Hotaru: (wiping Mikan's tears.) Stop crying. If you cry, you become 30 less graceful to me.

Mikan: Hai!

They took the plates and put various food on it. Everybody was enjoying the food and the drinks. While the brunette was eating, she brought her chocolate eyes towards a certain firecaster sitting on the farthest part of her room. He was eating alone, and the feline was eating with him. She went towards them and sat at the empty seat beside him. When Natsume felt her presence, he just looked at her. She, on the other hand, showed him her widest smile.

Natsume: What are you doing here, Polkadots? It's lonely here. You should be there with those loud-mouthed friends of yours.

Mikan: (taking Sakura.) I don't feel like being there with them. And, I noticed that you are getting lonely here. So, I decided to keep you company for a while.

Natsume: Sigh... Just do whatever you want.

Mikan: What? Aren't you supposed to tell me to scram or to go away from you?

Natsume: It's your birthday, right? You have all the rights to do anything you want - especially to annoy people like me.

Mikan: (laughing.) There you are, again. Say, why are you here, anyway? I thought you're not interested in these kind of things.

Natsume: Ruka persuaded me, and so did the cat.

Mikan: (patting Sakura.) Oh, I see.

Then, they kept silent after a few moments. Because of the deafining silence, the brunette decided to break it.

Mikan: Ne, Natsume. About last Christmas. I don't know what to say. It's just that you became serious all of a sudden. And, you began to thank me. It was very sudden.

Natsume: I do not want to talk about it.

Mikan: But, I want to talk about it. Just like you said, it's my birthday. And I have all the rights to do anything I want - especially to annoy - I mean - question people like you.

Natsume: ...

Then, the Animal-boy went near them. The firecaster felt relieved when he arrived. The brunette suddenly forgot what she and Natsume were talking about.

Ruka: I see you guys are talking. Natsume I see you're here. It's great!

Natsume: You were the one who persuaded me to come here. I didn't want to go here in the first place.

Ruka: Hey, you guys. I think something's going on in the middle of the room. Let's go there and see.

The three of them, including Sakura, went towards the middle of the room and sat along with the others who were looking at someone in the center. The person was standing among the seated audience. She looked at each of them and took out a photo album. She opened it and showed it to all the people present in that room. She brought her lavender eyes towards the brunette and then to her classmates.

Hotaru: I know that it is rare for me to speak among a crowd. But, I really want to take this opportunity to say something about this special day and about a certain person. Seventeen years ago, in the first of January, a baby girl came into the world. She was born helpless. She grew up without a mother nor a father. However, I treasured that day. Even though we never met that day, I still treasured it. Because, she was born for me, and for us all. She was my very first friend. That's true. Even though that the only reason why I made her my friend was because of money, she never thought about that and still continued to care for me. She made me feel important. When I arrived here in the academy, I felt so lonely. I even tried to invent a robot that could act just like her. But, it was different. It wasn't the same. Then, that unexpected day came when she came here in the academy just to come for me. She traveled from her hometown to the academy just to see me. I never felt so important. She brought a lot of significant changes for this class. We all learned that something you want cannot be received with just a blink of an eye. We had to work for it. She changed a lot of people just like: Nogi, who was once an ignorant guy and Hyuuga-kun who was once an unfriendly, arrogant person. And I am proud to say that this baka best friend of ours is one of the most important things that happened into my and your lives. I wanted to celebrate this day because of the coming of another year and in celebration of the seventeenth year of the birth of Sakura Mikan. Happy Birhtday, Mikan. And thank you for everything. Hey, whoever heard what I said, don't tell this to anyone or you'll die, understood?

The class nodded their heads in agreement as they looked at the inventor as she went back to her seat. Then, a certain blond stood up and went towards the center. He brought his topaz eyes towards the brunette who was crying tears of joy. He smiled at her and the brunette smiled back. He then coughed a little and faced the crowd.

Yuu: Hotaru-chan is right, minna. Mikan-chan is one of the important things that happened in our lives. When she first came in the academy, she was mocked, hated, and disrespected by some of us. Many of us didn't understand her about her complaints of using our alices entirely and not knowing the value of perseverance. However, as the time went by, when she discovered her alice, we slowly begin to get along with her. We see her perseverance just to be "in" with us. We saw the value of working hard for something. And I admit it, many of us did change. Even some of her enemies begin to make friends with her. Some of them also improved. That's why I'm so happy that she became one of my closest friends. I had fun with her. Mikan-chan, in behalf of the class, we would like to thank you for everything you did to make us what we are now. We are happy that you became our classmate. Happy Birthday, Mikan-chan.

Tears began to flow from the chocolate eyes of the brunette. She then felt someone beside her stand up. She saw him approach the center. The person faced the crowd and smiled a little. He brought his aquamarine eyes to the brunette and gently told her to stop crying. Mikan did so. The audience then gave their ears to the Animal-boy. Then, he began to speak.

Ruka: Good evening, minna. I would like to tell something about a certain person and the significant things she brought to our academy. I can still remember the time when we first met. I brought my eagle towards the faculty lounge. I went through the window and I saw Natsume attacking a certain brunette on top of the couch. She was crying with so much fear that I was so annoyed that I told Natsume to use his alice. Suddenly, the teachers arrived and stopped all the commotion. Well, something unexpected happened that only I, Natsume, Sakura-san, Narumi, and Misaki know. The rest was history. She was the girl who wanted better things for our class. As the years passed, we all began to change because of her perseverance. I am also thankful of her because of the brave thing she did when we were ten. Remember the time when Natsume was kidnapped? She never left his side. She saved one of the most important persons in my life. I don't know what I'll do if I lost him. She is the girl who never wanted any of us to be sad. She introduced to us the value of happiness. She is the girl who we always distinguish to have the warmest smile in our class. As the years went by, I realized that I never wanted to leave her side. She brought the happiness in my life. I admit it, she changed me. Yes, it is also true that she changed Natsume. She is always in the happiest parts of my life. That is why I don't want her to get out of my life. She is the most important thing thing that happened to me next to coming into this world. Thank you, Sakura-san. And, Happy Birthday.

He took his seat beside Mikan. The latter then hugged him tight. He hugged her back.

Mikan: Thank you, Ruka-pyon.

Ruka: It's nothing.

Then, she felt someone stand up beside her. She brought her eyes towards the person who was accompanied by a black cat. Some of the class even panicked as he passed by them. He went towards the center and scanned his eyes among the crowd. Then, he suddenly spoke.

Natsume: I see that some of you spoke about Polkadots. Well, I also want to give a piece of my mind to her. When that Polkadots came into the academy, I knew that she will be the worst thing that would happen in my life. I was right. She would bug me around each day. She would also shout to the whole world that I am a pervert. It's not my fault that she shows me her underwear. Not to mention the patterns of her underwear. She's already at her teens but she still wears patterns for babies. If I want to be alone, she would not leave me. Because of that, I would burn her hair. But, she still would not care. She still would stay beside me and annoy me for the rest of the day. When I go to missions, and go back hurt, she would act like a mother. She would cry her eyes out saying that she was worried about me. I really hated Polkadots.

He then saw tears falling from the eyes of the brunette. She bowed her head because of immense embarrassment. Ruka comforted her and glared at the firecaster. He sighed and began to speak more.

Natsume: Oi, Polkadots. I'm not finished yet. Don't go crying there like there is no tomorrow. Yes, I hated Polkadots. But, during that time when I was kidnapped, she said that everybody was doing their best to save me. There, I realized that I had an importance in everyone's lives. When I'm alone, she was there always beside me. I know I told you that I hated her company. But, the truth is, some of my problems suddenly go away when she's beside me. Even though she's an annoying, maddening, irritating, infuriating, bothersome, exasperating, aggravating, frustrating, trying, grating hag, she never let me feel that I'm alone. On the day I died, she was the last person I saw before I breathed my last breath. She was crying and told me that all of you needed me. She also told me that she will kill me if I died. That's stupid. Anyway, I was surprised when I lived again. She was the first person I saw. I can't believe that Polkadots was the one who made me live again. Because of her moronic ways, she made me live again. There are times that she would tell me that she wanted to see me smile. Of course, I would never do that. (A/N: Liar!) She would do numerous idiotic things that she thinks that she would make me smile. As expected of me, I would just ignore her. (A/N: Oh, really?) But, I admit it. Deep inside, I feel happy. Even though I experience a lot of misery in my life, she manages to take them away. This is what I want to tell you, Polkadots: even if you are an annoying pest, a thorn on my side, a pain in the neck, you will always be the stupid Polkadotted-undies girl who makes a person realize that he has a significance in the world. Happy Birthday, Polkadots.

The crowd, especially the fan girls, cheered for the firecaster. Natsume brought his crimson eyes towards the brunette who was smiling at him. He just rolled his eyes and went out of the room. He went out towards the balcony and looked at the vast night sky. It was studded with stars. The snow had already finished falling. He touched the cold marble railings of the balcony and continued to look up the sky. He heard a pur from the ebony cat. He carried her and patted her on the back. He then felt her licking his face. He smirked and patted her more. He heard the crystaldoor open and close. He turned his back and saw the brunette come towards him. He ignored her and continued patting the cat. Mikan stood beside him.

Mikan: Ummm... Thanks, Natsume... for the things you said a while ago.

Natsume: That will be the first and the last time you will hear those things from me.

Mikan: It's okay. At least I know now that you really cared for me.

Natsume: Whatever.

The cold breeze blew towards their direction. Silence dominated the night. The firecaster then took something out of his pocket. It was a small pouch containing something round. He felt the contents with his hands and it illuminated a red light. Mikan saw what he was holding and began to ask what it was.

Natsume: (giving the pouch to Mikan.) Here, take it. It's my gift for you.

Mikan: (taking the pouch.) Oh, you shouldn't have! I never expected that you would give me a gift! What is this?

Natsume: Just open it.

Little did the couple know that certain aquamarine eyes were watching them. A smile appeared in his lips as he saw the firecaster give his gift to the brunette. On the other hand, the brunette began opening the pouch. She took out the contents of the pouch. She was hoping that it would be a necklace having a pearl pendant or a round diamond ring. However, it was totally different. When it dropped in her hand, it glowed an immensely bright red color. It was round and it was warm. It was an alice stone. The firecaster looked at her hoping that she would appreciate his gift. However, he saw her glaring at him.

Mikan: (angrily.) Natsume, what is the meaning of this?

Natsume: You don't like it?

Mikan: How would I like it if it wastes a large part of your life?

Natsume: So what?

Mikan: (more angrily.) So what? So what? When you died, didn't you know how hard it was for us to take the fact that you died? We didn't know what to do! We felt so helpless when we saw you breathless! I did so many stupid things just to make you live! It was a miracle that made you live, not me. Miracles don't happen often, Natsume!

The firecaster just stayed silent as he listened to the brunette scolding him. He just humbly bowed his head. He didn't know what to say. The Animal-boy continued to look at the nullifier poke Natsume on his chest.

Mikan: (poking Natsume on the chest.) The problem with you is that you always think about others before yourself. Why don't you think for yourself for once? In that habit of yours thinking of others before yourself, you might hurt yourself again - or worse, kill yourself again. You just didn't know how hurt we felt when we heard that you died! We don't want to lose you again! I don't want to lose you again! Do you understand that, Hyuuga Natsume? Do you understand that?

She returned the alice stone and told him that she didn't need it. Natsume quietly took the alice stone and put it in his pocket. He opened the door and sadly left the balcony. There, he saw his best friend. He sadly looked at him and continued to walk away. On the other hand, the brunette continued to angrily look at the firecaster. She then heard Sakura meow at her. She looked at the ebony feline which was glaring at her.

Mikan: What? What I did was for his own good. Sakura, you don't understand. I don't want to lose him anymore. What I'm feeling is very complicated and I don't know what it is. It's always making me do crazy things. All I know is that this feeling tells me that I shouldn't lose him.

She heard the door open and it revealed the presence of Ruka. Tears began to flow from her eyes and she embraced the Animal-boy tight. Ruka patted her back.

Ruka: I see that you had a fight with Natsume. He really felt bad about it. Tell me, what's wrong?

Mikan: Ruka-pyon, he tried to give me his alice stone. Of course, I didn't accept it. I know he only did that just to replace the alice stone I gave him on his birthday. I can't accept it. Making alice stones lessens your life when your alice is in the fourth type, right? What he did was wrong!

Ruka: I know you're saying this because you don't want him to leave us again, right? Well, I think that you should accept his alice stone, Sakura-san. It maybe painful for your part and his; but, I know that you will make him happy. I know Natsume. He won't do crazy unacceptable things unless he thinks about them for a long period of time. Making alice stones is a tough decision. However, if you are really sure of doing this, it will be harmless. Maybe there is a reason why he did that. It's the first time Natsume gives such gifts to other people - especially you. So, don't disappoint him and take his alice stone.

Mikan: But, Ruka-pyon.

Ruka: (releasing himself from Mikan.) Do it, Sakura-san. You want him to be happy, right? Well, here's your chance. Go.

She hugged Ruka for the last time and took Sakura. She left the balcony and proceeded to the most obvious place to where Natsume would be staying - the Sakura tree. She saw him there playing with the alice stone with his hands. She hesitated on coming near him. However, Sakura pulled her sleeve and looked at Natsume's direction. The nullifier went towards him and sat on his right. The firecaster noticed her presence and continued to ignore her.

Mikan: Ummm... It's chilly isn't it? Even though that spring is already approaching.

Natsume: ...

Mikan: Look, I know I was wrong... And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you. I was just so worried. I'm so sorry.

Natsume: ...

Mikan: So, is it too late to receive my birthday gift?

The firecaster stopped playing with the alice stone and looked at her. He took her hand and placed the bright crimson stone on her palm. He closed her hand and placed his other hand on top of it. Tears began to flow from the nullifier's eyes. She embraced him tight which led him motionless.

Mikan: Arigato, Natsume... for making me feel that I'm important to you. I never thought that you felt this way about me. I'm so thankful that you're my friend. You made this day so special for me.

Natsume was speechless. He didn't know what to say. As those words rang in his ears, his heart began to beat faster. Mikan, on the other hand, felt his heartbeat. She continued to listen to it. She then felt hers beating fast too. She released herself from the firecaster and stared at him. The latter just bowed his head and left the nullifier and their cat. Mikan just sat still looking at the firecaster as he disappeared in the evening mist. A smile appeared on her lips and she spoke a quiet "Thank you," to him who already was invisible. She brought out her hand, placed the cat on her lap, and showed the alice stone to her. She absorbed the small red stone and heat began to travel in her veins. She smiled and patted the ebony feline on her back.

--

Hello, everyone! Good news! Our internet connection is back on again! Yehey! I can upload faster. Well, this is the end of chapter 24. I hope you like it!

I would like to thank UnreadableMe and -KuroTenshi11- for giving me cool reviews - especially the one who called me evil. Well, please continue to read my fanfic and review everyone! I love you guys!


	25. I'm Going Home

Chapter 25: I'm Going Home

--

Mikan's name wasn't mentioned. He looked at the brunette once more. He saw her hiding her face with her bangs. All her hardwork, all futile. She wasn't going home after all. A tear then rolled down her face. He then saw Sakura comfort her master. Mikan cried silently in her seat. He brought his eyes once more towards Jinno. He saw him adjust his eyeglasses and looked at the paper once again.

Cold wind rushed into his room and into his face. He felt the chilly sensation blowing into his visage. He opened his tired crimson eyes and looked at his open window. Snow was gradually melting and cold water began to drop towards the ground. He arose from his bed. He proceeded towards the bathroom and took off his garments. He turned on the shower and thought about the event that happened last night. He remembered the words that endlessly rang in his ears: "Arigato, Natsume... for making me feel that I'm important to you. I never thought that you felt this way about me. I'm so thankful that you're my friend. You made this day so special for me." He felt his heart beat fast. A smile crept in his lips. That night, was a very special night. He never felt happier when he saw the brunette's expression of gratitude for him. She was happy and it was enough for him. He turned off the shower and exited the bathroom. He did his usual habits and went out of his lair.

He walked past the cold streets of the academy. He saw the other students walking with their books in their hands. It was their first day of school for the year. He continued to walk until he finally reached his destination. He then arrived at his classroom. The others were still sleepy because of the party last night. He scanned the classroom and found his bestfriend sitting at the farthest part of the classroom. It was odd because a certain brunette wasn't seen beside the blond-haired teen. He went towards the Animal-boy and sat on his left. He then saw his bestfriend's aquamarine eyes look at his ruby ones. A smile was created in Ruka's lips and he greeted the firecaster. Natsume just nodded. He then put his eyes on the empty seat beside him. He felt the cold wind blow into his face again. Where the heck is Polkadots? Then, he heard a loud slam coming from the door. Finally, the nullifier arrived - with the cat.

Mikan: Yes! I'm not late! Hey, you guys left me cleaning your mess! How could you? You were the ones who prepared the party. You're so mean!

She greeted each and everyone of her classmates. Some greeted her back, and some just ignored her. When she finally reached her seat, she greeted both of her male seatmates. Ruka greeted her back and the firecaster just continued to ignore her. But, deep inside he was happy that the idiotic Mikan isn't absent. He secretly brought his eyes towards the brunette. Little did he know that she was looking at him, too. When their eyes met, both of them jerked in surprise and bowed their heads. He again looked at the brunette and he saw her playing with their Sakura. The school bell rang and all of them expected the entrance of their most odd teacher, Narumi-sensei. However, they heard familiar loud footsteps approaching the door. A dark silhouette appeared on the translucent window on the door. The doorknob turned and entered the person they least expected, Jinno-sensei. With him, was his favorite stick, his pet frog, and a piece of paper. The class was curious on what was written on the piece of paper. What was it? He proceeded to the table and looked at each and everyone of the class. He adjusted his eyeglasses and looked at the piece of paper he was holding.

Jinno: Vacation's over, and I know you all enjoyed your night. I know you are expecting your Narumi-sensei to come inside your classroom. However, he will be late for some insignificant reason.

Yuu: What is it, sensei?

Jinno: He's going to steal Misaki-sensei's whip beans again. Anyway, your performance this school year is very satisfactory. I'm proud of you. As you all know, every year, the academy lets honor students have one week vacation in their hometowns. The piece of paper I am holding right now is the list of Honor Students. They will leave later this afternoon.

Natsume heard the brunette beside him mumbling words in her mouth. She was closing her eyes and clasping her hands. She was praying. How she wanted to go home, he realized. He brought his eyes towards the teacher and listened to what he was going to say.

Jinno: The honor students of this year are: Hyuuga Natsume, Imai Hotaru, Tobita Yuu.

Mikan's name wasn't mentioned. He looked at the brunette once more. He saw her hiding her face with her bangs. All her hardwork, all futile. She wasn't going home after all. A tear then rolled down her face. He then saw Sakura comfort her master. Mikan cried silently in her seat. He brought his eyes once more towards Jinno. He saw him adjust his eyeglasses and looked at the paper once again.

Jinno: There is a new honor student in this class. We, teachers, agreed to give her the award because of her perseverance in attaining high grades. I admit that she improved immensely. The last, but not the least, honor student in our class is Sakura Mikan. Congratulations.

The teacher revealed a smile towards the brunette. Natsume looked at the brunette and he saw her cry tears of joy. He sighed in relief to see her happy. He then heard the teacher create a few coughs. Jinno cleared his throat and took something from his pocket. He showed the class what he was holding. They were two special stars. Natsume saw them, too. Two of their classmates will be awarded the special stars.

Jinno: I know you are surprised. I know you know what these are. Today, I'm going to award two of our students these special stars because of their exemplary performances in class. The two who will receive these stars are: Imai Hotaru and Sakura Mikan. Please come in front and take your stars.

He saw Mikan jump from her seat excitedly and leave Sakura. He smirked a little and took the cat into his arms. He brought his crimson eyes towards the brunette who excitedly took her special star and thanked their homeroom teacher. Jinno gave each of the new special stars a handshake and both of them went back to their seats. Mikan happily took off her three stars and placed her shining special star on her collar. She showed her stars to her male seatmates. Ruka congratulated her. Natsume, on the other hand, kept on looking on the brunette. How he wanted to congratulate her. He then looked at the cat in his arms that somewhat told him to congratulate the brunette. However, he just rolled his eyes which made the newly-ranked special star irritated. The teacher cleared his throat once again and planned to leave the classroom. However, Ruka stood up and called the teacher's attention.

Ruka: Sensei, I know I have already asked you this for quite a number of times, but... If the other honor students will leave, will Natsume be staying here?

Jinno: Because he has no home to go to, well, I guess he has to stay.

Ruka: Oh.

As these words rang in the firecaster's ears, his heart began to beat slowly. It has already been years since he last seen the outside world. He missed the hills that he once played on. He missed the trees where he once picked fruits from. He wanted to see new faces. How he dreamed to see that place one more time. However, it was impossible, for he has no home but the academy. He then saw the brunette stand from her seat.

Mikan: Well, if that's the case, Sensei. Can Natsume go home with me? It's all right. We're not alone. Grandpa is staying in my house and he will be happy to accept Natsume.

The whole class was shocked. Natsume? Go home with her? That's crazy. However, they saw her expression wherein she knows what she was doing. Natsume was surprised of what she said. He can't go home with her. The teacher thought about it. Then, he looked at the brunette.

Jinno: The teachers and I have been thinking of ways on how to let Natsume spend his vacation on the outside. However, we cannot come up of ideas to make him go home. Your idea is good, Sakura. And I agree to let Natsume go home with you.

The whole class was shocked, especially the Natsume-Ruka fan club. Natsume is going home with Mikan. The firecaster felt his heart beat fast again. He was going to home with Mikan. He and she alone in the house with her grandfather. But, he looked at his bestfriend who was bowing his head. Ruka will be left alone in the academy if he leaves. So, Natsume called the attention of the teacher. Jinno then brought his eyes towards him.

Natsume: Oi, Jinno. I want Ruka to go with me.

Jinno: But, Natsume. He isn't an honor student.

Natsume: I won't let Polkadots go home if Ruka isn't coming with me.

Jinno: If that's the case, very well. He will go home with you. All right, class. I have to go. I still have a class in the other class. Honor students, you better leave the classroom early and pack. So you won't have any problems leaving the academy.

Jinno left the classroom and the class kept silent. Natsume looked at his bestfriend who smiled in happiness. Ruka thanked him and he gave him his oh so famous smirk. Then, they heard a loud slam on someone's table. It came from the president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club. Her expression on her face showed intense anger. She glared at the brunette who was looking at her back. Sumire rose from her seat and approached the table of Mikan.

Sumire: Why you little! What did you give Jinno-sensei that he will give you the honor student award and the special star? You are a nobody, Sakura! How could you even be this successful when you were a good-for-nothing idiot when you first came here? You're so unfair! Maybe you just did these dirty things just to be with my Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun! I hate you! You're going to pay for this!

The class then saw Sumire transform into a cat-dog using her alice. Her hands formed into claws with sharp nails on them. Sumire screamed to the top of her lungs and prepared to attack the brunette. Mikan shielded herself using her arms and expected to feel wretching pain. However, when she heard Permy's loud squeal, she looked at the figure before whose hair was burning. The classroom was filled with smoke and the odor of burning hair. Everybody's attention turned towards the firecaster who was controlling the fire on Sumire's hair.

Natsume: Oi, Permy. If you lay a hand on her, I will definitely kill you. Now scram before I change my mind in sparing your life. You're so pathetic.

Sumire dashed out the room and silence dominated the class. They were surprised of what had happened. The firecaster then stood on his legs and brought Sakura in his arms. He started to walk away from his seat and approached the door.

Natsume: Oi, Polka, Imai, Tobita, Ruka. Let's go and pack. We need to leave early.

Yuu, Mikan, Ruka, and Hotaru: Hai!

The four of them went with the firecaster and they altogether went out of the classroom. They walked out of the school building and proceeded to each of their rooms and packed their things.

--

One by one, they entered the long, black vehicle. They closed the door and their journey began. Slowly, the limousine passed through the vast roads of the academy. Then, they finally reached the gate. The gates opened and the car passed through them. Finally, they're out of the academy. The passed through immensely tall architectural structures of the city. They passed along rivers where birds of different sizes flew above the crystal clear waters. It was a long ride. They even ate dinner inside the limousine. All of them stared at the vast night sky where millions of stars were embedded on it. It was wonderful. They slept inside the limousine. Then, morning came. They were in a certain city where they saw many people hurriedly walking and crossing the streets. It was a very hectic city. The students in the car witnessed the glory of the large structures that stood tall on their streets.

Yuu: This is the city where I live.

Mikan: Really? There are so many big buildings here. I even thought of myself as an ant.

Ruka: Is this place really busy?

Yuu: Yes. Many of the people here are professionals. That is why this place is very busy. Most of the people here are business people.

Mikan: Interesting.

Driver: Tobita Yuu. I'm going to drop you here.

Yuu: All right. I can see my parents from here. Well, see you next week, guys. Enjoy your vacation!

Mikan: Bye, Iinchou!

The journey continued. As the distance from the limousine to the academy got longer, the sizes of the buildings decreased. Vast lands of everlasting whiteness glowed from the outside. Lifeless trees stood side by side along the road they took. Numerous snowy hills rolled on the vast white plains. Then, they finally reached their destination, Mikan and Hotaru's hometown. There, the foursome - along with Sakura - were dropped. They walked until they reached their destinations. Hotaru went into her home and Mikan arrived into hers. The nullifier hurriedly ran into her home and expected to see her grandfather. However, there was a gloomy aura flowing inside the house. It was dark. No one was present. All of their furnitures, their things, were dusty. The firecaster and the Animal-boy then took off their shoes and entered the house. They saw Mikan standing alone thinking deeply.

Ruka: (touching Mikan's shoulder.) What's wrong, Sakura-san?

Mikan: I don't understand. Where's Grandpa? He's supposed to be here this time of the day. Usually, he would be sleeping on the couch.

Ruka: Maybe he's out buying some groceries.

Mikan: I hope so. But, I really have a feeling that something is wrong.

Ruka: Don't worry. I know he's all right.

While the other two were talking, the firecaster toured the living room. It was small. But, it was also very accomodating. However, he felt a cool breeze blowing on the right side of his face again. The hair on his skin began to stand on its end. Something is wrong in here. He looked at the pictures placed on the wooden shelves. They were dusty that it seemed that no one has lived here for quite some time. A grim aura surrounded him. He then saw a picture frame unexpectedly fall from the shelf. He luckily caught it and placed it where it was originally placed. As he placed it back where it was, he saw an envelope lying on the shelf. It was covered with dust. He took it and read the writings placed on it. The name "Mikan" was written on it. Surely, it came from her grandfather. He approached the nullifier who was worriedly waiting for her grandfather.

Natsume: (giving the envelope.) I guess this is for you.

Mikan took the letter and took what was inside. It was for her, all right. Her grandfather wrote it for her. It was dated a month ago. The letter said:

My dearest Mikan,

I hope that you're going to read this letter. I'm sorry if I didn't wait for you. We both know that Grandpa is already very old and I know that my time to leave the world is coming near. I miss you, my dearest granddaughter. How I wanted to see you grow and turn into a very beautiful woman, just like your mother. However, I know it is impossible. I know you are having a great time there in the academy. As long as you are happy there, I am happy. I'm sad that I never got the chance to see you. Oh, my dearest Mikan. My time is up. All that I can promise you before I leave is that I will always look upon you from heaven and protect you the best way that I can. I will always love you, Mikan. Always. This house, it will belong to you. You will own all of these things in the house. I hope that it will be enough for you to remember our happy lives together. I hope that you will always remember me when you see this house. We had made so many wonderful memories here. I hope you take care of this house as I took care of it hoping that you will come back home, Mikan. Take care of yourself, Mikan. And always remember that I will always love you. You will always be my precious cherry blossom that makes my life in full bloom. Again, I love you.

Grandpa

Tears began to flow from her chocolate eyes. He's gone. He was really gone. Her years of hardwork just to see him was again all futile. She brought the letter to her lips and kissed it. The letter then was soaked wet because of her tears. The once happy brunette's face turned into a face filled with grief and sadness. She could only wail. She dropped down her knees and sobbed loudly. It was a pitiful sight. She kept calling her grandfather hoping that all if this was a fraud. Ruka felt sorry for her and took her in his arms. He felt the brunette pull his shirt because of so much agony. She dug her head into his chest and cried bitterly. Her tears soaked his shirt wet.

Mikan: It's all my fault! If only I studied hard earlier, I still would still have to meet him! I'm a bad granddaughter. If only I didn't leave him! It's all my fault!

Ruka: It's not your fault, Sakura-san. It's just that, it's already his time to leave the world.

The brunette continued crying and Ruka didn't know what to do. He tightened his embrace hoping that she would get tired of crying. Then, he saw the firecaster approach the both of them. He released the cat and brought his hand on her head. Mikan felt Natsume's hand on her head and she looked at him.

Natsume: Mikan. I know that it is hard for you. I have experienced what you are experiencing now. It's painful. I know. But, it has already happened and crying does not solve the problem. Your grandfather would not be happy seeing you crying over him. How can he leave the world peacefully if you cry for him? You have to let him go. I know he's looking at you right now, wanting you to calm down. Stop crying so he won't worry about you. He'll always look after you.

As these words were said by him, the nullifier stopped crying. She wiped her tears and embraced the firecaster tight. The latter was surprised. On the other hand, Ruka just looked at the two. Natsume then took his arms and embraced Mikan back.

Natsume: It's okay... It's okay.

--

The sun shined on their faces. They slowly opened their eyes and rubbed them. Ruka looked at Natsume, and the latter looked at him back. They brought their eyes on the space between them. Mikan was gone. The two rose from the floor on where they slept on and began to worriedly find for the brunette. Suddenly, an aroma of bacon and eggs rose into the air. Obviously, someone was cooking food. They hoped that they would find her. Luckily, they did find her and Sakura. The cat was drinking milk.

Mikan: Ohayo, Ruka-pyon! Ohayo, Natsume!

Ruka: I see you're in a good mood.

Mikan: Thanks to you two. I'm sorry if I acted weird yesterday. It's just that for many years I longed to see my grandfather. But, I didn't get the chance to see him. Well, as others would say, we have to move on. So, you hungry? I made breakfast.

Ruka: Yup. I'm starving.

The two males sat on their seats and waited for the brunette to finish cooking. After a few minutes, they began to eat their provisions. They ate quietly. Then, they finished eating and helped her wash the dishes. Mikan went outside of the house and found three bicycles. She went towards them and touched them. They were still okay. Obviously, her grandfather cleaned them and took care of them while she was away. She called the males to come to her. They did.

Mikan: These bikes belonged to me, Grandpa, and Hotaru. However, because Hotaru created something to substitute her bicycle, she no longer used it. Want to ride?

The boys agreed. Mikan rode on her own bike. Natsume rode on her grandfather's bike which had a basket in front of it. He placed Sakura there. Ruka then rode on Hotaru's bike. They then started their journey. They toured the town. They met many people along the way. Finally, they reached the lake. They found a familiar figure standing on its side. The figure brought her lavender eyes on the threesome. Obviously, it was Hotaru. Mikan stopped her bike and ran towards Hotaru.

Mikan: Hotaru!

Hotaru: I know what happened. I'm sorry.

Mikan: It's okay. Like what they say, we need to move on. What are you doing here?

Hotaru: I missed the times when I was here.

Mikan: Want to swim?

Hotaru: No. Remember the last time we swam in this lake? You drowned and you made me and your grandfather worry to death.

Mikan: It was a long time ago. Don't worry about me. I know how to swim already.

Hotaru: All right. Just don't swim in the middle of the lake.

Mikan: (pulling Hotaru's hand.) Okay. Okay.

The two girls ran towards the lake and swam in it. The males, however, just sat on the lakeside and watched the girls enjoy the cold water. (A/N: Remember, spring was already approaching. That's why there is water already.) Hotaru stopped and looked at the boys. She told them to join them. However, they declined. Then, they heard splashing and shrieks. They brought their eyes towards the middle of the lake and they saw the brunette drowning and shouting for help. Ruka hurriedly jumped into the lake and went towards the brunette. He took her and brought her towards the shore. She was breathless and everybody began to worry.

Hotaru: Oi, Nogi. Do the mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

Ruka: (nervously.) W-why me?

Hotaru: You like her don't you? You're supposed to do that to her.

Ruka: But...

Natsume: Imai's right. You should do it. It's your chance.

Hotaru: (holding the camera.) I'm waiting.

The Animal-boy agreed and prepared to do the impossible. He felt his breath as he neared his face towards the brunette's. Beads of perspiration rolled down his face. He opened her mouth and closed his eyes. He brought his lips towards her preparing to give her the sufficient amount of air in her mouth. As his lips were nearing hers, Mikan unexpectedly coughed out water. Ruka's face was sprinkled by the water that came out of her mouth. He hurriedly sought for his wet handkerchief and wiped his face.

Mikan: Where am I?

Hotaru: That's what you get for not listening to me.

Ruka: What a relief.

--

Mikan: If only I didn't watch that movie!

She remembered the scenes that appeared during the movie "Idle Hands". She hallucinated for many times that she was being choked by an evil hand. She also had numerous nightmares about that evil hand in just one night. Because of that, she decided not to sleep. The time slowly passed by and she felt that she was going to sleep. However, because of her fear of being attacked by an evil hand, she tried her best not to close her eyes. She then felt her eyes getting heavy. She must do something in order to protect herself. Her eyes were getting blurry. She saw a patch of short ebony hair in front of her. "Hotaru," she said. She hugged the figure before her and she went to sleep. On the other hand, Natsume felt something warm being brought to his body. He slowly opened his crimson eyes and realized it was the brunette. He heard the Animal-boy yawn. Ruka woke up in the middle of the night and saw the brunette hugging the firecaster. He saw Natsume's surprised face. He laughed at the sight and went back to sleep. The firecaster then felt his back being pushed by something. He looked back and saw Sakura with a smile on her face telling him to do something (A/N: If you know what I mean.). He then placed his arms on the brunette and embraced her tight. He never let go of her during that night.

In the morning...

Natsume: Oi, Polkadots. Wake up.

Mikan: Hmmm?

She then saw the firecaster's face in front of him. It was inches away from her. She saw their position. She screamed at the top of her lungs when she realized what they looked like. Natsume then released himself from her and went out of the bedroom. She was left alone with Sakura. The cat went near her and went on her lap.

Mikan: What did I just do? Darn! What did just happen? Was I the one who did that? It's so embarrassing! But, last night I felt my body being hugged by somebody. Did he do it to me? It's impossible. Come on, Sakura. Let's eat breakfast.

Sakura: Meow!

--

Konnichiwa, minna! Phew! That's the twenty-fifth chapter! I'm so happy that I'm almost finished with this fanfic. I'm planning to make another cool fanfic, you know. I guess some of you have the idea on who's going to end up with him now. It's becoming a little obvious you think? Well, just continue to read.

I would like to thank the following for reviewing my story: black sun angel, -KuroTenshi11-, and euca1995. Thank you very much!

That's right, -KuroTenshi11-. I am a Filipina. Sure. I can be your friend. If you want me to be your friend in friendster, my e-mail add is or just search for '-nNekzZ-'. My ym e-mail add is found at my bio if you want to chat with me.

I'm almost finished, guys! Please continue supporting this story and the other stories I'm going to make. Please review! Ja ne!


	26. A Very Confusing Feeling

Chapter 26: A Very Confusing Feeling

--

There, they rode along the crystal lake reflecting the golden rays of the setting sun. Mikan felt the wind pass rapidly by the strands of her auburn hair. She felt the breeze touching her face. She brought her eyes on the firecaster who was busily operating the bicycle. She looked at his hair which danced gracefully in the wind. She held on him tighter and a smile entered her lips. She felt his heart beat fast again. She wondered why it was beating so fast. She then felt blood rushing to her head. She, too, felt her heart beat faster. She felt dizzy and continued to hold on tight on the firecaster. She brushed her face on the firecaster's back. She did not know why she did that. All that she knew is that she didn't want to let go of him. She felt confused of this feeling. However, it also made her somewhat happy.

--

The blew the steam from her coffee and took a sip from it. She placed her lavender eyes towards the window and looked at the colorful environment outside. It has been days since she left the academy. Winter has already ended and spring has begun its reign on the earth. Leaves started to sprout from the branches of the trees. Flowers began to bloom early in the morning. The fresh vapor of the morning dew was scented by the inventor's dainty nose. She rose from her seat and went towards the door. She went outside the house and breathed the early morning air. She listened to the songs of the birds as they greeted her. On her scooter she sat, and began to journey the town. She passed through the narrow streets and along the houses lined up properly along the sidewalk. She continued her trek until she finally reached a familiar wooden house far away. Flowers with various colors and sizes embedded the lush green grass of the yard. She went off her vehicle and went towards the door of the house. She knocked three times and waited for an answer. The door slowly opened and aquamarine eyes began to emerge. A familiar smile appeared from that figure's face which led the inventor in a long daze.

Ruka: Ohayo, Imai. You're here early. Come on in.

Hotaru: (in shock.) H-hai. Whatever.

She entered the house and Ruka closed the door for her. An uncomfortable aura surrounded the two which led them no communication. There was silence. They entered the house further where they found a familiar brunette looking at the refrigirator worriedly. Of course, as a bestfriend, Hotaru approached Mikan in order to find out about her problem. The nullifier smiled a bit as she saw the presence of her beloved Hotaru. However, she looked at the refrigirator again. The inventor placed her lavender eyes towards the contents of the refrigirator. There she found out that her bestfriend's "family" had run out of food. She looked at the Animal-boy who looked worryingly at the brunette, then at the person found at the further part of the room sitting on a chair playing with the ebony cat.

Mikan: (showing a list.) Hotaru, can you do me a favor? Can you go to the market and buy me these? Ruka-pyon does not know where to find the market. Natsume is lazy to do the favor for me. And I have a lot of things to do in this house. Will you please do it for me?

Hotaru: Mikan, you know that if I do someone a favor, that someone pays me for my labor, right? I don't know if I can do it. You don't have the sufficient amount of money to pay me. And I can't go there, already. I have just arrived. It would be a waste of time for me if I go back to the market.

She saw the brunette bow her head in disappointment. She felt a sense of guilt run towards her heart. She looked pitifully at her bestfriend who continued to bow her head. She then felt the presence of the Animal-boy come towards them. He placed his hand gently on the brunette's shoulder. He showed his most gentle smile again and began to speak.

Ruka: Don't worry, Sakura-san. I'll do the groceries for you. Just tell me the direction. Maybe I can talk to one of the animals here for directions.

Hotaru: It will be impossible for you to go to the market using that technique. First, the market is a very far place from here and you won't be able to find it by just asking for directions from animals. Second, it's a waste of time. Third, you will become a laughing stock of the century if they see you talking to your precious animals.

Ruka: Are you mocking me?

Hotaru: No. I'm just telling the truth to you, moron. I guess I have no choice but to accompany you to the market then, right, Nogi?

She felt someone looking at her. She looked at the nullifier who was showing a sign of gratitude to her. She felt the body of the brunette being brought to her. She was hugged. She took her BakaCannon Millenium and shot Mikan on the forehead. As expected, Mikan lay motionless on the floor. Ruka freezed in shock as these things took place. Natsume, on the other hand, revealed a smirk and continued playing with the cat. Hotaru blew the smoke from her BakaCannon and placed her lavender eyes on the Animal-boy.

Hotaru: Oi, Nogi. We need to go. It's a long ride from here. You need your bicycle. However, if you are interested to ride my scooter, you must pay me 500 rabbits. But, it's okay if you still want to use your bicycle. However, it will be tiring for you. I suggest that you should ride on my scooter.

Ruka: (sweatdropping.) I'll use the bicycle instead.

Hotaru: Well, as you wish. Oh, Hyuuga-kun. If Mikan wakes up, don't let her see any signs of water in her surroundings. She will vomit and faint again.

Not knowing if the firecaster will obey her or not, she turned her back and proceeded towards the door. The Animal-boy followed her from behind. The both of them finally went outside and rode on their vehicles. They sped along the long winding roads of the town. As they continued their journey, an eerie silence dominated the two. Not anyone of them started to talk since they began their trip. As they went farther, the two of them traveled slower as the time went by. Ruka began to feel bored as they rode on their vehicles. He looked at the inventor who continued to look emotionless as usual. He wanted the both of them to talk about something, anything, just to make their trip lively. He started to think about a topic. Then, something flashed in his head.

Ruka: Oi, Imai. Many people say that a person is not normal if he doesn't experience loving the opposite gender. I wanted to ask you this for a long time now. Have you ever loved someone in the academy?

He saw the inventor jerk in shock and bow her head. He looked closer at her face and saw a faint tint of red on her visage. Yes, she does - or not - did love someone in the academy. But, who? He felt his heart beating fast again. He felt a strange heat traveling towards his head. Who is that person she loves? Who? He then looked straight on the road they were taking. Silence dominated them again. They continued their journey slower than the speed they had when they started. Finally, they arrived at their destination - the market. It was a loud place. The vendors' voices traveled around the whole market. Numerous people went through the numerous narrow passages in that place. The two of them left their vehicles and went into the market. Hotaru took the list from her pocket and looked at the writings on the paper. She scanned the market and pointed to the place where numerous large meats were sold. The two of them went towards there and started to buy their needs. Ruka noticed that the inventor was such a famous person in the town. As they passed through various people, he found them greeting her. She greeted them back emotionlessly. He smiled as these took place.

Hotaru: I guess that we bought everything. We should go back. Baka might be worrying about us, now. We spent a lot of time in this place.

Ruka: (smiling.) Hai.

Hotaru: Why are you smiling?

Ruka: Nothing.

Hotaru wondered about this. However, to avoid suspicion, she rolled her eyes and turned her back on the Animal-boy. He, on the other hand, just followed her from behind. Then, unexpectedly, a group of five large boys their aged, went in front of them. The couple stopped walking. The largest boy showed a large grin on them. Hotaru and Ruka just glared at him. The boy went towards the inventor and introduced himself. He called himself "Sugar Daddy" (A/N: Ewww!) . He then puckered his lips and aimed for Hotaru's lips. Ruka seeing what might happen, clutched his fist and aimed on Sugar Daddy's nose. The boy landed on his back and relieved the pain on his nose. The Animal-boy, then, feeling the consequences of punching really hard, blowed on his hand and kissed it. The other four boys let their leader stand on his feet. Sugar Daddy wobbled because of the dizziness he felt after the impact. He adjusted his eyesight first and took a look on the Animal-boy. He marched towards Ruka, held his collar, and lifted him high. Ruka kicked the boy's abdomen and Sugar Daddy groaned in pain. He let go of the Animal-boy who took a large tomato and placed it on the large boy's mouth.

Ruka: (pushing the tomato into Sugar Daddy's mouth.) Well, now. I see that big boys aren't tough at all. I like it better if I push an apple into your mouth. I'll call a friend of mine and roast you and make you our meal. How do you like that?

Hotaru: Stop it, Nogi. I think it's not the right time for you to announce your triumph over these guys.

A strong impact then was felt on his head. Ruka gasped in shocked and fell on his face. He heard the laughter of the other large boys. They surrounded him and began to kick his body. He groaned in pain. He found himself weakening as each kick and punch arrived on his frail body. He slowly brought his aquamarine eyes towards the direction of the inventor. He found her being held tight by Sugar Daddy. He saw her looking worriedly at him. He tried to fight back. However, a large wood was hit on his head. He heard his name being called by Hotaru. He tried to look at her again, but failed. He closed his eyes and said her name. The last sound that he heard was, "Baka".

--

He washed his hands and looked at the ebony cat sitting next to the kitchen sink. It was already late in the afternoon and the inventor and the Animal-boy haven't returned yet. He brought his crimson eyes far out the window. He began to worry. He felt a pat on his back. He turned around and saw the brunette smiling at him. Obviously, she wanted to do something to relieve the boredom she was suffering after several hours waiting for the other couple to come back home. He rolled his eyes and looked out the window again.

Mikan: Oi, Natsume. Let's ride our bikes! It's getting boring in here.

Natsume: We have to wait for them. Maybe if we'll leave, they might arrive and not find us.

Mikan: (pouting.) Come on, Natsume! Pretty please! Pretty, pretty please!

He looked at her as she continued pleading him. He wanted to laugh at how she looked like. However, he has to maintain his composture. So, he just smirked and looked out the window again. He felt her pulling his sleeve while saying "Pretty please". He began to become irritated and agreed to ride their bikes. Mikan, showing intense happiness, hugged him tight and ran towards the door. The firecaster just remained motionless when she did that. He felt his heart beating again. He tried to relax and carried the ebony feline out the door. There, he found the brunette looking sadly at her bike. When she saw Natsume, she pointed on the wheels of her bike. They were flat. Natsume approached the bike and examined the wheels. Small holes were found on the wheels. Obviously, something - or someone - poked something sharp on the wheels. He suspected Sakura. He looked at the cat who was acting innocently at him. He knew right away that Sakura had something to do with this. He then walked away from the brunette.

Mikan: Hey, where are you going?

Natsume: It's hopeless. Your wheels have holes in them. It will be impossible for us to pump air in them. We don't even have spare wheels. We better go back inside.

As he was going back the house, he felt something warm pressed on his back. Then, he felt a wet substance being absorbed by his shirt. He looked back and saw the brunette burying her head on the firecaster's back. She held him tighter. Natsume just stayed motionless and shocked. Mikan pleaded him to let her ride on his bike. She wanted to ride with him. As she held tighter on his back, he felt his pulse, the sound of his heart. It raced rapidly as she continued to hug him. She then turned silent and continued to listen to his heart beat and wonder why it was beating so fast. Natsume, knowing what the nullifier was thinking, released himself from her and agreed to ride on his bike with her. Mikan shouted for joy. The firecaster brought the cat and put her inside the basket situated in front of the bicycle. He then put himself on the bike. Mikan then sat on the seat of Natsume's bike. She held on his back. The firecaster paused for a while to stop his heart pound fast. He then started to run the bike towards the lake.

There, they rode along the crystal lake reflecting the golden rays of the setting sun. Mikan felt the wind pass rapidly by the strands of her auburn hair. She felt the breeze touching her face. She brought her eyes on the firecaster who was busily operating the bicycle. She looked at his hair which danced gracefully in the wind. She held on him tighter and a smile entered her lips. She felt his heart beat fast again. She wondered why it was beating so fast. She then felt blood rushing to her head. She, too, felt her heart beat faster. She felt dizzy and continued to hold on tight on the firecaster. She brushed her face on the firecaster's back. She did not know why she did that. All that she knew is that she didn't want to let go of him. She felt confused of this feeling. However, it also made her somewhat happy.

The sun started to set and the firecaster stopped their journey. Mikan ran towards the lake and sat on its side. Natsume took the cat and left the bicycle. He approached the nullifier and sat on her left. She inhaled the fresh lake water and looked as its crystal waters traveled with the wind. She looked at the sun as it slowly hid in the mountains.

Mikan: Isn't it beautiful, Natsume. I never thought that I would see it again. I never thought that I would return home again. This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you, Natsume. Arigato gozaimasu.

She saw him just look at her. She smiled at him and looked at the lake again. She then felt something placed on top of her hand. It held her hand tight. She looked upon her hand and saw the firecaster's hand on it. She brought her chocolate eyes on the face of Natsume. She felt the blood racing towards her head again. She felt dizzy as she continued to gaze at his eyes. She bowed her head and sat silent.

Natsume: We better return home. Maybe Ruka and Imai are already there.

Mikan: (clutching her chest.) H-hai.

The two of them, along with Sakura, went to the bicycle and rode on it. They hastingly returned back to the house. However, it was dark. It was silent. Obviously, there was no one home. Natsume parked the bicycle out of the house and went back inside the house. The nullifier already had went in first. He began to worry. The brunette, on the other hand, looked at the pictures hung on the wall. Most of them were pictures of her and Grandpa. She looked at Natsume who was standing silently at the door. He was patting Sakura. She then remembered that one of the reasons why she wanted to go home was to make Natsume feel how it was like to have a family. However, because of her "stupidity", that didn't happen. She went out of the house and sat on the bench. She cried silently blaming herself for what had happened. Natsume saw her crying. He then went towards her and sat beside her.

Natsume: Oi, Polkadots. What's wrong?

Mikan: (drying her tears.) I-it's nothing. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine.

Natsume: I know something is wrong. You can't hide it from me, Polkadots. Now tell me. What's wrong?

Mikan: I'm so ashamed of you, Natsume. I know you expected to see a family in my home. Because of my stupidity, you never get to feel how it is to have a family. You never get to feel how it is to be cared for. I'm such a loser! I'm so sorry, Natsume! It's all my fault.

She placed her hands on her face and continued crying. Natsume felt pity for her. He looked at the ebony feline in his arms. She was telling him to do something about it (A/N: If you know what I mean.). He put the cat down on the ground. He pulled the brunette closer and embraced her. Mikan was shocked of what had happened. She then found comfort in his embrace. She held him tighter.

Mikan: (in her mind.) Natsume. I don't know why you are doing this. But, thank you. You made me feel better. I don't know why, but somehow, I feel that I'm always comforted when you are beside me, despite the fact you always insult me or everything. I don't know why, but I somehow feel that I want to be with you always. I'm confused, Natsume.

Then, they felt presences approaching them. Finally, the inventor and the Animal-boy arrived. Mikan released herself from the firecaster and approached the other couple happily. Hotaru was still holding the groceries in her hand. The brunette happily hugged each of them.

Mikan: Where have you two been? Natsume and I were worried sick about you!

Hotaru: Nogi came into a fight with bullies in the market.

Ruka: Hey, I was saving you from - what was his name again? Oh, Sugar Daddy. He was trying to harrass you.

Hotaru: (smiling.) They were big guys. You can't take them. Just look at you. You look like a whimp.

Ruka: I'm sorry if I was saving your life and your dignity. You should have seen Sugar Daddy's face when I placed the tomato in his mouth. It was so funny.

Hotaru: (smiling.) I found that very funny, too.

The two of them laughed a little. After a few moments, silence dominated the environment. Mikan broke the silence and told them that she was going to cook supper. She took the groceries from Hotaru's hands and ran into the house. Natsume followed her inside. The other two felt another uncomfortable aura surrounding them.

Hotaru: Oi, Nogi. Why did you try to save me, even though you know that you couldn't take them and I already had the appropriate tools to beat them?

Ruka: I don't know. My body just moved.

Hotaru: (touching Ruka's face.) Your wounds look bad. You should soothe the pain with ice.

She continued touching the wound on his face. Ruka felt his heart beating fast (A/N: These people should be hired for a band of heart drummers. Their hearts often beat fast.). He looked deeply into Hotaru's lavender eyes. He slowly raised his hand and placed it on hers. The inventor was shocked. They soon continued to look at each other. However, the inventor found out it was already late and she should go home. She took her hand and ran towards her scooter. However, before she left, she looked again at the Animal-boy lit by the moonlight. She started her scooter and went back home.

--

Driver: Are we all set?

Mikan: Hai!

Driver: Well, let's go back to the academy. Fasten your seatbelts, minna.

Their journey back to the academy started. Mikan looked outside the window and looked as their journey lengthened. She remembered the happy times she enjoyed with her "family": Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, and Sakura. She then looked at the firecaster sitting in front of her. A smile crept in her face as she remembered the memories she had with him inside the house. He was like a brother she never had. However, she felt something in her heart again. As she raised her eyes towards him, a new feeling developed inside of her. Everytime she looked at him, she always felt confused and happy at the same time. All she knew was that she made him feel the love and care of a family even though Grandpa wasn't there. She looked outside the window again, and closed her eyes. She uttered a little prayer in her lips.

Mikan: Dear Grandpa, we're going back to the academy again. I know things didn't turn out right when we first came home. However, those days were the happiest days of my life. All the most important people in my life were there: Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, Natsume, and Sakura. They made me happy despite the fact that you're gone. They made me believe that you are always here beside me. I'm happy I have them, Grandpa - especially Natsume. Even though he's a pain in the neck sometimes, he's a really special person. Well, we have to return to the academy. I hope to see you again. Mikan

--

Konnichiwa, minna! I'm sorry for the very late update! I'm so sorry! I'm just to busy with this enrollment thingy. Oh no! Classes are approaching! No! I hate it! Well, that's life. Phew! This is the twenty-sixth chappie. I hope you like it even though it's very short. I can't wait to finish this fanfic, you know. The next chapter will be the last chapter, so hold on to your seatbelts, everyone. It will be a great ending... I think. It will be The End?

Here are the wonderful people who managed to give me great reviews: akerue, kimmie911, UnreadableMe, ruin princess, and xxanimeloverforever18xx. Thank you very much - especially kimmie911 for giving me a whole lot of reviews, and I mean a lot!

Please continue supporting this fanfic and my other fanfics to come. I love you guys! Read on, and please review!


	27. The End?

Chapter 27: The End?

--

He then saw Ruka hold Mikan's hands. His heart began to beat fast. Ruka was going to confess to her. The firecaster bowed his head hoping for the worst thing that could happen in his life. He then looked at the couple just a few meters away from him. He saw Ruka caressing the brunette's soft white hands. Mikan, on the other hand, was blushing a thousand shades of red. Natsume felt his heart beat faster. He wanted to run wild any time from now, but it would make him lose his composure. He just stood still expecting what was haunting his mind right now. He saw Ruka look at him first, then at the nullifier. A smile entered the Animal-boy's lips. He then began to speak.

--

He adjusted his black tie as he looked into the mirror. He combed the golden strands of his hair. He placed the comb on his table and placed his aquamarine eyes on a pair of crimson roses. A smile crept in his lips as he took them. He looked at the carnation ribbon attached on the roses. There, the name of a certain brunette was placed embedded with dainty sequins. He then took his bag and went out of his lair. He walked along the lively corridors of the dormitory. He saw some of his male comrades knocking on the doors of some of his female classmates. Signs of nervousness were seen on some of the boys' faces; and some of them looked confident. All of them had something common in their hands, bunches of fresh flowers. Various kinds of species of flowers were seen that day, all of them were there because of one reason, it was Valentine's Day.

Ruka continued to walk until he finally left the dormitory. He kept on looking at the lush red roses in his hands. He felt his heart beating faster as he took each step. The day that he waited for so long, has finally come. He will finally have the girl he dreamed of in his arms, by his side. He smiled joyfully as these thoughts entered his mind. He dreamed of her eyes, her face, her smile. Finally, she will be his. He then found himself in front of the school building. He ascended the stairs and saw various couples - the couples with unrequited love, the couples with true love, and the couples with puppy love. He continued to walk until he finally reached his classroom. He opened the door and saw the same scenes he saw from the outside. The only difference during that day was he didn't see a group of fan girls crowding in front of him. That is because all of them already knew who he wanted to be with. He quietly passed through the class and sat beside a certain lonely firecaster who was playing with his ebony feline. He placed the roses on his desk which made Natsume look at it. A faint smile crept in his lips for he knew what his bestfriend was going to ask him.

Natsume: Oi, are you giving it to Polkadots?

Ruka: Yes. And, it will be a special day because today will not end until I already have a girl in my arms.

He saw Natsume bow his head and stay silent. He then placed his aquamarine eyes in the farther side of the room. A certain lonely raven-haired girl was silently sitting doing her new invention. He wished to go to her, however, a crowd of unfamiliar old people surrounded her. When these things took place, he smiled a little and continued to sit quietly. After a few moments, a loud scream echoed in the four corners of the classroom. Obviously, it was no other than the jolly little brunette greeting everybody a good morning. As what would happen every Valentine's day, she will be ignored for the couples inside the classroom were busy "loving" each other. The Animal-boy saw her pout because of disappointment and go to her seat. He took out the roses and placed it on her desk. Mikan was surprised when she saw those beautiful crimson roses on her desk.

Ruka: Happy Valentine's Day, Sakura-san.

Mikan: Today's Valentine's Day? I totally forgot! Thank you for the roses, Ruka-pyon. They're beautiful. I'm sorry if I don't have anything to give you.

Ruka: It's okay. The only gift you can give me is when you agree to meet me under your sakura tree after lunch. I want to talk to you about something.

Mikan: Hai!

He smiled happily and went back to his seat. Secretly, he placed his eyes at the firecaster who seem to be looking at the brunette while bowing his head. He then called Natsume's attention. The firecaster then placed his crimson eyes at his bestfriend. An obvious sad look was seen on his face. Sakura, on the other hand, glared at the Animal-boy. Ruka showed a faint smile at his bestfriend. He patted Natsume's shoulder and cleared his throat.

Ruka: Today will be a special day, Natsume. I just can't wait if I hear Sakura-san's answer later. I'm sure that this day will end when I will be the happiest guy in the whole world. I'm sure that she won't say no to me anymore. And, I hope you could go to the sakura tree with me later after lunch, and share this special day with me.

Natsume: (bowing his head.) I'm not going. This kind of matter should be dealt privately. And besides, what will I do there? Nothing. It will be stupid if I'm going to cheer you on.

Ruka: Are you sure? Well, it's okay if you don't come. It's just, today is a very special day for me and I want you to share it with me.

Natsume: I'm not going.

--

He clenched his fist and punched the hard wooden wall in frustration. Tears then started to form in his sad crimson eyes. He punched the wall for several times until they became sore. He sat on his bed and thought of what might happen under the sakura tree. He will no longer see her alone with him, but he will see her with Ruka. She will no longer smile for him, but she will smile for Ruka. He can't believe it. He can't believe it was happening. The brunette he loved for more than six years will finally be drifting away from him. The light that he thought that could save him will be taken away; and he, on the other hand, will remain in the darkness. His life will no longer be complete. He will never enjoy happiness anymore. Because of these thoughts, he punched the wall again, making crimson blood run from his pale hand. The ebony cat looked pitifully at him.

Natsume: I can't believe she will be gone. I can't believe that I even hoped that she was going to be mine soon. I should have listened to Persona. She can never be mine. Ruka deserves her better. See, Sakura. I told you. She was never going to be mine.

Sakura: (pointing out the window.) Meow.

Natsume: I'm not going out there, Sakura. There is nothing I can do to stop them. Maybe Mikan already has feelings for him. But, maybe I still have a chance if I stop Ruka. If Mikan knows about my feelings for her, maybe I'll still have a chance.

Sakura: Meow!

He grabbed the cat and dashed out of the room. He passed through the empty corridors, and out of the dormitory. He ran out into the vast academy searching for the nullifier and his bestfriend. He searched for their sakura tree. Finally, he did see them. He accelerated as he was coming near them. He stopped in between them. He breathed slowly to catch his breath because of exhaustion. He placed Sakura on the soft green grass. He placed his crimson eyes at the Animal-boy, then at the nullifier's brown ones. He saw Mikan's surprised expression. He then heard Ruka laugh - somewhat a laugh of victory.

Ruka: I knew you would come. Sakura-san and I have been waiting for ages. I was getting worried in the thought maybe you won't come. I'm happy you're here, Natsume. You're the person needed for this event. I have to tell something to you and Sakura-san.

He then saw Ruka hold Mikan's hands. His heart began to beat fast. Ruka was going to confess to her. The firecaster bowed his head hoping for the worst thing that could happen in his life. He then looked at the couple just a few meters away from him. He saw Ruka caressing the brunette's soft white hands. Mikan, on the other hand, was blushing a thousand shades of red. Natsume felt his heart beat faster. He wanted to run wild any time from now, but it would make him lose his composture. He just stood still expecting what was haunting his mind right now. He saw Ruka look at him first, then at the nullifier. A smile entered the Animal-boy's lips. He then began to speak.

Ruka: Sakura-san, you know that I hoped you would accept me for a few months already. However, I realized that someone needs you more. But, I would never deny the fact that I loved you, Sakura-san. I really loved you. But, I realized that since these past months, someone was destined for me. And I want to be with that person. The person who needs you more is Natsume, Sakura-san. I hope you would accept him the way I wanted you to accept me.

Ruka released Mikan's hand and looked at the firecaster with a smile on his face. He waved goodbye to the both of them and ran away. Natsume was shocked of what had happened. Ruka had already given up Mikan. He placed his crimson eyes on the brunette who was continuously looking at him hoping that he would talk to her. He never expected this would happen. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't ready to confess to her. He knows that he came there to confess to her; but, there is something that stops him to. The time slowly passed by, and still, there was silence. He then saw the brunette walk away from him.

Natsume: Oi, Polkadots. Where do you think you're going?

Mikan: Natsume, I'm getting bored. If you won't talk to me, then it would be better if I leave.

Natsume: Don't leave yet. I.. I have something to tell you.

Mikan: Finally!

Natsume: Umm.. It doesn't seem easy as it looks like. But, here it goes. For the past six years, I have been annoying you. I tried to peek under your skirt. I burned some of your hair. I humiliated you in front of everyone. I often ignored you. And I enjoyed doing them. Because if I won't do them, you won't even notice me. Since I went in this academy, my life was like hell. I felt like I was dead more than alive. People would always stay away from me thinking that I might kill them sooner or later. Because of that, I always wanted to be alone. Then, a certain person came in the academy. She would drive me insane with her stupidity. She would always drive me mad when I see her smile. She was no ordinary person. She was stupid, annoying, bratty, and other bad adjectives you could think of. However, she never left me. I feel different when I was with her. Even though I often tell her that she's annoying when she's with me; but deep inside, I'm happy. That is why I began to do stupid things for her. I studied hard for her. I comforted her when she had problems. I accompanied her when she was lonely. I even hurt my hand when I thought she was going to leave me. I never did these things before she came into my life.

Mikan: Natsume, what are you saying? I'm getting confused.

Natsume: Just let me finish, okay? It's not as easy as it looks like. Even if I lived in the darkness, I always thought there is this light that would make me forget my misery. This light was her. The person that I mean is, you.

Mikan: Natsume.

Natsume: I... I... I love you, Polkadots.

He saw her gasp in shock. He knew that this was going to be her reaction. He bowed his head in humiliation. He thought that things would turn out fine. But, it wasn't to be. He turned his back at the brunette and started to walk. As he trod on the soft green grass, he heard someone calling his name. He turned to where the sound was coming from. It was her. She was calling him. He saw tears coming out from her eyes. He approached her and wanted to comfort her. However, Mikan told him to stay back. There, he remained a foot far from the brunette. He thought of what might happen. She might tell him that she wasn't ready for relationships. She might tell him that she doesn't want him. He just stood still, looking at the brunette.

Natsume: Look, if you don't want me. Just tell me. I don't want to see you like this.

Mikan: Natsume, I'm sorry if I'm crying. It's just that I never expected that you would say such things to me. Natsume, you're a very special person. And I'm happy that you came into my life. However, when I first came into the academy, you insulted me. You humiliated me. You did perverted things to me. You did many hideous things that sometimes make me curse you to heck.

When he heard this, he bowed his head and pretended he didn't hear these things. He never thought that he hurt her so much. He wanted to beat himself up for hurting her. He wanted to run away, take a knife, and stab it into his broken heart. He didn't know what to do. Then, he saw her smile. He was startled. He wanted to know the reason she smiled. Was she happy to see him so miserable like this? In order to know the reason, he decided to look at her, for he knows she wanted to say some things more.

Mikan: But, you were also the reason why I got my first star, my second star, my third star, and my special star. You were there when I needed help in my lessons. You were there when I went home. You were there when I experienced my triumphs. In short, you were there in my ups and my downs. You were always there for me. And only heaven knows how thankful I am to have you. And I don't know what I'm going to do if I don't have you. It's like you are my life.

He felt his heart melting when these words echoed in his ears. Was this all true? Was this all a dream? He came closer to her and held her hands. He saw her blush intensely. He didn't know what to say. He was speechless. But, all he wanted to know if she felt the same way for him. So, he asked her that. He then saw her glare at him. He knew something bad was going to happen. What did he do that would make him suffer this way?

Mikan: Do I feel the same way for you? Nah! No! Never! Nada!

That's it. It was over. His dreams of having her in his arms were shattered. Persona was right. He could never have her. He wanted to die on the spot. He wished the powers of Zeus to come down to earth and burn him alive. What will be his purpose to exist if he will never experience just a small amount of happiness? However, he saw her look at him again. A new hope began to arise in his heart. He saw her smile at him. He then felt her soft lips touching his. Was this all true? He then closed his eyes and replied to the kiss. He was confused, but somehow happy. Something was telling him that she was his. Their kiss was passionate. He didn't want that day to end. After that, they ceased their kiss. They looked deeply into each other's eyes. But, the firecaster was still confused.

Natsume: But, you said you didn't feel the same way for me.

Mikan: I lied. I do feel the same way for you, Natsume. I just didn't know how to tell you that.

She was his, these are the words that entered his mind when the brunette told him that she felt the same way for him. He never felt this happy in his whole life. Imagine, the person you love the most is finally yours? He dreamed of this day for six years, not expecting it to happen. A smile entered in his lips. He then saw the brunette laugh in joy. She gave him a very tight embrace. He was speechless. Nothing could replace this happiness he was experiencing right now. He embraced her, planning not to let her go. He then heard a meow. He then realized that none of these was going to happen if Ruka didn't give her up. Then, something entered his mind. Ruka loved Mikan the same length of time he did. Why did he give up on her? The firecaster then released himself from the brunette thinking of what might be the answer.

Mikan: Natsume, what's wrong?

Natsume: It's Ruka. I can't believe he give you up. What do you think is the reason he gave you up for?

Mikan: He said something about someone destined for him. Who do you think is she?

--

She placed her lavender eyes on the television before her. She watched as the Animal-boy and the brunette looked at each other under the sakura tree. She felt her heart breaking little by little, for she knew that Ruka will be gone from her forever. He will be in the arms of somebody else. She never thought that dreadful day would come. However, these past months, they were becoming closer. She never thought that he will be with someone else. She felt a tear coming out from her right eye. She then wiped it, thinking that she should accept the truth. She then continued to look at the monitor watching the final minutes of Ruka's "singleness". Then, she saw the firecaster appear on the screen. She was curious on why Natsume was there with them. She then saw Ruka hold Mikan's hands and tell something to her. However, what he said was inaudible. She wanted so much to know what he was saying. She then saw him run away from the couple. She didn't know what was happening. Why did he run away from them?

She closed the television and began to think about what had happened. Ruka ran away from them. Did he already give up on Mikan? However, she thought that it was impossible for he loved her since they were ten. She thought of various reasons why. But, it kept on ending that Ruka gave up on the brunette. She began to slap her face in confusion. She then saw the door open. There, appeared no other than the person who ran away from Natsume and Mikan. She stood up from her seat in shock. She saw him smile at her. She was confused. Why is he here? She saw him approach her. She tried to hit her with the BakaGun 2000; but, she was still trembling in surprise, and his smile was so hypnotising.

Ruka: I know that you were watching me the whole time. And I know you are confused of what is happening.

Hotaru: Why? Why did you leave Mikan?

Ruka: (approaching Hotaru.) Because, Hotaru. I... love you.

She felt herself melting as she saw those hypnotising aquamarine orbs of Ruka. She wanted to faint. Was this all a dream? Or maybe he was going to make her a fool again just like last time? She had no choice but to point the BakaGun at him. She shot him at the head and told him to stay away. She saw him soothe the pain as he massaged his head. He then looked seriously at her. She didn't know what to do.

Ruka: I know you don't trust me. Well, I'm going to prove to you that I'm telling you the truth.

Hotaru: Then, prove it.

Ruka: Is the Lie Detector Machine on?

Hotaru: Yes.

She then realized that he was telling the truth. Maybe the Lie Detector Machine is destroyed. But, it couldn't be. She put expensive materials just to make that machine. It was impossible for it to get destroyed. She felt her heart beating faster than ever. He loved her. She saw him approach her again. But, this time, she didn't hit him with the BakaGun anymore. She felt his body come close to her. She felt his arms wrap around her body. She didn't want him to let go of her. She closed her eyes wishing that it would never end. She then remembered Mikan. Why did Ruka give up on her?

Hotaru: Ruka, why me? And, I never thought that you would feel that way for me. How?

Ruka: I have been asking myself those questions for a long time. I wanted to know the answers myself. But, I only come up with one answer: I just love you, and the reason doesn't matter.

She was happy. She was his, and he was hers. She never thought that this day would happen. She never thought that he would love her. However, it did not matter anymore. All she knew was, she was happy and nothing could replace the happiness she was experiencing. She felt his hand caressing his face. They looked deeply into each other's eyes. She heard him say, "I love you very much". She then felt his lips brought to hers. She held him more tight, hoping that she will always have him by her side.

--

Natsume: I think I have an idea who Ruka was referring to.

Mikan: Really? Who?

Natsume: Just follow me.

He then began to walk. However, he heard his name being called by the brunette. He saw her looking for something. He asked what was she looking for. She said she was looking for Sakura. He totally forgot about her. The couple then began to search for the cat around the tree. However, she wasn't there. Natsume then volunteered to go up the sakura tree and find for the cat. Mikan agreed. He climbed the high structure of the tree hoping to see the ebony feline. However, she wasn't there. His attention then was caught by a certain branch which reminded him of what had happened several months ago. It was a branch were he first saw the ebony cat. And on that branch, was Sakura's collar. He wanted to reach for it. Then, he heard a certain cat's voice. It was Sakura. "Meow," it said. A smile then crept in his lips. However, his reminiscing was being cut by the brunette calling him.

Mikan: Natsume, have you seen her yet?

Natsume: No. I don't.

Mikan: Where could she be?

Natsume: Don't worry. She's a smart cat. She knows how to go home. Now, let's go before we're too late.

He went down the tree and grabbed the nullifier's hand. They ran towards the dormitory. They dashed through the steps. They decelerated as they begin to approach the bedroom of a certain inventor. The door was open. There, they saw Hotaru in the arms of the Animal-boy. When Ruka saw the other two, he cleared his throat and released the inventor from his body. Hotaru, on the other hand, bowed her head in embarrassment.

Mikan: Hotaru, so you're the girl Ruka-pyon has been talking about?

Natsume: I knew it.

Hotaru and Ruka just bowed their heads in embarrassment. Mikan approached the inventor and embraced her. The nullifier was proud of her. Hotaru, because of intense happiness, hugged her back. The two males just looked at the females. Ruka laughed at the sight. He then placed his aquamarine orbs at Natsume's crimson ones. He smiled at his bestfriend.

Ruka: See, I told you that this day won't end until I have a girl in my arms.

Natsume: (smirking.) Whatever.

As what many people say, when a black cat crosses your path, it means you will experience bad luck. But, some things are not what they seem to be. Some of them might be even blessings in disguise. Sakura crossed in these teens lives and they had a roller coaster of events lined up in front of them which led them in each other's arms. They found happiness in each other. However, this story doesn't end here. For a new chapter in their lives will be added in their story.

Persona: I see my Kuro Neko has been disobeying me this past few months. Well, I have no choice but to show her to him.

--: Onii-chan! What are you doing there?

--

Phew! This is the last chapter, minna! I'm so happy it's finished! You just don't know what I have gone through while making this. I'm not making stories as long as this anymore! Maybe I'm making stories until chapters twenty.

I am happy that even this is my first fanfic, I already had a lot of reviews and many loved me and my story. I wouldn't have finished this story without you guys. You are my inspiration. I would also like to thank the Almighty God for making this fanfic possible. I would also like to thank the original author of Gakuen Alice for the inspiration. Thank you very much, Higuchi Tachibana-san!

I would like to thank the following for making my story their favorite: -KuroTenshi11-, Amu-chi, Heirii-chan, MikanxNatsume 1996, MiNa123, Miic-chan, MikanXNatsume4EVER, MikanXNatsumefan101, NaTsUmiKaN10, Natsumelover, Ninz-TanSama, RiNkO-s3nPai, Sarah Evans, Shiro-Kitsune, UnreadableMe, aNgElIcA08, aznprincessx65, black sun angel, chiyuusaku, claireponcherii, euca1995, harmony235, hikari143, kagome1717, kathiekatekatie, ladalada, melissa1995, mikka08, mitsu-miyu-tiff, miyuki24, nxm4liphe, p3rSona', purple-flavored-gum, ruin princess, sayWhatYouFeel, seiyu13, starblastz, suke367sahome, waymack, xXxdarkAnGeLlOveRxXx, yujunsan. Thank you very much!

I would like to thank the following for appreciating my hard work as rookie author of this website: -GrEeNLoVer-, -KuroTenshi11-, Amu-chi, Animaxfan and Makiro, chiyuusaku, claireponcherii, cyx, euca1995, ilovefish, ladalada, melissa1995, MikanXNatsumefan101, MiNa123, NekoMimi143, nxm4liphe, p3rSona', purple-flavored-gum, ruin princess, sayWhatYouFeel, suke367sahome, Whisper-Otonashi. Arigato gozaimasu!

I would like to thank the following for taking time to review this story. Thank you very much: kimmie911, Sarah Evans, aprilxx, lol, p3rSona', ilovefish, MiNa123, JC-zala, ruin princess, meliss1995, darnme!, claireponcherii, purple-flavored-gum, mookiee, ladalada, -KuroTenshi11-, blahblahsnowfairy, gakuenalicefan156, dominiqueanne, yamochan, mysteriousperson, miyuki24, Jenniferli96, ap, xXxdarkAnGeLlOverxXx, hotarunatsumeforever, rukaxmikanfan, bunny-lover, riNkO s3nPai, Animaxfan and Makiro, gaaDixX, ashitahime, babee-angel, Amu-chi, akerue, nAtsUmExxxmIkAn, fansNxM, nxm4liphe, sayWhatYouFeel, mythili, riufanficfan, Ninz-TanSama, black sun angel, euca1995, xxxanimeloverforever18xxx, suke367sahome, harmony235, Rachind Charo Palmaira, Shiro-Kitsune8. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

And I would like to make mention of the following, too: aeisha,charity,jamaice,ma.joy

Thank you, everyone. I love you all. Please wait for the sequel to this fanfic, You, Me and Aoi. Please read my other fanfics everyone. Again, thank you and may God bless you all!


End file.
